


100 Dragon Prince AU's

by genericfanatic



Series: Dragon Prince AU drabbles [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Actor AU, Age Swap, Alignment Swap, Alternate Univers - Voltron Legendary Defender, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Avatar the Last Airbender, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Detective AU, Dungeons and Dragons AU, Gen, Genderswap, Government AU, High School AU, How To Train Your Dragon Alternate Universe, Infinity War Alternate Universe, Lord of the rings alternate universe, Lovecraft Alternate Universe, Mad Scientist AU, Pirates vs Ninjas, Power Rangers Alternate Universe, Role Reversal, Santa's Elves Alternate Universe, She-Ra alternate universe, Species Swap, Trollhunters Alternate Universe, Werewolf Alternate Universe, gangster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 81,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: 100 AU settings with the Dragon Prince Characters, from Role Swaps to Flower Shops, Canon Divergence to World Convergence, any and all AU settings are possible.If you have suggestions for an AU, please put it in the comments or send it to my tumblr dork-empress. Every chapter will have the AU setting in the chapter title. Most of these will be ship free, but eh.





	1. Hogwarts Sorting AU

**Author's Note:**

> Ezran is on the train heading for his first year at Hogwarts, and all his friends have opinions as to which house he should be in. 
> 
> Is this an excuse to give all my sorting headcanons? Yes.

“Gryffindor! Gryffindor!” Soren started to chant.

“Come on, Soren,” Claudia said, “Don’t you think this is a little childish?”

“Gryffindor! Gryffindor!” Rayla joined into the chant. 

Claudia sighed looking over to Callum who was pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I dunno,” Ezran said, shuffling Bait in his lap awkwardly. “Gryffindor is the house of the brave, and the fearless and stuff, right? I don’t know if that fits me all that well.”

“I bet you’re a Hufflepuff,” Claudia said, smiling at him, “You’re such a cutie, and such a good friend to all the animals, you’d do great there.”

“Isn’t your dad a Hufflepuff?” Callum asked her, “I wouldn’t exactly call him a cutie or friendly. Besides Ezran may be a good friend to humans, but he’s not all that great with other humans.”

“Callum!” Rayla said, jumping to the Ezran’s defense, “Don’t be mean! Ezran will make lots of friends, I’m sure about it.” She ruffled Ezran’s hair, and gave him a little hug. 

Ezran leaned into the hug and stuck his tongue out at Callum. “Yeah, don’t be mean, jerkface.”

Callum glared at him. “You know what, I change my mind,” he said, “You’re a Slytherin, definitely.”

Soren gasped in horror. “Don’t even say things like that!” now he pulled Ezran towards him like he was a small animal. Bait lurched in his arms, but was sated as he was now close enough to Soren’s snack pile to steal his chocolate frogs, which Callum thought was some kind of weird cannibalism. “Our Ezran is far too precious to be a dirty Slytherin!”

“Oh, what is this, the ‘90’s?” Claudia said, rolling her eyes, “That old rivalry is so lame, I have several friends in Slytherin.”

“You should be the one in Slytherin,” Soren said, squinting at his sister.

The two were caught in a glaring match, until Claudia subtly shot a beam of water at Soren’s face, completely drenching his hair. “Ahh! Claudia!”

The rest of the train car burst out into laughter, seeing him desperately try and dry off his illustrious floof of hair. “Dammit, Claudia, it’s my last year, can’t you finally treat me with respect?”

“Mmm….” she thought, “No.”

The others laughed again, Rayla reclaiming Ezran back to her own hug. “Well, sorting doesn’t just depend on personality,” she said, “It’s all about choice as well. What do you want, Ezran, being cool with the Gryffindor’s, or being a total nerd with the Ravenclaws over there,” she said, indicating Callum and Claudia.

Ezran sighed, tilting his head, “I don’t know. My Dad was a Gryffindor. My mom was a Ravenclaw. My Aunt Amaya’s a Gryffindor. But...honestly, I don’t really care what house I get sorted into. I just want to, like, take the class Care of Magical Creatures.”

“You can’t take that until your third year,” Callum said. 

Ezran slumped forward, “Nooo.”

“It’s alright,” Soren said, “If you join Gryffindor, I PROMISE to smuggle some animals for you to play with into the common room.”

“Are you…” Claudia said, “Are you trying to BRIBE him into joining Gryffindor?”

“Oh come on,” Soren said, “I need to leave behind SOME people I can trust on the Quidditch team.”

“Hey!” Rayla protested, as one of his beaters. 

“Besides you,” he said, “I mean, some of those guys we have now couldn’t even fly past Callum.”

“Hey,” Callum protested, slightly hurt. He was good at magic, but flying was kind of his nemisis. 

“First years can’t play Quidditch anyway,” Ezran reminded Soren.

Soren slumped with a groan. “Fine then. Join whatever you want.”

Ezran shrugged, “I guess I’ll just let the hat decide.”

 

“RAVENCLAW!” The hat screamed over the hall. Ezran beamed and rushed over to Callum’s side, as his brother pulled him in for a hug. Claudia ruffled his hair, and two tables over, Soren and Rayla toasted him with their pumpkin juice.


	2. Role Swap-Prince Soren and Princess Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Soren falls down to the sword of a moonshadow elf assassin, but luckily, his sister is there to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure I'm happy with this, but here it is.

“Only two people have to die tonight,” the elf assassin said, “King Viren, and the Witch Princess Claudia.”

Soren swallowed, the sword up against his adams apple. “Well then, you’ve found one,” he said, “I am Princess Claudia.”

The assassin frowned at him. “You are NOT the princess.”

“Oh, what, just cause I don’t look like a traditional fairy tale princess I CAN’T be a princess?” Soren frowned at her, “That is SEXIST madam.”

“Don’t even start that with me,” she said, “It’s you humans that have weird ideas about sex and gender and you are...you’re just NOT Princess Claudia!”

“I am too!” Soren protested, trying to make his voice higher, to the point it squeaked, “Now if you’re going to kill someone just get it over with and--”

“Psst, Soren.” the painting whispered. 

The Assassin frowned, looking over, “Did that painting just speak?”

“No,” he said, “Because it’s NOT A GOOD TIME,” he tried to give the painting a hint. 

“Oh, is it because you’re with a girl?” The painting asked

Keeping one sword trained on Soren, she used her other as a crowbar to swing the door open. Behind it was Claudia, holding the primal stone in one hand, and a jelly tart in the other. Smiling calmly she extended the one with the treat out, “Jelly tart?”

The assassin scowled, and moved to attack. Claudia pushed the stone forward instead, dropping the tart to draw a ruin, “Fulmanis!” she cried, and the assassin was pushed back with a bolt of lightning. 

Soren flinched away from the bright light, but was quickly dragged by the arm into the painting. “What the--” he shouted, “Claudia, what’s going on?!”

“You were supposed to be gone already!” she said, “Dad said we both have to leave.” 

“I’m captain of the Guard!” he said, “If the castle is under attack, my place is here.”

“You’re also a PRINCE!” she snapped back.

“Well, it’s fine,” Soren said, “They weren’t interested in killing me anyway.”

Claudia brought them to a stop at a brick wall, “Are you...insulted that they didn’t want to kill you?”

“Well why not?” he said, “I am the oldest!”

Claudia rolled her eyes and started tapping on bricks and stones, “Dad and I are the most powerful dark mages in Katolis. Maybe the world. That’s why they want me.”

“Well then what are YOU still doing here?” he demanded, “Shouldn’t you have run somewhere far off by now?”

“Dad sent me to get something,” She said as the floor descended into a stairwell, “We have to protect it from the elves.”

“The elves want YOU,” Soren said, following her down, “I have to protect YOU from the elves and….what is this place?”

“Dad’s lab,” she said, making her way in with no hesitation, “Come ON!”

He half jogged behind her as she went over to a pedestal. Who’d have thought she could move so fast in that dress? “What is that?” he asked as she went to grab the large round item, wrapped in a cloth. 

“A weapon,” she answered, “a very POWERFUL weapon. We have to get it out of the castle.”

“Wait a sec,” he said, “Why wasn’t I told about any ‘powerful’ weapon? I’m the one who’s good with them!”

“Magic weapon, Soren!” She said, struggling to hold it, as the stairwell descended again, “How did you follow us?”

“I just pressed all the stones with jelly fingerprints on it.” The assassin said, smiling. 

Claudia frowned at her own messy fingertips, tossed the ‘large powerful weapon’ into Soren’s hands, and grabbed a candle. Saying something mystical, two shadow wolves emerged and chased the assassin down. “Come on!” Claudia said, grabbing Soren’s arm again and running. 

Halfway down the tunnel, the cloth fell off, and Soren came to a halt, staring at the object in his hand. “The dragon prince….”


	3. Actor Interview: The Tonight Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actors for the live action show 'The Dragon Prince' are interviewed on the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon about their experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used the VA names for the actors, I'm hoping they are easily understandable, except for Amaya's actor who I made up a name for.

“From their new show ‘The Dragon Prince’ please welcome, Jack de Sena, Paula Burrows, Raquel Belmonte, and Jesse Inocalla!”

Four well dressed teens stepped out and took their seats on a pair of couches, Raquel and Jesse above and Jack and Paula below. “Welcome, welcome,” Jimmy Fallon said, “So, the Dragon Prince is all about fantasy, dragons, elves, mages, etc. What does it take to make that world?”

“A lot of make-up,” Paula, who plays Rayla immediately piped up, earning a laugh from the audience.

“Honestly, I will say, the art design on the show is simply incredible,” Raquel, who played Claudia, said. “Like I think there is some assumption that all of the effects are CGI, and a lot of them are, but there’s a lot that is right there and made for us to interact with. The costumes, the sets, the props, it really just puts you into that space, and helps you believe all of it is real.”

“That’s awesome, Jimmy said, “Now Paula, you brought up your make-up, how much is involved to get you into that elf look on the show, we have a picture here.” He brought up the picture of Rayla. 

“It can be a bit intense, I have to be on set a couple hours before everyone else. ” she said, “We went with a wig that I have to put on every morning, along with purple foundation all on my face and arms, and then I have the horns which are a, uh...not sure what the name for the material is, but it’s like a foam prosthetic piece that clips to the wig. It was the worst with the river episode, because they had to seal it on so that the makeup wouldn’t run, and that was the WORST thing to try and get off at the end of the day.”

“Right,” Jimmy said, bringing up a behind the scenes photo to show her soaking wet, and wearing a green sleeve on her finger “and they digitally remove your pinky finger for every episode, is that right?”

“Yeah, because elves only have four fingers,” she nodded, “which is an interesting little detail, I think they just try and show my hands as little as possible.”

“Awesome,” Jimmy smiled, “Now, Jesse, you play a knight, is that right? Did you have to do a lot of training for that.”

“Uh, yeah,” Jesse said, “I play Soren who...well he has armor and fights with a sword, which I think is close enough to a knight. I’ve actually done some sword fighting when I was younger, fencing and then later re-enactment kinda fighting, which is very different. But I still worked with a fight choreographer for the show, and she really taught me a lot.”

“Oh wow, amazing,” Jimmy said, shuffling through his cards, “Now, Jack: Rayla, or Claudia?”

The audience laughed as Jack smiled meekly. Paula and Raquel each raised their eyebrows, very interested in his answer, “Uh, well, um,” he swallowed, “Soren, definitely.”

“Yeah!” Jesse said, giving him a high five and making the audience laugh again. 

“Uh, but really I think we have something on the show that’s nice where there isn’t so much that focus on romance. Like, Callum seems to have a crush on Claudia, but it doesn’t really affect his actions so, we’ll just have to see where we go with that in future seasons.”

The audience applauded. “Alright, now a question for all of you: there are a lot of great actors working on ‘The Dragon Prince’ who is your favorite to work with?”

“Sasha!” Paula immediately piped up, “He plays Ezran, who couldn’t be here tonight, unfortunately, but he is just the best ever. He’s so sweet, just like Ezran, and he’s basically like the little brother I never had.”

The audience ‘awwws’ as the question turns to Jesse, “I would have to say Raquel,” he put a shoulder on her arms, “We do a lot of scenes together as brother and sister, and it’s just always fun, she’s great to play off of.”

“Aww,” Raquel said, putting her head on his shoulder, “For me it’s Jason Simpson who plays our Dad Viren.” Jesse removes his arm with an exaggerated ‘disgusted’ gesture. “No! It’s just he’s so much nicer than he is in the show, and he’s always there to help, he’s a great show-dad. Also his actual kids are adorable and I love them.”

The question turned to Jack finally, who thought long and hard about the answer, “I would have to say Hiromi Zhang, who plays Aunt Amaya. First off, it’s just awesome to be playing with another asian actor on set, especially one who’s so kick-ass. Also she is actually deaf, and was the one to help me with a lot of my signing. I technically only had to learn how to do my one part, that’s all the producers required of me, but with that little bit, she came in and actually started teaching me some basics so I could talk to her without an interpreter on set. I’m still really bad at it, but I’m working on it.”

The audience clapped at the sweet response. “Well there you have it,” Jimmy Fallon said, “Be sure to catch ‘The Dragon Prince’ now streaming on Netflix. It’s great, so enjoy, and make sure to come back after the break where our actors are going to play ‘The Dragon Feud’ a fun family feud style game we’ve cooked up for them.”


	4. Age Swap--Callum and Ezran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran tries to comfort his little brother Callum about the impending Moonshadow Elves attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first prompted oneshot for this collection, suggested by OhNoNotStuff

“Callum, come on,” Ezran called, “We have to pack up our stuff to go to the lodge.”

“HMPH!” came the simple reply from the other room. Ezran interpreted that as the ‘I’m not talking to you’ sound.

He sighed and walked up behind Callum at his drawing desk, “You can draw more at the lodge,” he said, “But Dad’s getting us an escort that’ll be coming any minute. We have to be ready.”

“I’m not going,” Callum said, stubbornly, sketching furiously. 

Ezran leaned over, peeking over Callum’s hunched shoulders to see what he was drawing. It was a depiction of elves from their history books. Ezran had no clue as to how accurate they were, but Callum was depicting them in all sorts of poses, including biting a generic human guard on the neck. “I’m pretty sure elves don’t drink blood, Cal.”

“How would you know?” Callum responded, with all the snotiness only a 10 year old could muster.

Ezran squatted down beside him so Callum was taller. Well, mostly, Ezran’s hair might still have a centimeter on him. “You know there’s nothing to worry about, right?” he said, “There are the best royal guards here than anywhere, in all the human kingdoms. Nothing bad is going to happen.” 

“Then why are they sending us away?” Callum frowned, putting shading on the elves.

Ezran’s throat went dry. “It’s just one less things for the guards to worry about, you know? So they can focus and don’t have to think about keeping us safe as well.”

“Then why doesn’t King Harrow come with us?” he demanded, still frowning. Damn him, always going through all the logical arguments.

Ezran collapsed into sitting, crossing his arms over his raised knees. “Dad has to stay here and be in charge.”

“He has to be here because he’s gonna die,” Callum muttered through his scowl. 

“Hey,” Ezran put a hand on Callum’s leg to get him to stop drawing, “He is NOT going to die. Everyone in this castle is working hard right now to protect HIM. The best thing we can do is to get out of their hair so they don’t have to worry about protecting US as well, ok?”

Callum’s lip wobbled in the telltale way that his defenses were dropping. Ezran gently pulled him from his chair to sit beside him. “I know you’re scared,” he said, “and that’s ok, really. I’m scared too. Even Dad gets scared.”

“Even the King?”

Ezran brushed some of Callum’s stray hairs aside. “Why do you call him ‘King’ and not ‘Dad?’” he asked.

Callum shrugged. “‘Cause he’s not, not really.” Technically, Ezran and Callum were step-brothers, their parents marrying when they were both young. Ezran still thought of Callum’s mother as his mom, even after she passed away.

“You know that doesn’t matter to him, right?” he said, “He thinks of you as his son. Like I think of you as a brother.” 

Callum squirmed uncomfortably. “It matters to Soren,” he said, “He keeps calling me ‘step-prince.’” 

“Well forget Soren,” Ezran said, “Soren’s dumb. And a jerkface.”

Callum gave just a tiny smile, “Can he do the jerkface dance?”

Ezran snorted, “I don’t know, but, we should definitely try. I bet Claudia would help us.” Callum giggled. 

At that moment, a guard came in, “Prince Ezran?” he said, noting the princes on the floor, “King Harrow wishes to speak with you. 

Ezran nodded, “Alright, just give me a minute, would you?” the guard nodded and left the room. 

Ezran gave Callum a squeeze. “Are you going to be alright?”

Callum hesitated, but then nodded, “Yeah, I’m ok.”

“Alright,” Ezran said, “Pack up your stuff, I’ll be back in just a little bit to help you, ok?”

Callum nodded and Ezran got up to follow the guard, bringing Bait with him.

 

Callum packed for approximately two minutes before he decided to go and wander after Ezran. He didn’t know that Ezran wasn’t the one sneaking up on him in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made them be step-brothers instead of half-brothers here, because I wanted to keep Callum's step-prince mindset even when he's younger.


	5. D&D AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of friends settle in to play as an Elf Rogue, a Human Mage, and a Human Druid, to return the maguffin egg across the land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor=GM/Viren  
> Cam=Callum  
> Layla=Rayla  
> Ezra=Ezran  
> Steve=Soren  
> Claudia=Claudia. She was not all that clever at naming her character.

“Alright, does everyone have their characters and dice ready?” Victor asked, shuffling his own game notes.

“Where’s Steve and Claudia?” Layla asked, as Cam and Ezra competed to build the best dice tower.

“Well, since you all split the party at the BEGINNING,” Victor said, with more than a little irritation in his voice, “I’m going to run something for them separately so neither of you have out of character knowledge about each other. So!” he cleared his throat, “You’re making progress through the mountains towards Xadia. The area is getting colder and there’s snow on the ground.”

“I thought it wasn’t winter?” Cam asked.

“It’s the mountains, it still is cold,” Victor said, “Ezra, I mean EzraN, make a strength check.”

“What? Why?” Ezra asked, scrunching up his nose.

Victor sighed, “You’ve been carrying the egg around for miles, it’s practically a quarter of your weight. PLUS you’ve been holding Bait.”

“Shouldn’t that be an endurance roll, then?” Cam asked, “Not strength?”

“Fine,” Victor said, visibly trying to not roll his eyes, “Make an ENDURANCE roll then.”

Ezra took the base of his dice tower, the remaining dice falling away, and rolled. “Oh..” he said, reading the number ‘3’ on his dice. 

“You stumble with the weight of your carrying load,” Victor said. 

“Can I help him?” Cam asked, “so he doesn’t hurt himself? Why don’t I take the egg to carry.”

“I got it!” Ezra countered, “You can take Bait.” he transferred the frog figure over to Callum’s figurine. It was Cam’s turn to scrunch up his nose. 

“Really I should be holding the egg,” Layla said, “I have the highest strength of the party.”

“Actually I think Soren has the highest…” Ezra said.

“Well Soren’s not here, is he?” Layla said, “Hand me the egg.”

“No, no no no,” Cam objected, “No way Callum lets Rayla take the egg. He objects, strongly.”

“Oh, come on, Cam,” Layla whined, “We’re supposed to be a team! I’m just trying to think logically.”

“And I’m thinking of what Callum would say,” Cam said, “We’ve only known you for like, 2-3 days, Callum doesn’t trust you!”

Layla opened her mouth offended. “If Rayla really wanted to, she could have just stolen the egg, and what would either of you done, Mr. Mage with 1 ½ spells, and Druid who only talks to one animal? But the point is this is a peace mission, it means nothing from me, it has to come from you guys, the Princes of….what is this place called again?”

“Katolis,” Victor said.

“Right,” she nodded, “that.”

“I don’t know what your reasons could be,” Cam said, “But I DO know you’re keeping something from me, and so that gives me every reason not to trust you with the most valuable item in all the kingdoms.”

“I--” she interjected, “It’s not anything important, and it’s not to do with THIS. I want to protect the egg, that’s why I’m here.”

“If it’s not anything important, then why don’t you tell us?” Cam frowned.

“Guys…” Ezra interjected, getting their attention as they noticed Victor ominously rolling several dice. 

They all stayed silent, staring in horror as to what might have caused this. “You all hear a rumbling from the top of the mountain,” Victor said, with a slight smile.

“Earthquake?” Layla asked, “Beast? Enemies? What is it?”

“I’m guessing it’s the beginnings of an avalanche,” Cam said, “Ok, everyone, let’s roll stealth to make it past this section without disturbing the mountain.”

The all rolled. Ezra and Cam both had decent scores...Layla, however, just stared glumly down at her ‘one.’

Victor’s smile grew exponentially, “So,” he asked, “What’s all of your speeds?”


	6. Canon Divergence--Amaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum signs a secret to Amaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I've changed the ending as it was pointed out to me that some of my writing was a little audist. So for those who've read it before, read it again so you may enjoy!

Rayla looked around, panicked, she and Callum and Ezran surrounded by Katolis soldiers. “Callum, Ezran, come here,” Amaya’s interpreter said.

“Callum, we should just tell her,” Ezran said. 

“Boys, get away from her,” Amaya signed. 

Callum thought quickly. There were too many guards here, too many people who could go back to Viren. They might even take the Dragon Prince from them. It was too risky. 

He looked around the unit, trying to determine if there were any guards he recognized. Amaya’s closest confidants knew sign, so that they could speak to her without an interpreter. None of the ones Callum knew were here, other than Gren. He hoped she had left them at the Breach, but either way he had to take that risk. 

“Wait!” Callum called out, and began signing directly to his aunt, silently. “Stop. She’s with us, we brought her here. We found something at the castle, and we have to take it to Xadia.”

He watched as Amaya and Gren’s eyebrows raised, looking between him and Rayla. “What are you saying?” Rayla demanded. 

Amaya frowned at them both. She signalled at Gren not to translate for her as she signed back, “What did you find?”

Callum bit his lip, looking at Ezran’s backpack. “It’s a secret,” he signed, “We can’t show you here.” 

“What is it?” she signed more firmly.

Callum swallowed. He crossed his first two fingers on each hand in an ‘x’ and then pushed the sign out. “Egg.”

Gren still looked a little confused, but he could see the dawning realization on Amaya’s face. “Get back, all of you,” she signed, this time having Gren interpret for her soldiers. “She has a magical weapon, she’ll kill the princes if we don’t let her go.”

Rayla turned on Callum in betrayal as the soldiers hesitated, taking a few steps back. Rayla swallowed, “That’s right,” she said, drawing her blades, “I’ll end both of them in half a second.”

Amaya held up her hands, getting the archers to stand down. She signed one last thing at Callum, who nodded in understanding. “Move, Humans,” Rayla urged the boys, and they ran out towards the river. 

 

Callum looked out over the river, but was distracted by Rayla, huddled up in her hood. “What’s wrong?”

“You made it seem like I was some bloodthirsty monster. You have no idea how that feels,” she snapped at him. 

“Rayla, I know that’s how it seemed,” he said, “But you have to trust me, I--” He looked over, “There! Ezran, land the boat on that river bank.”

“What?” Rayla said, “First you make me get IN this blasted thing, and then you don’t even wait until we’re far enough away?”

“I told you,” he said, “You HAVE to trust me.”

He and Ezran pulled the boat onto the shore. Callum stood still among the trees, but luckily didn’t have to wait long. As Amaya and Gren came out of the woodwork, Rayla pulled her swords out again. “What did I say before, human?” she said, reluctantly resuming her persona.

Amaya ignored her. “Show me,” she signed, Gren interpreting. 

Callum, patted Ezran on the back, and he pulled the Dragon Prince out of his bag. “Holy crow…” Gren said, no longer interpreting. 

“What are you doing?” Rayla hissed.

“Aunt Amaya’s good,” Callum said back, “We can trust her.” 

Amaya looked up at them. “Give the egg to me. I’ll return it to the dragons myself.”

“No,” Rayla said, “The whole point of this is so that the Human Princes can return it as a gesture. That’s the only way we can bring peace between the Humans and Dragons and Elves.”

Amaya frowned at her. “And why should we trust you, Elf?”

“Aunt Amaya,” Ezran piped up, “Rayla’s had plenty of chances to kill us so far, and she hasn’t. She wants peace, just like us. If you do too, you’ll let us go.”

Amaya looked between all three of them. “This isn’t going to be easy. There will be a lot of danger ahead of you.”

“We know,” Callum signed back, “But we have to try.”

Amaya’s stoic mask faltered and she knelt beside them. This time when she signed, Gren didn’t interpret, “Your mother would be proud of you.”

Callum and Ezran smiled, misty tears rising up. She pulled them both into a bone-crushing hug. Callum tried to suppress his groan as the wind was knocked from his lungs, but was only minorly successful. She pulled back wiping tears away as she signed "Be Safe." She signed it to the both of them, but looked Callum in the eyes, the hardness of her typical mask broken to show the cracks of all her concern and uncertainty, a plea for Callum to protect both himself and his brother. Callum didn't dare blink as he nodded in understanding.

 

Amaya and Gren watched as the boat set out again down the river. She summoned the man in the trees who she kept silent, watching them. Corvus jumped down to her level. “Follow them,” she ordered, “don’t let any harm come to them, and watch out for that elf. But don't let anyone see you.”

Corvus nodded, and took off parallel to the boat. To Gren, Amaya signed, “We need to go speak with Viren.”


	7. Camp Halfblood AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi-Gods Callum and Ezran need a third member for their questing party. Luckily, they know someone willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away a couple days, life is life and all.   
> I haven't read the Percy Jackson books in YEARS so I'm doing my best to approximate stuff.

Callum sat high up in his tree, lightly sketching monsters in his book. His step-father, Harrow, had given it to him, after having taken him in. His mother was Athena, that he knew for the past several years, though his father was still a mystery. Harrow was another of Athena’s...whatever they were, lover wasn’t right. But he was raised with his half brother Ezran, whom he was closer to than any other child of Athena.

In fact, Ezran was playing with his magical pet frog at the base of the very tree Callum was sitting in. Magical companion….something. Ezran was better at animals than Callum was. Callum was more about books and drawing. And drawing in his books, which the other children of Athena saw as practically a crime. 

“What about when Soren and Claudia come back?” Ezran called up to Callum. They had conversations like this sometimes, leaving a topic for a while, and then picking it back up as though no time had past. 

“They only go on quests with each other,” Callum called back down, a point he’d made before, but it bared repeating. Traditionally, only groups of three were allowed on quests, but Soren and Claudia were special, being children of Zeus and his lover Viren, whom he’d shown favor and bestowed magical abilities to, not to mention had given him not one, but TWO children. “Besides, who knows when they’ll be back?” Those two always got the best missions. 

Ezran hummed frustrated. He wanted to go on a quest, but he and Callum were NOT favored the same, and they were too young for anyone to let them go without a 3rd member. 

Bait, the magical frog, gave a large croak, and looked off into the distance. Ezran lifted his head as bird song rose up over the forest. 

Callum didn’t bother looking up or around to try and figure out what was going on, just looked down at Ezran. After he had done a favor by rescuing the Goddess Artemis’ White Deer, Ezran was given the gift of being able to understand animals. He would tell Callum what was going on.

Ezran broke into a smile, “She’s back!” he cried, picking up Bait and rushing over back to the cabins.

Callum jumped down out of the tree and took off after him. There was only one ‘she’ who would have Ezran jump up like that in excitement. 

Entering the clearing, Callum saw a number of ‘she’s’ who had just arrived. A practical parade of young women came through, nodding at the other campers, some even greeting them happily. The hunters of Artemis made their base at Camp Halfblood when they needed one, though generally roamed around. 

Ezran found who he was looking for before Callum did. “Rayla!” he cried out rushing forward. 

Callum used the cry to zero in on their satyr friend, who’s eyes widened in panic as she saw Ezran rushing towards her, “No, no, Ezran!” she called out, “I’m holding my sword!”

The sword came clattering to the ground as Ezran leaped into her arms and she grabbed him. Well, arm. Rayla hissed in pain when Ezran touched her left wrist, but she adjusted him to hold him up with her elbow instead. 

“Are you ok?” Callum asked, coming over himself and encouraging Ezran to jump down. No matter if she protested, Rayla wouldn’t make him get down herself. Because she was very secretly a sucker. 

“Ah, yeah,” she said, rubbing the wrist in pain, “Injury from our latest hunt. I’m fine.” She gave them both a forced smile Callum wasn’t sure if he believed, 

Ezran was already jumping up and down about the mission he and his brother discovered, though, “Rayla, will you come with us on a quest?” he said, “It’s super important!”

“Oh? What is it?” She asked. 

Ezran beckoned her to lean down so he could whisper it in her ear. They didn’t want other campers to know for fear they’d take the quest from them, but Callum knew exactly what Ezran was saying. 

The both of them had found an egg dropped by a beast, they had defeated together (barely, but Callum hoped Ezran left out that part). After a great deal of research, the pair of them had come to believe it was the egg of Ladon, the dragon set to guard the tree of golden apples in the Garden of Hesperides. No doubt the monster had taken it to try and lure the dragon away from his post, for itself, or possibly working for someone else. 

Either way, Ezran was eager to return the egg to Ladon, and Callum was ready to join him, but they needed one more for their questing party.

Rayla smiled as Ezran finally pulled away. “I’ll have to ask for leave from the hunting party for a while,” she said, nodding back at her fellow sisters in arms, “But I’m sure once the Goddess hears I’m going with you, she’ll let me come.

Rayla ruffled Ezran’s hair who beamed. On the ground, Bait was irritated at having been left alone, and so licked up to Rayla’s hurt hand, making her hiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, in this au obviously Callum and Ezran are sons of Athena, both clever in their own way.   
> I know there's the whole pact with the big three not having kids but this is after that, so thats why Soren and Claudia exist. it's still rarer now to have kids of Zeus than in ancient greece, but hey. And he can totally have kids with Viren 'cause I say so. I considered Hades, but IDK I feel like Zeus fits better.   
> Rayla's a satyr (cause of the horns and stuff) and a hunter with Artemis, 'cause of the moon and the hunting and stuff.   
> Offscreen, Amaya is an older daughter of Athena, and is close to Callum and Ezran, so calls herself their aunt. Gren is a son of Hermes. Runaan's another Satyr who helped raise Rayla


	8. Baby Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ezran have to take a baby elf they found across Katolis and back to Xadia.

“Shhhh Shh,” Callum said, bouncing up and down, “Shush I say! You’re going to wake up the whole forest!”

The baby, who Ezran had named Rayla, did not listen to him, just wailed her tiny little lungs out. Her face had turned a deep purple, something he’d be concerned about if her face wasn’t purple anyway. 

Callum groaned, “What’s wrong baby?” he asked, lifting her up to sniff the makeshift diaper they’d gotten from storage at their lodge, “Alright, that parts ok...for now,” he said, “You just ate a little bit ago….”

“Maybe she just doesn’t like the water,” Ezran said, rowing their little boat.

“That’s nonsense,” Callum said, “Babies love water!”

“Maybe elf babies don’t?” Ezran said, shrugging.

Callum groaned again. It was hard enough guessing what a baby needed at all. At least Callum had cared for Ezran a bit when he was young, but that was a long time ago. What differences there were between human and elf babies he couldn’t begin to guess.

While hiding from Elf assassins, they found the baby in Viren’s laboratory, kidnapped, probably, when Viren had killed the Dragon King. Despite being friends with Soren and Claudia, Callum didn’t really like Viren. Claudia had tried to defend him, saying the baby had been abandoned, that her father was keeping her to raise as a third child, and maybe learn something about Elves and how to defend against them. Ezran knew what they had to do, they had to bring the child back to Xadia, to her people. Once Callum failed to reach his father, thanks again to Viren, he decided they had to go themselves. 

Callum remembered a story Soren had told him once. He was pretty sure it was just meant to scare him, but he wondered if there was any truth to it. “You don’t think…” he said, gulping as his throat suddenly went dry. “You don’t think she needs….blood...do you?” 

Ezran frowned at him. “What, like, to drink?” Callum nodded nervously, “I don’t think so, she doesn’t seem to have fangs. Something to pierce the flesh.”

Callum wasn’t sure he liked the way Ezran said ‘flesh’ but didn’t argue against it. Ezran had always liked reading books about animals, including biology books well beyond his reading level. He even tried to convince Callum he could talk to animals once. 

Callum looked at the wailing baby uneasily, “Maybe the fangs are just growing in,” he said. 

Ezran shrugged, “I guess it’s possible,” he said, but he seemed doubtful.”

Callum swallowed and looked at the whining baby. “Ok...worth a shot...to care for the baby.” Slowly, he supported Rayla with one hand and brought his finger over to her mouth. 

Rayla clamped down on it, and it did hurt, but it wasn’t a sharp pain. She chewed lightly on it, trying to put as much pressure on her gums as she could. “Oh!” Callum said with a sudden realization, “She’s teething!” He winced as her jaw grinded against his finger, “Ow, she’s teething hard.”

“Aw, if only we’d grabbed some more of the old nursery toys at the winter lodge,” Ezran said, “Maybe she can chew on the bread?”

Callum winced harder as Rayla seemed to be trying to bite his finger off. “We don’t want her teeth to break before they’ve even formed.” He took his scarf off and gave it to her. “Here, how about this?”

She chewed happily on the scarf, her tears fading away. Callum smiled, happy to have solved the problem. 

“Do you want me to take her for a bit?” Ezran said, “I can just hold her until she falls asleep.”

Callum raised an eyebrow at him, “You just want to stop rowing.”

“Please?” Ezran asked, smiling, “My shoulder’s tired.”

Callum sighed, looking at Rayla, horns bobbing as she suckled on the scarf. “I suppose.” He lifted her up, preparing to make the transfer to Ezran. 

At that moment Rayla released the scarf, and it dropped down to the bottom of the boat. Rayla wasn’t overly concerned, though as she made a ‘Bweh!’ noise, and barfed all over Callum’s shirt.

Callum scrunched up his face, as though if he couldn’t see it, he could pretend it didn’t exist, despite the fact he could definitely feel the vomit seeping into his clothes. “On second thought,” He said, “We could deal with a little less sea-sickness. Pull the boat over.”


	9. Half-Elf Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum's mother instructed him on how to keep a secret, accidentally also teaching him shame and hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry no chap yesterday. Am back

When Callum was very young, his mother gave him a pair of gloves. They were strange gloves, with an extra finger, filled with stuffing inside. She said not to take them off, unless he was alone with either her, or Amaya. 

Years later, King Harrow was added to the list, once his mother had married him, and baby Ezran, though he had to stop once Ezran could speak, and wait until he was old enough to understand how to keep a secret. 

His mother gave him other tips as well, teaching him to keep his hair at a certain length, to hide the little stubs in his head, like little lumps in his scalp, not to mention the slight tips of his ears. He learned to use powders to take away the discolored tinge of his skin.

He didn’t think much about it growing up. It was a fact of life, the fake finger prosthetic getting more advanced as he was older, sewn onto his real last finger so the two would move together and he could make a fist. A birth defect, he thought, maybe a rare medical condition. 

It wasn’t until the lumps on his head grew into small horns, short enough to still blend into his dark hair, that he ran to the library and looked through his history book, and found depictions of elves.

His Mother said it was complicated. Harrow said it was nothing to worry about, stop scaring his mother. Ezran said it was cool, could he do magic too? Callum didn’t try. He re-doubled his efforts to hide his origins, growing angry in his puberty. 

Oddly it was Soren who pulled him out of that. He didn’t know, of course, but the whole castle could see the teenage angst emanating off of Callum. Soren said it was time he learned how to fight, like his mother. He was absolutely terrible at it, but it gave him an outlet for all that anger inside. 

He regretted the anger once his mother got sick, even more so once she passed away. He had wanted to ask so many things, mostly surrounding the source of his ears and horns and hand. But he didn’t, couldn’t believe that this was the end. And so she passed away, the questions going unanswered. 

Hiding became a part of life. He hardly thought about it. 

That was, until he was confronted with a girl in the hallway, one with full-grown horns, purple-toned skin, pointy ears, four fingers, and two swords pointed at him. 

By that time in his life, it was too late, he’d already built up an unhealthy level of self-hatred and shame about the….it was hard to even think the words…..about the Elven father he knew nothing about. 

That self-hatred turned into hatred towards all elves. Even if he didn’t know much about them. 

“We can’t trust her,” He told Ezran.

“Just because she’s an elf?” Ezran demanded, “But Callum you--”

He cut him off with a glare. “It’s not about that,” he said, overly logical, “She’s hiding something from us.”

“Well, so are we,” Ezran argued back, equally logical. It was incredibly annoying. 

“That’s different,” Callum said, “Our--MY secret doesn’t have anything to do with our mission. It’s just...it’s nothing.”

“Maybe you could use it to gain her trust, though,” Ezran suggested, “Then she’d tell us her secret. You two could bond over being--”

“DON’T!” Callum yelled, loud enough for a few birds to take flight in the distance. Ezran stared up at him, stunned. “Just...don’t say it. Please.” Callum asked, trying to make his voice softer as he instantly regretted yelling. “Look, it’s complicated, but. Mom and...and Dad trusted me AND you to keep it a secret. From everyone. Especially people like Rayla.”

Ezran huffed screwing up his mouth. “I don’t understand why,” he said, “But...for you, I’ll keep it. For now. Just, consider it, ok?”

Callum could consider it as many times as he wanted, no way was he changing his mind. “Ok. I’ll consider it.”

Ezran nodded satisfied. “At least you know now you don’t need to drink blood.”

“I didn’t think that was an elf thing,” he said, “Just a moonshadow thing.”

“Uh-huh,” Ezran said, “Well, you could be--” Callum flinched, trying not to get angry and glare again, but this time Ezran cut himself off. “I just mean, we don’t know what...type...of thing...this is really hard to talk about without talking about.”

“Then let’s not talk about it,” Callum said, as they saw Rayla rushing towards them, out of breath.


	10. Language Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ezran must try and escape an elf assassin. If only they understood what she was saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little different take I thought up on a suggestion of 'what if Callum and Ezran are actually hostages who think Rayla will kill them.' plus its fun to make up languages.

“It’s fine, she can’t follow us down here,” Ezran said, pulling Callum down the secret stairwell, “What did she want, anyway?” 

“How am I supposed to know?” Callum asked, “I don’t speak Elven!” this was true, he hadn’t understood what the elf assassin had been shouting at him, swords pointed at his throat, but he had a decent idea with the repeated phrase ‘Ezran.’ She was after his brother, and he wasn’t having it. 

“I have to show you something,” Ezran said, bringing him over into the lab, “Come on!” Callum was distracted though, as the stairwell lowered again, this time with the Elf assassin on it. “How did she find us?!” Ezran demanded.

“Eto fassen manni pa jelly,” She said with a smirk.

Ezran looked at his jelly covered hand. “Oh..”

The assassin glared them both down “Otoan fallcima. Eto pacasi barel sono.”

Callum didn’t know what she was saying, but he did NOT like the sound of it. “Ezran, stay behind me.”

“But I have to show you something!” Ezran protested, moving further into the lab, the elf’s eyes following him.

“Not the time, Ez,” Callum said, trying desperately to keep himself between the assassin and Ezran. 

“But Callum!” Ezran said, “Look!” Callum turned his head just enough to see Ezran pull the cloth off a pedestal...revealing a glowing blue egg.

“Draco Princeps!” the elf said, her swords drooping as she stared in astonishment. 

“My words exactly,” Callum said, giving the egg his attention, “It wasn’t destroyed…”

“Me tem a forenta materna, Draco Reigna.” the elf said, approaching it. “Moraka, Eto soan moraka!” she said, gesturing at Ezran. 

The brothers blinked at her, confused. “I think she wants your bag,” Callum said.

Ezran handed his backpack over to the elf, who snatched it up, stuffing the egg inside. “Stop, elf!” Claudia said behind them, “Callum, Ezran, come here.” 

“Claudia, what’s going on?” Callum demanded. 

“Soca tullis magicana!” the elf said, raising her swords at Claudia. “Tenebris magicana foll!”

Claudia raised her primal stone, preparing to shoot a beam of lightning at her. The elf knocked the stone out of her hand with the swipe of a sword, sending it rolling across the floor, directly towards Callum’s feet. He subtly picked it up, as the elf latched Claudia to a pipe with a handcuff. 

The elf turned on the princes. “Vade cores, principes. Vade!” 

Callum and Ezran looked at each other, confused. “What’s she saying?” Ezran asked.

The elf sighed and pointed a sword at them, “Move!” she yelled in a heavily accented voice.

Callum raised his hands in surrender, “I think we’re being kidnapped,” he said, putting his hands on Ezran and leading him away, always making sure the sword point was on him. 

The elf continually pushed on them, making them run faster and faster. Ezran caught on quickly, keeping full speed while holding Bait. Callum was a bit slower, not because he didn’t understand what the elf wanted, but because he was trying to delay her. 

Soon, they all turned to the sound of dark wolves chasing them, clearly magical. He could always count on Claudia. 

Or so he thought until one of the wolves snapped at Ezran. “Hey!” Callum shouted, “We’re the good guys!” 

“Eto na por sleece toan!” The elf shouted in distress, slicing through the wolves to no effect, “Toan magica umbera na!”

The wolf bit her on the arm and she yelped. If the wolves couldn’t tell elf from human, then…. “I’m going to try something,” He said, lifting the primal stone “Aspiro!” 

The wind blew back the smoke, the wolf releasing the elf assassin. “Grata,” the elf said, nodding at him. Then, she lifted her sword again. 

“Oh, good moment over, I guess,” Callum said, “Come along, Ezran, it’s not like I just saved her life or anything.” 

“Ito locasta muvan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last sentence, Rayla's saying 'you talk too much'


	11. Voltron: Dragon Prince Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla and Callum question their place in Voltron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it's not clear--  
> Callum=Black  
> Rayla=Red  
> Ezran=Blue  
> Soren=Yellow  
> Claudia=Green
> 
> I just can't get enough of Callum and Rayla talking insecurities

“Thought I might find you here,” Rayla said, knocking on the wall to get Callum’s attention, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Callum sighed, looking out at the nebula they had stopped at. “It’s a nice view,” he said, swallowing. “So, are you going back?” he asked, returning to his sketch

“To the blade?” she asked, sitting beside him, “I don’t know. I owe a lot to Runaan. But what would you all do without me?”

He smirked. “It should be me,” he said, sighing. 

“You want to join the Blade of Marmora?” Rayla asked with a smirk, “Not sure they accept non-Galra.”

Callum smirked, but only for a moment, “No, I mean...it should be me who would have to make that kind of choice. Me who could….should….leave.” he sighed, not making any sense. “Look, It’s just...I’ve been thinking a lot. And I just, shouldn’t be Black Paladin. I’m too young, I’m too...SOMEthing. I’m not fit to be leader, that should be Amaya or someone actually responsible like Dad….like Dad was.” He swallowed, thinking of his adoptive father and the former black Paladin. “I’m not even his real son, how can people expect me to lead?”

Rayla leaned back, whistling low. “Well that’s a lot to unpack.”

Callum sighed again, looking at his sketch of the nebula. It was course and messy, messier than the actual nebula, but he’d done his best. “Welcome to my head.”

“Alright,” she started, “First, we’re all too young, so jot that down. It’s a war, the five of us are kids,”

“Soren’s an adult, legally,” Callum corrected her.

“And you want SOREN leading us?” Rayla asked. “Don’t get me wrong, he has his moments, and he’s a good muscle for the team. Just like Claudia’s the brains and Ezran’s the heart. And me, I’ve got sharp swords that can stab people.” Callum snorted, “And you, you’re the head.”

Callum frowned, looking up from his nebula, “Isn’t the head the same as the brains?”

“Don’t get all logical on me, buddy,” she said, her glare as sharp as her swords. And horns. And ears. There was a lot of sharp things about Rayla. “Claudia’s brains in that she can figure out things and do cool stuff with computers so well it’s practically magic. You’re the head in that you can think things through logically. You can make decisions and stuff. You’re a bit cynical when you need to be, but you can trust people too. You make good plans that we can execute.” she shoulder-checked him, which hurt more than he was willing to admit, “and you ARE your Dad’s kid. Maybe not in blood, but bloods not all that matters.”

He took a deep sigh, thinking of Harrow. He’d always seemed so sure of himself, so right, so just. His mother, Sarai, had been Harrow’s right hand, quick tempered, but kind. He loved them, but he didn’t see himself in either of them. “I just...I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re not alone in this, you know,” Rayla said, “That’s why there are FIVE lions. Five pilots to divy up the responsibility. We’ve all got your back. Even Soren.”

Callum snorted. “And I’ve got you, as my right hand. If you’re willing to stay.”

It was Rayla’s turn to sigh. “Anyone can use swords,” she said, “And I haven’t been that effective with them lately.” Callum wasn’t one to prod her like she’d prodded him, so he just sat back and watched, waiting for her to continue. “My parents were in the blade, and they failed. The people they were guarding got captured and killed by the Empire. I was hoping...maybe if I joined, I could fix their mistakes. And my own.”

Callum nodded, “I mean, I get it. And I know you owe Runaan a lot, especially since he’s your….Uncle?” Callum suggested, not really knowing or understanding the relationship.

Rayla shrugged, “Close enough.”

“I bet he could really use you. But, I don’t know what we’ll do without you,” he sighed.

“Hey,” Rayla said, “If anyone knows what it’s like replacing a hand, it’s me, right?” She said, lifting her prosthetic hand and waving at him.

That got him to chuckle at least. “Well, we appreciate you losing the hand.” She had sacrificed it to save Ezran’s life, “Still. There’s a lot you can do redemption-wise here too, you know. With Voltron.”

They sat in silence for a minute, looking out at the Nebula. “I’ll stay for delivering the Egg to the Planet Xadia,” she said, referencing the latest mission they’d taken up. “We’ll see after that.”

“Sounds good enough to me.”


	12. Bodyguard Soren and Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence where Soren and Claudia escort Callum and Ezran to the Winter Lodge

Callum smirked, hearing footsteps behind him. “You know you can’t sneak up on me, Ez--” he turned around, but it was not Ezran standing there. It was Soren.

“I mean, I COULD sneak up on you if I wanted,” Soren said, smugly, “But, I’m also wearing full plate armor, so the fact I got this close I think is just a lack of your observation skills. But we’ll work on it, come on.”

Callum frowned at him, “Where are we going?”

“Dad and the King are having us escort you and your brother to the Winter Lodge,” Soren said, looking annoyed by that fact, but resolute anyway. Callum knew Soren liked to be where the action was, not ‘babysitting’ as he’d often complained about. But he was a good soldier, and he would follow orders.

“Us?” Callum asked, though he could guess.

“Found him!” he heard Claudia behind him. He and Soren turned, seeing Claudia marching Ezran down the hall, a hand on his back to keep him moving. “He was wandering 

The odd thing was, Ezran was keeping his pack in front of him, glancing up nervously at Claudia. His pack was also much larger than Callum remembered, like he’d smuggled a ball in there. And it couldn’t be Bait because Bait was sitting on his head. “What’dya got there?” 

Ezran had the same face he had when his hand was caught in the cookie jar. “Nothing!” he said, “Just...my pack. To go to the lodge.”

“Good,” Soren said, “Callum, you get your pack too, we’re heading out of here.”

Callum frowned, bothered by this whole turn of events. He didn’t like that conversation he’d had with King---Dad. It felt too much like goodbye, and he had a feeling if he left, that goodbye would be permanent. “Callum,” Ezran whispered, jogging up to him, “I have to show you something.”

“Not now,” Callum said, instead pursuing Soren, ”Hey” he said, sidling up to the soldier, “Listen, wouldn’t you rather be up by the throne room protecting the King.” Soren grimaced, and Callum knew the answer was ‘yes.’ “Look, why don’t I take Ezran out to the lodge, and you and Claudia can go back!”

Soren snorted, “What, you’re going to protect the both of you?” he laughed, “You can barely lift your own sword, you really think you can face a moonshadow elf assassin?” Callum gulped, “Look, just keep your head down, kid, and I’ll--” Soren cut himself off looking out through the window at the tower. Callum followed his gaze, just barely able to hear the sounds of swords clanging together. “Times up! We gotta go!” Soren grabbed Callum by the scruff of his neck and pulled him along. Behind him, he saw Claudia take Ezran’s hand and run along beside them. 

They made their way to the horses, Callum sitting behind Soren, Ezran behind Claudia, as they took off into the night. Callum looked back, the torches shining shadows of warriors in combat up in his father’s tower. 

Something caught his eye. When he gave it his attention, it seemed to disappear, but he could have sworn he had seen a figure following them. 

“I need to pee!” Ezran complained, less than an hour into their travel.

“We’re almost at the Lodge, Ezran,” Claudia said, comfortingly, “Just hold on,”

“But I REALLY need to pee!” he said, “Like NOW!” 

Soren sighed and pulled his horse up to a halt. “We’re probably far enough away to take a break.” Soren dismounted carefully, but accidentally pulled Callum with him, and he fell on his face on the ground. Soren snorted. 

“Callum,” Ezran said, getting off his own horse with more grace, “Come with me,”

“You haven’t needed help going to pee in like, 5, 6 years, please tell me that hasn’t changed,” Callum said. 

Ezran grumbled, rolling his eyes, “Just come with me!” 

Sighing, Callum picked himself up and went to follow Ezran into the trees. “Well, go.”

Ezran did not go, nor did he make an attempt to seem like he would, “I found something,” he said, “In a secret lab. I think Claudia knows about it, because I saw her in there collecting all this weird magic stuff.”

“She’s a mage,” Callum said, “Of course she’s collecting ‘magic stuff.’”

“But THIS isn’t like the rest of it,” Ezran said, “You NEED to see it.”

Figuring Ezran had found some weird cool rock in this ‘secret lab,’ (which probably just meant it was in a room Ezran shouldn’t have been in) he nodded, waiting for Ezran to show him.

Except a second later, a sword was at his throat. And it wasn’t Sorens. “Tell me, kiddos,” a thick accent said, and Callum saw the sword was being held by a purple, four-fingered hand, “Which one of you is Prince Ezran?”


	13. High School--Weight Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren is training for his big homecoming game, but his sister and family friends aren't making it easy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of 2 AU prompts, one a modern au, 2 an au based off the drawings of Soren doing push ups

“98….99….100,” Soren said, dropping his weights with a sigh. 

“Soren!” Claudia called, opening the front door, “Callum and Ezran are here!”

Soren reached over for his water bottle, sighing as Claudia guided Callum and Ezran into his weight room. Technically it wasn’t HIS weight room, but his dad wasn’t going to use it, and neither was Claudia, despite the fact it was fully equipped with a treadmill, weights of various sizes and honestly higher quality equipment than a public school. 

Not that they went to public school. Rich kids.

“Aren’t you guys a little old to need babysitting?” Soren asked as Callum and Ezran came in, their backpacks on their shoulders.

Callum scrunched up his nose at him. “Claudia’s going to be tutoring me in math.”

“You’re welcome to come and listen in,” Claudia said, “Of course, Callum’s in a higher math class than you, so if you need us to help with a concept, you’ll have to speak up.”

Soren looked up, snarling at them, while Calum and Ezran tried to smother their snickering. “As nice as that sounds,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’m in the middle of my workout. The homecoming game against Xadia Academy is coming up, and I need to be at my best.”

Claudia hummed in understanding, “Well, maybe we should give you some extra support then,” she said, “Callum, you don’t mind if we do math in here, do you?”

Callum shook his head, “Not at all.”

Soren glared at his sister, knowing she was just waiting for the chance to make fun of him. “Fine. But watch carefully. I’m about to break the Katolis school Push Up record.” 

Callum and Claudia settled onto his bench press, spreading out their textbooks, while Ezran went to raid their kitchen for snacks. “What’s that, Callum?” Claudia asked.

“1...2….3…” Soren looked up from his push-ups for just a moment to see what Claudia was referencing. Callum had a small, cushioned bag attached to his belt, which he opened to show a single egg. 

“It’s part of my health project,” he said, “Me and Rayla are partners to care for this egg and make sure it doesn’t come to harm. Tonight’s my night with it.”

“Rayla…” Claudia said, remembering, “Isn’t she your friend from Xadia?”

“Yeah, there was a weird scheduling thing, so she’s ended up taking health at Katolis,” Callum said, shrugging, “It’s not that far, really.”

“13...14...15…” Soren was distracted from their conversation and his own count when he felt something on his back. Ezran had returned with a plate of jelly tarts he offered the others. “What is on me?” he asked. 

“Bait,” Ezran said, casually. Of course. Honestly, Soren knew he was a rich kid as well, but the idea of Ezran having an ‘emotional support toad’ was almost too rich-kid for him. 

Soren sighed through his nose, “Well, at least he’ll increase my weight resistance.” He continued his count, feeling the slimy toes move around his back. 

“Oh, no no,” Claudia said, standing, “Bait’s hardly a pound, won’t increase that weight resistance at all. Here,” She picked Bait up and sat between his shoulder blades herself, crossing her legs so all her weight was on him. 

Ok, Claudia was pretty light, all things considered, probably 100 pounds soaking wet. Still, 100 pounds could feel like a lot when it was on your back. Soren waited in plank, getting used to the feeling, before he continued, “21...22...23…”

Claudia sat there for a bit, yelling advice over to Callum as he worked his way through his problems. The both of them might as well have been speaking a foreign language as far as Soren was concerned. They were right, he was well behind them in math, but he liked to think he had more street smarts. At the least, he was confident that if he ever ran into trouble, of the four people in this room he was most capable of defending himself. 

“I think he needs more weight resistance,” Ezran said, smirking as he finished up the plate of jelly tarts (he’d had more than half)

He came to settle next to Claudia, Soren struggling to stay in plank as he got used to the sensation. His arms started shaking as he worked to stay up at all. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to actually do a push-up like this. 

“You weigh next to nothing,” Callum said, putting his own book down, “here,”

Soren tried, he really tried keeping his arms steady as Callum came over as well. The second the freshman put his weight on him, though, his arms simply gave out, and he collapsed on his mat, breath going out of him as his sister and friends laughed at him.


	14. D&D AU 2: Soren and Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Claudia's players sit in for their section of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late today! 
> 
> Also, welcome to what I'm calling Sequel Sunday! there have been some requests for continuations of stories I've done, so I'm dedicating sundays for those continuations.
> 
> And reminder:  
> Victor=Viren/DM  
> Steve=Soren  
> Claudia=Claudia

“Alright!” Steve said, sitting down, “Lets get this party re-united.”

“Or not, as it happens,” Claudia said, getting her dice aligned properly, “Considering Lord Viren’s weird orders at the end of last session.”

“Oh, Soren’s not going with that,” Steve said.

“What?” Claudia asked, “After all that food you ate do to stress?”

“Well, SOREN doesn’t know he’s not going to do it yet,” Steve said, “He’s still having his moment of crisis, but I made him ultimately be a good guy so it’s just a matter of time and being able to see the kids to know he’s not going to kill them.”

“OR,” Claudia said, “You could have TOLD Claudia about what Viren told you and Claudia would have told you what he told ME, and then we could have the emotional crisis and move on together.”

“But that’s not in character for Soren!” Steve argued, looking ready to physically defend his poor character if necessary. 

“Alright, alright,” Victor said, watching them squabble as if they were ACTUALLY siblings, “You’re setting out on your rescue mission, where are you going?”

“Out to the Winter Lodge, of course,” Steve said, “That’s where that general lady saw them last, so that’s our next step.” 

“Oh, NOW Soren’s intuitive,” Claudia said, rolling her eyes.

“Hey!” Steve frowned, “Don’t you blame that nat 1 roll on me! Besides, Soren’s a tank, he’s not good at empathy.”

“I’ll say,” Claudia snorted, “‘Time is like a seesaw.’”

Steve huddled his Soren figure protectively, “Don’t listen to the mean mage, my son.”

“Soren already has a dad,” Claudia reminded him, head in her hand as she watched him devolve. 

“VIREN DOESN’T DESERVE SOREN AS A SON!” Steve said, still grumpy after last session.

“OKAY,” Victor said, “Can we get back to the game please?” he said, the stress oozing off him, “So, you arrive at the Winter Lodge. There is no immediate sign of the Princes.”

“Alright,” Steve said, smirking and grabbing his dice, “I brought Callum’s work-out shirt, and I’ve got my hunting dogs to give me a bonus on tracking. SO!” He rolled his dice. “Ha! 17!”

“The dogs lead you to the riverbed, and then the trail ends.”

“WHAT!” Steve protested, “but I rolled a 17!”

“And the trail leads into the river. Natural tracking doesn’t work in the river,” Victor says, deadpanned.

“Natural?” Claudia asked, “What about UNnatural tracking?”

“Role Arcana and find out.” Victor tells her.

Claudia rolls her dice, “19.”

“There is a spell. But it requires several rare ingredients,” Victor passes Claudia a list. 

“Oh, this isn’t too bad,” Claudia said, “Ok, first we need something from the people we’re tracking.”

“I have his shirt,” Steve suggests. 

“No,” Claudia said “it needs to be more personal than that, like a toenail or a tooth or something.” 

“Can I do a search around for something like that?” Victor nods, “mmm, with bonuses, 16.”

“You find a lock of white hair pinned to a tree by an arrow.”

“White hair!” Claudia said, “The elf! She’ll be with the Prince’s, that’ll work great!” Claudia checks that off her list. “Ok, next we’ll need to find some caves for the next thing.”

Soren sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Damn fetch quests…”


	15. Pirates vs. Ninjas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Harrow anchors his ship by a mystical island, reported in legend to have treasures he could hardly imagine. Unfortunately, the legends also tell of the treasure's equally mystical protectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is slightly more pirates than pirates v ninjas but *shrug*

“LAND HO!” Harrow heard from the main deck. He jerked up, instinctively wanting to go see for himself, but doing so made his hand burn. His bird Pip squawked, hearing him hiss in pain.

“Hold still,” Viren, the ship’s doctor, told him. He wrapped Harrow’s hand tightly. It wouldn’t eliminate the pain, but it’d be something. “The black spot is getting worse,” he said, “I don’t think you should go on this expedition.”

“I’m Captain,” Harrow protested, “It’s my ship, my expedition, my TREASURE. I won’t be told I can’t go.”

“You’re risking your life,” Viren said, “Until I find a cure, you shouldn’t--”

“Will leaving the ship affect the spot?” Harrow asked, stubborn. 

Viren sighed. “I don’t know. All I know is it means you’re cursed for death.”

“Well,” Harrow said, “If I’m cursed either way, I may as well go looking for the treasure.” Before Viren could argue anymore, Harrow got up and headed for the deck. 

“Captain,” Amaya said through her interpreter, “The lookout reported seeing movement on the island. There’s someone there.”

“I’m not surprised,” Harrow said, Pip flying up to land on his shoulder, “Actually, I’m more surprised that the lookout was able to see them, if the legends are true. Anchor the ship, we’ll take groups in dingies over to shore, split up into teams and search the jungle. Sooner or later, we’ll find where the treasure’s buried.”

The crewmates scurried into action, carrying out his orders. Amaya had her interpreter yell over them, splitting the crew into teams who would go. 

The two smallest crewman ran up to Harrow with no sense of propriety, though Harrow wouldn’t have it any other way. “Dad!” Ezran said, clutching his toad, “Can we go to the island too? Please!”

Harrow clicked his jaw, remembering the legends he’d heard about who lived on the island. “I’m sorry Ezran, it’s far too dangerous. Why don’t you go below and play some games?”

Callum’s face scrunched up the way it always did when Harrow treated him too much like a child. Harrow had missed the first several years of his life, and was prone to accidentally treating him younger than he was. “We haven’t been off the ship in months,” Callum said, “And Ezran’s getting sea sick.”

To agree with his story, Ezran put his hand in front of his mouth, swaying exaggeratedly. Harrow sighed, considering his children. 

“We can go with them, Captain,” Soren piped up, his sister Claudia beside him, “We’ll make sure to keep them out of trouble.”

Harrow sighed again. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Viren’s children, the both of them were some of the best pirates on his crew. But they were just as apt to get into trouble as his kids. Still, there was no getting out of this. “Keep to the beaches,” he instructed.

And so, the four of them rowed off in theri dingy, and walked along the sandy beach. The jungle was thick, and the island very round, so soon the ship disappeared around the bend. 

Ezran chatted loudly about anything and everything, while Claudia read the clues to the treasure, looking for signs, (though didn’t really expect to find any this close to the water) and Soren cut through any excess brush to make a path. It left Callum to actually appreciate the beauty of the place. He wanted to draw it, though he didn’t know where to start, the clouds and the water meeting in the horizon, or the exotic jungle and sand to his other side. 

Something caught his eye, and he went over to investigate quickly. At first he thought it was just a shiny rock, a cool souvenir of his visit here. But as he got closer he realized it was a lot bigger and a lot more evenly shaped. It was an egg, a huge egg...sitting in what he now realized was a small nest. 

The next thing he knew there was a sword pointed at his throat. He looked up. The figure practically blended into the jungle, a mask over the bottom half of her face, but he had heard the same legends his father had. Ninjas….

Callum lifted his hands in surrender. She jabbed the sword at him, getting him to stand and back away from her charge. Callum looked up into the trees and saw more figures, though they were thankfully swinging away from him, deeper into the jungle. 

A second later, he heard why, the sounds of fighting immediately recognizable from the direction that they’d come. 

“Sounds like the natives are attacking the ship,” he heard Soren say, “We’d better...CALLUM!” 

Soren drew his sword, the ninja getting distracted from Callum as he came into attack. 

“Ezran, hide!” Claudia shouted, taking out her magic as she joined her brother in engaging the ninja. Ezran did as asked, hiding behind a rock...leaving Callum sitting alone beside the egg. 

He thought of his father, maybe not father by birth but father all the same, how he wanted to make him proud as a pirate. He snatched the egg.


	16. Accidental Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla injures her head, and immediately gets awkward when Ezran tries to dress the wound.

“Ow,” Callum and Ezran heard from the forest, the only sound of pain after a tremendous ‘THUNK.’

They ran over to the source of the sound, seeing Rayla, lying face down in the dirt. “Rayla!” Ezran cried rushing over, “Are you ok?” 

“Just leave me here to die,” Rayla said miserably as Zym sniffed her, curious. Bait had no such care. 

“She’s fine,” Callum concluded from her overdramatization, while Ezran helped her sit up, face covered in dirt. “What happened?”

Rayla tried to wipe off as much dirt as she could, though was only minorly successful. “There was a squirrel.” She said, like that explained everything. 

Callum snorted, “The highly trained Moonshadow Elf assassin, defeated by a forest rodent.”

“It attacked me!” Rayla protested, “And it’s not like I’m gonna hurt a wee lil beast!” 

A squeaking came from the trees. Ezran looked up at the squirrel in the branches, “The squirrel says you tried to pet it and fell over.”

Callum couldn’t hold back laughing anymore, falling back and clutching his stomach. Rayla scowled. “Traitor,” she said to Ezran. 

“Wait, hold still,” Ezran said, getting up to get a better look at her head. “You’re bleeding! Here, Callum, can I borrow your scarf?”

“What? Why?” he said. He clutched his scarf to him protectively. 

“I need to wrap her head.” Ezran said, holding out his hand expectantly “Besides, even when we get blood on it, it’ll still be red.”

Callum groaned, but admittedly didn’t want Rayla to bleed out, so reluctantly unwrapped the scarf and handed it over. 

Rayla sat unnaturally still as Ezran began poking through her hair. Callum watched her, eyes going wide and looking ridiculously awkward. 

“There,” Ezran said, tying off the scarf around the wound, “All better.”

“Rayla immediately leaned away from Ezran, stiff as a board. She carefully reached up and touched the scarf, “Did you tie it around my horn?” she asked.

“Yep!” Ezran said, proud, “It’s actually a really helpful bit of leverage,”

Rayla swallowed, looking away, “Look….Ezran, you’re really sweet and everything and I’m...I’m flattered! Really. But you’re honestly too young for me. We’re BOTH too young. So um. Sorry.”

She got up, awkwardly looking away and ran over to the river. “What was that all about?” Callum asked. 

“I…” Ezran said, “I don’t know! Did I do something wrong?” Ezran screwed up his face, concerned for his friend, as Zym jumped into his lap.

Callum sighed, “I’ll go talk to her.” He followed after Rayla’s footsteps away, leaving Ezran by himself. 

He found Rayla looking at her reflection in the river, trying to see the scarf. “So,” Callum said, trying to think of a good way of phrasing, but only came up with, “What the heck was that?”

Rayla sighed, “I’m sorry, Callum, I know he’s your brother, but...but he’s just a kid! I just don’t like him that way.”

“What way?” Callum asked.

“I don’t want to marry him!” Rayla said, looking embarrassed.

Callum frowned at her, as though she’d just spoken a foreign language. “WHAT?!”

Rayla pawed at the scarf, trying to get it of, but Ezran had wrapped it too tight. “He wrapped up my left horn! And with a cloth from a family member no less!” she clutched her arms tight to herself. “I’m too young to be married anyway, and certainly not to him, he’s a kid!”

Callum would soon explain to her that Ezran was not intending to propose, and Rayla would apologize to Ezran that she’d thought he had. 

But for the moment, Callum was too busy rolling on the ground laughing his guts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezran you forgot to wash the wound!!!


	17. Mad Scientist Viren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren is conducting all sorts of evil and strange experiments in his lab. Its up to one stealthy assassin to stop him, and save his victims.

“IT’S ALIVE!!!” The scientist grinned behind his goggles, looking down at his experiment.

“It was already alive,” his assistant, Claudia, said. “The good news is that he STAYED alive.”

“And isn’t that remarkable in itself, Claudia?” Viren said, removing the goggles, “This is the furthest we’ve ever gotten. Soren! Bring the body over here for testing.” 

Soren easily lifted the full-grown man off the table and brought him over to stand by Viren and Claudia. The man, who was once called Harrow, stumbled a bit under his feet, but Soren steadied him, with his overlarge muscles Viren had given him. Harrow looked between them all, confused. Then, panicked, he gave a “SQUAWK!” and flapped his arms, expecting them to lift him off he ground. 

“We did it,” he said, gripping Claudia’s shoulders, “We really did it, Claudia! We successfully switched the brains of a man and a bird!” 

Claudia leaned into him, “Well done, father!” 

“So…” Soren asked, watching the bird-man flap his way around the room, “Why did we switch their brains? I mean, like…” he sighed, “What did it...do?”

Viren paused for a moment, thinking. He then snapped, “Don’t ask stupid questions, Soren!” 

Above them, a shadow flitted through the roof, unseen by the Scientist and his assistants. She slipped past him and into the cages behind the laboratory. 

The line of cages was longer than she expected, many of the cells filled with animals and other poor, tortured creatures. She saw one that looked like a toad mixed with a dog or something. Horrifying. 

“Runaan?” she whispered through the hall of cells, her voice echoing lightly off the stone walls, “Are you in here? Can you here me?”

“Callum,” a voice said, “I think someone’s here,”

A fuzzy headed child stuck his head through the bars, locking eyes with the woman. “It IS someone! And I don’t think she’s with Viren either. Miss! Miss come here!” He waved at her through the bars. As she approached, she saw another child in the cell, this one older, nearly her age. “Did you come to rescue us?”

Her eyes flitted around the cells. Still no sign of him. “I’m looking for my uncle,” she whispered, “He was taken by the mad scientist, I thought he’d be here.”

“Oh,” the boy said, hanging his head, “Well, maybe you can save us too! And we can help you look! I’m Ezran, this is my brother, Callum,” he referenced the other boy, who was waving his hands in odd motions. “Callum says I shouldn’t trust you, he thinks you’re a trap sent by Viren. Are you?”

“Uh, no,” she said, “I’m Rayla.”

“See?” Ezran said to Callum, “She’s Rayla, not a trap.” Callum grumped, visibly unhappy, “Viren took his voice,” Ezran explained to Rayla, “He would have taken mine too, probably, but that would go against the ‘gift’ he gave me. I can talk to animals. Or, understand them and translate for him, anyway. But Callum has a gift too, he has an Idet--Eidee--he has a really good memory, and he can draw anything he sees PERFECTLY.”

“Well, great,” Rayla said, “Can he draw me where the keys are? I can’t rescue my uncle without them.”

Callum grinned at her, picking up his notepad. His hand started moving, faster than she could properly watch as the pencil sketched out walls and cells and torchlights. Finally, he gave a last circle, emphasizing where the key was hanging, tore the paper and handed it to her. He pointed further down the hall, where he guessed the key spot was located. 

Rayla took it and ran off, “I’ll be right back,” she promised. She only came intending on saving Runaan, but it couldn’t hurt to release the others. Maybe it could cause enough of a distraction that they could get away. Or most, anyway. The animals she admittedly cared about less than the people. 

She ran down the hall, passing other animals, and another man, this one’s name was Gren. She didn’t spend long talking with him, but briefly said she’d free him too. He didn’t seem too bad, he was just chained to the wall.

She reached the end, comparing the wall to Callum’s picture. It was an exact match. “Not bad,” she muttered, grabbing the key off the hook. 

She turned and gasped, coming face to face with the resident of the last cell. It was her uncle, encased completely in metal, it looked like copper. This...this would be harder than she thought. 

“Well,” a voice said behind her, “Looks like we do have an intruder.” Rayla turned to see Claudia, holding the leashes of two monstrous wolves. Her eyes widened as Claudia released the leashes.


	18. Hostage Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last war between Katolis and Xadia ended 15 years ago with a hostage swap, a young elf going to live with the humans, and a human going to live with the elves.

“Parry, Parry, you’re dead,” Soren said. 

Callum fell to the ground, his sword falling out of his hand. With a groan, he looked up, “Even if I was wearing armor?”

“Even if you were wearing the strongest armor made by sunfire elves,” Soren said smugly. 

A rustling came from the trees and a figure swung down toward them, making them both yelp in fright. “Have ye ever actually seen sunforged armor?” Rayla asked.

“Gah,” Soren said, taking steps back, “I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me, Elf.”

She shrugged, but it was hard to tell when she was hanging upside down like a sloth. “I was just sitting up here in the tree. You two were the ones who came fighting under my nose.”

“I thought King Harrow said not to do that anymore,” Callum reminded her.

“He just didn’t want me buggin the guards on duty,” Rayla said, swiftly swinging down to land on her feet. “You’re not on duty.”

Callum snorted, holding the bridge of his nose. Soren wrinkled his nose at her, “I AM on duty,” he said, “I’m training the prince to fight.”

“Well why don’t you let me help?” Rayla said, hands on her hips, “I’m a better sword fighter than him anyway.”

“Hey!” Callum protested, though knew it was true.

Soren was not amused. “Well, if you’re so good,” he said, “You teach him.” He tossed the practice sword at her, which she caught mid air, and stormed off.

Rayla deflated, watching him go. “Don’t mind him,” Callum said, “Soren’s always making fun of me. Calling me ‘step-prince’ all the time.”

Rayla sighed, “I’m used to it,” she said, “I know the switch was made to help our people get along but…” She swallowed kicking the dirt, “Some people will only ever see the elf.”

“It’s not that,” Callum said, “Soren...Soren was against the switch to begin with. It’s not that you’re an elf, it’s that you’re a reminder that his sister was the one traded. He’s old enough he still remembers her, a bit, even though she left as a kid. When you were both kids.” Callum knew if he had been a prince at the time, it very well might have been him, not Claudia, who was exchanged for their kingdoms, or perhaps his brother Ezran if he was born. Alas, at the end of the last battle, the King had no heirs, and so his advisor’s daughter was exchanged instead. 

“Well, this whole switch has done the opposite of helping his thoughts,” Rayla said, nodding at where Soren left, “And it hasn’t done a whole lot for most others either.”

“It does for me,” Callum said, stepping forward, “I don’t know if I approve of the whole idea of switching kids around, but I wasn’t there when it was done, I don’t know the circumstances or anything. But I know King Harrow has always thought of you like a daughter, and Ezran like a sister. Which makes me your step-brother, I guess.”

Rayla sighs, “You guess?” 

Callum shrugs, “Yeah, we’re step-siblings. Which makes you a step-princess as much as I’m a step-prince.”

Rayla scoffs a laugh, “Not with that stance, you’re not. You’re not taking any steps.” She kicked out sharply, and Callum came tumbling back to the ground. 

“Hey! You swept the leg!” Callum said, too excited for having just been knocked over. “I mean, hey! We were having a moment here!”

“Aww, sorry, brother dear,” she said, mocking, “Come on, get up.” 

Rayla held out her arm, which Callum took. Before he managed to get his feet under himself, Rayla dropped him back to the ground, “Lesson 1,” She said, “Never trust your enemy in battle.”

“You’re mean!” Callum said, “Why are my fighting teachers always mean?!” Rayla laughed. 

 

Out in the forest, a band of elves gathered in a circle.

Their leader went to each of them, tying a band on all their wrists, saying the ritual they were all familiar with.

One by one, the elves gave their oath, binding them together in their duty. 

The group paused, staring at the one member of their party who was last to speak, the one person with them who was not an elf. The human knew this was a test, that they didn’t all trust her, because of where she’d come from, but she would bind herself to these people all the same.

Claudia held out her hands, feeling like a stranger here in the country where she was born, “My heart for Xadia.”


	19. Rayla drinks blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla didn’t pack enough of her “special” rations for this unexpected adventure. Luckily she has friends to help her out

Bait did NOT like the way Rayla was looking at him. She looked….hungry. He grumbled something, and Ezran turned around seeing her march behind them. “Uh, Rayla?” he asked, “You feeling okay?”

Rayla shook her head, shaking herself out of her daze. “Uh, yeah! Right as Rain! Thats a human saying, right?”

“Yeah,” Ezran said, “Do you want...some bread?”

“Uh,” She said, eyeing the long baguettes with a proper amount of suspicion, “No, thanks, I think I’m good.”

“Don’t you have some of your own rations?” Callum asked from the front of their little parade. 

“Um, well,” She said, going through her pockets again, like that would give a different result, “I kinda...ran out.”

Callum stopped and turned back, Ezran following suit. “I thought you said you had enough?”

“I DID,” Rayla said, “For a typical short mission going from Xadia and Katolis and back. Moonshadow elves move faster than we’ve been going, though, so…” She swallows, her stomach gurgling. “I’ll be fine. Elves have been known to go for weeks without food. I should manage until we get to Xadia.”

“Manage, or be ok?” Callum asked with a logical gaze that cut through Rayla, “Because there’s a difference.”

“Don’t worry about me, Mage Pants,” she said, coming up with a nickname on the spot. Not her best work, “I can take care of myself.”

“Maybe,” Callum said, crossing his arms, “But I need you to care for me and Ezran too. If you haven’t noticed, we don’t have swords, and my wind spell isn’t going to blow away any attack involving weapons. Also, neither of us can carry you all the way to Xadia.”

Rayla shuffled on her feet. “Maybe I’m a little hungry.”

“Is there food we can get you?” Ezran asked, “Can you EAT food on this side of the breach.”

“Well...technically yeah,” Rayla said, “I mean, it’s probably not as good for me, but I CAN technically.”

“What do you need?” Ezran asked, eager, “We’ll help you find it!” 

Rayla worried her bottom lip. “Well….IDEALLY I’d need...Blood.”

Ezran blinked, slightly confused. Callum, however, had the exact reaction she was expecting. He was dependable like that. “BLOOD?!” He said disgusted and scared, “Like...Like HUMAN blood?!”

“Well, technically, the best blood for a moonshadow elf is Dragon blood.” Rayla said, “The dragons usually donate it. Short of that, another elves is usually best. Sometimes if we need to, we’ll take a magical beasts, but they can’t consent to it as well, so we try to avoid it when possible.” Her eyes slid over to Bait, who dived right into Ezran’s pack. 

“So,” Ezran said, trying to understand, “It’s a moonshadow thing?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “It’s part of our magic, its...well its actually what first inspired the human dark mages. But we don’t KILL anyone or anything, we just borrow a little. And we help the other elves out with what they need.”

“That actually sounds nice,” Ezran said, smiling.

“Yeah…” Callum said, more cautious, and trying-to-be-subtle-but-failing to get in between Rayla and Ezran.

“I didn’t tell you that because I knew how you’d react,” she frowned at him, “I KNOW you think I’m some kind of monster. Hence why I was willing to just wait until we got to Xadia.”

Callum had the decency to look ashamed. He bowed his head, while Ezran looked between them, confused about the quiet conflict between them. “Well, if you just need a little, you can take some of mine.”

“No,” Callum and Rayla said in sync. Rayla sighed, “you’re too young, Ez. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” Her eyes shifted to Callum, but quickly looked away before she could even think the question she knew she had to ask.

Callum sighed this time. He pulled his scarf off and stepped forward, “just...just take it,” he said, looking like he was physically fighting his own instincts.

Rayla frowned at him. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to bite me?”

“I’m not going to BITE you, idiot,” she said, “and definitely not in the neck, so you know how many arteries are in there? I don’t want you to bleed out.” She drew her knife, “hold out your arm.”

Callum whimpered, But did as asked. Expertly, she made a tiny cut in the back of his hand. He yelped, and she squeezed the cut to get it to bleed. She swooped down, squeezing and sucking from the wound, trying to make sure as much landed in her mouth as she get.

By the time she stopped, the bleeding had already stopped. She wrapped it from a cloth in her pocket. “How do you feel?” He asked.

“Alright,” She said, “I should be ok for a while. How about you.”

“It kinda stings,” he said, looking at the cut, “but it’s alright.”

They nodded at each other, respectfully. “Thanks,” She said.

He shrugged. “What are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they STILL didn’t wash the wound! Why are you guys so bad at first aid!


	20. Bread Club AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla comes in talking about attacking strangers. Ezran and Callum must get creative in order to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is possibly the most important AU I have written so far.

“You know what? In a few years, when you’re older, buddy...we’ll sit down and have a heart-to-heart talk about sandwiches.” Callum said, kneeling by his brother, who just looked confused. Which….reasonable. 

Suddenly, Rayla came tumbling into the campground. “Go go go! We’ve gotta move!”

“Why?” Callum asked, “What’s going on? Where were you?” he frowned, suspicious.

Ezran was about to pipe up, when a spike landed in the ground near them, making Callum yelp at a higher pitch than what he was proud of. 

They followed the chain connected to the spike with their eyes. Holding the other end was a scary looking man, glaring over at Rayla. 

“THATS why,” Rayla said, drawing her swords, “Go! I’ll hold him off?” 

“What the--?” Callum said, instinctively pulling Ezran away, “Who IS that guy?!”

“Princes,” the man said, “It’s important that you--”

Rayla ran up and kicked him in the face before he could continue, “I don’t know, but I don’t think he likes elves!!” she said, going to attack him again.”

Callum pulled on Ezran’s shirt, but he stayed planted, “Wait, Callum,” he said, watching them fight. Rayla was doing her best, but seemed outmatched by the older stronger human, “We can’t just leave! What if Rayla gets hurt?”

“She’s an elf assassin,” Callum said, “She’ll be fine!”

At that moment, Rayla fell to the ground, the spike at the end of the chain coming way too close to her head. Ezran clutched onto Callum in fear, but she flipped back up, getting back into the fight, though visibly shaking. 

“What are you still doing here?” She yelled back at them, “RUN!”

“Callum, use your magic!” Ezran said.

“What, you want me to blow his hair back?!” Callum frowned, “I don’t think now’s a great time to be testing the lightning spell!”

“Well we have to do SOMEthing!” Ezran said, looking around frantically. 

His eyes fell on a potential weapon. 

He and Callum exchanged devious glances. 

 

The spike knocked into Rayla’s bad wrist, her sword flying out of her hand. “Surrender, Elf,” The man said, “And we can get this over with peacefull--OW!”

The man’s leg fell out from him as something hard hit him in the back of the knee. Ezran stood behind him, holding up the long, stale baguette. “Don’t! Hurt! My! Friend!” Ezran repeated, bashing him in the side with the bread club.

Beside him, Callum appeared, trying to use sword techniques that Soren had taught him. They were ineffective, but the man was forced to drop his chain spike to try and block the attacks with his hands. He didn’t appear to want to hurt the Princes, so instead tried to grab the baguettes out of their hands. 

Rayla blinked in disbelief. It was a sight to see, two noble princes trying to beat the shit out of a fully grown man, armed only with breadclubs. But they couldn’t keep it up forever. She needed to figure a way out of this. 

“The River!” She shouted, hoping Callum would understand. He met her eyes, looking out to the river, and nodded. He got on Ezran’s side, herding the man over to the river bank.

The man fought back, trying to step away from the impending attacks, but Callum attacked primarily his face, not letting him see where he was going. 

He stepped right off the river bank and into the water. He fell back on his butt, water sloshing all around him. Just like with the bread, he tried to fight the oncoming water, but it was overwhelming him. 

Ezran tried to give one last attack with the bread, but the stale bread got wet, weakening it until it broke in half. 

Callum grabbed the back of his shirt. “RUN!” he shouted, grabbing Ezran’s bag, while Rayla took her sword and they took off.


	21. Baby Rayla 2: The Terrible Twos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long journey, Callum, Ezran, and a reformed Claudia and Soren have made it to the magical country of Xadia with the baby elf found in Viren's laboratory. Now they must find her caretaker....without getting caught by the other elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Sequel Sunday! Here is more of Baby Rayla! If you missed the first chapter, its Chapter 8 of this fic!

“OW!” Soren yelled, “I’m serious, I don’t care if you’re a baby. Stop tugging my hair.”

Rayla only responded by giggling, reaching with grabby hands for his hair again. He sighed, unslinging their makeshift carrier and tying it to his front instead. Now her tiny purple hands were reaching for his nose. “Callum, will you please take the baby menace?!”

“Sorry,” Callum said, not looking up from his sketchbook even as he walked. Ezran directed him so he didn’t end up tripping over everything, “Its just...LOOK AT THIS PLACE!” 

He broke his concentration on his sketchbook to briefly look around at the magical land of Xadia. Magic was in the very air, the fiber of this place. Every where they turned they saw magical plants or animals or rocks or dirt or….EVERYTHING. It was incredible.

Soren hummed, not as happy. Sure, it was spectacular, he could appreciate the beauty and what not. But he was more worried about running into an Elf somewhere. Four humans traversing through Xadia, where they were banned, carrying a baby elf looked bad. And he didn’t want to be holding the baby if it DID come to a conflict, needing his sword to protect him and his friends. 

Wait. It was SUPPOSED to be four humans. One...two...three… “Where’s Claudia?”

On cue, Claudia jumped down from the tree, her arms filled with all kinds of junk. “Claudia what in the--”

“I got souvenirs!” She said, “Oh, can you even IMAGINE all the great magic I’ll be able to work with this stuff!” She said, holding up a….actually Soren had no idea what that was. It looked like a twisted...metal...acorn maybe? 

He sighed again. Having brains just made you stupid, he determined. “Can we please focus on the tracking spell?”

“Don’t worry!” Claudia said, shoving her souvenirs into Ezran’s backpack, “I’ve still got the spell up and running.” She held out the palm of her hand, where a line was directing them down the trail. “There, see? We should be getting close.”

Ezran looked around, listening for the sounds of the magical animals that bounded around them. “Hey, maybe we should stop for the night,” he said, “Make camp somewhere safe?”

“Where exactly is safe here,” Soren asked.

Ezran shrugged, “A….cave? Or something? I dunno, just somewhere to sleep, it’s getting late.”

“We’re almost there,” Claudia said, “It’s easier to just get there when we can, and then we can return little Rayla home. Are you excited, little Rayla?”

Rayla giggled, turning her grabby hands on Claudia, “Claudia!” she squeaked out. Claudia had spent time getting her to say her name right. Claudia giggled and let Rayla grab her finger. 

Callum put his sketchbook away to pick up Rayla from Soren’s carrier. “I think she likes me.” he smiled. 

“Kay!” Rayla squeaked, giving him a hug. Kay was the name she called Callum. Which he may have adored. She turned also to Ezran, who shuffled her hair. “Ez!” she squeaked. “Sor!” she said, looking over at Soren. Soren wrinkled his nose, but couldn’t deny how cute the baby elf could be sometimes. “Unky Roon!”

“Unky Roon?” Soren asked, “Which one of us is supposed to be ‘Unky Roon?’ Is that Bait?”

“It doesn’t really sound like Bait,” Ezran said, “Doesn’t really sound like ANY of our names...Who could that be?”

“I believe that’s me,” a voice said from above. They all looked up to see an elf perched high in the trees, with dark purple skin and a bad attitude. 

“Mu-mu--” Soren muttered, “Moonshadow elf!” He tried to draw his sword, but the elf had already shot his hand, making him drop the sword. Claudia went diving for her magical equipment in Ezran’s bag (she was still learning how to do things without dark magic). But another arrow came down on them, ripping Ezrans bag, scattering the magical equipment everywhere. 

“Wait!” Callum called up, protectively curling up around Rayla and holding up his hand, “Wait wait wait, we’re not here to hurt anyone!” He said, “Please, we found this child. We want to return her to her parents.”

The elf’s eyes fell on baby Rayla. He jumped down staring entranced with the child. “Unky Roon!” She cheered, making grabby hands at him, “Unky Roon! Unky Roon!”

“My…” The elf’s mouth fell open, face softening, “My child, my--She’s alive?”

Rayla squirmed more and more. Cautiously, Soren went to grab his sword, even with his hand hurt. “Wait,” Claudia said, laying her palm flat. Her tracking arrow pointed directly to the elf. “This is him, its...her caretaker.”

A tear slipped down the elfs cheek. He held his arms out to Callum, shaking. Hesitant and protective, Callum clutched Rayla for a moment. Reluctantly he handed her over.

The elf hugged Rayla close to his chest, petting her hair and sobbing into it. “I thought I lost her,” he mumbled as she squirmed in his arms, “Thank you...I...thank you so much…”

The humans smiled at the reunion.


	22. Avatar: The Last Dragon Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Ezran needs to learn waterbending to take on the Fire Nation, and Rayla does Not Like It.

“Come on, Rayla,” Callum called over, “The water’s great!”

“NO,” she yelled, clutching to a tree branch as the two boys stood knee-deep in the river. 

“Don’t tell me you’re SCARED Rayla,” Ezran said, trying to copy the form on the scroll, but struggling, “You’re the one who stole that waterbending scroll from those pirates!”

“On LAND!” she said, “Not the same thing!” She didn’t even want to turn and look at the brothers, sure that if she did, they’d somehow get swept up in the river and pulled down to a horrible fate as she was helpless to watch. 

“I think you’re moving your arm too much,” Callum said, “It’s like this,” he said, mimicking the pose. Ezran tried to copy him, but his arm was stiff and jerky. 

“Besides, we gave the original scroll back,” Rayla continued, “It’s Callum who copied it down.”

“Careful, Rayla,” Callum said, “You’re coming close to sounding like you’re complimenting me.”

“Hmph!” Rayla said, grounding herself on a stone chair she brought up. “Can’t we skip to Earth bending? I can teach Ezran Earth bending.”

“We have to go in order,” Callum said, “I taught him airbending, next is water, THEN Earth.” he said. Of course, he would prefer an actual teacher to show him how to water bend...but that was a bit risky right now. 

The airbenders had all been wiped out years ago, all except one, who carried down the lineage, one airbender in every family down to Callum and Ezran’s mother. Everyone had thought that Callum would be the sole heir of airbending power, so they were surprised when Ezran had that power as well. Soon, they found the young boy was more than just an airbender--he was the avatar himself.

The Avatar had been lost for generations. Sometimes there were rumors of a new one being born, one in the water tribe, earth kingdom, fire nation, but those rumors all disappeared when nothing came of them. Some people whispered that the fire nation was killing off the avatars as soon as they emerged. 

This rumor was proved true when assassins showed up on Callum and Ezran’s doorstep. Their father, a non-bender, held the assassins back, but it was an Earth Bender, Rayla, who helped them escape, led by a lost baby spirit dragon. The baby dragon, Zym, promised help if they could return him to his mother in the spirit world, a job only the Avatar could do. 

But first, said airbender would need to be trained. Callum did his best, teaching him all the airbending their mother had taught him. They were on their way now to see if they could find a waterbending teacher. 

“Look, I did it!” Ezran said, pointing excitedly at the river, “That wave, I made that!” 

“Are you sure?” Callum asked, “I think the water just hit that rock a little hard.”

“Zym, get back here,” Rayla called to the small dragon spirit, pulling him back from the fearsome water’s edge. She placed him by Ezran’s companion, a Toad-Dog, Bait. Bait was not too happy babysitting the spirit.

“No, I did it,” Ezran said, ignoring Rayla, and trying to replicate the movement again, “Watch, right there, I totally bent the water.”

“I think you just made it colder,” Callum said, “Geez, it’s freezing.”

“Then get OUT,” Rayla said to them, thinking herself rather sensible. They ignored her again. 

“Wait,” Ezran said, putting his hand in the water, “It IS getting colder. And I don’t think it’s me.” Zym started chittering, Rayla having to reach to pull him back again. “Something’s coming.” 

Callum and Rayla exchanged a glance. Callum pulled Ezran out of the water, while Rayla gathered up Zym and Bait into her arms. She created a barrier out of rocks, making them look like a natural outcropping, while Callum blew away any traces of them on the shore. 

They sat in panicked silence as a figure grew larger on the horizon. “You think it’s Soren and Claudia?” Callum asked, referring to the Fire Nation Prodigies, one a non-bender, but prestigious warrior, the other a great lightning bender. 

Rayla shrugged, “Could be. Or could be that Corvus guy,” she said, referring to the bounty hunter they’d encountered a few days ago. They stood on either side of Ezran keeping him safe. 

It was neither the fire nation, or the bounty hunter. Rather, it was a young girl, floating on an ice raft down the river, with a giant 3-legged polar bear dog. She raised her arms and pushed, the water parting for her to push the raft faster. “She’s a waterbender!” Ezran said excitedly, jumping out of Rayla’s barrier despite her and Callum’s objections. “Hi!” he called to her, “Excuse me, we’re actually looking for a water bender who can teach me. Would you be willing?”

Callum and Rayla nearly had heart attacks as he ran forward. “You’re a water bender?” the girl simply called, “You’re not dressed like one.”

“I’m actually the Ava---,” Ezran managed to say before Callum and Rayla made it to him, covering his mouth. 

“Ava...lanche...watcher...outer…” Callum finished for Ezran, “He watches out for Avalanches, and we were just worried given you have all that ice and stuff.”

She frowned, “Well, if you’re looking for a water bender….OR an avalanche, you’d probably have the best luck going up to the mountain. There’s a great water bending master who lives up there. And you’ll have more of a chance of spotting avalanches than from down here.” She brightened, “I’m Ellis, I can take you there, if you’d like!” She raised her hands and the raft expanded, large enough to fit the three of them. 

“Oh no,” Rayla said, backing up a step, “Oh no, I am NOT stepping onto that thing. Its bad enough being in the water, but to leave Land completely?”

“You’ll be fine,” Ezran said, pulling her forward, “Thank you, Ellis. I’m Ezran, this is Rayla, Callum, Bait, and Zym.”

“Oh wow,” she said, looking at Zym, “I’ve never seen a spirit that small. Well, I don’t see spirits all that often, really.” 

Rayla and Callum exchanged concerned glances, “How do we know we can trust her?” Rayla whispered. 

Callum sighed, “We don’t. But, she’s not fire nation. And...we DO really need a water bending teacher.”

Rayla whined and reluctantly stepped on the ice raft.


	23. Callum Paints with Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Student Callum has an idea for an art project, but doesn't expect his roommate Rayla to be home so early.

“Um,” Rayla said, walking into the living room of the apartment she shared with Callum, “What are you doing?”

Callum froze, as though that way Rayla couldn’t see him, or the massive amount of plastic tarp that he’s covered the room with. “I uh...I thought you were going home to see your uncle this weekend.”

“He had an unexpected work trip,” she said, putting her bag down, “So I’ll ask again, WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING HOLY ARE YOU DOING TO OUR LIVING ROOM?”

Callum flinched, understandably, quickly thinking and wondering if there was any lie believable enough that she would both buy and calm her down. Coming up with nothing, he settled on the truth. “Its my art project!” He said, spreading his arms wide like this was something to be proud of.

She squinted at him, angrily, “Oh, really?” she said, “And what do you call this one? ‘Plastic Living Room Series?’” She said, plopping herself down on the tarp covered sofa with a resounding plastic noise.

“The tarp is just for protection,” he said, “As I figured you wouldn’t necessarily want paint in the carpet.”

“Thanks,” she said, “So, what is the project? I thought your whole...THING was uh...what did you call it?”

“Hyperrealism,” he said, “And...it is. But my professor wants me to get more abstract with my subject choice, so she’s having my try out some different styles to open up my way of thinking or whatever. So--” he pulled out a speaker and a violin, “Musical Art!”

Rayla hummed, impressed though she had no idea what he was talking about. “So….you’re going to paint with the violin?”

“Essentially,” he said, setting up the speakers at the center of the tarp. “This violin is electric, so I can hook it up to the speakers. And the speakers I got at a yard sale, so I don’t feel bad putting paint on it. When I play, the paint will move on the speakers, and I’ll capture anything that rises high enough,” he pulled out a sheet of paper, “With this.” He affixed the paper to the top of the speaker, using clamps and paper clips to give it a good inch of separation. 

“And the paper will be your art project,” Rayla said, following along.

“Essentially, yep.” Callum said, getting the paint ready and then setting up his violin.

“I didn’t know you played violin,” Rayla said, geting comfortable.

Callum shrugged, “I haven’t for a while. Not since…” He got lost in tuning the violin.

“Not since what?” 

Callum worried his lower lip. “Not since my mom died.”

Rayla blinked. Callum didn’t like talking about his mom that often. “She played?” She asked, hoping she wasn’t intruding.

“She played piano,” Callum said, “Electric, so it’d create a good vibration for her sister to feel the music. She accompanied my violin pieces at every recital I ever played.”

Rayla smiled, imagining small Callum playing the violin. He took out his sheet music, getting it steady on the stand. “You should copy the sheet music, and use that as the paper,” she suggested, “So that the notes are a part of the art.”

“Oh, yeah!” Callum said, taking the music off, “That’d be cool!”

He rushed over to the scanner, fighting with the tarp he had used to cover it. The paper ended up being smaller than the one Callum was going to use over the speaker, but he said that wasn’t a problem. 

It was a problem. As Callum started playing, Rayla became entranced by the little droplets of paint rising up off the speaker with the notes. She leaned in closer to get a better look at them. 

The music grew louder as the piece carried on, Callum’s playing a little hesitant and rusty with lack of practice, but not too bad. 

Suddenly, he came to a fortissimo section, the sound spiking, and with it, the paint on the speaker. It splashed up, covering the paper, and moving past it….right onto Rayla’s face.

Callum stopped in horror, looking at the blended paint making a stripe across her forehead, nose, and even her mouth, stretching right up to her bleached white hair. 

The apartment was eerily silent after the music. Rayla started shaking, not believing this had actually happened. 

Callum cleared his throat, “In my defense,” he said, “You were supposed to be gone, so--”

She cut him off by charging him down, throwing paint all over him.


	24. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween Special Chapter:  
> Rayla, Callum, Ezran, Claudia, and Soren go Trick or Treating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special long chapter today! Enjoy!  
> It could be considered in the same universe as Soren's Pushups, but not necessarily.

“Alright, make sure to call before you go to bed, and in the morning when you want to be picked up,” Runaan said, pulling up to Callum and Ezran’s house, “And make sure to call if you need to, at any time of night.”

“Runaan,” Rayla whined taking off her seatbelt, “I’ll be fine. Sleep well and enjoy the date night i know you not-so-secretly have planned.”

Runaan scowled as Rayla gathered up her night bag and went to open the door. Just as she reached for the handle, it locked again. “Runaaaaaan,”

“Just emphasizing,” he said, “No alcohol, no drugs, no--”

“Oh my GOD Runaan,” Rayla said, “We’re taking Callum’s little brother trick or treating, it’s not a party.”

Runaan scowled, unconvinced, but kept the doors locked. “Kiss goodbye?” Rayla groaned and complained. He kept the door locked until she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. With a smile, he finally released her. 

Callum let Rayla inside, to find everyone else in their party was there. “Rayla!” Soren said, “Mmm, Brains….” he mumbled, reaching his arms out to her, exaggerating his zombie costume. 

“Nice Zombie,” Rayla said, putting her bag down, “And...witch?” she said, turning to Claudia. 

“Eeheeheehee,” Claudia said, tapping her fingers together. “Very good, little girl. Would you like some candy?” Claudia offered a bowl of open chocolates. “Homemade!”

Rayla took one, “Mmm!” she said, “This is really good!” 

“Thank you!” Claudia tipped her pointed hat. “And you’re…” She looked Rayla up and down, “A...robot wizard?”

“Edward Elric!” Rayla put her hands together, as though in prayer, “The Full Metal Alchemist!” Soren and Claudia nodded, awkwardly. “Don’t tell me you haven’t seen Full Metal Alchemist! Brotherhood, at least!”

Soren sighed, “Well, at least you’re not as much of a nerd as this one,” he nodded over at Callum, “What are you again?”

Callum gulped, knowing this was a trap, but stepping in it anyway, “I’m my Star Wars OC, Kai’Adan, a contemporary of Rey. His innate force powers led him to an abandoned and hidden jedi temple where he was able to teach himself and--”

Soren gave an exaggerated snore, while Claudia tried to hide her giggles. “Anyway,” Callum sighed, “Technically he’s supposed to be twi’lek, but I couldn’t get the head tentacles right.”

“I think its very...creative!” Rayla said, smiling. Callum returned her smile, grateful.

“Ok, ok, I got it!” they heard a voice from the stairs. Ezran and Harrow made their way down the stairs, Harrow still trying to fix the fur on his jacket, Ezran clearly dressed as a werewolf. “Come on guys! Lets go, trick or treating’s already started.” 

“Oh come on now, hold your horses,” Harrow said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed as a pirate, his loyal bird on his shoulder. He kneeled down in front of Ezran, “You stay right near Callum and the others. If you guys get separated, meet back here. If you’re lost, call me immediately and I’ll come find you.”

“Daaad,” Ezran whined, “We’re not babies anymore!”

Harrow sighed, “I know, I know, just…” he swallowed, “Just be careful.”

“Ok,” Ezran said, “Come on!” Ezran encouraged the other kids. 

“Oh, hello Rayla,” Harrow said, just noticing her presence, “Is that...Naruto?” 

Callum grabbed Rayla’s arm and pulled her outside before she had the chance to rant. 

“First up!” Soren announced, proud, “I know for a fact Claudia stocked up our house with full sized candy bars, and no way am I letting them all go.” 

They walked up Soren and Claudia’s walkway, ringing the doorbell. “Trick or Treat!” they said in sync as the door opened. “Dad!” Claudia whined, “You’re not wearing the costume I got you!” 

Viren sighed dramatically, “Claudia, it’s silly.”

“You promised!” She whined, sounding more like seven than seventeen. 

Sighing, Viren stepped out of his walkway for a moment. When he returned, he had fangs in his teeth and a red and black cape around his neck. “Velcome, Children!” He said in an exaggerated accent. 

They all reached into his basket and pulled out a full sized candy bar, and moved onto the next house. 

Next was their neighbor, Ms. Opelli. “Trick or Treat!” they cheered. 

“Welcome kids,” The woman, dressed like a hippie said, “Take one of these groovy snacks, why don’t ya?” She offered the basket, and all the children’s faces fell at the sight of nothing but bagged pretzels, granola bars, and apple slices. 

“Um,” Ezran said, “Do you have any candy?”

Ms. Opelli frowned, “Not all kids can have candy,” she said, “Besides, this is healthier!” 

Reluctantly, they took the healthy snacks and moved on.

They made their way a few houses down before they reached Aunt Amaya’s house. A light flashed inside when they rang the doorbell, and she opened up, her interpreter and friend Gren standing beside her. They were dressed as pale, bloody ghosts. 

Amaya brushed her shoulders and covered her face briefly, “Happy Halloween!” her words were interpreted, “You get a choice, either a candy, or these little toys,” She offered them two baskets.

Soren instantly took the biggest candy he could find, while Claudia took a tiny ball and cup game. Ezran went for a candy as well, but Rayla was intrigued by a little kazoo. Callum looked between both baskets, having trouble deciding. “Come on, Callum,” Rayla said, “We still have more houses to get to!” 

“Um,” Callum said, stuck in his decision. As a last resort, he just stuck his hand in the candy basket and pulled a random one free. 

The next house they went to was all decked out in horror filled animatronics. The lights flashed in the windows like lightning. Hesitant, Rayla rang the doorbell. 

The door did not open. Instead, a figure behind them, who they’d assumed was an animatronic, tapped Soren on the shoulder. Soren turned and screamed, high pitched and terrified. 

The figure was wearing a hockey mask and holding up an axe in his other hand. The children all screamed, Callum fainting into Rayla’s arms. 

“Hey, hey, kids,” The man said, lowering the axe and lifting up his mask. They recognized him as Mr. Corvus, the mailman. “It’s alright, it’s not real, just tryin to scare you!” 

Rayla desperately tried to wake Callum up as she struggled to support him. Soren patted him on the back and he jerked upright with a second scream. Ezran edged away from Corvus as Claudia smiled awkwardly. “Trick or Treat?” She said. 

After a quick break for candy and to get Callum refreshed, they continued on, making their way down the neighborhood to the spookiest house of them all, the house of the Cursed Caldera! “Please tell me it’s named after it’s former owner, the lovable philanthropist Phineas Cursed?” Rayla asked as they approached. 

“Nope,” Callum said, “It’s called that ‘cause it’s haunted by evil spirits and monsters.”

Rayla sighed, “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Hey Callum,” Soren said, “I dare you to go up and knock on the door.”

“Are you crazy?” he said, “Didn’t you hear about that one kid who did that? She never came out again!”

“If you believe in that stuff,” Soren said, “Tell you what, If you knock, and I mean, really knock, and come back alive, I’ll give you all my candy.”

“Don’t do it, Callum, it’s not worth it!” Rayla said, gripping his arm. 

“Are you sure?” he said, “Because I know only ONE of us managed to snag this King Sized Snickers!” Callum’s eyes went wide. Snickers was his favorite. 

Ezran held his hand, “I’ll go with you, Callum. We go down, we go together.”

Rayla nodded, gripping his other arm, “Me too.”

They turned to Claudia, the only one who hadn’t spoken up. She was chewing on a bag of mini m&ms. Realizing they expected something from her, so she gave them a thumbs up, “Good luck!”

Taking a deep breath, the three younger kids stepped through the creaky gate and made their way down the old stone path. 

The wind blew through the empty trees that cast spooky shadows on the house. It seemed like the very house itself was blowing in the wind. Callum screamed as a giant spider dropped into their path, seeming to cackle at them, but Rayla and Ezran pulled him forward. 

They made it to the front door made of rotting wood. Through the cracks, they could just make out some light in the distance. With Ezran and Rayla giving him confidence, Callum knocked on the door.

They froze, holding their breath. When nothing happened, they sighed in relief. Then, the door opened. “Oh!” An older woman said, “I wasn’t expecting trick or treaters this year. Ellis?” She called into the house, “Do we have any of that candy?”

A girl came forward dressed as Red Riding Hood, while her dog was dressed as a wolf. “Um...I think we opened all the bags,” she said, “But we have cake!”

The old woman smiled, “Would you like to come in and have some cake?”

Callum, Rayla, and Ezran looked at each other, knowing this is how all horror films started. But...it DID seem warm and inviting. They followed the woman in. “My name is Lujanne,” she said, “Only little Ellis here comes to visit me on Halloween, after her puppy Ava wandered in.”

“She’s really nice,” Ellis assured them, “I was scared at first, but she helped Ava when she was sick, and now on halloween, we make treats! We have cake, cookies, whatever you’d like!”

Hesitant, Rayla took a bite of a ghost cookie. “Whoa!” she said, “That’s the most delicious sugar cookie I’ve ever had!”

“Thank you!” Lujanne said, “Eat as much as you’d like, I made too much.”

They fully indulged themselves, munching on baked sweets until their teeth started to hurt from the sugar.

When they walked back out (with some extra cookies in tupperware Lujanne lent them) they found Claudia and Soren pacing in a panic. “Dad come on, I dont know what to do here!” Soren was saying into his cell phone, “They just WENT IN. No! I’m not going in AFTER them, are you crazy! I want you to call the police! Firefighters, Swat team, SOMETHING!”

“Hey, Soren,”

“Not now Ezran,” Soren said, still pacing, “I’m trying to save--” he paused, realizing what he’d said, and turned back to the smiling kids. “Heheheh, never mind dad. You uh...PRANKED!” and he hung up the phone.

Callum smiled smugly, holding out his hand. “Snickers, please.”


	25. Gren Leads the Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of being imprisoned, Gren is forced to babysit a pair of brodigies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> combo of two prompts: if gren went, and if the siblings were honest with each other.

‘Viren will betray you’ Amaya had said. Which didn’t make Gren overly comfortable with Viren’s two children riding behind him. “This is the last we saw of them,” Gren said, arriving at the winter lodge, “The elf took the princes hostage and rowed away in a boat down the river.”

“Talented elf,” Soren said, earning odd looks from both Gren and his sister. “To keep both kids hostage while rowing. They’d have to comply with her completely.” 

“They’re children,” Gren said, “They were scared, the elf threatened to drink their blood. Besides, who knows what strange magic the elf has.”

Claudia flinched. It was hard to tell, she recovered directly after, but Gren was specifically trained to pick up on signals like that. She knew something. 

“From what we know,” Gren continued, pretending to pace around the yard for clues, but never letting his eye stray from the sorceress, “Moonshadow elves work by night. They gain their magical power from the moon, gaining when its full and failing when it wanes. We need to move quickly, in case she decides to kill one of the princes to support herself.”

It was lucky for Gren that Soren was standing near Claudia, or Gren may have missed the way he flinched. He knew something as well. Possibly not the same thing as Claudia. Interesting, very interesting.

He had been assuming the kids were just pawns of their father, doing what he asked, whether they knew the true consequences or not. But these kids weren’t really kids. Young, but not children. Chances are, if Viren wanted them to do something, he wouldn’t put all his eggs in one basket.

“Don’t you have some spell that can track them or something?” Soren asked, irritable, and specifically not looking at either of them. 

“It’s not that simple,” Claudia said, “I would need something very personal of theirs. Something...something more than a dirty shirt,” she said, knowing Soren was already reaching into his bag for the shirt he hoped to track them with. 

Gren sighed, “Well, this is the winter lodge,” he said, “Maybe they’ve left something here. We can search their rooms and--”

“How about this?” Soren asked, pulling a white braid pinned to the tree. 

“Oh, yes!” Claudia said, “That’s perfect! It looks like the elf’s!”

“And the elf will be with the princes,” Soren said, nodding.

“Good,” Gren said, “We’ll have to get moving on this spell quickly, to find them before they reach Xadia, or worse, if the elf decides she doesn’t need the princes anymore.”

That got a flinch from both of them, barely detectable. Gren sighed, wondering when this rescue mission had turned into babysitting a pair of morally grey teenagers. “If only we knew more of what she wanted with them?”

That one was directed at Claudia, but Soren was the one who responded, “I thought we knew, I mean, she wants to use them as hostages to get out of the country, right?”

“But why would she take them from the winter lodge?” Gren said, “Especially waiting until it was so heavily guarded. Why not take them from the castle?”

Claudia shifted, more uncomfortable. “Claudia?” Gren asked, putting the pressure on, “Did you get to see the elf at the castle? Or perhaps the princes before they left?”

Claudia swallowed, “No,” she said, “No, I didn’t see them, I…” She looked to the ground, “I didn’t…”

“Claudia?” Soren asked, confused, “What are you talking about?”

Claudia shifted her weight between her feet. “I mean, I saw them…” she said, “The elf...the elf was with them. I tried to stop her! But…” she trailed off. 

“But what?” Soren asked, “The elf did something?”

She shook her head, “No...Callum and Ezran did,” she said, “The elf stole a weapon, a powerful weapon from my father. The princes went along with her.”

“Could she have used this weapon on them? Gren asked, “controlled them in some way.”

“They just misunderstood,” Claudia said, “I NEED to recover my father’s weapon. It’s imperative. It;s...it’s dangerous.”

Gren sighed. He wanted to see what this weapon was himself. “Well, as long as it doesn’t conflict with our mission to save the princes.” Now it was Soren’s turn. Gren thought back, every time Soren had flinched, it was in direct response to the thought of the Princes dying. “Soren, do you know something about the prince’s fate I don’t?”

“No!” Soren said, far too quickly to possibly be the truth. “I mean, I don’t...I don’t know where they are or anything, or anything about their….it’s just, a lot of accidents can happen and stuff, you know? With just a couple of kids out there, a lot of...I mean things can, uh…” He swallowed, his guilt breaking on his face. 

“Soren?” Claudia asked, quietly, “Do you….I mean, when I asked you before, about, uh...about Dad…if he asked you to do something”

Soren looked between the two of them, and then down on his feet. “I think,” Gren said, “We all need to sit down and talk about….talk about what we all know…”


	26. Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call runs from an elf assassin, and must protect their little sister, Ezzy, from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly gender doesn’t really affect story too much here so like, I did my best. It’s a little short.

“Only two need to die tonight,” the boy said, sword up against Call’s throat, “Queen Harrow, And Princess Ezra.”

Call gulped. They’d guessed about the Queen, why else would the children be sent away, but Ezra? Sweet little Ezzy? Who would want to hurt her? “What? Why?” They asked.

“The Dragon Queen was slain by the witch Vaira, under the order of the Queen, along with her unhatched egg. So, one Queen, one Princess.”

Call gulped, “in that case….I am Princess Ezra.”

The elf, Raylan, frowned, “You?” He said, “are you even a girl?”

“Hey, you can’t just ask me that!” They said, though it went against their better nature to try and pretend to be a girl like they had when they were younger, “I’m the princess! So if you’re gonna...you know…” they motioned to his sword, “not that I want you to, honestly this whole thing makes no sense.”

“It makes perfect sense!” He said.

“The killing of the Dragon Queen was wrong, right?” Call said, trying to logic their way out of this.

“It was an unprovoked attack, of course it was,” He scowled.

“But you’re doing the same thing!” Call argued, “so isn’t this just as wrong?”

“Well, it would be,” Raylan said, “if it was an unprovoked attack. This is provoked.”

“Then its a cycle!” Call said, “I mean, when does it end? When all the humans and elves and dragons are dead?”

Raylan hesitated, sputtering to come up with an argument, when Call heard an unmistakable “Psst.”

“Did that painting just ‘psst’ at you?” Raylan asked.

“What? No, no?” Call said, “of course not becaus it’s NOT a good TIME,” he tried to hint to the painting that no doubt hid Ezzy. Of all people to show up now! Why couldn’t it be Claudius? Or Sora? Someone who could actually HELP!

“Is it ‘cause you’re with a boy?” Ezzy asked. Damn her, now was not the time to tease Call about his many crushes. 

Raylan has apparently had enough “Alright come out, you wee little—“ he swung the painting open revealing Ezzy, her long braids swinging around her, holding Bait in one hand and a jelly tart in the other. 

Ezzy held up the tart to Raylan, “Jelly Tart?”

Raylan scowled, “Who ARE you?”

Ezzy shrugged, smiled, enjoying the last bite of jelly tart herself, “say hello to my little friend!” She said, mouth full and dropping crumbs. 

Catching onto what Ezzy was doing a second before she did it, Call closed their eyes as bait flashed the area, blinding Raylan. “Come on!” Ezzy said, and Call followed her through the painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters in this au:  
> General Amai, agender (xe/xem)  
> Commander Grenny, trans woman  
> Runaa—elf assassin woman  
> Ellis—boy  
> Lujan—moon mage, genderfluid
> 
> Call’s not really sure what they’re gender is yet, and thinking about it gives them a headache. Eventually just kinda goes “my gender is mage.”


	27. Callum Discovers the Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren reluctantly lets Callum come on the mission with the moon moth to discover the elves, and they get a great deal more than they asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling blechy yesterday but since its sunday now, we get a double upload! what I WOULD have written yesterday, and a Sequel Sunday.

“Well, looks like this was a dud,” Soren said, closing his box, “Come on, let’s go back to defend the castle.” 

“Wait a minute,” Callum said, riding up, looking at the tree where the moon moth had landed. “I know this area. This is where my mom would take us camping.”

“Whoopee for you,” Soren said, “Come on, kid, let’s--”

“No, look,” Callum said, whipping out his notebook, “I DREW this place, I remember it clearly. See? These 6 trees weren’t here!” He shoved the sketch into Soren’s face. 

Soren pushed the notebook away. “Trees grow, step-prince, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“No, I’m telling you,” Callum got off his horse and walked up to it, “Something’s weird with--”

He put his hand on the tree the moth had landed on and gasped as the tree turned into a woman. And not just any woman, a young elven woman.

5 more elves suddenly appeared, and swords were drawn before Callum knew it, people were battling. 

He was pushed back into the bushes, hitting his head. He heard the sound of swords clanging together before he blacked out. 

 

When he woke up, he heard the sound of arguing. “You said you killed the guard!” 

“I’m sorry!” Another voice said. He sat up, looking through to see a pair of elves standing in the middle of a clearing full of fallen bodies. He wasn’t sure from where he was how many there were, nor how many were elves or humans, though there seemed to be only 4 elves standing, 2 of whom were arguing, “Its just...he looked so scared...I couldn’t do it.”

“And now Corath and Roana are dead!” the man yelled, gesturing at the body at his feet, “And some of the soldiers got away! They’re coming now to finish us off! Our mission may fail before it even begins!”

Some of the soldiers got away? Callum wondered if Soren was one of them, or if he was lying dead on the ground. The woman--no, girl, she was the one to push him into the bush--looked ready to cry, “I know...I know, I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again!”

 

“No, it won’t,” he said, “You will stay here, find a place to hide in the trees, and wait for us to come back. If we do.” He said turning. 

“Runaan,” another elf said, “We can’t do this with just 3 people.”

“Yes we can,” the man said, turning away from the girl, “We don’t have a choice. We have to go now.”

The three older elves took off into the night, leaving the elf girl behind. 

Callum tried to see if he could sneak back, but...forgot he was wearing armor. He fell back on the bushes, armor clinking.

By the time he looked up again, the elf girl had a sword to his throat. “You!” she said, “You were the one who discovered us!”

“Yeah,” he said, “Well, you were the one who came to kill people!” he swallowed realizing he was sassing an assassin. And that MIGHT not be the best idea.

She scowled at him. “That other human,” she said, “He called you ‘step prince.’

“Did he?” Callum said, swallowing, “That’s…that’s a bad joke he has about me, he um. Just a stupid nickname. Its kind of mean.”

“Are you Prince Ezran?” she asked, sword coming up to just below his chin. 

“Uh, which answer gets me not killed?” he asked. 

“Just answer the question!”

“No! Ok!” he said, putting his hands up in surrender and fell back.

“But you’re a prince?”

He shrugged, “It’s kinda complicated.”

She chewed her lip, considering, “Get up,” She said, “You’re my hostage, you’ll get me into the palace.”

“That sounds like a bad--” She lifted him off the ground, sword against his collarbone and marched him forward, “Ok, yep, this is what we’re doing.”


	28. Half-Elf Callum 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has been hiding his identity so long, but finally reveals it so he and his friends can get to safety--but how will his newest friend Rayla the Elf react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sequel Sunday! Half Elf Callum was one of the most requested sequels to do, and so here it is, hope its everything you wanted.

“Hello, fellow humans!” Rayla said in an outrageous accent, “Want to talk about money? Or lack of magic?”

“Okay, that’s not bad,” Ezran said, while Callum rolled his eyes. 

“Can you impersonate a 5th finger?” He asked derisively.

Rayla hummed, considering her hands, “Alright, lend me your gloves,” she reached forward, but Callum instantly pulled back, clutching his hands to himself. 

“No way!” He shouted, “Get your own gloves!”

She pouted, but ended up stealing some from a snowman. “Snow Elf,” she corrected.

“Why does everything have to be Elves with you?” Callum said.

“Because I...am one?” she asked, confused. “What’s got you all up in a twist?”

Honestly Callum didn’t know. Something about how she was so casual about her ‘human disguise’ bothered him. Callum had the tools to help her, but chose not too. Ezran stared at him, having the same silent argument they always had, but it didn’t work, and so they went into town, looking for help.

 

“Elf!” the man cried, pointing at Rayla, “She’s an elf! She tried to steal from me!” 

It got Callum’s blood running, even though he knew they weren’t talking about him. Still he DID have to run for the hills with Rayla and Ezran. “There’s too many!” Rayla said, as they got pinned down in an alley, knowing there was an angry mob coming from all directions, “We’ll never get out of here all together.”

“We’ll split up,” Callum said, thinking quickly, “Ezran, you have to get the egg and meet up with Ellis at the Cursed Caldera. Rayla, you and I will distract the mob, divide them and distract them.

“And how exactly are YOU going to distract them?” Rayla demanded, “They’re hungry for elf blood!” 

Ezran knew exactly what he was planning on doing, and his eyes went wide. “Trust me,” Callum reassured both of them, “Now go!”

They both hesitated, but took off in opposite directions, as Callum calmly approached the abandoned well. It took a great deal of scrubbing for the makeup he always wore to come off, and he had to brush his hair out of where he’d pinned it, to perfectly cover his horns. 

He’d just managed to get his gloves off when he heard, “There! Look! Another one! It’s an invasion.”

He turned to see part of the mob had come his way. Far across the alley, he saw Rayla at the other end. 

The crowd divided just as intended and Callum ran for his life. He’d never been a fast runner. Weren’t elves supposed to be faster, stronger, all that stuff? This was bullshit. 

He made it to the Caldera, running up the hill as fast as he could, the mob stopping behind him. “Leave him,” the crowd said, “the monsters will get them both.”

Just in case, he kept running….until he ran head-first into Rayla, who was like a stone pillar before him, arms crossed, and looking him over, his face, his horns, his hands. Callum swallowed, looking down ashamed. “This some magic trick?” she asked, “An illusion or something?”

Callum hesitated, almost wanting to say yes, but slowly shook his head, still not looking at Rayla. 

“You hid it from me,” she said, “Are you even a prince? Did you infiltrate here too?”

“I AM a prince!” he spat back at her. “Not by blood, maybe, like Ezran but...but he is my brother. My mother is human.” He curled up in the snow, hugging his knees, “I don’t...I don’t even know WHAT my father was.” 

Rayla kneeled before him, poking at his short horns, half the size of her own. “Looks like a Skywind Elf to me,” she said, poking his temple where his skin swirled in blue and white patterns, blending with his pinker, human skin “Though you don’t have wings. Guess that didn’t make it past the human half.”

“Wings?” Callum asked, finally looking up at Rayla, “My father had wings?”

Rayla shrugged, “Probably.” she smiled at him, kinder than she had ever looked at him before. 

It made him uncomfortable, and he turned away again. “No one’s supposed to know,” he said, “My mother...she made me hide it. The King too. Only he, Ezran and I know.”

Rayla winced at the mention of the King, but Callum didn’t see it. “Well, I sure am not gonna tell any humans on ya. Not that I’d get the chance before they whipped the pitchforks out.” Callum snorted. Rayla reached out and held his four-fingered hand in her own. “This is a good thing, Callum. You...you’re proof that humans and elves CAN get along! That’s what this is all about, right? Peace between our people?” 

“I don’t want to be proof,” Callum said, “I don’t want to be a symbol of peace. I WANT peace but...but it’s not the same. That’s too much on me.” 

She nodded, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put that on you.” She sighed, “What I should have said was...it’s ok. We elves aren’t so bad, are we?”

Callum pretended to think about it for a long moment, and Rayla hit him with a snowball, making him shriek, but laugh as he successfully annoyed her. “Maybe,” he finally answered, seriously. “I DO want peace, I’m sick of the fighting and everything. But…” He looked at his hands, “I don’t even….I don’t know WHAT I am.”

She smirked, holding out her hand for him to take. He did, and she pulled him up. “Well, we’re heading to Xadia, home of the elves,” she said, “Perfect opportunity to find out.” 

He smiled at her, not really thinking it would be that easy, but for the first time wondering, maybe, just maybe, he may get some answers to the questions that plagued him most of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be clear: "you're the sign of peace between races" is something I know a lot of mixed-race people have heard, so while Rayla meant well, I don't want that to be seen as my personal view. I'm hoping this was portrayed well in this, along with Callum's own issues about not knowing half of his heritage and his own internalized racism, but given I am not mixed-race, and I am white, PLEASE tell me if I wrote something wrong, I have changed fics before in the past when these sort of things are pointed out to me, so I'm willing to, but I can't change what I don't know.


	29. Rayla/Callum Role Swap--World Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is sent away when an oncoming threat comes for her Guardian, Runaan, and the Dragon King. Meanwhile, Callum struggles with facing the reality of being a Dark Mage Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda shoving some prompts together into a squishy little pile

“You’re sending me away?” Rayla said, scowling, “NOW?” 

“Rayla,” Runaan massaged his temples, “Things are complicated. It’s not safe here right now.”

“They’re not coming after me, though, are they?” she said, accusingly. His silence was the answer she was looking for, “Why can’t you just go talk to the humans!”

“They won’t listen.”

“They might!” she said, “I’m sure they don’t want to die! And YOU don’t want to die! Why can’t you work it out from there?”

“Things are more complicated than that,” Runaan said, frustrated, “There’s been too much damage done. On BOTH sides.” His eyes filled with regret as he bowed his head.

“You mean that Queen?” Rayla asked. Several months ago, the human Queen had died in a skirmish on the Breach, and rumors were the situation had been tense ever since. “Can’t you explain that was an accident? The Dragon King thought she was attacking! He just was protecting himself!” 

“Rayla, these are Dark. Mages. On their way,” Runaan said, gripping her shoulders, “There is no negotiating, there is no diplomacy to be had. The only chance we have is to fight.”

Rayla’s lip wobbled and Runaan realized he had scared her. He sighed, ruffling her hair, “I will stay at the Dragon King’s side, as leader of the elves, no matter what. But that doesn’t mean I will surrender.” He crouched down to match her height, “You must protect the Dragon Prince. This egg is a miracle, and it is no small responsibility. You have to take it and get far away from here. Understand?”

Rayla bowed her head and nodded. Runaan kissed the top of her head and patted her on the back. “Now go. Before nightfall.”

She nodded again and slumped out of the room. 

 

“You let that guard go, didn’t you?” Viren demanded, finally emerging from the hiding place he had managed to hide his people inside of. 

Callum hung his head, unable to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said, a faint whisper into the Xadian night, “It’s just...he looked so scared. I couldn’t drain his life away, I don’t know why. I just couldn’t.”

“Of course he was scared!” Viren said, “And now you’ve doomed us all!” his voice started to rise, “We were counting on the element of surprise, no one was supposed to know we had even crossed the border until we had reached the Dragon King!”

Callum flinched away from him. “I know,” he said, “I just...I mean I know I’m still not good at this, I’ve never drained something as big as an elf….”

“So are you saying you are too incompetent, or too soft?” Viren loomed over Callum, sneering. Callum sputtered, unsure how to answer that. “I would have thought this mission would be important enough for even you to take seriously. That’s why I gave you a chance, even though you were so inexperienced. Now I see that was a mistake.”

Callum crumpled, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to look at Claudia, but was too afraid he might see disgust there.

“We have to act fast,” Viren said, apparently moving on from insulting Callum, “They know we’re coming, so their security will have increased 10 fold. Callum, you will stay here and wait for our return, if you think you can manage that.” 

Callum winced. Apparently they were NOT done insulting Callum. “Dad,” Claudia spoke up, “We can’t take on the entire Elf army and drain a dragon with only 5 of us.” 

Callum looked up. He couldn’t believe Claudia was defending him. “Yes we can,” Viren snapped back, “Move out!” 

Viren marched off into the night, his Dark Mage followers on his heel. Claudia stayed just a moment longer, to put a comforting hand on Callum’s shoulder. “I thought I could do it,” Callum said softly, “I mean, I was...I was SO ready. She was my mother, Claudia, why can’t I do this for her?”

Claudia sighed. “The things we do for our parents,” Claudia said, looking out where Viren had left, “Whatever you do, Callum, don’t do it for them, or me. Do it for yourself. That’s the only way you’ll figure out what’s right.” With that, she followed the others, leaving Callum alone. 

Do it for himself. Do WHAT for himself? He didn’t know what was right, or wrong. He had been so angry leaving Katolis, angry at the Elves and the Dragons and...and even his mother, how she’d been taken so pointlessly. There wasn’t even a body left to bury. 

And here he was, where he wanted to be more than anything else mere months ago. 

Do it for himself. He would prove himself in the name of his mother and step father and brother and friends. He would finish what he started, he had to. 

He just wasn’t expecting to run into an Elf girl carrying an egg along the way.


	30. US Government AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> US President Harrow invites foreign dignitary Runaan to the White House for a diplomatic summit. Runaan brings his ward, Rayla, with him, who hits it off with the First Children, Callum and Ezran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Election Day Special! If you live in the US and you're over 18, make sure to vote! I just did!

“We have the table settings for the senators all worked out, and the schedule for the week has been cleared with the Xadian government.” Chief of Staff Viren said, walking down the halls with his commander in chief “I’ve put the business with the union disputes on hold for now, Congresswoman Ophelli isn’t happy about that, but she’ll live. Of course I could always take it off hold if we were to just cancel this whole farce.”

President Harrow sighed, partially amused, partially exasperated. “They’re about to land on the tarmac, you don’t think it’s a LITTLE late for that?”

“I can put in a call,” Viren said, “Don’t think I won’t.”

“It’s a diplomatic mission, Viren,” Harrow said, “This is an opportunity for--”

“--peace between two nations that have been in conflict for too long, I heard the speech, Mr. President,” Viren said, “Still, this wouldn’t be the first diplomatic summit that’s been used as a cover.” Viren sighed, knowing the President and his long-time friend was ignoring him, “Have you at least spoken with secret service--”

“They’ve increased my protection 10 fold,” Harrow assured him, “I won’t be able to take a piss without it being reported to at least 20 different people.”

“We’re about to go on a tarmac with a good 2 dozen reporters, Mr. President, please watch your language,” He put his hand on the door, “Besides, you can’t piss without it being reported to 20 people normally.”

Harrow chuckled, and they walked out to the limo. “Kids!” Harrow said, smiling at his sons that were already seated in the back, Ezran on his handheld game, Callum reading a book, “You excited?”

Both boys barely looked up.

Harrow sighed and looked at Viren. “Don’t look at me,” Viren said, “Just wait until they’re Soren and Claudia’s age. They won’t leave you alone, begging for pizza money.”

When they reached the tarmac, a flurry of reporters hounded them, all asking questions over each other. Harrow went over to speak to them, making grand statements about peace and diplomacy.

Callum and Ezran waited where they’d be meeting the diplomats. “Why do we even have to be here?” Callum asked, “We’re not diplomats.”

“Dad said it was polite,” Ezran told him matter-of-factly. Callum groaned. He wasn’t much one for publicity, as he was only the president’s STEP-son, something the tabloids enjoyed reminding him about. 

Soon, a small plane came in for a landing and rolled up to meet the crowd. A few Xadian officials stepped out, closely followed by Ambassador Runaan, a tall man with bleached white hair and facial tattoos, which was typical for Xadia. He was dressed in a western suit, though, to match the US. 

Behind him stepped out a teenage girl, with her own bleached hair and facial tattoos, and she looked just as displeased to be here as Callum did. “Who is that?” Callum asked. 

“Runaan’s ward, Rayla” Viren answered beside him, “Curious that he brought her along.”

“It’s a sign of trust,” Harrow said, happily, “He trusts that we will not hurt his family, just as I trust he won’t hurt mine.” He stepped forward to greet Runaan with a firm handshake, which Runaan accepted. “Ambassador, it’s good to finally meet you in person,” he said, “This is my Chief of Staff, Viren, and my Chairman of the joint Chiefs, Amaya.” He gestured to his advisors, “And of course, my sons, Callum and Ezran.”

Runaan looked over at them, bowing his head lightly in greeting. “It is an honor to be invited to the white house,” he said, “This is my niece, Rayla. She is excited to see America for the first time.”

Rayla did not look overly excited. Her eyes locked in on Callum’s book, though. As soon as the adults were distracted, Harrow leading Runaan over to speak with the reporters, she asked, “What book is that?” 

“Oh, um,” he said, looking at it, “It’s called ‘The Dragon Prince.’ Elves and magic and fantasy shhhhh---” he froze realizing he was about to swear, not only in front of his 8 year old brother, but a mass of reporters, “shtuff,” he finished.

Rayla snorted, catching the almost-swear, “I like fantasy,” she said, “Though not in books as much, I prefer cartoons and such. Have you seen a show called Naruto?”

Callum and Ezran blinked, “You watch anime?” Ezran asked.

Rayla nodded, perking up, “I love it.”

Callum and Ezran exchanged a glance, knowing what the other was thinking, “There’s a movie theater in the White House. Usually it’s just for events and stuff, but as long as nothing’s going on and we’ve finished our homework, we can use it whenever we want. We can probably get it projected on the big screen.”

Rayla beamed, “I’d love that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit that kudos if you'd rather have Harrow for President


	31. Gangster AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is an undercover cop, who has successfully infiltrated Kingpin 'King Harrow's' organization. Discovery means death, or so she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, kinda combining two "Gangster AU" and "Organized Crime vs. Law Enforcement"

“Tensions are rising, I think people are starting to take sides,” Rayla said, eyes darting through the glass of the phone booth to ensure no one had followed her, “Viren’s been approaching more and more people in private for secret meetings. There’s rumors he might try to take over for Harrow.”

“Interesting” Runaan’s voice came through over the line, “Gang wars are notoriously messy.”

“Thank you, I was in fact born yesterday so didn’t know that,” Rayla said sarcastic.

She could practically see Runaan’s facial expression on the other side of the phone as he sighed. “We could try and use this to our advantage, though,” he said, “with Harrow’s gang breaking down, it could be easier to break it up permanently.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Rayla said. 

“Keep your head down,” Runaan instructed, “Don’t take sides if you can avoid it, but find out when Viren intends to strike. Remember, he’s a cop killer, so be careful.” 

Rayla nodded, but then remembered Runaan couldn’t see her. Viren was more than a cop killer, he’d taken down the chief of police. If she was discovered, dying was the least of her worries. “I’ll call back within 3 days. Keep a watch out.”

Runaan didn’t even say goodbye before he hung up. Rayla sighed and headed back for her under cover apartment. She wished she could just have her conversations there, but she knew Harrow had it bugged the minute she joined his gang. She did nothing to disturb them, just let them rest, even used them to her advantage sometimes. 

What she wasn’t expecting was to find Harrow, the drug kingpin, often called ‘King Harrow,’ sitting in her small kitchen, his trademark bird on his shoulder, sipping tea. “Rayla,” he said, smiling, “Good to see you.”

100 scenarios flew through Rayla’s head. Could she get to a weapon, what were her escape routes, did Harrow have guards here hidden somewhere. In even the most positive of them, there was only a slim chance she made it out alive. “Well,” she said cautiously, “It is my apartment.”

Harrow sipped his tea. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, which she could see was set to a large ‘play’ button. He pressed it and heard Runaan’s voice, an echo of only a few minutes ago. “We could try and use this to our advantage, though. With Harrow’s gang breaking down, it could be easier to break it up permanently.”

“My thoughts exactly.” her own voice came out of the phone. Rayla swallowed. She didn’t have a gun on her, but she had a knife in her boot if she could just get to it. 

“I can’t say I’m a fan of your thoughts,” Harrow said, still at ease, but she knew that was just an appearance. She’d watched for herself how his temper could switch on a dime, striking like a bird of prey. “Though I’m forced to share your opinions on our dear friend Viren.”

Rayla’s mouth went dry. “How long have you known?”

“Not long,” he said, “Or I assure you, you wouldn’t be here. But lucky for you, you’ve been discovered at a convenient time.”

Rayla squinted at him, “Convenient for whom?”

Harrow broke into a wide smile. “Both of us. When Amaya mentioned she suspected you, I told her I’d look into it myself. Never have I been so thankful to find a spy in my organization.” he took another sip of tea, “You’re right, Viren is planning something, something to take over from me. He’s pulling people to his side one by one. There’s only one person who I can be certain isn’t on his side now. And that’s you.” 

“What do you want from me?”

“Viren knows my weakness is my children,” Harrow says, “That will be his next step, to kidnap them, or worse.” He stared her down, his casual attitude fading to stoic seriousness. “I need you to protect them. Take them to a safehouse, witness protection, whatever you do.”

Rayla raised an eyebrow. She liked Harrow’s kids. He kept them out of his business. “Witness Protection is for Witnesses,” she reminded him. 

Harrow tapped his finger on her counter. “I can give you Viren,” he said.

“Not good enough,” she said. 

“Not good enough?” He repeated, the stoic face melting into anger. She prepared to grab her knife at a seconds notice, “He’s a cop killer! The creator of Dark Magic, one of the most dangerous drugs in the city.”

“And YOU are the distributor.” Rayla said, “And he killed that cop while serving YOU.”

“I never wanted that to happen,” Harrow said, “I wouldn’t have allowed it.” 

“It doesn’t matter now, it did happen,” she said, gaining confidence she didn’t really feel, “So, the question is, what are your children worth to you?”

Harrow breathed through his nose, glaring at her, but he knew she was right. “I can give you the pentarchy.” 

THAT made Rayla’s eyebrows shoot up. The pentarchy were the 5 prominent kingpins in the city, each carving out a piece for themselves, with a treaty that they wouldn’t interfere in the other’s business. Going after them was huge, and would put Harrow at enormous risk. He must be serious. “I’ll call my supervisor,” she said. 

“Do that,” Harrow said, grumpily, “I want my sons out of the city tonight.”

Rayla nodded, taking him seriously, “I’ll do what I can.”


	32. Rayla and Runaan switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla has been captured by the humans, and so Runaan must escort the human princes to Xadia to return the Dragon Prince. Unfortunately, Runaan has never been a babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka what happens if Rayla DID go up to the tower.

Runaan was not a babysitter. He was never good with exceptionally young elves, only taking them under his (proverbial) wing once they were old enough to swing a sword themselves, and at least pretend at maturity even if they were still learning. 

But children, real children the age of Ezran, he was not used to caring for. He watched from the treetops as Ezran played with his glow toad, an ancient creature held to great esteem if it had been born in Xadia. Here it was at best a play thing, at worst, dinner. 

The boy’s brother, Callum, was laughing at them a few feet away, laughing at Ezran’s antics. He sat at the base of the very tree Runaan was watching them in, sketching something in his book. Runaan’s eyes were best served in the dark, but he could see from here, Callum was drawing a room. 

Callum was not much younger than Rayla, with none of her ferocity nor physical ability, but with a great deal of logic and intelligence than he realized. Still, Runaan had some level of resentment towards the children. If Rayla hadn’t met them, she wouldn’t have found the Dragon Prince. She wouldn’t have tried to stop Runaan. She wouldn’t have run up to the tower after Callum in an attempt to save the King, even though it was too late. 

She wouldn’t have gotten captured.

Runaan closed his eyes and cleared his mind. His entire squad had been captured, but Rayla had been his responsibility, his protogé, his….he didn’t even know if there was a word, not in Human, Elven, or Draconic. And she was captured, the only one of them fighting for peace instead of revenge.

Runaan wished he could tell her that, but he would soon. The princes came with him, ready to go to Xadia as keepers of peace, like Rayla. Runaan was going for reinforcements. One way or the other, he was getting Rayla and the others back.

But he was no help to them just standing here, feeling guilty and angry. He hopped down from the branches and landed in front of the children, who both jumped. “You have GOT to stop doing that,” Callum said, putting a hand over his heart.

Runaan threw down a parcel full of berries and a dead jackalope. “Eat,” Runaan instructed, “You need your strength.

Ezran started crying at the sight of the jackalope. Callum rushed over, dropping his book and covering his eyes. “What the heck?!” he demanded, “You just want us to dig into a damn animal? Not even going to cook it or anything?”

“A Jackalope doesn’t need that kind of preparation,” Runaan said, opening it up with his arrow, “It has enough meat to sate you both. It’s an excellent meal for going on the move.” Ezran cried louder. “Why is he doing that?”

“He’s vegetarian,” Callum said, trying to comfort his brother.

“That’s impractical while we’re on the move,” Runaan said, “You both need ample proteins in order to keep pace. We’ll be moving at nightfall.”

“What? But it’s DARK at night!” Callum protested.

“Exactly,” Runaan nodded, “Humans won’t be able to see us as easily. We’ll go undetected.”

“Hate to break it to you,” Callum said, still rubbing Ezran’s shoulders, “But WE’RE human. How do you expect US to see?”

“I will guide you,” Runaan said, “In time, once you have practiced, even daywalkers can be trained to navigate in the dark.”

Callum looked between his crying brother and the elf assassin. He covered the jackalope so Ezran didn’t have to see it. “We’re not eating that. And we’re not traveling at night.” He reached for his sketchbook, “We’re near the Winter Lodge, we can rest there.”

“Absolutely not,” Runaan said, “It’s too dangerous to go to any human settlements.”

“It’s the WINTER Lodge,” Callum said, “No winter, no humans, no one will be around for miles. Besides,” He flipped the page, “This is there.”

Runaan examined the item, a cube with symbols of the magic types on it. “What of it?”

“It could help me with my magic!” he said, referencing his primal stone, “It’s the first thing I’m….” his face turned sad, “It’s the first thing I’m good at.”

Oh Dragons Damn them all, now BOTH children were crying. Ezran leaned on Callum’s shoulder, mumbling. “There’s food there.”

“Right, right,” Callum said, wiping his eyes and sniffling, “AND they have food there. Proper human food. That we can eat.”

Runaan looked between the two, both miserable and sad. “Alright, alright, fine,” he said, “We’ll go to gather food and your cube, but that’s it. After that, we’re on the move.”

The children smiled, and Runaan sighed. Oh, if Takaan could see him now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takaan is what I'm calling the Tinkerer
> 
> Don't think about Rayla trapped in a coin


	33. Coffee Shop Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has a new job at the coffee shop, but his friends come to play a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the radio silence, Work decided to rabbit kick me in the face. And now I'm realizing its Sunday, and I usually do the Sequel Sunday. Fudge. I'll see if I can do another one today. Again. Enjoy.

“‘Get a job,’ he said,” Callum muttered to himself angrily, “‘It’ll be good for you,’ he said.”

“Are you muttering to yourself again?” Rayla asked from her spot at the cash register.

“Maybe,” He said, groaning, “I’m not even 16! I shouldn’t be working yet.” He lifted one foot off the ground in the hopes of providing it some relief, but that only put more pressure and pain on his other foot. “Stupid step-fathers…”

“I thought you were making an effort to call him ‘dad’ these days,” Rayla said, mindlessly playing with the tip jar.

“When he forces me into child labor, he’s my step-father.”

Rayla snorted, “It’s not THAT bad,” she said, “it’s not exactly like we’re busy.” She gestured to the empty shop, except for one person on his laptop, a regular named Corvus.

“You’re biased,” he accused her. He was right, her father owned the coffee shop. And was the one responsible for hiring Callum in the first place, even though he was too young to legally use most of the machines. Mostly all he could do was pour things into the cups. But hey, minimum wage was minimum wage.

“Maybe,” She said, “But it’s still nice. You could be working at Starbucks.” She whispered the last word. As the word Macbeth was to the stage, Starbucks was to Moonshadow Coffee, at least in the eyes of Mr. Runaan, who took the making of coffee very seriously. In fairness, his recipes WERE like magic. 

“True,” Rayla admitted, “but come on, don’t lie and say you don’t like being known as the latte art prince.”

Callum harrumphed. He’d always liked drawing and sketching and such, and had seen some techniques on YouTube for doing latte art, so he decided he’d start trying it out, much to the enjoyment of his customers. Corvus, for instance, had a nice tree done in his cup. Rayla always got a bunch of berries, sometimes with leaves if Callum was feeling fancy.

The bell rang and Callum and Rayla looked up, backs straightening like a string had been pulled and they suddenly became professional to greet the incoming customers.

They relaxed back down to a more friendly slump when they saw who it was, though. “Ezran!” Rayla said, beaming. Callum loved his brother very dearly and was quite protective of him, but despite knowing him less than a year, Callum was starting to wonder if Rayla loved him a bit more. He had to be on the lookout, if he turned his back too long she might try to adopt him away.

“Hi Rayla!” Ezran said, flanked by his neighbors and probably babysitters, Claudia and Soren, “We came to visit you guys!”

“Yeah, had to see how the step-prince was doing!” Soren sneered. Soren and Claudia were old enough to remember when Callum and his mother had moved in next door. Callum didn’t directly, but Soren tried to ensure he never forgot. He just meant it as teasing, Soren wasn’t a bad guy really, just a little dense and occasionally needed a smack to the head. 

Which is what Claudia was for, and did. She got him with a good whack to the upside of his head. “We came here to be nice,” she said, “to SUPPORT Callum while he’s working.”

“I am!” Soren said, “I JUST asked how he’s doing!”

Callum, Rayla, Claudia, and Ezran all rolled their eyes as one. They were all used to Soren’s antics by now. Ezran approached the counter, “Callum, can I have one of your latte’s please.”

“Aren’t you a little young for coffee?” Rayla asked, “You don’t want to drink too much or you’ll be this height forever.” She reached across the counter to boop his nose.

“But I want latte art too!” Ezran protested. 

Callum snorted, “I’ll make you a hot chocolate, bud, how about that.” Ezran sighed, but nodded.

“Two lattes for us, please,” Claudia said, “I want it as dark as my soul.” She put her hands on the counter and stared Callum down. 

Callum lifted a mug from the stack, “So...Extra cream and sugar?”

“Yes please!” Claudia said, her stare melting into a bright smile.

Callum chuckled again and got to work, while Rayla rang them up, Claudia and Soren having their usual argument about who was paying, while Callum tried to decide what to make in their cups. 

Ezran was easy, Callum did a depiction of his pet toad, Bait. Callum wondered for a second about Claudia, but quickly did a wolf depiction. Now for Soren….He really wanted to do something to pay him back for the Step-Prince comment…

He smiled, and then called up their orders to be ready. Ezran and Claudia beamed happily at their cups. Soren, however, looked down for a moment, really taking in the dick Callum had drawn. He nodded at Callum, “Respect, kid. Respect.”


	34. Ezran and Callum Age Swap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran asks Rayla about a secret that she's been keeping, one that will change his life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the Sequel Sunday chapter!

Ezran took a second to catch his breath after running up into the tree. “Callum? Ellis?” he yelled to the cliff where he saw the dog run up. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” Ellis yelled across the breach, “We’re alright, Ava pulled us up.” 

“I’m not!” Callum whined at them, “Ezran, I dropped my sketchbook!” 

“It’s alright, Call,” Rayla said, “I grabbed it,” She held it up in her good hand, “Some great pictures of me in there,” Rayla said, looking through the sketches. 

“HEY!” Callum yelled, having to be held back by Ellis to try and grab the book back. “Ezran, you grab that from her! Don’t let her look!”

Ezran sighed, and held out his hand. Rayla relented and gave it to him. “Sorry about him.”

“Eh, no worries,” Rayla said. 

Ezran flipped it open himself, “Hey she’s right!” he called over, “These drawings are pretty good!” 

“EZZZZ!!!” Callum said, stamping his feet. 

Ezran snorted and looked at the drawing of Rayla. It must have been of when Callum first met her, he liked doing that. She was holding a sword threateningly. Then, Ez frowned, noticing a strange detail. “Hey, Rayla,” he said, “Is...You’re wearing two of those bands in this picture.”

Rayla looked over his shoulder. “Huh,” she said, “Callum must have added it in.” 

“He’s pretty good at adding things in exactly as he saw it,” Ezran said, frown furrowing as he put pieces together. Rayla looked nervous. “His memory is usually spot on...Rayla, did you have another band?”

She swallowed, massaging her hurt hand where the band squeezed at her skin. “Yes,” she said softly.

“And it came off?” Ezran confirmed, already coming to his conclusion, but trying to will it not to be true, “You said that could only happen if...if…”

Rayla hung her head in shame. “It was a mistake,” she said, “The whole mission was a mistake, we shouldn’t have...I’m so sorry.” She said, “I didn’t know how to tell you, I couldn’t--”

Ezran cut her off, wrapping her into a firm hug. “Ezran you shouldn’t,” Rayla said, “I lied, I--”

“This isn’t for you,” Ezran mumbled into her shoulder, tears starting to form in his eye. “I just found out my Father--My father…” his voice hitched and he couldn’t get out the last word. “I need this,” he finally said.

Rayla nodded and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so, so, sorry, Ezran. If there’s anything I can--”

“I’m mad at you,” he said, “But I can’t...there’s nothing you...I understand. I’m mad but I understand,” he mumbled, emotions firing through his brain faster than he could process. 

Rayla squeezed him a bit tighter, probably hurting her off hand, but she didn’t complain. “I’m sorry anyway,” she said. 

His breath hitched as tears fell loose. It didn’t feel real, not out here in the middle of the mountains, far from the castle he grew up in, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know. He guessed, probably, somewhere in his subconscious. He knew why the assassins were there. He knew it was unlikely the guards could have held back them all. This was inevitable. Hell, as the Crown Prince, he’d been trained since birth to know his father would one day die. 

“Oh, damn,” Ezran said, pulling away as a thought came to him, “The kingdom, I’m...I mean, I’m not of age yet, but they must want me...they’re going to want me to be…” King, he left unsaid. He was the rightful King now. He’d need an advisor until he turned 18, but he was old enough to know how this worked. 

“But the egg,” Rayla said, “Our mission, we have to save the--”

“I know,” Ezran said, collapsing onto the tree branch, “But without me there…”

Rayla kneeled beside him. “Come with me, and the egg,” she said, putting her hand on the fading light. “This dragon is a prince too, with a father he’s never known, and won’t ever know. Someday, he’ll be the Dragon king too.” Ezran looked down at the light the egg gave off, thinking of the presence inside. “Come with me to Xadia,” Rayla urged him, “Be the first human King in Centuries to visit. And then come back, and take your throne as the king of peace.”

Ezran nodded. “It has a nice ring to it,” He said, sniffling, “Lets just...let’s save the egg’s life, and then we’ll talk about it,” he said.

Rayla nodded, reaching out a hesitant hand to pat him on the shoulder. “Alright.”

“And Rayla?” Ezran said, “Callum can’t know, ok?”

Rayla looked over to the cliff, where Callum and Ellis were playing some game they’d made up. “Alright. I promise.” 

Ezran pulled her into another hug and sobbed.


	35. Claudia teaches Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed with his progress with sword fighting, Callum turns to Claudia for training as a mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand I was out again yesterday. Sorry. I'll try not to have that happen.

“Ok, now the word is ‘Fulmanis.’ Ready?” Claudia asked. Callum looked nervous, holding a ball that was sparking all over his hand. “Ok, go for it,” she said before quickly backing up behind a shelf. It’s not that she didn’t TRUST Callum, it’s just….a precaution. 

“Fulmanis!” Callum said, trying not to shake as he pushed his rune forward. The sparks followed the rune and shot forth, hitting Soren’s training dummy square in the head, knocking it off the body. 

“You did it!” Claudia cheered, jumping out from behind her protective barrier, “I can’t believe it, you actually did it!”

Callum shuffled on his feet, “You don’t have to act SO surprised,” he said. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean it to be insulting,” Claudia said, reaching over to pull him into a hug, “That was REALLY good! That’s some advanced magic, and you aimed it perfectly on your first try!”

Luckily, Claudia’s hug pulled Callum in close enough she couldn’t see him blushing. “Heh. Well, thanks. Only ‘cause you’re such a great teacher.”

Claudia ruffled his hair, which Callum wasn’t sure was patronizing or not. For the moment, he went with not. “You’re picking up these forms really fast. I had to copy down each rune, like, 100 times on paper before I really got the hang of doing it reliably. But you got it right away! You’re really suited for this.”

Callum started feeling awkward as he always did when compliments came his way. He just. He didn’t know how to handle it. What was he supposed to say, “Aha, I guess, a little maybe.” He shrugged, “Better at it than sword fighting at least.” 

Claudia’s smile turned more sympathetic, “Soren still giving you a hard time?”

Callum shrugged, “It’s whatever. I mean, it’s not his fault, I’m just bad at it.”

“We all have different talents,” Claudia said, “I tried swordfighting for about 2 minutes when I was younger. Too much exercise,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Yeah,” Callum said, “Well, princes are expected to be good at it. Real Princes, anyway.” Callum sighed to himself. 

Claudia frowned at him, “You ARE a prince, Callum,” She assured him, “King Harrow made that very clear when he married your mother. You were too young to remember.” Claudia smiled a bit at the memory, “To be honest, I think Soren was a little jealous.”

Callum frowned, “Jealous? Of...of ME?”

Claudia nodded, “Soren never really got into the family business of magic, not like me. He tried, but he got frustrated whenever dad showed him things and threw tantrums. The King took to him really well though. He always loved kids, and he played with us all the times. Usually whenever Dad needed a break.” Claudia smirked at the memory, “I think a part of him always wanted King Harrow to adopt HIM. So he wasn’t too happy when he got married and suddenly had a kid of his own.”

Callum just blinked at her in amazement. He never, NEVER thought….never even DREAMED that Soren could somehow be jealous of HIM. Soren was….he was Soren! He was obnoxious and loud, but aggrivatingly good at what he did. And truth be told, he wasn’t a bad person either. Maybe he let his teasing go a bit far, but it wasn’t as though Callum called him out on it, or let him know how much it bothered him. “Huh.”

“Besides,” Claudia said, “Where does it say in the Kingdom’s laws that the Prince has to be good at sword fighting?”

“Uh,” Callum said, “It says the King or Queen of Katolis must be prepared to lead troops into war themselves,” he said, shrugging, “I might not be CROWN Prince, I think….” To be honest, the law was a little vague on adopted princes, “But I’m in line...somewhere…”

“Ah, but it DOESN’T say you have to do that with swordfighting,” She gestured at the dummy, “Imagine THAT was an oncoming Elven General. You’d have him down FLAT!” They both looked at the dummy’s head that was still smoking on the floor. “Just wait until I teach you some dark magic! You’ll be the best fighter in Katolis! Well, next to me and Dad, probably.”

Callum shifted uncomfortable again, “I don’t know. King Harrow doesn’t really like Dark Magic that much….”

Claudia beamed mischievously, “What King Harrow doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She booped his nose, “We’ll just do some simple stuff, with the way you did the lightning spell, this should be easy,” 

She went over to a jar and pulled out a ladybug, a harmless little ladybug, except it was blue, clearly magical. She put it in Callum’s hands and he watched, fascinated, as it crawled around his hand. “Now, repeat after me,” she said, “Ymene eht nrub”

“Ymene eht nrub,” he repeated perfectly.

“Perfect,” she nodded, eager, “Now squish the bug.”

Callum panicked. In the two seconds since he’d been introduced, he’d grown attached to the colorful little bug. “I, uh,” he stammered. It wasn’t like he was a staunch pacifist. He’d killed bugs before, never lost sleep over it. But the way this bug was crawling on his skin, the way it hadn’t bothered him or irked him at all...the way he was supposed to just use it….something in his brain screamed this is wrong. 

“Come on,” Claudia encouraged, “Just a little squish.”

He closed his hand, but not tight enough and the bug crawled out of his fist. He tried to slam it with his other hand, but he just knocked it off, allowing it to scuttle away into the dungeon.

“That’s alright,” Claudia said, opening the jar again, “we have more.” She showed him, hundreds of little blue bugs inside, ready to be destroyed.


	36. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ezran go on their first superhero mission, but the villain may not be all she seems to be.

“Ok, ok, what about: Weather Man!” Ezran said, practically skipping down the street, despite the fact Callum was keeping his pace slow for him. 

“I think that makes me sound like the guy on the news or something.” Callum said, taking a lick from his ice cream cone. 

Ezran hummed, “Mmmk...what about ‘Weather Wizard?’”

“Taken,” Callum said briefly.

Ezran scoffed, “Damn, all the good superhero names are taken.” He bit into his ice cream angrily, which Callum felt was sacrilege. 

Callum hummed, “What about ‘Meteorology Mage’?”

“Not a chance,” Ezran said, “How are people supposed to call that out when they need help?”

“But it’s accurate,” Callum said, “And alliterative!” Ezran frowned at him as he always did when Callum used too big words. “Well what are you calling yourself then?”

Ezran beamed, “Easy!” He posed dramatically, “Captain Critter!”

Callum snorted, making Ezran frown, “Captain?”

“All the best heroes are captains!” He said, “America, Marvel, Planet…”

Callum giggled as Ezran counted on his fingers, “Whatever you say, Cap.”

Ezran scrunched his nose at him. “Maybe we should call YOU Captain Jerkface!”

“Well at least I--” Callum cut himself off at the sound of alarms, “That came from the museum!” 

Ezran beamed, “Its a crime!”

“Crime’s bad, Ez,” Callum reminded him.

“Exactly!” Ezran was practically bouncing now, “A crime we’re going to stop!” He pulled his mask over his face, “Captains Critter and Jerkface to the rescue!”

“We are NOT calling ourselves that!” Callum yelled, but Ezran had already taken off in the direction of the museum.

Ezran perched up on a wall and cupped his hands over his mouth, replicating a perfect pigeon coo. At his prompting a flock of pigeons flew over the translucent museum ceiling. “Someone tried to rappel from the roof, but their cord snapped. They’re trapped inside, but they’ve barricaded security out.”

“If they’re trapped, maybe we should just let security handle it,” Callum said, searching the building, but not seeing any signs. 

“What if she does something dangerous? Or hurts one of them?” Ezran challenged him, “come on its our first superhero mission, we gotta!”

Callum sighed, “Alright, Alright,” he pulled his own mask on, “hold on tight.”

Ezran did as asked, and Callum blew a stream of air at the ground. His breath lifted them both in the air. With a great deal of effort, he maneuvered them over to the museum, straight through the broken glass, and inside. “Where are they?” Callum asked, trying to catch his breath.

Ezran perked an ear and listened. He could just barely hear the squeaking of rats in the walls. The museum should have that looked at. “This way!” He pulled his brother along down the corridor.

They made it to a hastily made barricade of chairs. There was a girl with white hair and purple skin standing before it, trying to fit inside an air duct. “Halt there, villain,” Ezran poses again, “put down the stolen artifacts, and surrender yourself immediately!”

The girl spun on them, clutching something to her chest. Callum held up his hand, shimmering with electricity. “I’d listen to the kid if I were you.”

And just like that, the girl turned invisible. “Did she just—gah!” Callum fell over as something hit him in the stomach. 

Callum jerked around the hall, getting pummeled by an unseen force he struggled to fight against. “Ez, do something!” He begged.

“Right!” Ezran said, eyes darting around. He reached forward and grabbed something, plucking it from thin air. It was the criminals bag.

“Hey!” The girl said, becoming visible again, Callum in her arms in a half Nelson, “give it back!”

“I’m not giving you back stolen artifacts, bad guy!” Ezran countered.

“Uh, Ez,” Callum chokes out, “can you maybe not, like, aggravate her?”

“You don’t understand,” Rayla said, “what’s in there was stolen from ME. From my people!”

Ezran frowned at her, “What?”

“An archaeologist came to my country, Xadia,” she said in a thick accent, “he STOLE that from us, but he didn’t know what it was.”

Ezran opened the bag, looking inside, “it’s just a shiny stone.”

“No,” She said, “it’s not a stone, it’s an egg. You need to give it back to me!”

Ezran considered her, listening to the guards trying to break in, and Callum struggling to breath. He lifted the stone and lifted it to his ear. “I think we need to help her.”

“What!” Callum said, his voice garbled, “I know it’s our first superhero mission, but we’re not supposed to HELP the bad guy.”

“I think she’s right, though,” Ezran said, “Callum, I can hear something in this. A life form in the egg!”

The girl smiled, “Thank you” She said. 

Ez smiled back, “you’re welcome,” he said, “now, can you let my brother go?”

“Oh, right,” she released Callum, who fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

Callum groaned as he got up, the girl and Ezran already planning their escape. “This kind of thing does NOT happen to Batman.”


	37. Queen Sarai Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the dragon egg, Callum rushes off to tell the person he trusts most: His mother. Sarai must struggle to protect her family from the hailstorm of threats upon them.

“Mom!” Callum ran down through the halls. 

“Callum!” Sarai said, putting down the sword she had raised in defense, “What are you doing here? You and Ezran should be halfway to the Winter Lodge by now!”

“Yeah, we uh, kinda got sidetracked,” He swallowed, “Major sidetracked, the elves were after Ezran, but then we found Ezran, he ran off for a bit, and he led us down to this secret lair where we thought the elf couldn’t get to us, and then she did, and then CLAUDIA chased after us, and--”

“Whoa, whoa,” Sarai said, gripping his shoulder, “slow down. Take a breath.” Callum did as asked, “Now, what’s going on?”

Callum took another breath for good measure. “We found something, in a secret lair beneath the castle. Mom, it was Thunder’s Egg!”

Sarai’s eyebrows leaped into her hair, “What?! But Viren said--”

“Viren’s been holding onto it. Claudia knew, she called it a weapon. We’re working with the Elf, Rayla. She’s helping us, she wants to bring it back to it’s mother, but the other elf assasins wouldn’t listen, and we HAVE to tell the king and--”

“Alright, alright,” Sarai said, nodding, and thinking fast. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling some strands loose from the tail it was held back in. “Callum, listen to me very carefully. I want you to take your brother, and the Dragon Prince, and this elf, if you think you can trust her, and go to the Winter Lodge. Wait for me there. I’ll speak to your father myself.”

Callum clutched his arm. “Okay…” he swallowed, “But...can’t we go see the King together? And then leave together? I…” he looked to his feet, “I’m not sure I can do this myself.”

Sarai’s heart broke as she kneeled down to him like when he was little. He was taller now, but still, it helped to look up at him. She could see the hints of tears he held in his eyes. “Callum, you are strong in ways you’re barely beginning to understand. I see them clear as day, but even the clearest things are hard to see within yourself.” She rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, and held his hand. “Unfortunately the world rarely lets us discover ourselves fully before we are tested. Hold fast to your family to YOURSELF, and you’ll learn how to shine.” 

Callum nodded. “I cast a spell,” he said, a hint of shy pride in his voice, “I’m a mage.”

Sarai smiled brightly, “Really?” He nodded, “You’ll have to show me. Later.”

They both heard the sound of fighting from the King’s tower. “Dad…” Callum said, almost to himself. 

Sarai drew her sword again, “Callum, you need to go. Now.”

“But Mom--”

“NOW!” And Callum ran.

Sarai took a breath of her own, and marched her way to the tower, passing guards lying dead on the ground, the same guards she saw working every day. 

Sarai didn’t bother trying to go through the main entrance, knowing it’d be swarmed with fighting knights and elves. But it didn’t matter. Viren wasn’t the only one who kept secrets.

A quick hop behind a false tapestry here, and a secret stairwell there, and she made it to the royal bedchamber, only to find her husband laid flat on the floor, and Viren putting something away in a basket. Pip was in his cage, unusual for him, and squawking madly. “Harrow!” Sarai cried out, falling to the floor by his head. Viren whipped around, surprised by her sudden entrance, “What have you DONE to him?” She demanded.

“I saved his life,” Viren said, recovering quickly, “Despite his stubbornness, I might add.”

Sarai checked his vitals. He was breathing and his pulse was strong. He just...seemed absent. Sarai looked up at Pip, squawking madly. She remembered Viren’s suggestion the other day. “You snake,” she hissed at him, “You monster, you--”

“The Kingdom is heading for war, Sarai,” Viren said, “Harrow’s mind, his tactics, his charisma is what we need to survive, but not his body. Let the Moonshadow elves have it, if that’s what they’ve come for.” He kneeled beside her. “You are the next heir. You can take the throne. Will you sacrifice yourself for your King? For your Husband? I can trade you both, let him lead through you.”

Sarai huffed a breath, hearing the battle outside the doors. The elves were close to breaking in. Would she sacrifice herself for Harrow? Yes, in a heartbeat. But not like this. She raised her sword, pointing the tip at Viren’s throat, “I’ve had enough of your dark tricks, mage,” She said, intending to capture, not harm him. 

“Rebmuls!” He shouted, clutching his staff. Instantly, she felt weak. Her sword fell from her hand, and she fell unconscious on the floor beside her husband. “Pity,” he said, sighing, “Still, waste not, want not.” He lifted his staff and levitated her. He made it out the newly found secret passageway and started heading down to his dungeons. He closed the door behind him just before the elves burst in to murder the king.


	38. Space AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum, Ezran, and Rayla are going on a daring quest through the expanse of space to deliver a Dragon Egg to the Planet Xadia. Unfortunately, their mistrust in one another leads to terrifying problems.

“Why won’t you just trust me to pilot the ship?!” Rayla demanded, “I’m clearly far better at it than you!”

“Guys?” Ezran said timidly, but the other passengers ignored him. 

“Why wouldn’t I trust the assassin who tried to kill us? Hmm, let me think about that,” Callum fake thought, “Maybe because you’re an ASSASSIN WHO TRIED TO KILL US!”

“Guys…”

“I thought we were PAST that!”

“Oh yeah, a whole 2 days past! And besides that, I KNOW you’re hiding something!” 

“GUYS!” 

“WHAT?! Callum and Rayla demanded at the same time. Ezran just pointed out the display window. 

Looking out into the distance of space, they saw their shuttle pod had drifted and was heading straight for an asteroid field. One of said asteroids was practically on top of them!

Rayla and Callum both dived for the ships controls at once, squished together in the seat as they tried to pull around it. “Let go!” Rayla demanded, “I can do this!”

“This is a Katolis Planet shuttle,” Callum said, “I’M from Katolis, not you, YOU let go!”

Their jerky movements pulled the shuttle at awkward angles. The good news was they were trying to pull the ship in the same general direction, AWAY from the asteroid. The bad news was, with them both pulling, the movement was not smooth, and the tail end of the shuttle pod grazed the hard rock. 

Alarms burst all around them, along with a number of buttons labeled with emergency options. “What do we do?” Callum asked “What...what do we DO?!”

“I thought YOU were the one from Katolis, so you knew what to do!” Rayla yelled back at him. 

The ship started shaking. Callum looked around to the various alert messages. One read “Breach Imminent: Enact Safety Forcefield?” 

“Ezran get up here!” Callum shouted, hearing the footsteps as his brother plodded up by the pilots seat. Callum jammed the button, and a forcefield wrapped around them, just before a breach formed in the hull, blowing anything not nailed down into space. 

They all realized a moment too late that the dragon egg was among the things not nailed down, as the backpack it sat in floated out into the vacuum, its contents spilling out. “Oh no,” Callum said.

Rayla grabbed her own face, “This is all my fault! If we hadn’t been fighting none of this would have happened.”

Callum hesitated, but put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “It’s both our faults,” he sighed, watching the faint glow slowly roll away. “I should have trusted you…”

Behind them, Ezran was having none of their pity-party. He zipped up his space suit, getting Callum and Rayla’s attention. “I’m going after it.”

“What, but Ezran--”

“You can’t, it’s too far out, you won’t catch up--”

“I’m. Going. After it.” he said firmly, sticking on his helmet and latching himself to the safety cable. “Two tugs and pull me in.” 

Callum tried to stop him, but he already exited the forcefield and dived out the hole in the hull. The cable spun and spun until it hit it’s greatest extension, pulled tight. 

Space was eerily quiet. Callum and Rayla only listened to their breaths, waiting….waiting…

Then, the cable went slack. “No!” Callum said pressing the button to pull it back in. With a horrifying clank, the other end of the cable came pulled in, clearly cut...and without Ezran, “NO!” Callum sobbed. 

“Wait,” Rayla said, “Look,” she showed him her wrist, “This binding will only come off if he’s dead, and it HASN’T,” she said, “He’s still alive!” Rayla looked around, “Pilot the ship towards where he flew off to. Use whatever energy reserves we have!” 

Callum did as asked. Their fuel tanks had been badly damaged but they had enough to move. “What are you going to do?” he demanded. 

He turned at the sound of her own zipper. “I’m going after him.”

Soon, they saw a splash of color in the inky blackness of space. It was Ezran, holding onto the egg for dear life, and trying to direct himself towards the ship. Rayla didn’t bother properly attaching her cable, as there was nothing too attach, and instead just tied it around her waist. Without thinking how STUPID this was, she jumped out, grabbing hold of Ezran and pulling him inside. 

He was unconscious, but after a moment, he woke up coughing and shivering. “No--not b-b-b-bad,” he stuttered. Rayla and Callum hugged him tightly.


	39. Oceanwater Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is an Oceanwater Elf (or mer-elf as they're sometimes known) and wants to stick to the river. Callum, and Ezran, however, want to go the route through the Mountains, which causes a significant problem for Rayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayla looks pretty much the same except she has blue-ish skin, and she wears a skirt, so that she can shift between a tail and legs when she needs.

“Can’t you row any faster?” Rayla demanded of Callum. She might have demanded it of Ezran too, but she liked Ezran. 

“Not if I want to see where I’m going,” Callum said, searching the shoreline, “I have to find somewhere we can dock.”

“What?” Rayla said, “Why?”

Callum sighed like he was explaining something very simple. All it really did was make Rayla want to punch him in the face. “For one, it’s starting to get dark, and we can’t be rowing when it’s dark, we could hit a rock and drown.” Rayla scoffed. Boats were so inconvenient. “For two, we should probably get out of the river anyway. The most direct route to Xadia is going to be through the mountains. And we’ll have more cover that way.”

Rayla frowned, “That’s ridiculous,” she said, “The river will lead to the ocean, then we can just go AROUND Katolis and get to the Xadian Shore. That’s how I got into Xadia, and no humans spotted me.”

“That’s probably because you were UNDER the water,” Ezran said, motioning a wave with his hand, “But uh, among humans, a person riding on a boat with blue skin is, uh, kinda unusual.”

“This river passes by at least 3 different towns,” Callum added, “Someone could easily catch you near any of those.”

Rayla grumped, “I’ll just go under the water at those parts.”

“And what happens when we get to the end of the river?” Callum asks, “This dingy wasn’t exactly meant for ocean travel. We’ll capsize almost immediately.”

Rayla’s grumping turned into full on sulking. “I don’t like being away from the water for too long,” she said, “What if it rains? I’ll grow my tail in the middle of a hiking trail and then I could slide who knows where, and you two would have to carry me, and honestly I’m not sure you have the strength enough combined.”

Callum was about to give sympathy up until that last point. Then he scowled. “We’ll deal with that when it comes up,” he said, “Maybe we can get you some protective covering so you don’t get wet. And we won’t let you fall.”

She glared at him, doubtful. “I don’t like mountains.”

“Why?” Ezran asked, honestly curious, “are you afraid of heights?”

Rayla winced, “Ha! That’s it, isn’t it?” Callum said, way too happy to hear this, “The great assassin from the depths is afraid of heights!” 

“Shut up!” She said, splashing him, but he was still giggling. “I’m not afraid! I just don’t like them.”

Callum was laughing so much he almost missed the sound of the river getting louder. “Uh…” he said, “What’s that?” 

They all turned in horror to see the river had carried them to a waterfall. “Pull the boat over,” Rayla demanded, “PULL THE BOAT OVER!”

“I can’t!” Callum screamed back, “We’re caught in the current!”

Rayla’s eyes widened, watching as the safe calm water disappeared to the unknown far beneath, “Okay! I admit it! I’m afraid of heights! Please just get us out of here!”

“There’s nothing I can do!” Callum said, “We’re going over!!”

All three of them and bait screamed as the boat tipped. Rayla tried to jump out and attempt swimming for herself, but Callum was right, there was no way she could fight the current. Rayla caught one glimpse of the white water directly below, before she was in freefall.

Her heart was somewhere in her throat, and she screamed until she lost her breath. She shut her eyes, sure she was going to land on some rock, shattering every bone in her body. 

And then….water. Just water. She landed in the water!! Doing a twirl of joy as she noticed her tail returned to her, she made her way to the surface. 

Callum and Ezran were far behind, not as fast a swimmer as she was, trying to make their way to shore. The boat had flipped and was floating aimlessly down the river. And Bait…

She had to look up to see him. Bait was...stuck in a tree. Typical. Rayla tried to call over to Callum and Ezran to alert them, but they were still too far to hear. 

Then, a large bird started circling the tree Bait was in. Rayla called to Callum and Ezran, trying to hurry them along, but they were SO SLOW at swimming. “Typical,” she said to herself. “Okay, don’t look down, don’t look down…” She got out of the water, shaking her tail off until it became legs again, and went for the tree. “Don’t look down, don’t look down!” She started the slow climb.

The bird started circling closer, trying to figure out what Bait even was. The poor Glow Toad just hung helplessly to the tree like a chameleon. Then, the bird went into a dive. 

“Hey!” with one hand, Rayla wacked away at the bird with her sword. She managed to smack it right on the head and it squawked, fluttering away. Rayla sighed with relief, putting the sword away and picking up Bait. 

“You did it, Rayla!” Ezran called from the ground, “You faced your fears to save Bait!” 

Rayla made the mistake of turning to his voice. Which was unfortunately...down. “AH!” She said, clutching the tree tighter, “Will someone please help me down?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until otherwise stated, I'm calling the elves:  
> Moonshadow   
> Sunfire  
> Starlight  
> Skywind  
> Oceanwater  
> Earthstone


	40. Mad scientist Viren 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla runs for her life from Claudia’s monstrous mutants, but will need the help of Callum and Ezran to escape with her Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s sequel Sunday!! On monday...because that just be the way it is. Make sure you’ve read mad scientist Viren one, or this won’t make much sense.

Rayla ran down through the halls of cells, the mutated wolves snapping at her heels. She jumped up, grabbing a pipe in the ceiling. The dogs barked up at her, trying to jump to her level. She clambered along the walls and exposed pipe, trying to think up a plan.

She swung down, hanging by her feet, hair hanging down and making Ezran yelp in his cell. Callum just fell back, but he was sure he would yelp if he had his voice. “Hey,” Rayla said, “you talk to animals, right?”

“Uh, yeah?” Ezran said.

“Great, can you talk to these ones?” 

Right on time, the two mutated wolves banged against the cage, gnawing at the bars. “Uhhh,” Ezran said, “they’re not really making sense, they’re just shouting about eating and bite and pain….” he swallowed, “I think they’re hurting! The mad scientist must have done something.”

“No kidding!” Raylan said, kicking one that got a bit too close, “how do I make them not a viscous pile of hate?”

“They say...they say they’re hungry.” Ezran swallowed, “they’re kinda mean…”

“No kidding!” She said. She kicked again, but her foot passed right through it. “I can’t even hit them!” 

Callum pulled Ezran further into the cell, and drew furiously on his sketchbook. Soon, he tore the paper, crumpled it, and tossed it to Rayla, who struggled to pick it up. Unfurling it, she found a drawing of a strange sphere. “What is it?”

Callum signed furiously, and Ezran translated, “it’s a weather control device, the scientists assistant has. If you get it, he can use it.”

Rayla groaned, turning back to where she came from, swinging from the pipes back towards Claudia.

“Well, you’re not dead yet,” Claudia said, looking up at her. She put up a hand, and the dogs mercifully stopped barking, sitting at attention on either side of her. “clever one. Though you won’t get out of here, certainly not with any of your friends.”

“Dunno if I’d use ‘friend’ yet,” Rayla goaded her, “more like, ‘new acquaintance?”

“They’re better off here!” Claudia said, “we’re HELPING them, giving them gifts beyond anything you could imagine.”

“Yeah, you’re a regular Santa Claus,” Rayla said, stalling for a second to look over Claudia, trying to figure out where she might have hid the weather machine.

“Looking for this?” Claudia said, pulling out the sphere that Callum had drawn, “I’m afraid you won’t like it very much.” 

She pressed a few buttons on it, then, a bolt of lightning hit the ceiling, electrocuting the entire array of metal, including her.

Rayla’s hair stood on end and she fell to the ground, slumped at Claudia’s feet. The wolf’s growled, and she waited to be torn apart, too weak to stand and run. “Hold on, boys,” Claudia said, “Dad’s been looking for a new subject...I wonder how this one does in water? Soren.”

Rayla tried to scramble, her fear of water pushing her forward, but large hands grabbed her. Biden’s other assistant, Soren, was grotesquely muscular, and held her like she wasn’t resisting at all.

Out of nowhere, a frog-thing jumped on Sorens head, distracting him enough that he dropped her. “Get him, Bait!” Ezran yelled, and Rayla realized he was running at them. In fact, all the cell doors seemed to have opened.

A rush of animals stampeded through the narrow hall, right towards Claudia and Soren. She held out her weather ball to get them under control, but her own wolves bit her in fear, and she dropped it. Callum grabbed it, before taking Raylas arms and helping her to her feet. “What...what happened?”

“Claudia’s lightning short circuited the locks!” Ezran said excitedly, as Callum held her up, “come on! We gotta go!”

“Wait,” She said, breathlessly, “my uncle, he’s trapped in something. Down in the last cell.”

Callum and Ezran shared a look, “then let’s get him!” Ezran said, and they ran against the stampede.

Callum presses buttons in the weather device, blowing clear a path for them against the stampede. Soon Claudia and Soren we’re trapped, trying to regain control. The trio made it to the end of the cells, seeing Runaan as a statue. “That’s gonna be hard to move,” Ezran said, but Callum went to look through the scientists equipment, and grabbed a strange looking gun. 

“Wait,” Rayla said, “what are you doing?!” As he shot the statue before Rayla could get in the way. 

Rayla closed her eyes at the bright lights, but when she turned back, her uncle was gone! “What have you done!” She demanded, grabbing Callum by the clothes and shoving him against a wall.

“Wait, look,” Ezran said, going to the spot where Runaan has been standing. He picked a small version of the statue on the floor, “heh, shrink ray. Now we can just grow him back once we find a way to fix him!” 

Callum smiled meekly at Rayla, who huffed. “You’d make a decent mad scientist yourself, you know that?” 

Callum shrugged and they struggled their way to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’ll be away for thanksgiving, and that means I may not have time to write as much, we’ll see what I can do.


	41. Happy Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla comes over to the Prince family for an American Thanksgiving. A Thanksgiving special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! See you all in a few days!

The doorbell rang throughout the house, “Callum? Can you get that?” Harrow asked, as he battled with the turkey.

Callum sighed and paused in his sketch, putting his pencil away so he wouldn’t lose it (he would anyway, but he made the effort) and walked over to the door. 

He was greeted with his school friend, Rayla, “Am I late?” she asked, smiling. She had moved from Xadia, a small foreign country, and so had never experienced a real American Thanksgiving. Callum invited her to spend it with his family. 

“No one else is even here yet,” Callum said, smirking, “come on, just keep clear of the kitchen, Dad is having his annual fowl battle.”

Rayla was a little confused by that, but followed him in, hanging up her coat. “The internet said it was polite to bring a side dish,” She said, “I have some moonberry sauce.” She held out the tupperware dish.

At the sound of Rayla entering, Ezran came prancing up out of nowhere and hugged Rayla around the middle, nearly making her drop her sauce. “Hi Rayla! What’s moonberry sauce?”

“Well, Moonberries are native to Xadia,” Rayla said, “My Uncle brought them over last time he went back. They’re good,” She said, opening the lid to offer some. 

Ezran shamelessly stuck his finger in and pulled out a glob. “Ez!” Callum said, “Dont stick your fingers in other peoples food. Go wash that.”

“It’s really good!” Ezran said, rushing off to the bathroom. 

Rayla chuckled watching him go, “Sorry about that,” Callum said.

“Eh, it’s not a problem. I’m not the germaphobe you are,” She playfully punched his shoulder. He didn’t want to admit it actually hurt. 

“Well, anyway,” He continued, leading her into the house, “Usually Claudia’s family brings the sides, and we make the Turkey and Pie. That’s been the deal since I moved in.” He only vaguely remembered his first thanksgiving with his step father. There were so many people in the house, he found it intimidating, but Soren and Claudia were nice to him. 

“Oh,” Rayla said, disappointed, “I can just take this home with me…”

“No!” Callum said, “That’s not what I meant, I just was explaining stuff,” he smiled, “Come on, you can put it in the fridge.”

She smiled back at him, and followed into the kitchen. 

Harrow let loose a string of words that might have been swears, if you changed around a few vowels and consonants. Was ‘fignet’ a word? “How’s it going?” Callum asked, nonchalantly. 

Harrow looked up surprise. He sighed. “The damn meat thermometer isn’t doing what its supposed to,” he said, nose turned up. 

“Is it not doing what it’s supposed to, or is the Turkey not doing what it’s supposed to?” 

“One or the other,” he said, “I followed the instructions on this website EXACTLY.”

Callum and Rayla both shrugged, “Sucks,” Rayla said. 

“It DOES suck,” Harrow nodded, “Thank you Rayla.”

“Where’s Pip?” Rayla asked, looking around. Harrow was rarely far from his favorite bird.

“Hiding in his cage,” Harrow said, “He never likes it when I cook poultry.”

“Understandable, I guess,” Rayla shrugged. 

Callum lead her over to the fridge, “Here, you can put it on the bottom shelf here. We’ll put it in a dish once we’re closer to food time.” 

Rayla did as instructed, taking a look at what was already there, “Who made the pies?”

“I did,” Callum said, with a half shrug. “Ezran helped a little.”

“They’re beautiful,” Rayla said, pulling one slightly out, “You did all these decorations on the crust?” The top of the pie was elaborately criss-crossed, making it look like a celtic knot.

Callum shrugged again, “It’s not as hard as it looks.”

“Don’t diminish your accomplishments,” Harrow said, without even looking up from the turkey, “You’ve always had an eye for the visual arts.”

That was true enough, but Callum just shrugged for the third time. It was starting to look like a tick, “Doesn’t matter how it looks, just depends on how it tastes.”

“I’m sure it’ll taste wonderful,” Rayla affirmed. 

Callum was shrinking under the positive attention. “Lets play some video games. Amaya’s been texting me, she should be here soon.”

“What about her interpreter?” Rayla asked, going to the living room and leaving Harrow to his turkey, “Grey...something.”

“Gren,” Callum corrected, “And he has his own family for the holidays. Usually Ezran and I interpret for her as best we can while she’s here, though we’re not trained or anything, so. We make do.”

Rayla bit her lip, “Can you teach me some simple signs? I don’t want to be missing out on anything.”

Callum blinked in surprise, “Oh, sure,” he said, “ASL crash course, let’s go.”

They’d gotten through some of the main signs when another ring came at the doorbell. “It’s Amaya,” Callum said, “Claudia and Soren only get here with their dad at like, the last second.”

“Huh,” Rayla said, as Callum opened the door. 

He was immediately wrapped into a giant hug by his aunt. “Augh!” He couldn’t hold back his noise of protest, as he patted her shoulder repeatedly. “Aunt Amaya!” He signed and said at the same time. “Don’t squish me!” She signed something Rayla couldn’t understand, but guessed at, based on Callum’s response: “I am not cute!”

“I am!” Ezran said enthusiastically, waving to get Amaya’s attention. She held open her arms, and Ezran ran up for his own bone-crushing hug. It took significantly for him to pat her arm to get free, but when he did he gasped for breath.

Amaya turned her attention to Rayla. Rayla took a breath, and lifted her hands, “Hi,” she said and signed, “I’m Rayla.” She mixed up a couple of her letters, forcing herself to start over, but Amaya beamed at her and signed back. 

“She says she remembers you,” Callum said, “It’s good to see you again.” Rayla smiled, proud of herself. “She’s brought….oh...she’s brought bread.” She held out a little basket filled with rolls. 

Rayla leaned in, “Tell her it smells delicious.” she said, trying to impress. 

“She says thank you,” Callum said, as Amaya went into the kitchen. Callum stopped Rayla from following, “Don’t eat the bread,” he warned her, “Last year, Dad had to go to the Dentist ‘cause of a chipped tooth.”

Rayla’s eyebrows went up. “Got it.”

A few video games later, and there came another ring of the doorbell. Followed by several more rings of the doorbell, as someone jammed on the button. “Coming! Coming!” Callum called, getting the door. 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Claudia and Soren cheered as the door opened. 

“Kids,” Viren said, tired, “Must you?”

“We must,” Soren said, as though he was taking on a sacred duty. Viren sighed and stepped in, all three of them laden with dishes. 

Ezran and Callum came up to help them carry all of it. “What have you got this year?” Ezran asked, eager. 

“We’ve got asparagus, cauliflower--” Viren started.

“Sweet potatoes with marshmallows and brown sugar!” Claudia added.

“Roasted potatoes with Garlic!” Soren said, smiling himself.

“Creamed corn!” 

“Mac and cheese!” 

“And home made gravy!” They said together.

Rayla’s eyes went wide, “We’re going to eat all that?”

“We had best not,” Viren said, glaring at Soren.

“We’ll be eating the left overs all week, probably,” Ezran explained, as they filed into the kitchen. 

Harrow was just taking the turkey out of the oven as they did, Amaya smiling at the table watching him. “I think it’s done,” Harrow said, confidently. 

“Well done, old man,” Viren said, patting him on the back. 

Harrow frowned at him, “You’re older than me.”

“Come on, kids,” Viren said, “Let’s get the table all set up.”

It was an awkward dance, people coming in and out of the dining room carrying everything they’d need, including a multitude of sharp objects. Rayla was no stranger to knives, but was sure someone was going to get stabbed.

Finally, they settled, and the table was overstuffed with food, to the point there was barely room for their plates. Rayla ended up between Callum and Claudia, Viren and Harrow at each end, and Amay, Ezran, and Soren on the other side. “Well,” Harrow said, “Rayla, since this is your first thanksgiving, what we usually do is go around the table and say what we’re thankful for.” He smiled, “I’m thankful for my work, my neighborhood and community, my friends, and of course, my two wonderful kids.” He took a breath, “And I’m thankful for my dear wife Sarai, who is no longer with us, but brought Callum into my life and then gave me Ezran. I still love her and will for the rest of my days.”

Harrow gestured for Ezran to go next, “I’m thankful for family and friends, and all that, and also for Ms. Opelli, who gave us no work over break, and Bait, who is the best frog ever!” 

Amaya was next, signing while Ezran translated, “I’m thankful for my family, for my sister Sarai who I love dearly, for my interpreter Gren who has been wonderful, and for all this food, because I’m starving!” 

A chuckle rumbled on the table, and Soren picked up the thanks, “I’m thankful for football season, the end of early applications, Go Knights!” he pumped his fist, “And all the food too because I’m also really hungry.” Viren cleared his throat, “Oh, yeah, and family and friends and stuff.”

Viren sighed, determining that acceptable. “Like Harrow, I am thankful for my family, friends, community, and the laboratory I work in. I’m also thankful that my latest grant got approved.”

He nodded over to Claudia, “Family, friends,” She counted off on her fingers, “School for letting me into the advanced science courses, and the weather which has been great!”

Suddenly, the attention turned to Rayla, who swallowed. “Uh, well,” she literally twiddled her thumbs under the table, “I’m thankful for you all for inviting me, My uncle for taking me in when I moved to America…” She thought, “For Xadia which I miss dearly, and my parents who live there as well. For the school that accepted me...and…” she tried to think of anything else. “Uh...Naruto?”

Claudia, Soren, and Ezran laughed, and Rayla shrunk like she’d done something wrong, but Callum nudged her arm, smiling. “Ditto,” He said, “And family and friends, and Art, and...and Mom.” Harrow put his hand on Callum’s knee in sympathy. “And I want some of this food too, so let’s dig in!” 

They all cheered at that, trading plates and dishes, all while laughing and smiling as they gave their thanks.


	42. Elf Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla wasn't at Elf Practice and Runaan wants to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I don't even know. But I'm back! Hopefully with daily updates again. I am a christmas spirit kinda person, so there may be some themed ones, but not ALL of them for this month.

“RAYLA!” Runaan yelled through the small factory, “WHY WEREN’T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE?”

Rayla twirled on him, shoving the object behind her back. “Oh, was that this morning?” she said, hesitant, “I’m sorry, Runaan, It just...it slipped my mind.”

Runaan narrowed his eyes at her, “Uh, huh, just slipped, eh?” He crossed his arms, “Like it’s slipped for the last 3 sessions?”

Rayla shrugged, sheepish, “I’ve...I’ve been busy.”

“Oh really?” Runaan stepped closer, and Rayla tried to step away, “Busy with WHAT I wonder?” 

Rayla tried to look casual, holding the object behind her back. “You know. Toymaking. And stuff.” She gave a half smile. 

Runaan wasn’t buying it. “What is that behind your back?”

Rayla swallowed. “Oh, uh, this?” She took out the cube she was holding, “Um, well. It’s a toy. That I made. You know, how I’m out here. Toymaking.”

Runaan frowned, picking up the cube. “What is it? Some kind of dice?”

“Die.” She said. Runaan looked up at her, shocked, “I mean, this is a die, singular. Not like...not that you should…”

Runaan put the cube down. “This toy is useless. Each side just has a symbol, how are children to know which number its depicting when they role it? What’s the point of it?”

Rayla’s mouth was going dry as she tried to think on the spot. “The point is just to roll it...for fun?” 

Runaan frowned, displeased with the answer. “This is highly disappointing work. I expect better for this week’s deadlines. We’re almost in December, it’s crunch time.” He turned swiftly and marched out the door, “And make sure to come to tomorrow’s Elf Practice!”

Rayla breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut. “He’s gone!” she announced to the room, and one of the over-sized presents opened the lid, revealing two human boys and a toad. “Geez, what’s up with him?” Callum asked, “I thought Elves were supposed to be all cheery and joyful and stuff.”

“That’s just racist,” Rayla said, frowning, “Like, Runaan might have been some great leader, or a spy, or an assassin. But instead he’s here, failing to be cheery.”

“I don’t think being an assassin is a TYPICAL career goal…” Ezran said.

Callum picked Ezran up, helping him out of the present box, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” He said to her. “Well, as fun as it is hanging out in Santa’s workshop….I think its best we get going.”

Rayla nodded. She had just wanted to sneak out and explore the South a bit, under the guise of ‘scouting’ for Santa Clause. She hadn’t expected two humans to sneak aboard the sled with her. Now she had to find a way to get them out with no one noticing. She was hoping the cube, a magical cube, might help in locating the right kind of magics to help them out. “Ok….the trip back to the human world is long and cold...I can’t take out a reindeer and sled again, it’ll be noticed too quickly, and the reindeer will just report me to Santa.” She worried her lip. “There’s always the ice fields. But...its rumored there are….monsters out there.”

“Good friendly Christmas monsters?” Callum asked, hopefully. 

Rayla shook her head. “Big scary yeti monsters.”

Callum bowed his head. “Yeah. I thought so. But it doesn’t hurt to check.” He clutched his heart, “Wait, yes it does.”

“We should get going,” Ezran said, “Our dad is probably worried sick about us, and I don’t know what he’d do if we weren’t home by Christmas!”

Rayla nodded, “Right. Well, you two need to bundle up, or you won’t survive, here.” She grabbed some knitted coats and scarves and hats, “Merry early Christmas, put these on.” 

They started trying to sneak out of the workshop, made all the more difficult with Callum and Ezran wrapped up like fluffy penguins, and Rayla with her jingle bell outfit. “Maybe you should get a disguise too?” Callum suggested, 

“Uh, okay,” She grabbed a cloak off a snow-elf just outside, “Here, look at me, I’m human Rayla! I like getting presents and eating everything and being where its hot!”

“Not bad,” Ezran nodded. 

Callum sighed, “Come on, I want to find some shelter before Nightfall.”

They grabbed supplies (mostly sweets) and headed out into the wilderness.


	43. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers are lost in the middle of the woods, but one has the idea of using breadcrumbs to find their way back. Unfortunately, a hungry toad disrupts their plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of fairy tales are romantic, and I'm still hesitant to do anything too shippy for these? I see potential in many pairings, but I'm kinda holding off on actually shipping anyone for now, and the second you put a ship in these its going to negatively affect someone for some reason. IDK. SO I went with Hansel and Gretel.

Once upon a time, there was a happy family that lived in the woods, a father and his two sons, one by birth, and one by marriage. The father worked hard to provide for his sons, often getting help from their closest neighbor, a sorcerer with two children of his own.

The sorcerer did not like the sons, believing they held their father back from doing great things. One day, he determined he would lead them out into the middle of the forest and let them starve. 

Luckily, the older brother, Callum, overheard the sorcerer say his plan to his children. His children were not as keen, they liked the two boys, but they followed their father’s will. So, before they were led away, Callum grabbed a Jelly Tart from his breakfast and hid it in his scarf. 

They reached the center of the woods, following behind the sorcerer, when they turned a corner, and the sorcerer disappeared. “Viren?” the younger brother, Ezran, called into the night, “VIREN!” 

“He’s gone,” Callum told him, “He left us out here to die.”

“What do we do?” Ezran said, “It’ll be dark soon, and we can’t find our way back!” 

“It’s okay,” Callum said, confidently, “I knew what he was planning, and so I left a trail of jelly tart crumbs along the path, so we can follow it and make our way home!”

“If you knew what he was going to do WHY did you leave with him in the first place?” Ezran demanded, “And why didn’t you tell me? Or Dad?”

Callum felt the air go out of him. “I didn’t think of that.” Ezran facepalmed. “Come on,” Callum said, trying to reignite his usefulness, “The first crumb is right over...over here…” He turned to look between the two trees where he’d dropped the last of the jelly tart, only to find instead, a toad sitting between them, chewing on something, jelly dripping out of it’s fat mouth. “HEY!” Callum shouted and rushed over. The toad stared at him blankly, “You’re not supposed to eat that!”

Rather than be scared, the toad approached him, curious. A long tongue whipped out, grabbing the remains of the jelly tart, and chewing down happily. “I think he likes you,” Ezran laughed, going to pick him up. 

“You don’t understand,” Callum said, looking around the empty forest, “That was our only way home, we’re….we’re lost…”

They looked around them, backs to each other. The trees all felt bigger, the noises louder and more ominous. Every shadow held a monster, and every path led to certain death. 

Callum took Ezran’s hand and squeezed. “Well we can’t just wait around here,” he said, “I think it’s this way. Like. Based off the sun and stuff.”

“We can’t even SEE the sun!” Ezran brought up, but quieted at the look Callum gave him, “But, you know, I trust you.” He squeezed onto his toad, who seemed content with being carried, and they went off into the forest. 

It was hard to tell when things stopped looking familiar, as everything just looked like trees. There weren’t really landmarks to go by, nor a straight path to walk down. Callum kept walking, even when he was unsure, even when his stomach started rumbling audibly. He would get Ezran to safety if it was the last thing he did. 

Soon, Ezran’s stomach growled with Callum’s “Callum, shouldn’t we...I dunno, stop somewhere?”

“We can’t,” he said, “This forest has to end eventually. If we keep going, we’ll get to the edge, find someone, and they can tell us where we are.”

Ezran was beginning to believe there was no end to the forest, but he kept quiet. Suddenly, the toad, (who he called Bait) jumped out of his arms and hopped through the forest. “Bait!” Ezran called out, running after him.”

“Ezran no!” Callum said, “We have to keep going this way!”

Ezran ignored him, following the hops. Soon Callum’s footsteps followed him, and then ran into him as Ezran stopped dead at what was before them. 

It was a whole house, covered in candy, gingerbread and sugarglass, candy canes and gum drops...a dentist’s nightmare…

Too hungry to care, Callum and Ezran rushed forward, grabbing hunks of frosting and shoving it into their mouths. It should have been stale, sitting outside for so long, but it was the tastiest thing either had ever eaten. 

Callum only stopped when he felt something sharp on his neck. He turned to see a girl, a strange girl, with purple skin and white hair, pointy horns and ears and a sword, laying on Callum’s neck.

When she spoke, her accent was thick, “What’re yoo doin’, eatin my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayla does not try to eat them, I should say.


	44. Role Swap-Callum's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has been learning magic from Claudia, but is distracted by his crush on her handsome older brother, Soren.

“Today, we’ll be learning the art--” Claudia cut herself off as Callum tripped over his feet behind her. 

Callum tried to recover smoothly, saying, “Art? Finally something I’m good at.”

She chuckled amicably, “The ART of rune magic.” She tossed him a crystal ball with lightning inside, which he fumbled to catch, “Don’t drop that, it contains a high powered storm from the top of the tallest mountain in Katolis.”

“Don’t you mean….the Katallest?” a voice said behind them that made them both jump. Callum nearly dropped the orb again as he slowly turned around. 

“Soren!” He said, rubbing the back of his hair, “What...what are you doing here?” Callum said, trying to sound casual but interested at the same time, and also somehow keep his own blood from flushing his cheeks.

“Eh, just making the patrol rounds,” Soren said, stretching like he couldn’t be more bored, while also flipping his hair just so and making it look so soft. “Guards saw….something last night, so security’s gone up all around the castle.”

“Well, there are no threats to the kingdom here,” Claudia said, exasperated by her brother’s presence, “So why don’t you just let us train?” 

“Eh,” Soren said, not really listening to her, “I figured I’d come see how you nerds are doing.” He jumped up onto the low wall of the courtyard. “You sure you don’t want to learn sword fighting with me, Callum? I’d teach you to ha!” he drew his sword, “And Hiyah!” He waved it around in a tight slash, “And HUAH!” He took a step forward, lunging, and stabbing an invisible assailant.

Callum chuckled lightly, covering up his panic. He was pretty sure if he was to go sword fighting with Soren he would die. Not even just from exhaustion or being stabbed (though those were also possibilities) no, he would just….keel over. Oh god Soren sweating everywhere. He shoved that image away as soon as possible. “Ah well. You know. How it is.” he said as his lame excuse.

“Stop climbing on things,” Claudia called to him, “You’re gonna fall again!” 

“I didn’t fall!” he said “I jumped off gracefully, but there was a rock hidden in the ground.”

Claudia rolled his eyes at her brother. “Uh-huh. Can we get back to our lesson now?”

“Fire away,” Soren said, marching along the wall of the courtyard, swinging his sword back and forth as ‘practice.’

Callum was glad that Soren’s attention was off him now, so he could watch. Sure, Soren acted like a dumb jock, but he was so...graceful. Precise. His swordfighting was like a dance. There was a time where Callum honestly considered swordfighting instead, but every time he so much as picked up a sword, he could never get it to work properly. Soren made it look so simple, his balance, his method, his muscles….goodness his muscles…

“Callum? Katolis to Callum, come in Callum.” Claudia snapped her fingers in front of Callum’s face, jerking him back to reality.

“Uh,” he said, “What?” 

“I called your name three times. I was saying aren’t brothers annoying?” She pointed her thumb over at Soren. 

“Oh,” Callum said, “Yeah. Totally annoying.”

She frowned at him, unconvinced. She looked between him and Soren for a moment, before a mischievous smile lit up her face, “Oh, I see what’s happening here,” she said, “Let’s do something impressive in lesson today, shall we? Unless, of course, you don’t have anyone too impress.”

He blinked at her, his blush getting harder to fight. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said, curtly.

She laughed at him, “Sure. Anyway, copy this rune exactly.” she mimed it with her fingers. 

Callum watched carefully. Runes he’d always been able to do. “Now,” She said, once he had created it, “Say, ‘Fulmanis’ and really give that guy a light show.” She winked at him. 

Callum’s eyes strayed to Soren again, “Fulmanis,” he said, forgetting the part where ALL HIS ATTENTION WAS ON SOREN. He watched in horror as the lightning bolt shot out of the rune and went straight to shock Soren straight off the wall, making him fall with a shriek, and land in a heap on the grass. 

Claudia exploded in laughter, actually doubling over to hold her stomach as she howled, tears in her eyes. Callum just covered his face, unable to be more red than he already was. “Just...just kill me please,” he begged of the laughing woman beside him.


	45. Rayla/Callum Role Swap--World Switch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In vengeance for the killing of Queen Sarai, Viren leads a group of Dark Mages into Xadia to kill the Dragon King and Prince. The group includes novice mage Callum, who has disobeyed his orders to stay put.  
> Rayla was sent away to get the Dragon Prince to safety, however, she encounters a young human mage along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comin in under the wire for Sequel Sunday. There's no reason I didn't have this done earlier. Oops.  
> Tomorrow I will also be busy, but I'll try to get something down, even if its not at a normal time.

“You’re a human!” Rayla said, taking out her sword and protecting the egg. 

“You...you’re an elf!” Callum said, trying to mimic her, but wincing at his words. Of course she was an elf. They were in Xadia, the land of the elves. “That--Is that a Dragon Egg?” He asked the more pertinent question.

Rayla curled slightly around it, protective, but unable to hide it with its size. “You’ll never get your hands on it, Dark Mage.”

Callum blinked, not willing to admit that he had yet to do any actual dark magic, though not for lack of trying. Instead, he took out the primal stone Claudia had slipped him, trying to hold it just as menacing as she held her swords. “Just watch me, Elf.”

Rayla squinted at him, trying to consider his threat level. Callum hoped he looked more intimidating than he felt. 

Apparently not. She charged at him, and he clenched on the stone, trying to think of the spells he knew. Quickly he started drawing the rune as she drew closer, closer, dragon dung he wasn’t going to finish, and--

She jumped on the wall beside him, evading him completely, and ran past as fast as she could go. He remembered just in time to yell out “ASPIRO!” sending a blast of wind at her. 

It had the Intentional effect of knocking her to the ground. Unfortunately, it also had the unintentional effect of sending her AWAY from him, giving her a good 20 feet extra distance, not optimal for someone who had done as little running as Callum has. 

However, bringing things back to a success, it ALSO knocked the egg out of her hands, and it rolled away from BOTH of them. “No!” Rayla shouted. She had one job, and she wasn’t about to mess it up now. 

She scrambled after it. The problem with eggs is that they so rarely roll STRAIGHT and so it was hard to catch, not to mention there was the whole issue where it was too big to get a proper handle on. 

Callum was catching up as she was reaching to stop its movement and pick it up. Too much. He kept running at full speed, unsure what exactly was going through his mind, that he would somehow be able to pick this up and fight off the elf while running, which he had NEVER been good at. 

Instead, naturally, he just rammed into the elf, knocking them BOTH over, and sending the egg spiralling away again. 

Rayla tossed him off, not even bothering with standing, all motivation pointed towards one thing: Get the Egg. She crawled for it like a beast on four legs, hoping to grab it. 

For some reason that he would not be able to explain later, Callum went along with his unintentional plan, trying to STOP her from getting the egg, by holding onto her legs and trying to pin her down, despite the fact she was taller and clearly stronger than him. Still, he likes to think he put up a good struggle, preventing her from moving forward as they fought on the wooden floor like children in a playroom. 

They kept moving slowly towards the egg, both trying to take it from the other, both feeling the blossoms of bruises and scratches that would form later, until they both heard a crack. A horrible, sickening crack, that made them both freeze. 

They both turned and watched in slow motion as the floor boards they were currently wrestling upon broke, sending them careening to the depths below. 

They landed in a dark cavern, lit only by the torches from the hall they had just come from above. Callum caught something glistening by his head. It was the egg! “Ha!” He said, picking it up. 

He was then immediately bodyslammed by Rayla, who plucked the egg out of his weak arms as easy as a rose from a bush. “Not a chance, mage.” she then got a chance to look around at their surroundings, her moon-shadow eyes more easily adjusting to the dark. “Oh no…” 

“Ugh, I think you broke something.” Callum groaned as Rayla got up, looking around. His eyes were slower, but he caught some sign of random assorted items, furniture, gold, jewels, books, clothing, statues, you name it, it was there. “Whoa. What is this place.”

“We have to get out of here,” she said, not minding that she’d fought him a second before hand. She took his arm. “This is the Dragon King’s hoard, NO ONE is allowed in here, especially not human assassins! Come on!” 

Callum pulled out of her grasp, surprisingly easy. He caught a glimpse of something. “Just a second…” he said, following a strange feeling creeping up the back of his neck. 

“Uh, no?” She said, drawing her sword, “You’re my PRISONER now. You have to go with me, thats how this works.”

“Just a second,” Callum repeated, his feet leading them to a mirror, seemingly of their own free will. 

He stared at his own reflection, dim in the low light. Something was wrong with the image. It looked like him...but not like him at the same time. But still familiar. It wasn’t him, just...just someone who looked like him. 

He put his hand on the glass, the not-reflection mirroring him. His eyes adjusted more and more, able to see the person on the other side. 

“Mom?”


	46. Reality TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's Hottest new show, about its HOTTEST families, American Royalty, introduces a new member! Hope she doesn't screw everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator is a character

Welcome back to America’s hottest new show, about its hottest families, American Royalty!

Meet patriarch, Harrow King, proud businessman, politician, and single father of two. “My business is family.”

His business partner, and also single father, Viren Dark. “I’m willing to make any sacrifice for the people closest to me.”

The Dark Teens, both prodigies, Claudia and Soren. “We’re here to be the best,” Claudia started.

“And beat the rest,” Soren finished, flexing his muscles.

Heir to the King, elder brother Callum Storm, “I’m not step-anything, except a step above.”

Young and High Strung, Ezran King, the trueborn son of Harrow. “It’s not that I have trouble making friends, people have trouble making friends with me.”

And finally, foreign exchange student from Xadia, Rayla Moonshadow! “......I’m sorry, what’s going on?”

You’re on a reality show about your host family, the Kings, here in America. Say a short blurb about yourself. “Uh, okay. I’m Rayla...I’m from Xadia...I like...climbing? Is that good?”

Close, but make it cattier, like you’ll get into a fight or something. “Who would I get into a fight with?” I don’t know, one of the people in the family. Callum, maybe. “Why would I fight Callum? We’re friends!” Its for the story, just….just say something like… ‘I may be new to America, but I’m not new to the drama.’ 

“Drama? What drama?” Rayla looked around confused, despite the fact the narrator was VERY clear. “No you haven’t!” Just go along with it, won’t you? The people want to see the elite of American society like, fight and stuff. “I don’t want to fight with the Kings, they’ve been nice to me!” 

*Sigh* Alright, we’ll come back to you. This week! Tensions rise between the King and Dark patriarchs as they move forward on their latest business deal. “Harrow has always been a bit of an Idealist,” Viren says, “That’s a part of what makes me like him as a partner. But it also makes him a Big. ****ing. *****.”

“So, Harrow,” Viren says coming to the table, “Have you given any more thought to Soulfang product?” 

“Viren, I told you.” Harrow said exaggerated, “We haven’t done enough testing on that yet. It’s too big a risk of an investment.”

“Viren needs to realize that I’M the King. And what the King says goes.” Harrow jerks his head, and snaps his fingers, snappy. 

Meanwhile, the rivalry seems to be spreading to the kids. “Hey, Step-Prince.”

“What?” Callum said, “Soren, what does that even mean?”

“Your dad is King, you’re his step-son, therefore step prince.” Soren said, smiling smugly. 

“Soren, why are you being so mean?” Rayla….dammit, why is Rayla here again? “And what kind of insult is that anyway?” Will someone get her out of here?!

“Oh, the producers gave me that insult to use!” TWhat! No don’t tell the audience that! “I wasn’t sure about it, but they said to trust them so, here we are.” Ugh, you lugheaded brute WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

“Hey! You stop being mean to him too!” Rayla unfairly screamed, “Is this what you want, pitting innocent people against each other?!” They’re not innocent, they’re rich! “Ok, well, classism arguments aside, they’re still PEOPLE. And you’re just, what, setting them up for the entertainment of the masses?” It’s good television, ok? And we’re making them famous, they don’t have a problem with it!

“I kinda have a problem with it,” Callum rudely interrupted, “Like, I’m in the middle of some pretty formative years and it’s hard having my most awkward, intimate and personal moments broadcast on live television that...that makes life hard.”

Hey, stop getting introspective! That’s not what this is about! Look, kid, don’t they have reality television in your country? “Uh, no?” Oh. Well, let me tell you about it, “no, I think I’ve heard quite enough about your ‘reality.’”

“Yeah, you know what, me too!” Callum said.

“Me three!” Soren added, not knowing what he’s talking about. Soren, what are you doing, we have a contract! “I’ll be talking to my dad about this ‘contract.’ Right now, get your cameras out of here!”

Hey! Stop that! No, no, that equipments expensive! Cut t commercial! CUT TO COMMERCIAL!


	47. 5 People who Don't Speak Claudia and One who Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia doesn't always communicate clearly to other people, but no one can say she doesn't try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the least Au-Au on the list, but like, half of it is post-canon, so. That could be canon divergence. Potentially.

1) “Claudia slow down. Claudia. Claudia, please, just tell me what you want.” 3 year old Claudia did not listen to her father, instead reaching up to the high shelves of his magic ingredients cabinet. “Do you want the spiders? Mealworms? Poisonous Frogs? You have to tell me. Use your words.”

“UP!” She shouted, louder than Viren thought was strictly necessary. 

Confused, Viren reached down and held Claudia up by the armpits, holding her to the shelf to let her just choose whatever she wanted. 

Claudia pushed aside the large jars, many of which Viren watched carefully, making sure they didn’t fall with just his hopes and dreams. 

She crawled forward out of his hands and sat on the shelf herself. She then laughed, clapping her hands happily. “You are a strange one, dear.”

2) “Aw, Claudia, what’s wrong?” Harrow asked of the 7 year old who ran into the room sobbing. Ignoring rules of protocol, as the King had never held them to her before, she clutched at his legs. “Claudia sweetie, talk to me.” 

Claudia started babbling, barely comprehensible through her tears and clutched at his clothing. Through the mess of words, he heard the word “Married!”

“Uh,” Harrow said, “Yes, I am getting married. But that’s a good thing! You like Sarai, don’t you? She’s nice and she has a kid of her own you’ll be able to play with.”

That was a mistake. Claudia only started sobbing louder. “No no no,” Harrow said, bending down to hug her, it’s ok, it’s ok, don’t cry little one.” He made pleading eyes at his guard, who left to go find Viren.

3) “Hey, uh, Claudia. Do you...want....to go out with me? No, I can’t say that, that’s dumb.” Callum cleared his throat, looking at himself in the mirror. “Hi Claudia, I think you’re really cool, and I like you, so uh--”

“I think you’re cool too!”

“AAAAAA”

Callum screamed, turning to the ceiling to find Claudia in the large blocks, idly hanging from the grate “C-Claudia! What are you doing in my room!” 

“Looking for Beeblesnouts.” She said, casually.

Callum blinked at her. “I have several questions.”

Claudia chuckled, “Anyway, I’d ask you to come help, bu beeblesnouts are scared easily, and you need to stay here and practice, so I’ll see you later!”

With that, her head disappeared. “I do not understand girls,” Callum said.

4) “Claudia you don’t understand,” Ezran said, “Rayla’s been HELPING us!” 

“No YOU don’t understand!” Claudia yelled back, loud enough for the whole forest to hear her, “She’s not what you think she is! She’s a....” Her mouth moved, but she struggled to form the words, “She’s a--”

“A what?” Ezran challenged, “An elf? We knew that! An assassin? Not anymore! The child of the Dragon King’s guards? She told us already! She’s our friend that’s all that matters!”

Claudia’s eyes flared in anger, “She’s a LIAR!” she finally managed.

5) “Look, I know we got off to a rough start,” Rayla said, “but I’m hoping that, once we learn more about each other, maybe we can be friends? Or at least get along. For Callum and Ezran’s sake if nothing else.”

Claudia glared up at her. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that, elf?”

Rayla frowned, “I’m...not sure if that’s good or bad.”

“It means you’re a good snake, but I’m lookin in all the cracks, and if I find a single spot, I’ll have you thanking your uncle until the glow toads fly.”

Rayla just looked at her for a moment, trying to pick up some hint from her facial expression. “Are you...are you speaking a different language? I thought I knew human pretty well, but… but what are you saying?”

Claudia rolled her eyes and patted Rayla on the back, “Match my pace, ya weasel!” 

+1) “Soren! Sorensorensoren!!!” Claudia rushed over to the one group of humans in the Xadian village.

Soren immediately went from being relaxed to on alert. “What is it, Claudia? Trouble?”

Claudia was bouncing too much to speak properly, it seemed. Instead, she started miming explosions, covering her ears, several animals, possibly, jazz hands, and then just spinning around in place.

Rayla leaned over to Callum, “Is that...sign language?”

“No sign language I’ve ever seen,” Callum said back. 

“Whoa!” Soren said, “The sunforged elves made fireworks that are really loud, but once they’re in the air, they take on the image of various animals or whatever they really want, and then the sparks fall down around you like rain, but it doesn’t hurt it just tickles your skin?”

Claudia nodded vigorously, grabbing his arm to pull him towards the fireworks. 

The other humans (and Rayla) stared at him in wonder and confusion. “What? I speak Claudia.”


	48. Flu Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season, cold and flu season that is, and everybody's sick, or taking care of someone who's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting sick. Unsure. Its been on and off.

“Drink this.” 

“Nooooooooo,” Soren moaned, turning away and burying himself in his bed. This only served to block his airway more, and forced him to turn back around, trying to keep his eyes closed to avoid his father instead.

Viren sighed, “Soren,” he said, trying to sound kind through his irritation, “It will make you feel better.” 

“I feel fine,” Soren said, right before a coughing fit. 

“You clearly don’t.” Viren said, sitting at the edge of the bed. “The sooner you drink it, the sooner you’ll get over the cold, the less of it you have to drink.”

“It tastes nasty,” Soren grumped, voice struggling to make it through mucus.

“That’s how you know it’s good for you,” Viren said, tapping at Soren’s side, “Now sit up and drink it or I’m taking away your video games.” 

Soren whined, getting louder as he heaved himself upright, wobbling a little as the fluids in his head sloshed around. Viren held the cup of thick green liquid up to his lips, and soren put a steadying hand on it, guiding it into his mouth.

He instantly made a face, but Viren didn’t let him pull away until the cup was empty, going slowly so he didn’t barf it back up. When it was done, there were green marks on the side of Soren’s mouth where some of the liquid had escaped. Viren gently wiped it away with a tissue and offered Soren orange juice he tried to gulp down. “Slow, slow,” Viren encouraged. “There, now plenty of rest, ok?”

“That I can do,” Soren said, putting the juice on his nightstand and slumping back on his pillows. 

Viren left, frowning at the sound of a clang in the kitchen. He rushed down to find his daughter, sniffling and trying to pick up the mess of pots she had dropped. “Claudia, what are you doing?”

“Just thought I’d get a start on dinner,” she said between sniffles, “You’re busy with Soren, so I thought I’d help out.”

“You’re sick too,” Viren said, taking the pots from her hand. They always got sick together, usually within a day of each other. This was a routine Viren was used to. “Now go lie down.”

“I’m fine, Dad,” she said, smiling despite her nose being bright red, “Really, its just a little stuffy is all.”

Viren sighed and grabbed her shoulders, leading her over to the couch. “Sit, and relax, and don’t get up to do anything other than rest. I’m watching you.” 

Claudia whined, but did as was told, while Viren cleaned up her mess.

In the house next door, Ezran was having no trouble at all being doted upon, letting his Dad hold his cloud of hair back as he barfed into the toilet. “There you go, that’s it. You’ll feel better after, I promise.”

Ezran groaned as the last remnants of his stomach made it into the toilet bowl. Harrow stroked his hair, getting him a glass of water and a toothbrush ready. “All set?” Harrow asked. Ezran nodded and Harrow carried him over to the Sick Ward, aka their living room. Callum was still in there, not having moved a centimeter since Harrow left him. “Callum? You still with us?”

“No,” Callum muttered into his arm as he lay on the couch. “I’m dead.”

“Well, thats a shame,” Harrow said, “The dead can’t have my famous chicken noodle soup.” 

Callum winced. Harrow was not known for his cooking. “Sorry, super dead. Mega dead. Ultra max dead.”

Harrow chuckled. “I’m kidding. It’s campbells.” That got Callum to perk just a tad. “Thought so.” He tucked Ezran into a warm blanket. “And how are you feeling?”

“My nose is running,” Ezran said, sniffling.

Harrow grabbed him a tissue box. “Anything else?”

“I can’t catch it,” he said, getting his dad to chuckle again.

“Alright. Well, at least you both still have your humor. I’m going to go get the soup ready, you let me know if you need anything.” Both boys made grunts of affirmation. 

Across town, another of their friends, Rayla, was sick. Sick of this bullshit. “RUNAAN, YOU HAVE A HUNDRED DEGREE FEVER, YOU ARE NOT STEPPING OUT OF THIS HOUSE.”

“I HAVE TO GET TO WORK I’LL BE FINE, GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR.”

“IF YOU DIE I HAVE TO PAY RENT AND I CAN’T DO THAT SO LIE YOUR ASS DOWN.” 

“LANGUAGE!”

“SIT! YOUR! FUCKING! BUTT! ON! THE! COUCH!”


	49. Western AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Innocent Boys seek the help of a mysterious stranger in a saloon out in the west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based heavily on the Magnificent Seven, because its one of the few westerns I can handle. Probably because its ripped pretty much entirely from a japanese story. Oop.

The ragtime music stopped as the two men entered the saloon. Well, ‘men’ was being generous. One was just barely old enough to try looking grown, the other still too small to reach the bar stools. “We don’t serve no children here,” the bartender said, looking them down.

The boys looked around the room. It felt like every patron’s eye was on them. The older boy, Callum, cleared his throat, trying to seem older and braver than he was. “We’re looking for someone.” 

The patrons whispered low to each other, some guessing as to what the boys could be looking for, others resuming their cards and drinks. The bartender nodded at the piano man, and the ragtime started back up. He beckoned the boys closer. “Ain’t no one in these parts it’ll be good for boys like you to find,” He tilted his head back to the swinging doors, “Why don’t you boys git back to your pa, go home to your farm,” he looked at their hands, “And forget about this place.”

“We need to find him,” the younger boy, Ezran, said, “We can’t go back, he have to find Runaan.” 

Some of the closest patrons gasped at the name. The bartender looked askance, “Runaan ain’t here, so git out of--”

“Hold it there, barkeep.” The crowd parted a line all the way to a lone figure in the corner, dressed like a cattle rancher, boots on the table, hat low on her face so you could only see her mouth moving. “I know Runaan.”

Ezran walked towards her, and despite Callum’s hesitance, he followed. “Can you take us to him?” Ezran asked. 

“Now hold on just a minute there,” the lone rider said, examining her revolver, spinning the barrel lazily. “Runaan’s a dangerous man. What business do you have with him?”

“We heard he could help us,” Ezran said, “We heard he was the only one brave enough to go up against Old Man Viren.” 

Another round of murmurs began at the second name. Beneath the hat, the lone rider’s eyes followed the crowd. “I think the town’s had enough excitement for one day. Why don’t you two step into my office?” She got up and walked to the back. Ezran and Callum looked at each other, then at the pressing crowd, and silently decided this was better than nothing, and so followed her. 

Her ‘Office’ was the back storage room. She took a mug, opened a keg, and poured herself a glass before sitting on said barrel. “You want some?”

Ezran nodded, but then Callum put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. “How do you know Runaan?” 

“Oh, here, and there,” she answered without answering, “I doubt he’ll be much help to you, though. No one’s seen him, not in months.” Ezran and Callum looked at each other in panic, their question clear without having to ask it, ‘what do we do?’ “Now it’s my turn for a question, what did two innocent kids do to bother Old Man Viren?” 

Callum swallowed, “You ever hear of a town called Katolis?” She shook her head, “It’s alright, not many have. It’s a small town a few miles south of here. Viren came in with his people, and started buying up all the buildings. Says he means to tear them down.”

“Shame,” She said, taking a swig, “But if they sold it to him, there’s not much anyone can do.”

“They bullied them into it,” Ezran said, frowning, “The places that didn’t sell they sent men in and burned it down. Our Pa tried to stop them, but….but…”

Callum put a hand on Ezran’s back as the younger one tried not to cry. “Ezran’s Pa, my step-father, was the Sheriff. He couldn’t pin the crimes on Viren, but everyone knew it was him. So he tried to catch the men in the act. And got locked in the burning building for his trouble.” 

That made the woman wince, shaking her head. “Well, what do you want to do about it.”

“We heard about a man, Runaan, who’d stood up to Viren before,” Callum said, “Stood up and won! The town’s gathered all it’s money together, we’re ready to pay him to drive Viren’s men out for good, but…” he swallowed, deflating, “But if no one’s seen him….I don’t know what we’ll do.”

The woman hummed, taking another sip. “How much do you have raised?”

The boys swallowed, “About $100.”

The woman whistled low, “That’s hardly enough to get Runaan out of the bed in the morning, let alone out to risk his life.”

“We know,” Ezran said, “but it’s all we have. The town’s lost nearly everything, that’s all we could spare.” 

The woman nodded. “Tell you boys what,” she said, “I’ll handle Ole’ Viren for you. AND his men. And I’ll do it for free. 

The boys blinked at her, “Who are you?” Callum asked. 

The woman finally raised her hat so they could see her purple eyes, “Name’s Rayla,” She said, “And I have my own problems with dear old Viren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: I LIKE westerns, the sprawling landscape shots and the mysterious strangers and the loners. I just...I don't like most westerns. So, I like the aesthetic, not the racism.


	50. Fairytale 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding a girl who lived in a candy house, the lost brothers think they've found their doom. But the girl might just be part of her own story all together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup its a fairytale MASHUP! we got Red Riding Hood in addition to Hansel and Gretel. What other story about children lost in the woods can we add to this? I have no idea I wrote until I was out of ideas. 
> 
> But hey! 50 chapters! we're halfway through the AUS! I wanted to do something special but....I dunno, it was already sequel sunday. This chapter is...a little longer than usual? There you go. Enjoy!

“I said, what are yoo doin, eatin’ my house?!” the woman said, as Callum held up his hands, mouth full of crumbs.

He swallowed as much as he could as quickly as he could, “Please don’t eat us!” he said, accidentally spitting crumbs in her face, no doubt hurting his chances, “We were just hungry, and...and why do you live in a house made out of candy anyway?”

“Thas’ my business,” she told him, “Hey! Little one! Stop it!” 

Behind Callum, Ezran was reaching for another handful of frosting, but froze. “Your house tastes, like, so good.”

“I know it does,” she said, “But that doesn’ give you a right to go tearin’ it up and eatin’ it. Besides, you’re gonna get cavities and lose your teeth, then ya won’t be eatin’ anything! Is that what you want?” 

Ezran seemed to be strongly considering it. “I mean, I could still eat the frosting without teeth,” he said, looking longingly at the mounds of snowy white sugar.

“Ez,” Callum hissed at him, “Please don’t antagonize the sword-wielding witch!”

“Witch!” The woman said, offended, “I’m no’ a witch! Why would you say somethin’ like that?”

“Uhhhh, you have horns and purple skin and white hair and live in a magical house made out of candy?!” He said

“None of that makes me a witch!” she said, angling the sword at him, “I’m an elf.”

“Oh. Uh. Sorry,” Callum said, feeling awkward, “Do you….do you eat children?” 

“Ew, no,” She said, “I eat fruit, there’s tons in the woods.”

“Oh,” he said. “So, the house…?”

“A witch used to live here, but he’s long gone,” she said, her casual tone not matching the SWORD at Callum’s THROAT. “I just like living in the woods, and this was all set up for me.” She shrugged.

Callum nodded. “And the sword?” 

“Oh,” it was her turn to say, pulling the sword back from his throat and sheathing it again. Callum released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “Sorry ‘bout that. There are some unsavory folks in this forest sometimes. Girl’s gotta protect herself in a house made of candy, ya know?” Callum held up a thumb’s up, gripping his knees as the threat of sudden death dissipated. “Name’s Rayla. Why don’t you two come inside, we can get you some real food and then send you on your way.”

Just as Rayla was turning to her door, the giant gingerbread house gave an ominous creak. All three swiveled around to the source of the noise. 

Through all their talking, the magical toad, Bait, did not stop eating, licking up a storm on a candy cane pole. A load-bearing candy-cane pole. 

Callum had just enough time to grab Ezran by the scruff, as Ezran grabbed Bait by the tail, and the group ran as far as they could from the disaster, as the last remnants of the candy can snapped and the house tipped over, graham crackers crumbling, all the candy went down into the dirt. 

The sugar settled, and the the three (plus Bait) looked at the disaster. “My home…” Rayla said, “You broke my home!”

“Is it insensitive to ask if I can still eat some of it?” Ezran asked, but Callum elbowed him to keep him quiet. 

“We’re so sorry, Rayla,” Callum said, patting her shoulder and ignoring the fact she had tried to kill him a few minutes ago, “We know what it’s like to lose your home. Is there anywhere you can go?”

Rayla sighed, “My Uncle lives on the other side of the woods. I’m sure he’ll take me in.” 

Callum and Rayla nodded, “Can we come with you? Once we reach your uncles, maybe we can find a way back to our dad.” 

Rayla nodded, going over to the ruins to see what little she could gather. She pulled out two stale loaves of bread (Ezran had the candy thing all packed away, though he needed to be sure to keep it out of Bait’s reach) and a red cape she hooked around her neck. “Don’t want hunters to mistake me for a deer,” she said in explanation, “But stick close to me. I wasn’t kidding when I said the woods were full of monsters.” 

Callum and Ezran shivered, both sticking close to Rayla’s heels as they walked along. 

They walked about a mile through the quiet stretch of forest, the brush getting thicker, and the bugs around them chirping louder in response to their movement. Rayla walked in front, concentrating hard on keeping their path, even when it got so thin it was indistinguishable from the rest of the brush. Callum kept a hand on Ezran’s shoulder as they walked behind her, to ensure they would not be separated. The only one who was unaffected was Bait, who ate happily out of Ezran’s candy stash. 

Another several hundred meters in, Rayla froze, hearing the sound of something moving in the branches. “What is it?” Callum whispered, the woods making him feel oddly exposed. 

Rayla’s eyes darted through the trees, cocking her head to the side to listen for the sound again. It had stopped. A normal animal would have kept pressing on, no matter if she was listening or not. This wasn’t a normal animal. “We’re being watched,” she whispered back. 

A thud behind them made Callum scream, breaking the silence of the forest. A figure stood behind them, tall and muscular and covered in hair. “Werewolf!” Callum said pointing, “WEREWOLF!”

“I CAN SEE THAT!” Rayla said, pushing the boys back and drawing her sword. 

“Those are some tasty treats you’ve got there, elf,” the werewolf said, his voice deep and growling, “Why don’t you just hand those over to me?”

“Stay back, wolf,” Rayla said, raising her swords just a little more threatening, “These are MINE and I’m taking them out of the woods.”

“Why don’t you just give him the candy?!” Callum said, scared. He took Ezran’s bag, pulling Bait out, and threw it over to the wolf. The wolf looked at it, but didn’t move, his eyes going back to Callum. “Oh,” Callum said in understanding, “Oh WE’RE the treats. Got it.” He squeezed Ezran’s shoulder more protectively. 

“Come over with me, kids,” the werewolf said, “My name is Corvus, I’ll keep you safe.” 

“Ha!” Rayla laughed at him, “Safe with you, that’s a laugh.”

“They’ll be safer with me than some Elf?” Corvus sneered. 

“Do we get a say in this?” Ezran asked. 

“No,” The werewolf and Rayla said at the same time. 

“What, you think you’re their friend?” Corvus said, stepping closer. Rayla stepped back, “They don’t even know who you are, do they?” 

Rayla scowled at him, then looked to Callum, who was staring at her curious. “RUN!” Rayla shouted at them, and the boys booked it into the woods, Corvus trying to chase after them, but Rayla keeping him at bay. With a yelp, he fell into a trap left by a hunter, and Rayla ran after the boys, easily keeping up with them. 

 

Corvus struggled for far too long in the hunter’s trap before breaking free. By the time he did, the trio was long gone. He took out a scroll and checked his orders. Yes, those were definitely the children his employer had hired him to find, their caring aunt who had been shocked and apalled to find out what Viren had done to them. She would not like to hear the company they had been keeping. He had to find them again, soon.


	51. Nailed It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this special episode of Nailed It: Kids! three contestants who live under the same roof compete for the special Nailed It Trophy, and $10,000!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who binged the Nailed It! Holiday Season this weekend

“Welcome!” Claudia said to the camera, “To this special family and friends episode of Nailed It: Kids! Our three contenders today all know each other, and will be battling the people closest to them for our esteemed Nailed It Trophy!

“Our first contestant: the young and excitable, 10 year old Ezran King!”

“I tend to like eating a lot of sweets, they’re my favorite. That corresponds to making them, right?” Ezran smiled charming at the camera.

“Ezran’s older half-brother, 14 year old Callum Storm!”

“I’m an art student, I usually have a pretty good eye about visual looks, and I’m hoping that will translate well to cakes.” The camera showed some of Callum’s artwork and sketches, and he waved shyly at the camera.

“And finally for our challenge, we have the brother’s exchange student friend who lives with them, 16 year old Rayla Moonshadow!”

“I have at least cooked for myself and can actually make a meal that isn’t microwave ready. I think I have a good shot against these rich kids.” The camera shows Rayla camping in the woods, slowly roasting some kind of fowl on a spit. It does not specify, but Rayla’s face makes it clear she’s killed it herself. 

“As always, I am your host, Claudia Dark. With me as always is my father, esteemed professional chef, Viren Dark, and for this special sibling rivalry episode, I have brought in my own sibling, my dear darling older brother, Soren Dark!” 

Soren hooked one arm over his sister, and one over his father, “FINALLY you guys are including me in the family business. As long as all I have to do is eat. I don’t want to cook anything.”

“We don’t want you to cook anything either,” Viren teased his son. 

“Oh look, the contestants are here!” Claudia said before Soren could respond, “Hi guys! You excited to get backing?” The kids all made affirmative sounds. “Alright, well, we’ll start with your first challenge. As this is Nailed it: Kids, we’ve gotten you a special Baker’s Choice challenge to reflect your young lives. So, you will be choosing:” The doors opened, “One of these Dragon Egg Cake Pops!” 3 dragon eggs were seated on the pedestal, all partially hatched with a little dragon in blue, white, and purple colors peeking out. 

The baker’s eyes widened as they looked at it. “I love dragons,” Ezran said in the cutaway, “But like...real ones. Not made of sugar or whatever.”

“You have 30 minutes on the clock!” Claudia said, “So START BAKIN’!!!”

The kids rushed forward. Ezran got first choice, picking up the white dragon, then Rayla got purple, and Callum was stuck with blue.

They got to work making the dough, Callum and Rayla following the recipe exactly, Exran adding more chocolate and sugar. Rayla was moving swiftly, and got her cake in the pan the fastest, but started falling apart when it came to the fondant. “It’s freaking play-dough!” she complained to the cutaway, “Who likes to eat play dough?!”

“Yeah, I guess I ate play-dough as a kid,” Callum said in his own cutaway, “Why do you ask?” 

Callum was overly detailed with his dragon, wanting to get the look and shape of it exactly right. In doing so, however, he missed his timer going off. “Crumbs,” he said, looking at the remains of his burnt cake, “Well...maybe I can just...use the inner parts for the pop….”

Meanwhile, to show off his own prowess, Soren and Claudia got into an arm wrestling contest, which Soren should have won, but Claudia instantly cheated and used two hands, and even resorted to biting Soren to win. “Hurry with the cakes!” Soren called, “She’s turning feral!” Viren buried his face in his hands at being shown with his children. 

The kids all worked fast as the timer started counting down. Ezran used the fondant like it was actual play-dough, using his fingers to make it into shape. Callum’s looked beautiful, but he was still meticulously carving the dragons head. Rayla, however, was done, having slapped her dragon on the cake and calling it a day. 

“5...4...3...2...1…YOU’RE DONE!” Claudia called. 

They went to Ezran first, who revealed his dragon. “It kinda looks like a giraffe?” Soren said, tilting his head, “Which, I mean, a dragon could be like a giraffe. We don’t really know.” 

They sliced it into pieces, “Oh, that’s so much sugar,” Viren said, “When you add that much, it messes with the consistency, and actually gives your cake a grainy texture.”

Next was Callum. His looked very nice, if a little blank. The taste however, “I’m...getting a little burn in there? Like, it’s not supposed to be crunchy, right?” Viren and Claudia shook their heads. 

Finally, they went to Rayla, who had a hot soupy mess. It was barely recognizable as an egg, let alone a dragon. However, the taste was delicious, “Your cake is very fluffy,” Viren complimented, “Next time you use fondant, however, wait or use the blast chiller to make sure the cake is cool, and doesn’t melt the fondant.” 

“And the winner is….” Claudia said, “CALLUM!!! You had the balance of design and taste the best, and so you get our golden bakers hat!!! YAYYY!!!!” She went and put the hat on his head. Callum bowed his head to hide his blush. “You also get….Marco?” She called into the studio, “Where is Marco? Marcooooooooooo?!” 

“Polo,” Soren said, as Marco wheeled in a cookie cutter set.

“Now, for door, number two, Nailed it or Fail it, just like you, your eggs are growing up, and soon you will become,” The door opened, “This three tier Dragon Cake!!!” The cake showed a dragon on a castle, weaving and winding around, and breathing out a breath of flames. 

All three children’s jaws dropped.


	52. Game of Thrones X-over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen sails the sea based on a rumor of a land of dragons to save her precious Drogon, and meets a strange boy who says he can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit darker, there's mentions of blood, and character deaths, (game of thrones) and injury. I tried to keep it fairly separate from GOT plot so you can still understand if you haven't watched/read it, but maybe you can be the judge of that

“LAND HO!” 

Daenerys lifted her head, the pain in her throat had become little more than a buzzing in her mind, weighed down by thoughts of hopelessness and guilt at having possibly brought some of her most loyal men on a doomed exploit. 

When Drogon had fallen ill, all the scholars in the world attempted to heal him, they consulted ever text, every healer, every spell known help him, but there was nothing for it. Nothing until they heard a rumor of a mystical land known as Xadia, so far to the east no sailor dared make the journey, across a desert of sea so vast not even a dragon could fly over it, not that Drogon could fly currently. 

And so Daenerys ordered a ship built, the largest ship in the known world, meant to house a dragon and all the men daring enough for the journey, not to mention supplies to last them through an unknown array of challenges, for an unknown length of time. 

Some of her sailors had given up, rather throwing themselves into the sea than face the horror of starving to death. They had reached the point of no return several days ago, and Daenerys refused to turn around, despite the captain’s objections. Either they found land soon, or they would all die. 

Drogon clung to life with haggard breaths, each one Daenerys was convinced would be his last. Daenerys refused to leave his side anymore, partially so she would not have to face the crew, but the call finally pulled her above deck. The sun burned her eyes, but as she looked out, she saw the glint of a city far in the distance. 

As they drew closer, a ship came out to meet them. “WHAT LAND DO YOU HAIL FROM?” the man called. 

“WESTEROS,” Daenerys called back. 

“NEVER HEARD OF IT.”

“IT IS FAR FROM HERE,” She answered, “WE’VE COME SEEKING HELP FOR MY DRAGON.”

Even across the water, she could see the soldier’s face pale. There was a lot of chatter on his boat, and suddenly they were pulling back to shore. 

There was no space for a ship that size in the port, so they went to the rocks

They were not as welcome in the town as she was hoping for. It turned out this was NOT Xadia, but a land East of it called Katolis, where the humans lived. Daenerys begged for some supplies so they could make it to Xadia, but the people assured her the strange elves would not welcome humans, and the humans here would not welcome anyone with a dragon. 

Daenerys tried begging, pleading, threatening, but her crew was half starved and it was clear she would get no help as long as she had that dragon. 

That was, until a young boy approached her. “I might be able to help you with your dragon,” he whispered. 

Daenerys looked doubtful. Looking around, she saw the only people minding him was an older boy and a cloaked figure, both trying to motion to him he should return and leave her alone. “How can you help?” Daenerys asked. 

“I’m Ezran,” he said, smiling, and pulling his bag off his shoulder. He opened the pouch and a pair of eyes looked up at her. It was a baby dragon! No larger than Drogon when he first hatched. “I can talk to animals, Dragons included. I might be able to try and figure out what’s wrong.” 

She agreed to take him to her ship, the two strangers in tow, who she found out were Callum and Rayla. Rayla kept herself hidden, but Daenerys saw the purple tint to her skin. At first she thought she was sick, but wasn’t sure. “Oh goodness,” Rayla said, upon entering the hold, “I’ve never seen a dragon like THAT before.” Drogon snorted, but barely had the energy to lol his head at the strangers. Rayla pulled her hand back, stepping away and shaking her head “I don’ believe it. It’s like...it’s like it’s a Dark Magic dragon. That’s a dragon made of Death.”

Daenerys thought back to Drogon’s birth, the blood sacrifice she had made, “His birth was made of blood and fire,” she said, “But that was not his doing. He is my child, and I am sworn to protect him no matter the cost.” 

“He’s in pain,” Ezran said, stepping up. Callum tried to hold him back, but he moved too quickly. Even Daenerys was hesitant. Few stepped so close to Drogon and lived. “It’s something with his heart, his chest.” he said, holding out a hand. Drogon growled, but Ezran just reassured him, “It’s ok. I promise, I won’t hurt you. I’m here to help. Just tell me how.” Drogon sniffed again, but lay his head down, for Ezran to come closer, touching the spot Drogon described and earning a pained grunt. “His heart is weak, slow,” he said, putting his head on the dragon’s chest, “Something’s blocking his blood flow.” 

“Well how do we fix that?” Callum asked, still on edge, watching the dragon’s mouth and ready to leap in front of Ezran, as if that would help. 

“He thinks he just needs something to cut through the break, maybe a jumpstart as well,” Ezran said, turning back to his companions, “Rayla, your sunforged blade should be enough to cut through his hide. And then Callum, you can use your lightning to give him a jumpstart.”

“Oh no,” Rayla said, backing away, “I make it a point not to go cuttin’ into dragons, especially DARK MAGIC dragons.”

“I’ll keep him calm,” Daenerys said, “I promise.”

There was more arguing, but eventually Rayla and Callum were convinced. Daenerys lay on Drogon’s head, trying to keep him relaxed. Ezran marked the point where Rayla needed to cut as best he could. With a sigh, Rayla pulled a glowing sword from her hilt, and cut as directed. 

Drogon immediately thrashed, even as Rayla was pulled away and knocked back. Daenerys and Ezran held on best that they could, gripping his scales. “OKAY CALLUM!” Ezran called when Drogon settled slightly, “GO!”

“FULMANIS!” Callum shouted, and a burst of lightning went to Drogon’s wound. 

The blade and the lightning cauterized the wound, ensuring he would not bleed out. “He’s still hurt,” Ezran said, “but his vitals should return soon.”

Daenerys dropped to her knees to hug him, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world, the people of Valyria (lost kingdom in game of thrones) corrupted dragons to serve them with Dark Magic, which is why they're more animalistic. All magic in Game of Thrones would be classified as Dark Magic in Xadia
> 
> Also I gave Rayla a sunforged blade, because she should have one.


	53. Fundraising Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan gets roped into chaperoning Raylas school fundraiser. And he does not. Like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot my computer coming into work today and on it was the list of aus that have been recommended and I forgot all of them. So have some parent stuff

“Can’t I just drop you off?” Runaan asked.

“C’mon Runaan,” Rayla said, gathering her stuff, “they need more chaperones. You just hang back with the parents, handle the money and talk about…I dunno, taxes or something.”

“I’m not an American citizen, I don’t pay taxes.” He grumped.

Rayla rolled her eyes as only a teenage girl could, “You’re the one who wanted me to join more school activities.”

“I wanted you to,” He said, “it’s important for your development, and I promised your parents to make sure you were making friends. That was not permission for you to volunteer me for things.”

Rayla sighed, getting out of the car, “c’mon, how do you know you won’t like it unless you try?” She said with a smirk. He knew what she was doing. She was quoting his own words against him. Cruel.

Reluctantly, he followed her over to where students were gathered, picking out signs and getting ready buckets full of water and soap.

Runaan made his way over to the pair of parents, one of whom he vaguely recognized. “Runaan!” Harrow said, “I’m glad you could make it!” He gave Runaan a hearty hand shake, “Viren, this is Rayla’s uncle, you know, Callum’s exchange student friend. Runaan, this is Viren. His daughter Claudia is drum major and head of the flute section.”

“And my son is the football quarterback,” Viren added, proudly, “football games are a busy time for me.”

Runaan nodded, “ah, right, football,” he said, his accent more noticeable against their American ones, “Rayla had wanted to play, but apparently they don’t accept girls?”

Harrow sighed, “we’re making strides for all genders in pta, but there are some things the school board just won’t go for.” He shook his head as if to say ‘what a pity.’ “You should come to a PTA meeting sometime. I’m sure we’d all love to have some new ideas. Maybe you could tell us how schools do things in Xadia!”

Runaan wasn’t sure how to say ‘not in a million years’ without being rude so he just made a non commital noise. “When did you move to America, Runaan?” Viren asked.

“A little under 10 years now,” Runaan said, “I work in the Xadia embassy. Rayla only moves in with me last year. Her parents wanted her to go to an American Prepatory school, so,” he motioned over to where Rayla was chatting up a boy he recognized as Callum, and a tall girl with long black hair, the tips dyed purple, “here she is.”

“I see,” Viren said, nodding, “so, she’s your niece.”

“Second cousin once removed, technically,” he said, “but Uncle is easier to say.”

They both nodded. “Well, you’re in for a fun day today, Uncle Runaan.” Harrow said, “The kids handle all the actual car washing stuff, but we handle the money, and make sure they don’t get into trouble. Here, have a seat,” 

They set up a table and chairs. Clearly Harrow and Viren we’re old friends, and Runaan was hoping they would just talk to each other and slowly ignore him. But no matter how many one word answers he gave, Harrow seemed determined to, *shudder*, get to know him. 

“So, do you play any instruments, Runaan?”

“No.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. I was quite the trombone player in my day. Was hoping one of my boys would take it up, just so someone would use the old instrument. But no, they both went woodwind. Callum’s saxophone, of course, and Ezran’s clarinet.”

“Mm.”

“Viren didn’t play anything either. What did you do in high school?”

Viren didn’t look overly pleased with the direction of the conversation either. “I was in the Chemistry club.”

“Ahh, that’s right.” Harrow said, then put a hand over his mouth and fake-whispered “nerd.” Viren rolled his eyes at him. “What about you, Runaan? What kind of after school activities do they have in Xadia?” 

Runaan thought back to his time on secondary school. It was quite different than the way things were done here. “It wasn’t so much ‘after school’” he said, “we would have a long break in the middle of the day for lunch. Some activities met there.” Harrow waited, clearly not satisfied with the answer. “I usually worked. At my friend’s father’s shop. He owns the shop now.” He didn’t mention the fact the friend was also his boyfriend. Americans were hit or miss on the homophobia angle, he’d found.

“Oh interesting,” he said, “what kind of shop was it?”

Runaan shrugged, “a repair shop for small works, toys and small mechanical objects, music boxes, things like that.” He swallowed, I mostly just handled paper and records, I’m no good at repair work.”

“Fascinating!” Harrow said, “I’ve been trying to encourage Callum to get a job, but no ones hiring 14 year olds. So, I’ll wait until he’s 16, but then,” he hits his own hands, “it’s on with the job search.” Runaan nodded. “Viren, your kids worked this summer, how did that go?” 

“Claudia got a job at the bookstore,” Viren said, “She got employee of the month in August. Soren was working at the movie theater.” A sour look passed on his face. “He...did not.”

“Ah, working is so important at this age.” Harrow said, “Especially anything customer service oriented. It’s good to really get a sense of things, you know? So you can know how hard these jobs can really be. I was a bagger at my local grocery, helped my parents save money on food, and looked great on my college application. I worry sometimes, sending my kids to a prepatory school they’ll somehow get too spoiled, too indignant. But they’re such good boys, I can’t see that happening.”

“I didn’t work as a kid,” Viren said, “look how I turned out.” 

“You are spoiled and indignant.” Harrow teased, “so, tell me Runaan, you’re saying your school days were different than they are here?” Runaan nodded, “fascinating! Are there studies about it? Does it help the kids be more productive.”

Runaan sighed, “I don’t really know. I don’t have the studies on it, that’s more my cousin’s job. He’s a teacher.”

“Oh, well you must talk to him!” Harrow said, “get some data, and we can bring it to the next PTA meeting. It’ll be just the thing to shake things up a bit!” Harrow smiled, “I’m running for PTA president this year. I haven’t been in it long, but the alternative is Opal Lee, and trust me when I say she is not the person you want in charge.”

Runaan was fairly sure he didn’t care who was in charge, the pta never having affected him before and he didn’t plan to have that change. Still, Harrow was looking at him expectantly. “I’ll...consider it.” 

Harrow beamed. Then he turned back to the kids. “Callum! Callum, that sponge is not a projectile! How did your clothes get so wet?” 

Viren sighed. “Claudia!” He shouted. The girl with purple tips stood up from where she was hiding behind cars, “stop soaking the freshmen, please.” 

Runaan sighed. He didn’t even bother yelling at his charge, who he could tell just by looking was at the center of the water fight. He just gave her a look, and she dropped her sponge back in the bucket. “Nice work,” Harrow said, “now you HAVE to come to the pta meeting.”

Runaan sighed internally, wondering what he’d gotten himself into.


	54. Claudia’s wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia gets new pets, but maybe shouldn’t become too attached to them

Claudia, when I said you could get a pet, this wasn’t exactly what I meant…”

Claudia looked up at him, having a grip on the necks of the two dogs and petting them as much as she could. She needed more hands. Was there a spell for that? Probably. “But they’re perfect!” She said, “you didn’t want any dogs that might poop everywhere or mess up the lab, SO I made two dogs that wouldn’t do either!” 

Viren looked doubtful. “What ARE they?” Soren asked, kneeling beside them and tilting his head. He could literally see straight through them.

“They’re hounds of smoke and ash,” Viren said, They’re SUPPOSED to only be used as attack weapons.” 

“But they’re so cuuuuuute!” Claudia said, petting one and then the other when it got jealous. “I call this one, Sir Bartholomous Windsworth the Brave, and I Call this one...Blackie!”

“Awww,” Soren said, “they ARE kind of cute.” He reaches out his hand to pet Blackie.

“They are not playthings!” Viren said, “they’re not even animals! They’re a level 3 conjugation, meant to be temporary.”

“Just because I conjured them doesn’t mean they don’t deserve love,” Claudia said, giving Sir Bartholomous ear skritches, “please can I keep him, Dad? Please oh please oh pleaaase!”

“Aww, let her keep them,” Soren said, “they’re so good! Please?”

Both his children looked up at him like they were toddlers rather than almost adults. Let it be known, he did know when to quit. “You’re responsible for them,” he sighed, “keep the ash off the furniture, and make sure to put them back in their candle when they sleep.”

Claudia jumped up and knocked the wind out of her father, “thank you, Dad!”

 

Claudia watched in shock as Callum, the kid he’d known since he was practically a baby, who looked up to her, handcuffed her and ran after the elf.

The elf must have manipulated the boys somehow, bewitched them. They’d never side with her, not willingly. 

Luckily she was not as alone as she looked. Her wolf candle was in reach, and with a few words, they were off, finally being used for their intended purpose. She could depend on them. They’d bring the boys back.

Once she freed herself, she ran down the tunnel, expecting that around any corner she’d find the corpse of the elf, and her wolves guiding a confused Ezran and Callum back to her, like giant sticks she’d play fetch with.

Instead, her light fell on a wall and she gasped. Against it was an imprint of a wolf howling, a thin layer of ash mixed with the dust. “Sir Bartholomous…” She said, her fingers touching the top of his head, the ash falling onto the ground.

On the opposite wall, there was another wolf imprint, this one mid-leap. “Blackie!”

Claudia’s light turned a dark purple to match her eyes. “Don’t worry, babies,” she said, “the elf will pay.”


	55. Musical AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crew members, Rayla and Callum, are mocking the actor’s dancing during the rehearsal and live to regret it.

“Feel the music! Stay on the beat!” Mrs. Opeli called, “one two, one two, left right left right, Keep the rhythm and—-“ the song ended and the students rushed to get into their final positions. Mrs. Opeli generously massaged her brow. “Ok...take 5 everyone, then we’ll start it from the top.”

Callum and Rayla snickered, watching the chaos as they painted the princesses’ balcony. “Alright,” Callum said, “now paint another set of vines 4 inches apart,”

“Is it 4 or 2, though?” Rayla asked, snickering. The actors lack of counting ability had turned into something of a running joke between them.

“Honestly, I think I know the steps better than the actors at this point,” Callum said, painting the details on the vine Rayla had outlined. That’s the system they had, Rayla did the broad strokes and the general outlines, and Callum did the more high detailed work.

Rayla smirked, “at this point, I think EZRAN could do the steps better than the actors.”

“Oh really?” Soren said, coming up behind the pair and startling him. His sister Claudia was beside him, both dressed in their loose fitting clothes. “You think it’s just so easy, do you?” He asked. He played the villain, the black knight, while Claudia played the mage princess.

Both Callum ad Rayla hung their heads, embarrassed, “Not you, Soren,” Callum said, though he definitely meant Soren. 

“You know it’s not as easy as it looks,” Soren crossed his arms.

“Of course not,” Rayla assured, “we were just joking, you know.”

Claudia narrowed her eyes at her, suspicious. “Well. Not everyone can paint big streaks of green,” She said, mocking their vines.

At that, Callum grew indignant. You could insult any of his skills as much as you wanted, but you didn’t touch his art. “Do you see the details here?” He said, “Mrs. Opeli thought they were real vines! She told me so!”

“She’s always been soft on the crew,” Soren said, pretending to whisper to Claudia, but definitely saying it loudly enough for the others to hear.

Rayla jumped up, “Alright, if it’s so easy, YOU do it,” She said, offering up her brush.

At that, Callum seemed more hesitant. “Rayla, I worked really hard on this, we’re not going to have time to paint over it.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Soren said grabbing the brush, “and YOU two can do our dance routine.”

“What?” Callum said, “Nono I, I can’t dance.”

Rayla ignored him, the fire of competition in her eyes. “Done!” She said, spitting on her hand and holding it out. Soren didn’t even hesitate before matching her, to the disgust of both Callum and Claudia.

Claudia turned to the more reasonable sibling, “Claudia, come on, you can’t be serious about this.”

“Oh, no,” she said an evil smirk on her face. “We’re Just Joking.”

Callum was properly terrified. Claudia ushered them both into position, while Soren went to put on the music. Rayla only just seemed to realize the consequences of her competitive spirit. “What have you done?” Callum hissed as the opening notes began.

“Just go along with it,” Rayla hissed back, swallowing as she took position. The beginning was easy, a step to the left, a step to the right, spin turn, toss it over to Callum.

Callum stuttered in his movements, muscles unused to trying to move rhythmically, but Rayla was counting beside him. Counting he could do, he just had to actually follow the instructions that ran like a mantra in his head.

One two, one two, left right, spin turn. Callum knee this, had watched them day in and day out. 

Then, He and Rayla came together for their in sync steps, following and copying each other so smoothly, they actually moved together.

Slowly, very slowly, they started having fun. As they realized they had it, they smiled at each other twirling around and trusting their feet. Their movements were a bit stiff and awkward they could tell, but they kept pace. 

At the same moment, though, they realized they were nearing the finale, where Soren was supposed to lift Claudia in the air. A look passed between Rayla and Callum. There was no way Callum’s noodle arms could pick Rayla off the ground.

Rayla’s face was set, determined. Callum didn’t know what she was planning, until she added a spin, switching their places. It was just in time for Rayla to grab Callum by the knees and lift him up. He grabbed onto her hair for support, terrified as the ground left him, but stayed steady long enough for the last note to die out.

Applause rang out, and they turned in shock to see Mrs. Opeli watching them from the door. “Wonderful! Beautiful!” She said, coming up the steps. “Your movements could use some work,” she adjusted Callum’s elbow, “but how would you feel about being Claudia and Soren’s understudies?”

They blinked at her, as though she was speaking a different language. “Uh…” Callum said, “we’re just crew, ma’am.”

“Well, you can still do crew, it’s just if something should happen to them, you’d take their place. The show must go on!”

Rayla and Callum exchanges hesitant looks. “I don’t know, ma’am, I don’t look anything like Claudia, and Callum’s nothing like Soren.”

“Oh, no, you misunderstand!” She said, “I want Callum to be Claudia’s understudy, and you to be Soren’s! You’d make an excellent dark knight, and it would be an interesting twist on the original.

Soren and Claudia were having a hard time controlling their giggles, while Rayla and Callum couldn’t be more shocked if a bomb dropped on them. “Uh.,.Callum said running out of excuses, “Well...I guess..”

“Perfect!” Mrs. Opeli said, taking their hesitation for enthusiasm. “Let’s run the number from the top, Callum and Rayla in for Claudia and Soren.”

While they went through the number, Claudia and Soren fulfilled their promise of painting. They didn’t do half bad. 

Callum looked Claudia straight in the eyes and said, “if you get sick I will kill you.”


	56. Alignment Swap Viren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia is confused when she finds a dragon egg in her fathers study, but listens to his explanation.

Claudia swallowed, looking at the egg perched on a stool in her fathers laboratory. She knew he had a secret, but didn’t think to ask.

“That egg belongs to Xadia!” The elf said, snarling.

“It wants its mother,” Ezran said holding it.

Claudia stood strong, not daring to show her hesitance. “I’m sure Dad had a good reason.”

She tried to stop them, just to get an explanation, just to wait until everything was calmer so the world would make SENSE again, but it was too late. The elf escaped and took the princes with her.

It was much later when Claudia got a moment with her father, but the world still didn’t make sense, a question clawing in the back of her throat that finally she burst out the moment she no longer had to hold it in, “why did you take the egg?”

Viren sighed. “Sit down, Claudia,” he invited. Hesitant, she did as was asked. 

Viren didn’t speak right away, instead brought over a bowl of viscous black liquid that sloshed from side to side, even when it was supposed to be steady.

Viren put his hand in it, and the liquid encapsulated his skin, and finally went stock still, not a droplet out of place. “You haven’t seen what I’ve seen,” Viren said, “All the things I saw when I went to Xadia. Things have changed from how they were in the history books, how Xadia once was. I don’t know why, not what caused it, I only know what I saw.”

Out of the liquid, a shape formed, first a monstrous head, then a neck, and then a body and wings. “For years, humans watched Thunder from afar, sitting on the breach and keeping us humans in our place, in the five kingdoms.”

The dragon in the liquid roared on top of miniature mountains, across a black ravine from a crowd of tiny people, more silhouette than human. “But I was determined to see what was hidden from us. I made the journey, to reason with Thunder, to show him that we could work in harmony.” One small figure parted the ravine and made his way up the mountain,” King Harrow sent me there, to bring peace between our peoples once again.”

“And instead, you killed him,” Claudia muttered. She knew that part of the story, but never before doubted its necessity, no matter what anyone said about her father.

“That came later,” Viren said, “first, I did exactly as was requested. I knew a human sorcerer would be seen as an invader, or an assassin, so I snuck in, using my magic.” The small man made his way through a maze of a cavern, sneaking past the elven guards. “I found the location of Thunder’s hoard, intending to speak to him directly. But I wasn’t prepared for what I found.”

The dragon came up again, this time asleep and chained, surrounded by hundreds of small round objects. “What ARE those?” Claudia said, inspecting them.

“Eggs,” Viren said, “Dragon Eggs.”

Claudia looked horrified at them. “But...the history books said dragons only have an egg every thousand years. How did—?”

“They’ve been farming them,” Viren said, “the elves.” Two more small silhouettes entered the hoard, and the man ran for safety. As a last ditch effort, he grabbed an egg.

“I don’t understand,” Claudia said, as the viscous pool went still once again, “why would they—the elves FOLLOW the dragons, why—“

“The elves USED to follow the dragons,” Viren corrected, “at some point over the centuries, the elves revolted. Now the dragons are little more than animals, used for their magic, and…”

He trailed off. “And for what?” Claudia prompted.

“And war.” Viren finished.

Claudia was about to foolishly ask ‘war with who?’ When the answer became apparent. “An invasion?” She asked.

“One they’ve been working on for centuries, given the number of eggs.” Viren focused back on the liquid, bringing back the cavern. “I could only save one. The rest…” he caused a cave-in, and the rocks collapsed on the dragon, the elves, and all the eggs. “But it only slowed them down. They don’t know I have this one. Or didn’t. If they get it back…”

“It’ll be used as a weapon,” Claudia said. Viren nodded. “We have to find them. We have to STOP them. They’ll kill the princes, they’ll re-start their efforts, they will invade us sooner, and—“

“And destroy all humanity.” Viren nodded, “that’s why it’s so important you bring the egg back. We have to raise it here, like the dragons of old, so he can re-take Xadia, so we can have the peace King Harrow wanted. And no one can know, it will cause a panic and alert the elves.”

Claudia nodded, “I understand.”


	57. Renaissance Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core 5 has a fun day at the Renaissance Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken too long. holidays are weird. schedules are weird. and i have been sick. Sigh. I will update as much as i can when i can, but cant make promises sorry.

“Whoa, Rayla,” Callum said, looking at her stepping out of the car, “You went all out!” 

Rayla was wearing a green leather outfit with various belts, along with horns on her head and elf ear tips painted to match her skin tone. She even had face make up. “I thought this was something you were supposed to get dressed up for…” she said. 

“Oh, it is!” Ezran said, both himself and Callum dressed in closet-costumes that were vaguely renaissance-y, “but you look awesome!” 

“Alright kids,” Harrow said, coming back from the ticket booth, “here is your tickets to go inside. Now, I want you to meet back here at 6pm on the dot, alright?”

“Alright, by Dad!” Ezran said, grabbing his ticket and zooming off.

Callum and Rayla were quick to follow, “Thanks Dad!”

“Thank you Mr. King!” 

Harrow sighed, watching them run off, “Stick together! Keep your phones handy! Call if you need me! If you get separated meet at the entrance and--oh. They can’t hear me anymore.” Harrow took out his own phone. “Yeah, Viren, they’re loose. Let’s get poker night on the road!”

Rayla smiled, looking around at all the interesting shops and characters, people dressed in all sorts of ridiculous ways so she blended right in. “So, what do we do first?”

“I’ve highlighted a list of shows I’m most interested in on the schedule,” Callum said, pulling out his map, which was highlighted and wrinkled half to death. Rayla and Ezran exchanged hesitant looks, unsure if the were ready for a day of running back and forth between events. “Now, we will have to hurry across the campground to some of these, but as long as we keep an eye on the time, we should--NO!” Callum shouted, as a gust of wind tore the map at the wrinkled edges, and carried the map off. 

Callum stared in horror as it fell into a mudpile. Rayla and Ezran clapped him on opposite shoulders. “Maybe we should just wander a bit?” she suggested, “See what we come across?”

Callum sighed, letting his head drop. “Yeah, alright.”

They did make i on time to one of the shows Callum wanted to see, a swordfighting comedy act that Rayla enjoyed. Ezran even got brought onstage along with other children to help with the show.

They went wandering around the shops, and came across Claudia, in a full renaissance dress getup, and looking between several leather bound journals. “Hey, Claudia!” Callum called to her, getting her to finally look up, “Is Soren here too?”

Claudia sighed, “Yeah, he’s down at the tavern right now,” she said, making a decision and taking the journal she wanted to ‘ye old register.’ “I’m actually supposed to go meet up with him for lunch, if you want to come with.” 

There were any number of food options as they walked down. Anything that could be fried, was fried, not to mention bread bowls full of stew or macaroni and cheese, giant salted pretzels, and lots and lots of turkey legs. 

Which is where they found Soren, just as dressed up as his sister in costume armor, chowing down on turkey legs in what seemed to be an eating contest with several other full grown men. 

They watched in equal measures of fascination as Soren and the others shoved as much meat in their faces as possible. There was one man there who was clearly a champion, but Soren was holding his ground fairly well. They called time, and Soren came in second place, a feat for which he was proud of. “I don’t really feel hungry anymore,” Ezran said, as Soren wiped grease from his mouth. The rest of the team was quick to agree. 

Instead they made it to the games. Rayla did well with the dagger throwing contest, despite the fact it was definitely rigged, and won a stuffed dragon. Soren tested his strength, winning the honor of “The Arms of Thor!” 

There were even puzzle games, like the jacobs ladder for Ezran to try and climb, and a 3 dimensional puzzle Claudia and Callum worked together to solve. 

They all wanted souvenir’s like Claudia’s journal. Rayla was happy with her stuffed dragon, but Soren wanted a sword, even if it was just a toy. At first he was going to go for the painted swords, but Callum was so offended by how tacky they looked, he insisted Soren buy a plain wooden one, with the promise he would paint it himself. Ezran got a fancy pirate hat, and insisted on being called ‘Captain Ez’ throughout the day. Callum, meanwhile, got a simple wooden dice. He thought the symbols were cool, and wanted to paint them. 

They ended the day watching jousting. Soren and Rayla both got way too into it, shouting “Huzzah!” at the appropriate moments. It all seemed pretty staged, with a lot of high fantasy speech and shakespearean prose, but it was fun to see anyway. 

Harrow and Viren came to pick them up at the end of the day. For about two minutes, they all talked about the exciting things they saw and did. And then, one by one, they all fell fast asleep.


	58. The One We All Hope Is Just An AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Claudia follow their father's instructions upon finding the Princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS, MAJOR ANGST, THATS THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS ONE IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT STUFF MOVE ONTO ANOTHER CHAPTER

“Sdnib eht leef!” Claudia cried out, pointing a finger at Rayla. Ropes of purple energy leaped from her hands twisting themselves through the air and heading right for the elf.

“NO!” Callum cried out and jumped into the way. The ropes wove themselves around him, tying together his hands and legs and gagging him, even holding him up in mid-air.

“PUT HIM DOWN!” Rayla cried out, drawing her swords and charging at the witch, but Soren intercepted her, their swords clanging together.

Soren drew himself to his full height, towering over the girl, “I’d surrender now, Elf.”

“I really don’t think so,” she said, drawing back to slash at him again. She had an edge on him in speed, but he had an edge in strength and power. 

“Ezran,” Claudia said, the boy looking shocked and angry between his brother tied up, and his friend fighting Soren, “Hand me the dragon, Ezran.”

Zym cowered in Ezran’s bag. Bait stood on the bag’s edge, blocking the baby dragon from view. Ezran figured out what he was going to do a moment before he did, and closed his eyes, seeing the bright flash through his eyelids and preparing to run for safety….even if it meant leaving his brother and friends behind. He HAD to save the Dragon Prince. 

But the flash was….shorter than he expected. He opened his eyes again to see Claudia standing before him, closer than before. In her hand hovered a hole of darkness, absorbing and sucking out the light from the flash. 

Claudia’s eyes glowed purple as she stood over Ezran. “Give. Me. The Dragon.”

Ezran cowered, watching behind them as Soren and the elf fought. Bait abandoned his magic and went for the direct approach, attacking Claudia with his tongue. Claudia didn’t even use magic this time, instead she wrapped her hand around the tongue, pulling the glow toad off the bag to reveal the cowering dragon, and flung it far away into the tree. 

Ezran took several steps back, trying to get away from the witch. “We’re trying to bring the world peace,” he whined.

“The elves don’t want peace,” she said, “They want to get rid of us, and they’ll use that thing to do it.”

“He’s just a baby,” Ezran said, clinging his bag close, “He just wants his mother.”

“He is a war machine!” Claudia snapped, “And they’ll use him to wipe out mankind! Is that what you want? Hm?”

Behind Claudia, Soren pushed Rayla back, knocking her off balance. He slashed, and her hand fell off with a scream. She fell to the ground, clutching her stump. “Don’t worry,” Soren said, “The pain will go away.”

And he stabbed her through the heart. 

Callum tried to scream her name, but he was still bound and gagged. He struggled and squirmed, hot tears blinding his vision. Soren pulled his sword out, covered in a dark purple, and Rayla’s body fell with a slump. “I know this probably isn’t a comfort, step-prince,” Soren said, coming up to him, “But I really AM sorry.” 

Callum’s death was quick and painless. The binds broke and he fell just as Rayla had. 

Ezran couldn’t scream, his voice was gone with the pain. Claudia turned around, watching Callum die, “What have you done?” she asked.

“What I had to--” he said, turning back to her, and seeing what she’d turned from. Ezran had taken off. “He’s getting away!”

The siblings chased the small boy through the forest. He was quick, but not faster than Soren. He tried to lose them, slipping between trees too close together for Soren to make it through, but with some slashing, Soren ripped his way through the woods. 

With a little more luck, Ezran might have made it. But today was not the day for luck. 

Ezran came to a quick stop right before he could tumble off the cliff. He turned around just in time to see Soren slash his way out of the woods, Claudia right on his heels. “Hand over the dragon, Ezran!” Claudia demanded yet again. 

Ezran lifted the bookbag up. “If you can fly, now is a good time,” he demanded of the small dragon. Zym cowered, curled up with his tail between his legs and his ears flat. “Go! Please, just go! Get away from here!” Zym refused, covering his little eyes. 

Soren stepped forward, only pausing at the sound of a crack. He looked down. The cliff Ezran was standing on was not meant to hold that much weight. He took a second too long to weigh his options before the thin rock broke off the cliff face. 

Ezran threw the bag up as high as he could. “FLY!” he demanded, before falling to his doom. 

Claudia looked over the cliff. Soren had managed to grab at some rocks, while the bag was looped on a tree branch. There was no sign of Ezran. “Claudia!” Soren called up, trying to get a handhold. His ledge was too thin, and would not hold him for long, and no rock above him could hold his weight, “Claudia, help me!” 

“Just a minute!” Claudia said, looking down at the bag. “Em ot gab eht gnirb!” The bag glowed purple and began rising, slowly, to her outstretched hand. 

“Claudia!” Soren called as one of his handholds broke away, “Please! Please help me!”

“In a MINUTE!” Claudia called back, hoping he would last that long. 

He didn’t. She heard more than saw Soren screaming as he fell to the pit far below. By the time the bag was safely in her hands, she couldn’t see him anymore. 

The dragon inside squirmed, trying to bite it’s way to freedom. Silently, Claudia cast another spell that should hold him in, and walked away, a single tear all the mourning she allowed for her brother and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they can't all be fluff


	59. Half-Elf Callum Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night Sarai spent with Callum's father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel sunday this week is Prequel Sunday!
> 
> Also, parents are coming in tonight, and the holidays are here, so who knows what updating schedule will be like.

“Calor,” Sarai whispered into the forest, tripping over the third tree root of the evening as her eyes were pinned to the trees, “Calor!”

She spun at the sound of something landing in the tree branches, something far larger than any bird. She raised her torch, ensuring it was who she thought it was. “Must you always sneak up on me?” she asked.

“I was afraid you weren’t coming,” Calor said, landing on the ground in front of her and sweeping her up into his arms. She smiled as his wings covered her, a calm little world. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. Her life was fighting in preparation for a war that might never come, a war with Calor’s people, but in these moments under his wing, he felt safe. 

“Because fate is sometimes cruel, and I was afraid that of all nights to miss you, it would be tonight.” She looked at him, confused, “This is the last time I can see you, Sarai. Tonight has to be our last.”

She took a step away, out of his wings, and back into the cold world of the woods. “What?” She said, “Why? You...are you dying?”

“No,” he assured her.

“Then what in Xadia do you mean?!” she demanded, anger flaring up like a spark.

Calor hung his head. “I’m going away, back to Skyvale, the city of Winged Elves. My father has passed, and my mother is sick. I have to be there for my family.” 

Sarai swallowed trying to keep her anger in check. She knew being upset wouldn’t help her now. “But,” she started, swallowed, and then started again, “I’m sorry. For your loss.”

Calor gave her a sad smile, “Thank you.”

“But can’t you come back?” she said, the words spilling from her mouth before she could hold them in any longer, “Just...once your affairs are in order, come back to me.”

He shook his head. “I’m taking over for my father’s shop. It’s what I always knew I would do someday, I just didn’t know it would be so soon.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, “I don’t...I should have said something sooner, I just...I thought we’d have more time.”

Sarai took his hands in hers, kissing the back of his bluish grey knuckles. “We’ve been doomed from the start, haven’t we?” she said, “I mean, if it wasn’t this….It seems foolish now.”

“Not foolish,” he insisted, holding her hands back, “Sarai, I don’t regret a second, a single moment of the time we spent together.”

She smiled, looking up at him, “Not even when I tried to kill you when we first met?” 

He chuckled low into the darkness, “Not even then.” 

She nodded, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He took the hint, holding her as he always did, and then took off, carrying her through the clouds and the stars. 

They sat together on the edge of a cliff that no human or non-winged elf could reach, and looked over the breach between their too lands. “You ever think of what life could be like, if there was no breach. If humans and elves could live intermixed like we did thousands of years ago?”

Calor sighed, “We would both still be soldiers, I think. But maybe soldiers of the same army.”

“I still would have kicked your ass,” Sarai said.

Calor laughed, “No doubt.” He sighed, “I would have asked you to marry me.”

She leaned her head against him, “I would have said yes.”

“We could get a small house, up in the trees,” he said, “I would work my parents shop.”

“I would still be a soldier, I think,” She said, “But maybe someday when I’m old and grey, I’d retire, and just paint. Paint all the beautiful colors of Xadia.” She took a deep breath of the cool mountain air, “We’d still have to visit my sister of course.”

“Naturally,” he said, “Do you think she’d like me?”

“No,” Sarai said honestly, “Not obviously anyway. She’d constantly be testing you to make sure you really loved me.”

“I do, Sarai,” he said, as earnestly as he could, “I truly do. But...my family…”

“I know.” Sarai said, putting a hand on his. “I’ll be fine. I’ll...I’ll move on from you. Find some other great person who can be with me. And you’ll have some blushing elf maiden to take to the skies with.” 

“Maybe,” he agreed, “I don’t like to think of us being miserable for the rest of our lives.”

“Then we won’t,” she said, “But...that doesn’t mean we’ll mean this will mean any less.”

“Never,” He said, “No, this is something I’ll never forget.”

 

Several months later, Sarai found she was pregnant, and had no way of contacting Calor.


	60. Hunger Games AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran is called to be the tribute of the hunger games, and Callum is the only one who can save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of my ideas, I'll get back to suggestions soon

“Ezran Prince,” Opelli called from the stage. Tiny Ezran’s eyes went wide in fear. Callum’s stomach dropped. No, that was impossible. He had made sure Ezran’s name was only in there once. The odds were astronomical. 

Ezran clutched Bait close to him. “Callum?” he asked quietly. Callum’s head turned and he met the eyes of his step father, Harrow. His hand was over his mouth, and even from this distance, Callum could see tears spring up in his eyes. 

The Peacekeepers made their way through the crowd, beelining for Ezran, who was now looking back and forth, panicked, begging silently for someone to do something. But no one could do anything, no one could save him. No one except…

“I volunteer,” Callum said, at first quiet, more to himself than anyone else. The Peacekeepers were still making their way through, “I volunteer!” He shouted, just as they came up and froze, about to grab Ezran and take him away, “I volunteer as tribute!” he shouts angrily at them, stepping in the way so they couldn’t get to his brother. 

“Callum,” Ezran whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Callum tried to turn and smile at him to reassure him, but before he met his eyes, the peacekeeper grabbed him. 

“Excellent! A volunteer from District 12! How exciting!” Opelli said, “And now for the girls.”

Callum was finally released as he stood on the stage, looking out at a sea of faces, all just grateful it wasn’t them. He searched for Ezran’s face, but the boy was too small. He hoped Harrow would take him, bring him back and hold him close. If he was really lucky, Ezran wouldn’t watch the competition at all. He was an artist, he didn’t have any combat skill. His volunteering was a suicide and everyone knew it. 

“Rayla Moonshadow!” Opelli called, and Callum was jerked out of his reverie of doom. Rayla, he knew her, a 16 year old who was known for going out to hunt beyond the fences. She was pretty good with swords and parkour, if Callum had heard correctly. If anyone had a chance in District 12 of surviving, it was her.

Not that it seemed much of a comfort to her family. A man and a woman were clutching each other and sobbing, as though their daughter had already died. Another man, though, stepped forward and kneeled before her, giving her words Callum hoped were of advice and comfort, before the peacekeepers came for her. She walked with them willingly, not ready to be dragged. “Wonderful, Wonderful. And of course, you will both be trained by District 12’s own Amaya Storm.”

Callum looked up. Amaya was his aunt, though he didnt see her as much since his mother had died. Amaya looked at him sadly. Callum had heard about her falling out with Sarai. Amaya didn’t want Sarai to have children, not when there was a risk they would end up in the games. It turns out Amaya was right. 

Amaya had been a surprise victor, one whom everyone expected to fail as she was deaf. If she had been born in districts one or two, or even the capital, it might have been fixed as a baby, but she had not, and from what Callum had understood, she was grateful for it. 

“And now let’s look at the champions from all 12 districts!” Opelli said, far too excited. 

Callum watched the giant screens, looking at the array of children, and wondering which of them would turn out to be his murderers. There was a brother-sister team, Claudia and Soren, from District One, the children of a former champion. They were clearly well trained, and were ready for this day, even if it meant killing each other.

On the other end of the scale was a little girl, no older Ezran, apparently named Ellis. Her family was holding back a 3 legged dog that was trying to reach her, correctly sensing the danger she was in. 

Amaya put her hand on his shoulder. The camera was not on him, and she raised her hands. “Don’t worry,” she signed, just to him, “I’m going to protect you.”

Callum swallowed, as Opelli and the peacekeepers started guiding them into the building. He looked out wildly for one last moment before he was taken in. 

He still could not see or meet Harrow’s eyes.


	61. Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all celebrates various winter traditions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't trust myself enough to treat Kwanzaa well, but I tried to include several others.

December 2nd

Callum looked pensively at the menorah in the window, sketching it in his book. 

It was his mother’s menorah, she had it since she was young with her parents. This was the first year...the first year she wasn’t there to light it herself.

Harrow put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze. Callum sighed, neither of them saying anything. They both knew what they were thinking, and so it didn’t need saying. All they needed was to be there for each other.

“Hey dad?” Ezran said behind them, “can we play dreidel?”

Harrow chuckled, patting Callum on the back to get him out of his trance. Ezran has made a clay dreidel in art class and was very excited. 

Callum gave the menorah one last look, before he went to play with his family.

December 21st

“Runaan? Can you come help me?” Rayla called through Runaan’s apartment.

“Just a minute!” He called back.

Rayla grunted in frustration, holding up the garland. Runaan’s normally sparse apartment was covered in greens and plants, making it look like a forest had exploded. 

Rayla was frustrated enough as it was. This was her first solstice celebration outside of Xadia. These store bought plants were fine, but they were mostly Christmas decorations Runaan had repurposed. She missed the bushes of moon berries and local Xadian plants.

And now she had dropped the string she was using to hang the damn garland, and she couldn’t let it go without bringing the whole thing down. So she was just holding it up awkwardly.

“Rayla,” Runaan said, “come in here!”

“I’m kinda stuck!” She shot back at him.

“We’ll fix it later,” Runaan said, “come in.”

Sighing, Rayla released the garland, the strings snapping and it hanging limply in the floor. She stomped into the kitchen, “What?” She snapped.

But then she stopped in her tracks. Runaan was showing a computer, with three people all squished together. One was Runaan’s boyfriend, and the other two her parents, all waving at her.

Rayla reared up instantly, coming closer to the camera. “Hi mom! Hi dad,” she sat down. She gave Runaan a grateful smile, and he nodded respectfully. That was basically jumping for joy for Runaan. “How’s Xadia?”

December 25th

“Dad, Dad, Dad,” Soren said, poking Viren lightly, Claudia right behind him. “Wake up, Dad!”

Viren mumbled in his sleep, looking up. “Whattimeisit?” 

“6 am,” Claudia said, “you have to go downstairs and check to make sure Santa came.”

Viren blinked at them slowly, “aren’t you two just a little old for this?”

“Daaaaad,” Soren whined, “it’s tradition!”

Viren sighed, “Alright, alright, give me a minute.”

With great effort and a lot of noises, Viren peeled himself out of his sheets and slumped down the stairs. 

He gave one look at the presents he had set up last night, then went straight for the coffee maker. He just barely heard the sounds of his kids giggling upstairs, wondering at the presents they received.

Viren took his sweet time, drinking his coffee, turning on the tree lights and the Christmas music. He took a deep breath, then called up, “kids! Santa came!” The thundering downstairs sounded more like elephants than two teenagers.

December 31st

“Dad?” Ezran said, miserable, “can I please go to bed?”

“You don’t want to see the new year come in?” Harrow asked, putting away the platters of food that were already emptied,

Ezran, who regularly begged to stay up past his bed time, just blinked sleepily at him, looking like he was ready to face plant where he stood. “Ok,” Harrow said, “goodnight, sweet dreams.”

Ezran went for the stairs, passing by Rayla and Callum, gathered around the chocolate fountain. “I have never seen something so beautiful in my entire life, Rayla said, dipping a strawberry into the flowing chocolate.

“Yeah,” Callum said, “Dad only takes it out once a year. One time Claudia stuck her whole head in. Took ages to get the chocolate out of her hair.

Rayla looked at him like he had just given her the best possible idea. “No,” Runaan said behind her, summoned by her nearly making bad decisions.

“But-“

“No.” Runaan said, more insistently, before turning back to the parents circle. 

“Harrow, why is your bird looking at me like that?” Viren said, staring the bird down. Pip was safe in his cage, but Viren didn’t trust that to contain him.

“He’s just nervous,” Harrow said.

“He doesn’t look nervous…” Viren muttered. He looked like he wanted to peck Virens eyes out. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Harrow said, pouring champagne glasses.

“Dad?” Soren asked, “can we have champagne this year?”

“You’re still underage,” Viren said, stubborn.

In scary coordination, Claudia and Soren each gave him puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeeeeaaase?”

Because Viren was a far weaker man than he’d admit, he sighed and said, “oh fine.” 

Harrow poured two more champagne glasses they took gratefully. “Runaan, can Rayla have some?”

Rayla finally looked up from her chocolate wonder. “Certainly. We don’t have the same alcohol laws in Xadia. She’s nearly of age, and it’s fine for special occasions.

Rayla cheered. “Callum,” Harrow asked, “you want some too?”

Callum looked more hesitant. He hadn’t liked any of his interactions with alcohol yet. “Uhh, I think I’m ok with just sparkling grape juice.”

Harrow knew that would be his answer and so passed him his glass. 

“Everyone,” Gren interpreted for Amaya, who’s eyes were glued on the television, “Its almost time!” 

They all came over to gather around the TV “10!” they shouted as the ball on the screen started dropping, “9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!!”

Everyone drank up to greet the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you celebrate, I hope you have a good one!


	62. Soren Gets Into A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla has brought the Humans to a Xadian town on their way to return Zym, but Soren instantly gets into a fight with a local elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack! Happy New Year, and hope you all had a good holiday

“You got a problem, buddy?” Soren said challenging the elf in front of him.

“Maybe I do,” the elf responded, “Maybe I have a problem with elf murderers and dark witches walking freely about Xadia!” the man’s lip curled back into a snarl.

“You can talk about my sister all you want,” Soren said, “But if you’ve got a problem with me, then you’re going to have to bring it up with….me.”

Behind him, Claudia rubbed her face in her palms as Soren messed up the phrase. Callum was just wincing, wondering if he should speak up, but also not knowing what to say. They were guests in this Xadian village, he didn’t want any fights to start….but he also REALLY did not want to get in the middle of this.

The elf man passed over the confusing statement, “Are you challenging me, human?”

“Maybe I am!” Soren said back, and his compatriots did not like the way the elf sneered at that. 

“Very well then.” the elf backed away, “Then I shall meet you on the challenge grounds, and we’ll see how thick that skull really is!” He left, chuckling with his friends.

 

“YOU CHALLENGED HIM???” Rayla yelled once they made it back to their sanctuary, the home of Rayla’s mentor’s partner, Takan. 

“Easy, Ray-Ray,” Soren said, using his nickname for her, “I’ve fought tons of duels before, I can take him down without doing any real harm, I promise.”

“That’s not the POINT!” Rayla said, devolving into pacing along the wooden floor. 

“She’s right,” Takan said from his work table, “This isn’t a proper duel, not with weapons or magic. Elves have too many variations for a fair fight between any two of them using such things. No, the way elves duel, is a horn-clash.”

Claudia, Callum, and Ezran all understood instantly, scrunching up their faces, “Please tell me that’s something involving instruments,” Claudia said, although she already knew it was wrong. 

“Nope,” Takan confirmed, not looking up from whatever he was working on. It seemed like an oddly shaped bucket, “The two challengers start at opposite ends with their wrists tied behind their back. They then charge forward, and butt horns in an effort to knock the other over. 3 knockdowns earns you a win.” Takan’s mask went down, giving the rest of them only a split second to turn away before he used a brilliant light to weld something. The humans had only been staying there a few days, but they had already learned Takan was a bit of a loner creature, not used to having other people around when he worked. The light faded and they all blinked spots out of their eyes. “A bit of an old tradition, really, and more than a little barbaric for my taste. Runaan was good at them.”

“Runaan got into horn-clashes?!” Rayla said, unable to think of her mentor as anything other than stoic and composed. The idea of him doing something like getting into fights was practically alien. 

“But I don’t have horns,” Soren said, “So, what do I do.”

“Forfeit,” Rayla said, “You can’t do it.”

“I can’t do that!” Soren said, “If I do, all these elves in town will just think we’re weak.”

“Better that, than thinking you’re STUPID when you get your own head impaled,” Claudia said, “We’re supposed to be making PEACE with these people, Soren, not getting into senseless fights.”

Soren was tensing his muscles, like he was ready to hit someone right now, “HE started this!”

“He was goading you,” Callum said, “He WANTED you to challenge him, so he could make you forfeit. He’s going to have his laugh either way, just...just let it go.”

Soren didn’t know how to explain it. None of them, not Claudia or Callum or Ezran were knights. They didn’t understand his sense of honor, of duty, of how pride in his people was a part of his JOB, and he didn’t have the words to tell them. 

“There MIGHT be another way.” Takan said, lifting what he was making for everyone to see.

They all considered it. “That...that MIGHT work,” Rayla said. 

 

“I STILL think this is a bad idea,” Claudia said, hours later as she bound Soren’s hands behind his back at the challenging grounds. 

“Relax,” Soren said, “I got this!” Takan came up and put the helmet over his head, and tightened the straps until it cut into his skin, “Aaugh! A little tight!”

“You want it coming loose in the middle of the challenge?” Takan asked with an unimpressed eyebrow raised. 

“Augh, no, but I still need to breath.”

Takan looked away. “Alright, it’s 3 knockdowns,” Rayla repeated to him, “Just knock him over 3 times, don’t let him lock horns with you or he’ll take you down with him.”

“I got it,” Soren said, cracking his neck. In record time, Takan had gotten him a horned helmet he could use for the competition. 

A magical light went up and the elf came down charging. Soren charged him right back…

...and was instantly knocked to the ground. 

He heard the laughter from all the elf residents and stood up. Just before he made it to full standing, the elf headbutted him again, knocking him into the dirt. The competition had barely begun and already he had two strikes against him. 

He turned and watched as the elf was drinking in the praise of the crowd. Actually it...it reminded him of...himself. This was him, back in Katolis. But he wasn’t IN Katolis anymore. He had to learn to do things differently. 

He didn’t get up this time, instead her jerked over and kicked the elf’s legs out from under him, earning him his first takedown. That gave him time to roll over and get up. When the elf was up, Soren charged HIM this time, and when they clashed, Soren held his ground, holding his feet in the mud. 

“Prepare to eat MUD human!” The elf snarled.

Soren smirked, “No thanks.” He thrashed his head from side to side. His horns were notably weaker than real ones, but that wasn’t a weakness for Soren. Finally, he heard the tell-tale crack, and the elf fell as his resistance went away. 

That was two, but he’d sacrificed one of his horns to do it. Now for the final event, he charged once again, and purposefully locked horns just as Rayla had told him not to do. Once he was sure they were secure, he threw himself to the ground, bringing the elf with him. 

“You didn’t win!” the elf snarled once they were separated, “You LOST! We BOTH LOST!” 

“Yeah,” Soren said, taking the binds of his hands, “That’s kind of the point.” The elf frowned at him, confused, “If our people keep fighting each other, we both lose. So why not make friends?” He held out his hand to the elf.

Reluctantly, the elf took it, and they used each other as leverage to stand tall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stumbled into a Point


	63. Tattoo Shop/Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new shop is opened up next to the flower shop Callum works at, and Callum has a lot of mixed feelings

Callum sat back, sketching the flowers as people. It was his favorite passtime, making the flowers look like people, making the people into cartoons. It was a wonderful art exercise, that let his mind wander into the thorns and brambles, and not have to worry about anything else. 

“CALLUM? WHERE ARE YOU?” 

Callum slammed his sketchbook shut and jammed it into his inner coat pocket. Thank goodness for winter, he could hold everything he wanted in his coat and no one would know. “Right here, Viren!” he said, standing up, “Just making a couple of displays.”

He wasn’t completely lying. It was just….he had kinda made the displays a few hours ago. But Viren didn’t need to know that. Still, Viren sneered at him as he jogged up to the counter, clearly suspicious, but not wanting to question it now. “Mind the register,” he ordered, “I have to deal with my children…”

That was when Callum noticed Claudia on the other side of the door. “Oh come ON dad, I wear long sleeves most of the time anyway! No one will know!”

“If no one will know, what’s the point in getting one?” Viren argued back. 

Callum, who clearly didn’t know what was good for him, asked “One what?”

“I’m getting a tattoo!” Claudia said, practically jumping on her toes. “A new place opened next door, and their gallery looks SO COOL! Really gothic fantasy stuff, you know?”

“You are most certainly NOT getting a tattoo,” Viren said, “I have been perfectly reasonable and easy going father figure so far. I let you pierce your ears when you were very young, I let you dye your hair and wear whatever clothes you want, but THIS is the line.”

“But Dad!” Claudia said, voice on the verge of whining, “I’m turning 18 in a few months! Then you won’t be the boss of me!”

Viren actually barked out a laugh, “You tell that to the college payments I’m about to be making.”

Viren walked into the back and Claudia followed, their argument getting muffled by the door. 

Callum had seen the sign for the new tattoo parlor, but hadn’t given it much thought. It was called “Moonshadow Ink” which seemed pretentious, if you asked Callum. The truth was, even though Callum normally sided with his long-time friend Claudia over her sour father, Callum was kinda with Viren on this one. Tattoos seemed painful and far FAR too permanent. Callum was many, many things, but a rebel was not really one of them. 

He made sure Viren wasn’t coming out anytime soon, then took out his sketchbook and got back to work. His mind firmly drifted, and he could feel peace flow through his veins, to the point he didn’t even hear the bell over the door ring. “Excuse me.”

He gasped and jumped up in shock, looking at the girl in front of him, Then very nearly gasped again. She was uh...scary. She had facial tattoos and bleached white hair, and was dressed in a great deal of leather. “Oh, uh, Can I, Can I help you?”

“That’s up to you, do you have any Moonberry Blossoms?”

“Uhh..isn’t that a Xadian flower?” Callum asked, going through his mental catalog before he checked the actual catalog.

“Yeah, I can’t find any good pictures online, nothing that gets the actual angles. I need a reference for a design I’m working on, was hoping to use a real one.”

“Oh, you’re an artist!” Callum said, pulling up the computer. 

“Tattoo artist,” she nodded, “Well, apprentice, anyway.”

Callum paused for a second. “Oh you, uh,” he gulped, “You work at the place next door?”

“Yep,” she said, popping her p’s. “Rayla Moonshadow. And I only have a few minutes left on my break, so….”

“Right, right,” Callum turned back to the computer. “Hmm, looks like we don’t have any on hand, but we can probably order some. Should be here in a few days, is that soon enough?”

Rayla sighed, “Yeah, I guess I’ll work on something else in the meantime.” Her eyes flicked down to Callum’s sketchbook, which he’d accidentally left open in surprise. “Whoa! Did you draw that?”

“Huh, oh…” he looked down at his picture of a sunflower as an actual sun, with poppies dancing around it, “Yeah. Just some doodles.”

Rayla grabbed the book and dragged it closer, flipping through, and Callum had to physically restrain himself from reaching over and snatching it away. “It’s really good. Cool style.” Worse than his protectiveness over his work, Callum didn’t know how to take compliments to save his life. “You’d make a good tattoo artist yourself.”

And that...that for some reason lay a tiny seed in his brain, a little spark Callum didn’t quite understand yet, but later would realize it would be what changed his life. “So, how much for the flowers?” Rayla asked, dragging Callum back to reality.

“Oh! Right, um, let me ring you up.”


	64. Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrow is trying to prevent a war with a marriage, but Callum isn't sure about the situation. Worse, his betrothed seems to be even less sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be Raylum, or just friendship. You decide!

“We’re not FORCING you to be married,” Harrow said for the approximate billionth time, “Just say the word and we’ll call it off, I promise, and figure something else out.” He left out the part where he had no idea what else they could do, but Callum appreciated the effort. 

“I know, I know,” Callum said, trying to button up his coat himself, but the servant slapping his hands away, like he couldn’t do it properly. Granted, he probably COULDN’T without wrinkling something, but he was going to have to move eventually, and he couldn’t do that without wrinkling something either. He was starting to feel more like a pretty cake than a prince, “I just have to meet and talk with her, and see if we hit it off.”

“But it’s okay if you don’t,” Harrow reassured again, “We’ll figure something--”

“King Harrow,” Callum said, “I get it.” Finally the servant released him, finding him satisfactory for public viewing. “Well, let’s go meet my potential bride to be.”

Some of the further western kingdoms still practiced arranged marriages, but it hadn’t really been relevant in Katolis for a few generations at least. As far as he knew, it wasn’t all that common in Xadia either, though they had their own mysterious ways of doing things. 

However, after the death of the Dragon King, and the loss of the Dragon Prince, extraordinary measures had to be taken to try and prevent war. Harrow had used all his diplomatic power just to arrange this meeting, for a possible marriage alliance. It was….a challenge. 

Callum may have been Harrow’s stepson, but he was still a prince, and was willing to do what he needed for his kingdom. “Besides,” he had said, “It’s not like I can help in battle.”

Still, he was young, too young for marriage. The hope was that he and whoever the elves were sending would get along and talk and when they were older, maybe fall in love and get married. 

To be honest, Callum hadn’t thought much about really getting married. He had a small crush (maybe not THAT small) on Claudia, but...all he really did was fantasize about holding her hands, maybe a shy peck on the lips. Marriage was….a WHOLE different jousting game. 

He made his way to the front steps of the castle to wait for the oncoming carriage with the rest of the royal entourage. 

The elves didn’t have kings or queens or princes or princesses. Really, they didn’t have much in the way of noble titles at all, as Callum understood it, only titles that could be earned through training or something. The Dragons were the ruling class there, but Callum couldn’t exactly marry a dragon. WAY too many logistics there to try and figure out. 

So, his potential betrothed was the daughter of two of the King’s guards, someone who had been close to the Dragon King her whole life. She was supposedly the closest candidate to Callum in age, thus she was chosen to come and meet with him. He wondered what she thought of this whole arrangement. If she said no, if she didn’t like him, could she back out? He supposed it would be easier for her, given they could probably get another candidate. She was willing, right?

Apparently not as much, as they found out a few minutes later. The carriage from Xadia had arrived late, not the best start to a formal meeting that was possibly their last step before war. 

When it did, though, and the royal party did their best not to look offended, there was no young girl with them. Instead, a tall man with horns and tattoos across his face stepped out and gave Harrow the Katolis customary bow. “Your majesty, King Harrow,” he said, “I am Runaan, escort to Rayla. It...it gives me great embarrassment to say that my charge is….is not here, presently.” 

A murmur rang out among the gathered crowd, “Where IS she, presently,” Harrow asked, doing his best to keep his voice even. 

Runaan sighed deeply. “I am not entirely sure. This morning as we set out to make our final leg of our journey, she ran off when I was not paying attention. She has always been one for more...exploration that official business. I cannot express my apologies strongly enough, I tried to impress upon her the importance of this meeting, but...she is still very young, and still believes she knows better than anyone else.”

Harrow took a deep breath, “I am familiar with the issue,” he said, which Callum took some offense too. True, he wasn’t always GOOD at doing prince stuff, but he always tried. “We shall send out searches for Rayla, and perhaps can attempt an official meeting again, once she is found.” 

“I have already sent my own search parties,” Runaan said, and Callum could feel Viren’s tension. No one liked the idea of elves simply roaming about the countryside unsupervised, “But...I’m certain they would appreciate your help.”

And just like that, Callum was sent back to his room to wait. He didn’t know if he should be relieved or terribly hurt by the fact this Rayla seemed just as hesitant as him. No matter how he should feel, he tried to ignore it, and would just focus on drawing until the situation was figured out. 

Of course, the second he stepped into his room, he yelped at the sight of another elf, this one clearly younger and a girl, who covered his mouth so he couldn’t yell anymore. “Hello,” she said, brightly and a little mischievously, “I’m Rayla. I thought we might get to know each other without the entire kingdom watching, hmm? What do you think?”

Callum was still trying to tell his heart he was (theoretically) not about to be murdered, so it could slow down a beat or two. Nervous about what would happen if he said no, he nodded.


	65. Detective AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police Detective Soren investigates a murder, but the results may lead him to face some more personal demons.

Soren shifted the toothpick in his mouth, looking over the scene before him behind his sunglasses. A man lay dead on the ground, black, mid 40s maybe. The house was registered to him as Harrow King. Blood stained his shirt, just a slightly darker red than the fabric itself. His eyes were open but glazed. 

The most notable thing came from the corner, where a bird, the man’s pet presumably, was locked up but squawking like mad. It was distressed. What had it seen, Soren wondered. “Whoever did this,” he said, “Is going to end up a jailbird.”

His sister, Claudia, tried to hold in a snort. “Don’t make me laugh,” She chided him, crouched over the body, “I’m collecting evidence.”

Soren hummed, still very serious. “What have you got for me?”

Claudia sat back on her feet, taking a sigh. “Single stab wound straight to the heart, by something long and thin. These jagged marks indicate the murder weapon was possibly serrated, but it almost seems too thin for that. My next best guess is something like an arrow, that was then pulled out.” She turned her attention to his hands, “No signs of resistance or a struggle. Could be a surprise attack, he’d never see it coming.”

“Or he just stood there and let the killer walk up and jam an arrow in his chest.” Soren suggested.

Claudia smiled, “Not as crazy a notion as you might think. Look here,” She lifted the man’s upper lip with a gloved finger. “See that? Slight discoloration of the mouth.” She swabbed inside, “I’ll have to send a sample to the lab to be sure, but it’s possible the man was poisoned.”

“Poisoned and then stabbed?” Soren asked, “Isn’t that a little overkill?”

Claudia shrugged, “I don’t solve the cases, detective. That’s your job. I’m just telling you what’s here.” 

Soren sighed, “Well, good news is, I talked with some of the neighbors. Said there was a man who came in last night, left a few minutes later after some loud noises. Man was in a rush. Tall, over 6 foot, with waist length white hair. Didn’t look particularly old, though.”

Claudia hummed, and looked over the carpet. She took a pair of tweezers and pulled at the fibers, extracting a single, long white hair. “I’d say I have some possible evidence to back up that theory,” She said.

“Detective Dark,” One of his officers, Marcos, called to him, “There’s someone at the caution tape, says he wants to talk to you.” 

Soren looked through the windows and sighed. “God dammit, its HIM.”

“Him who?” Claudia said, “Don’t play the pronoun game with me.”

“Him the PI,” Soren said, walking outside with a giant chip placed on his shoulder. “Corvus, what brings you here? Shouldn’t you be photographing divorced women or something?”

Corvus grunted, showing equal displeasure with having to interact with Soren as Soren did. “Heard about your murder victim on the scanner,” he said, “Who just so happens to be the father of the two kids I’m looking for.”

Soren frowned, “Children?”

“Callum Storm and Ezran King,” Corvus said, “Harrow King’s son and stepson. Their aunt reported them missing last night, when they were supposed to be staying with her. Last seen with a girl, about 16, long white hair.”

Another person with long white hair? That couldn’t be a coincidence, “And you think this girl has kidnapped the boys?”

“Doesn’t matter what I think,” Corvus said, “I’ve been hired to find them. So I’m going to go out and find them.”

“Well, there’s nothing for you here,” Soren said, mostly just trying to get him to leave, “It’s a murder investigation, all details are confidential, remember?”

Corvus clicked his tongue, “I know,” he said, “But I thought I’d offer a bit of a trade.”

Soren eyed him suspiciously, “What kind of trade?”

“I talked to the neighbors too,” Corvus said, “I know about the man with white hair who came in. But I have my own sources, sources who don’t like talking to the cops themselves. Sources that say there was another man who came by the ole’ King’s house.”

“Who?” Soren asked. Corvus smiled. Soren took a deep breath, and looked back into the house, “I can have Claudia give you a copy of her forensics report when she’s done with it. Now tell me who?”

 

Corvus nodded, accepting the trade. “You’re not going to like it,” he said. Soren scowled, about to yell at him again, but Corvus accepted defeat, “It was your father.”


	66. Modern Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Elves stuck with magic out in Xadia, Humans' technology advanced over the centuries to line up with modern day. This causes a bit of a culture clash for the adventuring party

“Alright, if we’re going to be on the run, we’re going to have to go off the grid,” Callum said, conspiratorily, “That means no cell phones, no credit cards, NO Nintendo switches, Ezran.”

“Awww,” Ezran said, reluctantly pulling his switch from his bag and handing it over and putting it in the pile. “That means you can’t have your tablet either!”

“What!” Callum said, clutching his tablet to his chest, “But...but my art! It’s all saved on here!” 

“It connects to the internet,” Ezran reminded him, “What if Claudia used one of her tech-y spells on it and traced us with the connection.”

“Claudia wouldn’t,” Callum said, not admitting that he was pouting just a bit. 

“Isn’t Claudia the witch who sent wolves after us?” Rayla said.

Callum pouted more, “That’s not her fault...she just...it was a misunderstanding.” Rayla and Ezran stared at him, unimpressed. “Fine.” He said reluctantly, and put his tablet down on the pile of technology. 

Rayla shook her head, “These things are so...odd.” Rayla said, picking up Ezran’s smart phone, “It’s just a little thing of junk you carry around EVERYWHERE. When Runaan told me about it, I thought he was kidding.” 

The phone buzzed and Rayla yelped, dropping the phone. “Careful!” Ezran cried out, going to cradle the device as though it was a living thing, “You could have cracked the case! Dad had it special made, look,” He showed her a picture of himself and Bait etched onto the plastic.”

Rayla scoffed on disbelief. “In Xadia we just TALK to each other. Like normal people.”

“Oh my god, you sound like our Grandmother,” Callum said, rolling his eyes, “Before she died she refused to text at all, even when it was easier to talk with her Deaf daughter.” Callum scowled, thinking of his mother’s mother. They’d always had a complicated relationship, as she hadn’t approved of either Sarai or Amaya’s life choices, and as Sarai’s son, Callum was bent on dilsiking her. 

“Phones are all ABOUT communication, Rayla,” Ezran said smiling, “Like this, even though I’m far away, I just got a text message from--” He paused actually looking at the screen, “Um...it’s from Aunt Amaya.” 

The mood shifted instantly. “You can’t respond,” Callum said, quietly, “you can’t even look at it, it’ll show as ‘read.’” 

“Maybe just a little note!” Ezran argued, “Just a quick message to let her know we’re ok!” 

“Ezran, your supposed to have been kidnapped,” Rayla said, “You’re not supposed to be ‘ok’”

Ezran looked distressed, staring at the message on his phone. Sighing, he put it on top of the technology pile at the center of their motor boat. “Well,” he said, “what do we do with it now?”

“I don’t know,” Callum said, “I was hoping to leave some things at the Lodge, but we had to leave there faster than I was expecting. Maybe we can drop it off at a town nearby? Rent out a safe box or something?”

“Won’t they want IDs and stuff?” Ezran said, “They’d alert the cops immediately. I mean, we are two missing princes. Kind of a big deal.”

“Why don’t we just toss them overboard?” Rayla said, “That’ll get rid of them.”

Callum and Ezran looked at her as though they recommended murdering a child. “Are you kidding? I don’t have any of this backed up!” Callum said, “Do you know how much data I’d lose?”

“It’s just stuff?” Rayla said, “You’re rich right? Can’t you just buy new ones.”

Callum took a deep sigh to prevent himself exploding at her. “You just...you don’t understand.”

“Um, Callum,” Ezran said, “I can’t see the rest of the river.”

Callum frowned, “What do you mean you--” he paused as he looked downstream. Indeed, he couldn’t see more than a few yards, and now that he was focusing, he could hear the rushing water get louder. “PULL OVER!” he shouted, trying to turn the motor’s lever, but it was too late, the boat went over the waterfall

Once they were safely on land (and Bait was successfully uneaten, thanks Rayla) Callum looked out over the river. He saw his tablet, caught on a rock, clearly split and sparking with water.

He whimpered softly. Rayla patted him on the back. “It’s alright,” she said, “We’ll get you some paper and pens. You can still draw with those.”

Callum pouted, “Luddite.”


	67. Hostage Swap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren is still angry about the fact his sister was traded for an elf girl when they were young. But when he gets the chance to reunite with her, it comes with a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to sequel Sunday!! If you’re looking for the first part it’s under “hostage swap”

Soren grit his teeth as he patrolled the outer wall. Then he remembered his Dad had told him not to do that, he’ll damage his teeth. And then he remembered he was angry at his Dad anyway, so it didn’t matter. 

He was mad at nearly everyone lately. Had been for 10 years. At his father and the king for giving away his sister, at the elf girl who had the audacity to replace her, at Callum and Ezran who SHOULD have been traded, but Ezran wasn’t born yet, and Callum’s mother hadn’t married the King yet. He had liked Sarai, who’d taught him to fight, but now she was dead. 

“Soren,” Speak of the devil. He turned to see his father behind him, “We need to talk.”

“Kinda busy, Dad,” Soren told Viren, “On patrol, there’s a big threat to the kings life, maybe you heard about it?”

“That’s why I’m here,” Viren said, “Soren, you know might alone won’t stop these assassins. They’re moonshadow elves. They’ll cut right through our defenses!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Dad,” Soren said, trying to push past.

Viren caught his arm. “Do you know what I’m saying?” he said, “We need MORE.”

Soren sighed, “Dad….I can’t do it. I’m no good at magic, you know this. I tried, but I’m not--” his sister’s name caught in his throat. “Look, I wish I could just magically switch places with her. But I can’t. I can’t be the kid you want.”

Viren was frowning, but it was not angry, it was...contemplative, “Switch places…” he muttered, mostly to himself. “I need to go speak with the King immediately.” And he swooped down the hall without another word.

Soren just shook his head, “Catch you later dad,” He muttered to himself.

“You always wanted to be a knight,” a voice said behind him. He turned to face a woman in dark clothes, “The armor suits you.”

He squinted at her. She had long dark hair and pale skin...but it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were a brilliant shade of green, just like his mother’s eyes. Just like…. “Claudia?!”

Claudia smiled at him, “Hey big brother.”

He rushed forward and squeezed her with all his might. “Oomph,” She muttered as she patted his back, “Careful, there’s a limit to how much I squish”

“Oh, sorry,” he said, releasing her, “How are you here? Did you escape?”

“I’ll explain everything,” she said, “But first, I came here to do something. Can you help me?”

“Of course!” Soren said, “Anything to keep you here.”

She grinned hearing that, “I’m here to kill the King.”

Soren’s blood ran cold “Wh--what?”

“He traded me away, Soren,” Claudia said, “From my home, from YOU, to a place where everyone hates me. And THEN he has the Dragon King killed! Destroying the peace he gave me up for!” Claudia took a shuddered breath, “They wanted to KILL me, Soren, as vengeance. But it wouldn’t be enough, so they offered to bring me back, to return me. But first, I have to do this.”

Soren backed away from her. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Claudia said, “You could let me in, Soren. No one would realize who I was, or where I came from. It would be over, and there would be no more bloodshed between the people. And I could come HOME. Don’t you want me to come home?”

“Of course I do!” Soren said, “But...but Claudia, I’m a knight. I’m sworn to protect the king I--I have to protect the Kingdom! Without Harrow, we’ll be leaderless! The princes aren’t old enough to take over. It’d through everything into chaos!”

Claudia’s face turned stony, and once again, Soren was reminded of a stranger. “I see,” she said, “Well, if you can’t help me, than I’m going to have to do this myself.” She drew a stone from her pocket, an orb with lightning and clouds inside, “The elves gave this to me, so I could do magic on my own.”

Soren drew his sword, “Claudia stop. We’ll figure something out, but I can’t let you do this.” 

She gave just a tiny smile, “That armor really does suit you,” she said, “Too bad it’s made of metal.” She drew a glowing symbol into the air and said ‘Fulmanis!’”

Soren felt burns on his skin before his vision went dark.


	68. Tangled AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a time, in a far away kingdom, a pair of brothers lived isolated in a tower, visited only by a powerful sorceror. That is, until a thief shows up one day, with a strange magic stone.

Once upon a time, there lived a King and Queen and their stepson, Callum. Although Callum was a prince by his mother’s marriage, the King loved him like a son, and the family was very happy. One day, the Queen announced she carried the King’s child, and the kingdom rejoiced. 

However, soon the Queen fell ill, her life fading, and her unborn child with her. The King sent out a search to find something, anything that would save her. 

A general in the King’s army (And the Queen’s Sister) found an egg, a magical amazing egg. She brought it home to the King and Queen and the King ordered it to be prepared for her. The Queen ate it just before she gave birth. Still, she passed away, but not before she gave birth to a perfect young Prince, named Ezran. 

The King’s Advisor, Viren, was furious. The egg had belonged to him, and he had planned on using it for all kinds of dark magics. So, he snuck into the child’s room, and found the baby talking to a bird, chirping at it in babyspeak. What’s more, the bird seemed to understand. Viren realized that the Prince had gained the powers of the beast. Perhaps his plans weren’t for nothing after all. 

In the dark of night, he came to kidnap the child. However, his plans were interrupted by his interfering older step brother, Just four years old at the time. Not wanting the boy to tell anyone what had happened, he took the older boy as well. 

Viren shut the two boys up in a tower only he could enter or exit. Over the years, Callum’s memory of his parents and his castle faded, and all he knew was his brother. Viren would bring beasts to the tower, entering through secret walls, and ask Ezran to talk to them for him. The beasts soon cowed to Viren, and the man smiled. Soon he would have an army of beasts, with Ezran’s help. 

Ezran didn’t really understand what was going on. He just liked spending time with his pet Glow Toad, who he named Bait. Callum, meanwhile, spent his time drawing and coloring, in books on the walls, anywhere he could. He felt memories itching at the back of his mind, a woman, a man, a castle far away like in books...but Viren told him it was just his imagination, stop asking questions. 

Once a year, Ezran and Callum stood by the window and looked out, to see 1000 glowing lights float up to the sky. The wanted to know what it was, but Viren insisted they were stars. Stop asking questions. 

 

Meanwhile, back in the Kingdom, a pair of assassins was running for their lives. “What did you manage to get?” Runaan asked, running beside his protoge.

“Primal Stone!” Rayla said back, “But the sorceror’s kids caught me, and I don’t think they’re too happy!”

A blast of lightning shot past them. “I can see that,” Runaan responded as they rushed down the road away from the palace. 

Behind them, Viren’s actual children, Claudia and Soren, were baring down on them on horseback, Soren with a sword on his hip, Claudia with spells at the ready. Soon, Runaan and Rayla found themselves with wolves made of smoke on their heels. 

“Lets split up!” Runaan said to her, “I’ll draw them away, you take the stone and double back. Find a hiding space, we’ll meet back up at the Snuggly Duckling in two days.”

“Got it,” Rayla said, and dove into the bushes. The wolves and the protectors chased after Runaan and his illusion of her. 

Once Rayla was able to take a breath, she wandered on her own out through the forest,. If she could just find a high point, a tall tree to sleep in, SOMETHING, she could get her bearings and be able to head out and meet Runaan soon.

She was a good person, though the palace might call her a thief. She and Runaan were from a magical kingdom called Xadia, where the Evil Sorceror (as he was known there, people in this kingdom tended to look past his darker ways because of how he supported them) had stolen numerous magical artifacts. Rayla had to choose between this stone, a mirror, and a cube. The cube looked like a child’s toy, and the mirror too big to carry, so, stone it was. 

She was worried about Runaan, but knew she couldn’t focus on that right now, so she put her efforts to finding a hiding place. A good tree...a solid tree...it didn’t have to be a tree, just something tall and hidden away and “Oomph!” She fell through some underbrush and looked up. Hidden in a clearing was a tall, old, abandoned tower. “That’ll work,” she said. 

There was no door, which was odd, but that wasn’t a problem. It just meant less chance of someone finding her there. She took out her blades and swung the hinges to make them climbing hooks. She always liked climbing. And so, she scaled the walls and made it to the open window. 

Huh, that was odd, she thought as she reached the top. It looked far cleaner than she was expecting, like someone had been living here. But that was impossible, they couldn’t get down for food or water or--

“OOPH!” She said as something hit her on the head and she fell to the ground. 

“Told you these would come in handy,” Ezran told his brother, holding the overly stale bread in his hand.


	69. Mad Max Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla, Callum, and Ezran are forced to cross through the desert on their journey, but encounter a very strange stranger.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Ezran said as they looked out on the expanse of sand.

“Me too,” Rayla agreed, “But the desert is the clearest spot on the breach, free of towns and people. We’re least likely to be stopped here.”

“And most likely to die of dehydration,” Callum said. Rayla glared at him, “Not that I think that’ll happen! We prepared as much as we can.” He tied his scarf around his head to protect his head from the beating sun. 

“I’m not exactly thrilled either,” Rayla said, “MOONshadow elf, remember? Not a big fan of the sun.” She took a deep breath, “We should make a shelter and try to sleep through the hottest parts of the day. I’ll be able to see at night and can guide us through so we can navigate.”

“Aren’t the more dangerous desert things out at night?” Callum asked, hesitant.

Rayla gulped. “I’ll protect you.”

They walked through sunset and up until dawn. Rayla had been on the Xadian side of the desert before, seen the magic in it even if it wasn’t her favorite. But here, there was so little, so...so nothing. An empty wasteland. 

She was able to find a rodent for dinner. She stopped Callum from drinking from the cactuses (don’t drink cactus juice, it’s not actually a good survival method). They settled in for the daylight, listening to the sounds of the desert, the wind on their little sun shelter, and animals invisible to the naked eye. “My mom used to say there were rumors of people in the desert.” Ezran said, “People from Queensland, who wandered through, lost...picking on what they can...”

“She just told those stories to scare you,” Callum told him, “She told all kinds of scary stories.” 

“What’s Queensland?” Rayla asked.

Callum and Ezran looked at each other, wondering where to begin. “They were once a human kingdom.” Callum started, “The sixth human nation. Captains of Industry, with technology more advanced than any other kingdom had to offer. They brought up this liquid from the ground, and used it for fuel. Used it for everything, factories, transportation, weapons...everything. It was like magic, but without the magic.” He may as well have quoted directly from his history book. He remembered every word. 

“What happened to them?”

“The fuel ran out,” Ezran answered, “They used so much of it, and then wham! Gone. Without it, the people went mad. Broke up into factions and started fighting over what was left. The people were left deformed, the nation’s resources all dried up, until it turned into a wasteland.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration,” Callum said, “Sure there was fighting for a while, but for the most part the nation was absorbed into the rule of it’s neighbors, and resolved into the pentarchy. Those roaming bands are all gone.”

“That’s not what Mom said,” Ezran said ominously. 

Callum was about to argue again, when they all heard a strange revving sound, like a machine. A machine drawing closer. Zym cowered into Ezran’s bag, and Bait sat on top of him, protective. Rayla drew her sword, and crouched, ready to spring into action. Callum covered Ezran with his own body. 

More ominous than the machine noise was when it stopped. Footsteps fell on the hot sand, coming closer. They could see a shadow looming over the tarp.

Rayla gave a last look to Callum, before nodding, and jumping out, sword at the ready. A bang! Sounded, and Rayla dropped her sword with a yelp as something stung past her palm. She looked to see a figure, covered head to toe in scarves and matted hair, pointing something like a long thin barrel at her. 

He pulled his scarf down staring at her. He motioned for her to step aside, and he pulled open the tarp, looking at Callum and Ezran inside. He groaned, and mumbled something that oddly sounded like ‘kids…’ 

“We don’t have anything you’d want,” Rayla said, “We’re just passing through to get to the breach. Just let us go.” 

The man turned back to her, silently staring her up and down, from the horns on her head, to her four-fingered hands. He squinted, and finally grumbled, “No.” But put down his gun and went back to his machine, a carriage without horses. He started going through the seats, throwing junk out and leaving it in the sand. 

Callum and Ezran peaked out, Zym and Bait not far behind. “What is he doing?” Ezran hissed a whisper. 

The man finished whatever it was he was doing, and pat the vehicle. “Get in.” he ordered. 

The travellers exchanged looks, confused and concerned. Rayla picked up her sword she’d dropped, unsure if she needed to use it. “Wanna go to the breach?” He asked, gruffly. “In.”

“Who are you?” Callum asked. 

The man just stared him down. Without warning, Zym lurched forward, and nuzzled at the man’s feet. The man froze, unsure of what to do. He just stared at it, not curious, but examining. “Zym trusts him,” Ezran said, coming out of the shelter. 

“Zym is a few days old!” Callum argued, “Ezran, get back here!” as Ezran jumped into the back seat. Then Rayla was following him. “Sure, just follow the mad desert man, what could go wrong,” Callum muttered to himself, trying not to look into the man’s eyes as he got in as well. 

On the seat, Callum froze. Someone had carved out three letters, as though with a knife, not cleanly, more like in desperation. 

MAX


	70. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla, Callum, and Ezran stumble across an ancient elven temple, that takes them where they could never have expected.

“What is this place?” Ezran said looking around the ancient ruin Callum’s cube had led them to.

Rayla traced her fingers along the walls, trying to make out symbols. “These markings are in ancient draconic!”

“Can you read them?” Callum asked, looking at them himself.

Rayla squinted, trying to make them out. “I think...I think this one is old?”

“Well obviously,” Ezran said, “this place must be really old, look at the state of it.”

“The word ‘old’, Ezran,” Callum corrected, “what else can you tell?”

Rayla sighed trying to brush things aside, “to be honest I don’t remember much. ‘Old’ ‘new’ basic stuff, but some of these symbols are weird and I-“

As she brushed everything aside, a brick pressed into the wall. The temple rumbled, and they felt something nice beneath their feet. “What did you do?” 

“I don’t know!” Rayla cried out. They tried making their way to the exit, but their route was suddenly sealed off by a wall that sprang up. A wall that looked different than the others, newer, cleaner, fresh. 

Actually, several of the walls were starting to seem that way, growing newer like plants around them. Shapes passed them by, faster than they could focus on them to tell what it was. 

Finally the world slowed. The walls were a gleaming gold, the carvings and writing on the wall perfectly clean. It was the same place, same structure, but magically un-crumbled. “Where are we?” Callum whispered.

“You mean WHEN are you,” a voice said, and they turned on an elf with sparkling skin. “Welcome, to the temple of records, time travelers.” 

“Time--” Rayla said, “There are stories about the temple of records. But...but it was--” 

Callum hushed her with a ‘shh.’ He gathered the others close and whispered, “Look, I’ve read a bunch of these stories before. If you time travel, you’re not supposed to tell anyone about anything that’s going to happen, or you’ll disrupt the whole timestream and then we’ll like, never exist or something and create a paradox that will destroy the universe!”

“That’s one theory,” The elf said, going to sit at a desk in front of them, “In truth, time is far different than anything as such. It’s far more complex, and far more simple.”

The three looked at each other. “In what way?” Ezran asked.

The elf sighed, “It has taken me a lifetime to try and understand. Sometimes I succeed. Sometimes I don’t. The Starshine elves have always had a unique relationship with time.” He pressed a button on the tabe, and it opened up, revealing an orb not unlike the one Callum used, but instead of a storm, inside this one was--

“Is that a star?” Callum said instantly fascinated. 

“A dying one, yes,” The elf said, “Preserved in this primal stone, to use its energy towards keeping this temple, and recording the events of this place, past, present, and future.” He made eye contact with Rayla, “I know the temple is to be destroyed. The last time traveler to step here told me all about the dark magic of the humans, the split between humans and elves, and the breach formed between them. The elves themselves destroyed this temple, so that the humans could not find it. Unfortunately, that means, that is also where my records leave off.” He picked up a pen, “It seems to me you are from a much later time, would you tell me what has happened since the temple’s destruction?”

The travelers looked to each other. “You’re not going to do anything about it? Like, with the information?”

The elf smiled, “I’m a recorder. I do not seek to change, only to write it down.”

“We’re not historians,” Rayla said, “We were just passing through.”

“Adventurers!” The elf said, and his primal stone glowed just slightly, “How exciting! Tell me about your travels. I admit I find it odd to see a party of an elf and two humans. Is the breach over, then?”

They all exchanged glances again. “Its…” Ezran started, “It’s kind of a long story.”

The elf only smiled wider, “Don’t worry, young one,” he said, “We have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....I don't know where this AU took me. Vaguely based on a book I read a long time ago and barely remember.


	71. Sun Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Moon Elves, the Kingdom of Xadia sent their best Sun Warriors to fight and kill the Human King.

“What did the guard see?” Harrow asked, sleep still clinging to him.

“Sunfire elves.” Viren answered, “With brightflame weapons and armor.”

Ironically, at the news, Harrow’s blood went cold. “When are they set to arrive?”

“Noon,” Viren said, “When the sun is highest in the sky.”

“And at the time of the solar eclipse,” Harrow sighed. He should have expected this. His sons had been so excited to see the eclipse, he told them how lucky they were to be able to see it from their own castle, but to be careful or it would hurt their eyes. He should have known the elves would take advantage of the phenomena.

“Exactly,” Viren said, “Sire, I think that you should retreat to a safe location, bring the princes with you. We will handle the threat when it arrives.”

“I’m not running, Viren,” Harrow said, “I’ll be damned if I allow my own home to be taken from me in broad daylight.”

“Sire,” Viren pleaded, “We must do something. Your importance to the kingdom is irreplacable, and its my duty to keep you safe.”

“And it’s MY duty to keep my KINGDOM safe,” Harrow argued back. “Send out a search party, intercept these elves before it grows too light out. In the meantime, we will prepare the castles defenses. With me inside.”

Viren sighed, not surprised, but dismayed all the same, “As you wish, my king.” 

 

“A flower?” Soren said, looking between his father and the gift in his hand, “You want me to face off against some of the greatest warriors of all time with...a flower?”

“A Fire Flower,” Viren said, “It’s magical.”

“Ohhhh,” Soren said, “So like, it’ll catch fire and then I throw it at them?!” Soren said, far too excited.

“What? No!” Viren said, shaking his head, “It’s made to bloom in the presence of sunfire elves. It will always face the closest one, and the petals will open wider the closer they are. You will use these to find the invading sunfire warriors...and stop them.”

“Uhh….ok,” Soren said, highly disappointed there would be no actual fire. 

“Just...just stop them before they arrive,” Viren instructed, “It’s essential.”

Soren’s face turned stony as he nodded. He didn’t understand magic flowers or anything, but he knew battle. The Sunfire Elves were legendary, their technology unsurpassed...and that was a thousand years ago. Who knew how they’d improved? Soren was one of if not THE best warrior in Katolis. He was simultaneously eager and frightened to see how he’d stack up. “I will, Dad. I promise.”

 

Soren TRIED to follow the flower, pointing it in front of him and guiding his horse towards where the flower faced. The petals slowly bloomed as they wandered into the woods, his men behind him. 

He nearly ran into a tree multiple times, until the flower was at full bloom. And he saw….nothing. “Well, this is the spot, any sign of them?” His soldiers searched as Soren shook the flower in its pot, trying to see if it was broken. But it stayed in full bloom, pointing directly in front of him at a boulder. But no elves.

“Alright,” He said, “Turn back. We’ll join the defenses at the castle, we’ll just have to wait there.”

His soldiers followed his order, riding fast back through the woods to the castle. 

Once they were gone far enough, Runaan retracted the boulder shield, revealing the party of sun elves, brown skin, dark hair, and covered in golden tattoos as bright as the sun itself. 

He turned on the youngest of the party. “You swore you had killed the scout,” he said to Rayla. 

“I just...I couldn’t! He fought well, better than me, it’s just my armor and sword was better.”

“Of course your sunfire blade was better!” Runaan said, “You could have sliced through his armor without a second thought! And now they know we’re here!”

Rayla hung her head, dark curls falling around her face. “I’m...I’m sorry!”

Runaan scanned the forest, “We have to move quickly. Stay behind! The eclipse is nearly upon us.”


	72. Fairy Tale 3: Three Little Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rayla, Callum, and Ezran run from the werewolf, they look for a place to hide, but all have different ideas.
> 
> Its Sequel Sunday again! Check out the previous two installments, both labeled Fairy Tale

The three children ran through the woods, sure they heard the sounds of the werewolf behind them. “We have to keep moving,” The oldest, Rayla, said, “Wolves are fast, and that trap won’t hold him long!”

“Well we can’t keep running forever!” the second oldest, Callum, said, “especially not me and Ezran, we’re not fast enough. He’ll surely hear us and follow our tracks!”

“We need to hide,” the youngest, Ezran, said, “Somewhere safe where he can’t get to us.”

“Right,” Rayla said, taking the lead and looking around the forest, “Somewhere to hide...somewhere to hide, uhh, Aha!” She ran off the trail to a clearing with an abandoned wagon, and several bales of hay, “We’ll use these to make a shelter, hide out the night, and the wolf will go right past us!”

“Are you serious?” Callum said, “This is the FIRST place the wolf will look. We need to keep going.”

“What, and you’re going to outrun him on your stubby little legs?” Rayla said, “This is the best option, so get in here and help me!” 

Callum put a hand on Ezran’s shoulder, “No, no way. We’re going on.”

“Fine!” Rayla said as they started running again, “BUT DON’T EXPECT ME TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME!”

Rayla was right about one thing, Callum and Ezran weren’t particularly fast. They needed to find someplace to hide out quickly, somewhere a little more sturdy than just bales of hay. 

They passed another clearing, where a woodsman had clearly abandoned his stack of wood, “There!” Callum said, and dragged Ezran towards it, “We can build something out of this to hide in, a nice structure to wait out until the wolf passes and we’ll be safe!”

“I dunno,” Ezran said, “There’s no nails! You’ll just be stacking the wood together, it’s hardly more sturdy than the hay!”

“Hey, I’m the older brother,” Callum said, “Don’t argue with me, just start building.” 

Ezran exchanged a look with Bait on his shoulder. “We’re gonna keep going.”

“Ezran wait!” Callum called, “Come back here!” but Ezran was already gone. Callum groaned to the forest. He’d come back, Callum knew, and Callum would have the shelter ready. 

Ezran clutched Bait tight to him as he ran through the woods, looking for a place to hide, something really sturdy, something to outlast the wolf, unlike the wood or the hay. 

He found a third clearing, this one made by a bricklayer, who had abandoned his stack, right next to a river bank. The river was covered in mud and muck. 

Bait jumped off Ezrans shoulder and went to the mud piles, soaking himself in it. “Great idea, Bait!” Ezran said, “We can use the mud to put the bricks together, and when it dries, it’ll be sturdy!” and he got to work. 

Rayla had finished her hay stack in record time. She had a comfortable little hole, though there was straw sticking into her back. She would wait here until dawn, and then she’d go and find the two stupid boys. 

She heard footsteps outside the hut. She peeked through her little hole to see if it was Callum and Ezran who had come back, but it wasn’t. It was the werewolf! “Come out, Elf, tell me where the boys are.”

“Not a chance!” she yelled back, hoping he’d see it was hopeless and just move on. 

Instead, he took a ball out of his pocket and made a symbol in the air. “Aspiro!” he said, and a great wind came, blowing all the hay out into the wind, and leaving Rayla sitting in the clearing, exposed. 

Callum sat comfortably in his little wooden shelter. It was basically just a box, and he had more than a few splinters, but he was comfortable enough. He heard footsteps outside and he peeked, to see if it was Ezran coming back, but it was Rayla instead. “Let me in! Let me in!” she cried. At the last second, he flung the makeshift door open and let her inside. “The wolf is coming!” she said, breathing heavily. 

Just as she said it, they heard more footsteps. They peeked out through the wood. “Come out, elf, and bring the boy with you.” 

“Not a chance!” Callum cried out, hoping he’d just move on. 

Instead, he took the ball out again and made the symbol. “Aspiro!” he said. Rayla clutched onto Callum, knowing what came next. The wood wobbled for a moment, before blowing off into the woods, right over Rayla and Callum’s heads. They grabbed each other’s hands and ran. 

Ezran rested, tired from a hard days work. Bait helped a bit, but mostly he just played in mud. But, his shelter was finally finished. 

He heard footsteps and looked. Rayla and Callum were running right for him! “Let us in! Let us in!” they cried. At the last second, Ezran opened his makeshift door and let them in. His shelter wasn’t very big, and still drying, but they all squished. “The wolf is coming!” Callum said. 

Sure enough, they heard the wolf’s footsteps again. “Elf!” he shouted, “Come out and bring the boys out with you!”

“Not a chance!” Ezran cried out. 

The wolf took out the little ball a third time, made the rune, and said “Aspiro!” Callum and Rayla clutched onto Ezran, but though the bricks wobbled and the mud slid, the structure stayed upright. 

“You can’t keep them in there forever!” The wolf said, “I’ll be back and I’ll take those boys from you!” 

Corvus the wolf ran off to report to the boys’ aunt that he had found them, and soon he would bring them home to her.


	73. Dark Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren's been working on something in his dungeon, and Gren tries to figure out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: CHARACTER DEATH, ZOMBIES????

Whatever the fuck Viren was doing in the other room of the dungeon, Gren did not like it ONE bit. Ever since Claudia and Soren had left, it was like Viren had gotten worse. Gone was the sympathetic father, the old friend of a king in mourning, leaving a power-hungry shadow in it’s vacuum. 

Every morning, Viren came down the stone steps, tossed Gren some sort of food bag without really looking, which magically hung in front of him so Gren could eat out of it like a horse. Then, Viren went into the prison chamber, where the elf had been kept. What he was doing in there now was beyond Gren, but there were a lot of noises in there he didn’t like. 

For instance, one day, Viren went in there with a sword. It looked unnatural, he was clearly not properly trained to wield the thing. There was a great deal of clangs and grunts and the sound of fabric? Maybe glass? But then he came out with a broken sword handle. 

There was also sometimes the sound of someone else in there. Which was...odd. He didn’t see Viren bring in any other prisoners, not since the elf assassin was put into the coin. Maybe Viren brought it while he was sleeping? But Gren was a light sleeper, he felt sure he would have awoken if Viren came down the steps. 

Still, once Viren left, Gren tried something. “Hey,” he whispered, the sound echoing along the stone walls, “Is anyone in there?” 

He stretched his ears, tilting his head and going so far as to close his eyes. He had excellent hearing that was tested regularly. General Amaya demanded the best, so he could interpret for her any and all sounds in the vicinity. 

There was no sound of breath, no sound of movement or anything for a long while, until there was suddenly a loud THUMP he needed no special hearing to hear. 

“Can you understand me?” Gren asked the darkness, “Thump twice for yes.”

There was another long silence, and then one single THUMP. “You’re giving me mixed signals here, buddy.” he said. 

Silence again. Soon, there was another THUMP.

What disturbed him wasn’t the noise, that now came rhythmically approximately every 139 seconds (he counted) after the last, though it didn’t help when he wanted to sleep. No, what bothered him was the lack of noise. He couldn’t hear any breath, anything sporadic that came with a living person. He wondered if Viren had put a machine in there. But what kind of machine. 

When Viren came down in the morning, tossing Gren his food bag, he smiled at the sound of the THUMP. He turned and for the first time in what might have been weeks for all Gren knew, he made eye contact. “Eat up,” he said, “It’s a big day.”

Gren didn’t like THAT shit at all. 

Viren went into the other room, and Gren ignored Viren’s instructions, instead listening with all his might. “Ah, you’re awake,” Viren said, “I was beginning to worry.” The thumping stopped short. There was the sound of chains, and a low groan that wasn’t from Viren. Who was in there? 

A sudden movement, then the buzzing of magic, “Ah, ah, ah” Viren chastised, “None of that. I promise, I’ll get you what you need. Come, follow me.”

Footsteps…Slow footsteps. Coming closer. Gren flinched, tugging at his chains, hoping for a miracle and that they’d break. He no longer wanted to know what was in there, he just wanted to get out.

Viren stepped out, leading a staggering form behind him. It looked like an elf, but Gren worked at the Breach, and that was no elf like he’d seen. It’s skin was solid black, like night, it’s eyes a ghostly white. It had long hair like the moonshadow elves, but instead of the bright white of the moon, it was a sickly grey. It had one broken horn, and a band around its arm, squeezing into the dark flesh. “Commander Gren,” Viren said, “I give you the honor of meeting the world’s first Darkshadow elf.” Viren said, like the elf was his child. 

Gren stared at it in horror. It didn’t seem like a living thing, just...a thing, an object in the shape of an elf. It stayed terrifyingly still, no sign of breath. “What have you done?” Gren whispered. 

“I meant to use this on the dragon,” Viren said, “before it could come into the world. A weapon to once and for all stop the elves and dragons and protect the human kingdoms. But I won’t deny, I’m happy to have gotten these test subjects. It helped me work out the kinks.” Gren had no words, just backed as far up to the wall as he could. The elf was looking at him. “You see, unlike the other elves, this elf uses the 7th well of magic...dark magic. It feeds on life.” 

The elf stepped forward towards Gren. 

Nope. Nopenopenope. Fuck no to this shit, absolutely NOT, Gren thought as he scrambled against his chains, trying to get away from the elf as it got closer.

The walls of the dungeon were thick enough no one in the castle heard Gren scream.


	74. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids all get a look at the magical nexus, but end up getting more than they bargained for.

“So, what is this ‘nexus’” Rayla asked Lujanne once everyone had calmed a bit.

“It is a point where all six magical energies collide,” Lujanne said “There are several scattered about Xadia, each guarded as a center of magic, but this one is the only one across the breach.” Lujanne smiled sadly, “For generations, an elf has been chosen to give up their life among the Xadians so they might guard this nexus from the interference of the humans. For if dark magic were to taint it…”

“It could affect the magic of all elves. And dragons,” she said, looking at Zym. 

Callum inched towards them, after pretending not to have been listening, “So like...can we see this ‘nexus?’” he said, somewhat excited.

Lujanne hesitated, studying Callum. “He’s trustworthy,” Rayla vouched for him, “He’s only used storm magic, never dark, and--”

“It would be an honor,” Lujanne cut her off “for the one who helped hatch the Dragon Prince to see the Nexus that rests in his home.” She nodded over to the cave entrance behind her, “In there. But don’t touch the light.” 

Callum tried to hide his grin, but was unsuccessful as he all but ran into the cave, Rayla behind him. “Can we go too?” Ezran asked, standing beside Ellis. Lujanne nodded and they ran after them, Ezran carrying Bait, Ellis riding on Ava. 

At first, it seemed like just an ordinary cave. Then there was just a hint of light as the cave opened up, not the brilliant light of day or warm light of a fire, just a sparkle, almost like stars in the night. 

Finally they reached the edge of a cliff and looked down below. It might have been a whirlpool, if it weren’t for the rainbow light it emitted. It was almost as though it was a pool of light itself, in brilliant colors, lavenders, greens, blues, golds, whites, and reds. Unconsciously, they all leaned over the edge, trying to see as much as they could, the light reflecting and shining around the dim cave. “It’s beautiful,” Rayla said, as Callum whipped out his sketchbook, trying to convey what he saw, but he didn’t know where to start. 

“Is it…” Ellis said, leaning her head further down, “Getting closer?”

It was, in fact, rising like a geiser from the deep. They all had half a moment to pull their heads back before it rushed past them, shooting up to the top of the cave. They were faced with a wall of swirling light, and all they could do was laugh at its magnificence. 

That is, until Bait thought the best idea to show his appreciation was to try and taste the pretty colors. “Bait, no!” Ezran shouted, pulling him back, but it was too late. As soon as he touched the light, it was like he’d broken a seal, and suddenly the light energy flooded over them in a stream. 

By the time it retreated, resuming its place at the bottom of the cave, all of them were lying on the cave floor, unconscious. Lujanne rushed in, carrying a groggy baby Zym. “What happened?” she said, as they stirred.

“It was--” Rayla started to say, but quickly stopped, clutching her throat. Or, not her throat as the case may be. She looked at her hands. FIVE FINGERS?? What was going on? She looked around and saw her own body staring back at her. “Uh...what’s going on?”

“I’m a GIRL?” Ellis shouted, looking down at herself as she scurried to standing. Then she looked up at Lujanne, “And I’m SHORT?!”

“Oh dear,” Lujanne said, looking at all of them, who were in various states of confusion, “It seems that the magical energy of the nexus briefly pulled out your energies from your bodies. And when they returned it, they didn’t know who’s energy belonged where.”

“Uh…” Rayla’s body said, “Ok...um. Ok, so, I’m Ezran,” he said, fascinated by the horns on his head, “Where’s the real Rayla?”

“Here,” Rayla said, in what she now realized was Callum’s body. “Oh, this is so weird. Where’s Callum?”

“That would be me,” Ellis’ body said, hesitant, “Ok...ok okokokok coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoooool. So that means, Ellis?” He turned to look at Ezran’s body.

Ezran’s body looked the least confused by all of this, just sticking his tongue in and out and frowning. “I don’t think that’s Ellis…” Ezran-in-Rayla said. Then, Ava barked, and they all turned to her. “Ellis?” Ezran asked. Ava--no, Ellis-- barked again, tail between her legs. 

Beside her, Bait was jumping around, trying to catch his own tail. “THAT’S Ava,” Callum-in-Ellis said, which means…”

They all turned to see Bait-in-Ezran, frustrated by the fact his tongue only extended a few inches. Rayla-in-Callum glared at him. “I should have let the sea monster eat you.”


	75. Ray-la and the Princes of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ezran and Callum wander through the whispering woods, looking for something to impress their father, but come instead across a mysterious girl and a sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't recommended to me, just one of my own prompts I felt like doing. She-ra parody, if that wasn't obvious.

“You see, Ezran?” Callum told his younger brother, “This cube is more than just a toy! It’ll lead us right to some serious Moonshadow magic out here in the forest, and then we’ll bring it to the King, and he’ll see that I can still be useful without like, learning how to fight or whatever.”

“I don’t know…” Ezran said, holding his familiar, Bait, close to him, “this whole thing seems...weird. The animals are all quiet here.” Like his father, Ezran drew power from the Tiger’s Eye, a stone connected to all animal life on the planet, giving Ezran the ability to understand them. He didn’t have the power of his father yet, to look into the eyes of animals or shift into one (Harrow’s chosen form was a large bird) but he understood them better than anyone. 

Callum, as a ‘step prince’ did not derive his powers from a great runestone, but used devices like his orb, or his cube, to use his powers instead. “That’s good!” Callum said, “The animals are probably scared of the moonshadow tech, so they’re hiding. That means we’re on the right path.”

“I don’t think so,” Ezran said, his eyes darting into the forest, “The animals are here, I can sense them. They’re just...quiet…Like they’re guarding something.”

Callum scoffed, “What could they be guarding?”

He pushed past the brush and came face to face with a girl, a girl in Moonshadow Armor, holding a sword. They stared at each other a long moment. 

And then both screamed. 

“What? What is it?” Ezran came up to see. He wasn’t the only one, a large spider-creature broke through the brush and soon they were all screaming, except for the spider, who was making some strange roar-chitter. 

The spider charged down the girl, who unfortunately ran directly into the princes to get away. Now the spider charged down all three. “Ezran! Talk to it! Tell it to back down!” 

“Uh...nice Spidey!” He said, “I think he wants the sword!”

“What’s he gonna do with it?” The girl said, running, “He doesn’t have thumbs!” 

“Typical moon elf!” Callum said sneering, “Just give the nice spider back the sword!” 

“No!” She said, “It...It called to me!”

“It’s a SWORD!” Callum argued back, “Who even are you?!” 

“Rayla,” she said, “I’d say its nice to meet you, but--” The spider cut them off, forcing them to turn in the other direction.

“It feels like it’s herding us!” Ezran said.”

“To WHAT?!” Callum demanded, his voice cracking, “You! If you’re not going to GIVE it the sword, will you at least USE IT?!”

“What?” Rayla said, “Oh! Oh right!” She stopped and turned on the spider, holding her sword aloft. 

Ezran stopped and turned to see what happened, “Ezran,” Callum said, pulling on it, “Come on, we gotta go! This is our chance!” 

“Hold on,” Ezran said, “The animals, they’re...they’re waiting for something…”

“Yeah, tasty moonshadow meat!” Callum said, “Lets not add Princes to the menu!”

“No…” Ezran said, “It’s….it’s something to do with the sword…and...the girl...”

As the spider got closer, Rayla raised the sword above her head, “My heart for Xadia!” she cried into the forest.

Light swirled around her. She grew, taller than Callum, her already light hair going a brilliant white, her skin changing to a pinkish purple. She grew horns on top of her head, her ears turned pointed, and dark purple markings appeared on her face. 

“Whoa….she’s….” Callum said

“An elf,” Ezran completed. They’d only heard legends of the elves, in stories and history books. Hardly anything was known about them other than legend. 

Rayla opened her eyes and looked up. The spider was standing still above her, practically frozen. 

Rayla looked over at the princes….and then down at herself.

And she screamed and dropped the sword.


	76. Rayla goes after Viren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two are set to die that night, King Harrow, and his loyal servant, the Dark Mage Viren. But when the youngest elf assassin instead comes up against Viren's son, what can he do to save his father?

Soren sighed, looking over the battlements for the castle. His Dad and King Harrow just kept freaking out, but he wasn’t worried. Marcos himself had said there were only like, what, 6 elves? And the one who he came across was still a juvenile. And she’d let him go! The castle was filled with the best defenses humanity had to offer. They wouldn’t get past them. 

Wait. Soren heard something. Someone...was here….

He turned, drawing his sword to face the intruder, only to clash swords with her himself. 

It was an elf girl, just as Marcos had described. Her sword was curved, not as long as his own….but she had two of them. She smirked at him. 

Quickly they broke apart and began fighting for real, swords clanging together. She didn’t fight like the knights he was used to sparring with. She was faster, dodging and going so far as to leap on the walls and furniture to push him back. But Soren could tell, he was stronger, and bigger. He needed to keep her at a distance, keep her out of range of his more vital organs, so he could slay her without her even getting close. 

He stabbed at her head, meaning to slice her down, but she ducked, ducked so low she was out of sight for a moment, until he saw she had crouched practically to the ground. He didn’t have much time to appreciate this, though, before she swept his legs with her sword and he went tumbling to the floor. 

His sword flew out of his hand, and he heard it clatter across the stone floor. He was going to grab it...but he didn’t have time before he felt the tip of a different sword at his neck, “Keep still,” the elf urged, “Only two have to die tonight.”

Soren frowned ever so slightly, “Two?”

“Of course,” she said, “King Harrow, and the Dark Mage Viren.”

Soren swallowed, “Why...why the mage?” he asked, “What did he do?”

“He killed the Dragon King?!” Rayla said, like he was an idiot. Soren recognized that tone, a lot of people used it on him, “AND the Prince! Do you know how rare Dragon eggs are?”

Soren thought about that for a moment. He did not know. But that was besides the point, “Wait,” he said, “If you’re all about the eye for an eye thing... shouldn’t you be trying to kill the human prince?”

“Are you trying to talk me into killing MORE people?” she asked, confused.

“What? No! Nonono,” he said. If he could just get to his sword...or knock her off balance, just for a moment...she was standing over him, “I just meant...you know the Head Mage isn’t all bad, really….ya know?”

“Dark magic is a plague on the world, one that the Dragons and Elves have tolerated for far too long,” she said, sounding like she was reciting a mantra, “Our people gave yours a chance before the breach, and you squandered it. So, we thought, if you were going to destroy yourselves, you could do it on your own, in your own part of the land, to leave us in peace. But you couldn’t even do that, could you?”

“Listen,” Soren said, thinking of his sister, “I think you’re giving dark magic kind of a bad rap. It’s not ALL bad.”

“It involves killing things!” Rayla said, “For your own gain! What more do you need to convince you it’s EVIL?”

“Lord Viren isn’t evil!” Soren argued back, “A little bossy maybe and could show his appreciation more often, but-”

“Do you know where he is?” she said, “Lead him to me, and I’ll spare your life.”

Soren’s mouth went dry. Sure, his father was more powerful than he looked, but still, it wasn’t like he could give up his own DAD to this crazy assassin girl. “Well, you’re in luck. You found him.” he said, “I am the Dark Mage Viren.”

The elf scowled at him. “You? Are a dark mage?”

“Why’s that so hard to believe?” he said, “I can be smart and stuff too!” 

“Then why didn’t you use magic while we were fighting?” she asked, doubtfully.

“I was...saving my energy.” He said, holding his ground. 

“Saving your…” The elf groaned, “Saving it for what?”

Soren caught sight of his salvation over the elf’s shoulder. “For this.”

A blast of lightning hit the elf from behind, and she yelped before collapsing onto the ground. 

Claudia came over, her weird magic stone in one hand and offering to help Soren up with the other. “Well done,” she said, “Lets get this one to Dad, shall we?”


	77. Lord of the Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council of Runaan assembles to discuss the growing forces of darkness, and what to do with the egg that young Callum, Ezran, and Rayla recovered.

“Never would I have thought that Viren would betray us,” Runaan said, sitting beside Harrow.

“I would not believe it if I did not see it myself,” Harrow agreed, “We have entered something of a dark age.”

“I do not wish to imagine the horrors he would have made with a dragon egg,” he said, standing around it. 

“We must return it,” Harrow said, “It’s too powerful to allow to fall into the hands of dark magic.”

“That is not our decision to make.” Runaan led him into the council room chambers. 

The room started filling in. Harrow nodded to Amaya, to Gren, to Corvus, to Opeli. Then, Soren and Claudia filed in. “Viren’s children?” Harrow hissed to Runaan. 

“They are two of the most accomplished warriors in all the kingdoms,” Runaan said, “They have earned their seats.”

Harrow eyed them suspiciously as they took their seats, and he wasn’t the only one. Opeli purposefully stood so she could be on the opposite side of them, but the siblings didn’t seem overly upset. Harrow was so distracted he almost missed the next person coming in behind Rayla, the elf. 

Callum wandered in, almost looking lost in the council chamber, before Rayla took his arm and led him to a seat. Harrow whipped around to Runaan, “You invited my son?!” he demanded in harsh whispers. 

“He brought the egg this far,” Runaan said, “Along with his brother. I had to allow one of them to attend.”

Harrow huffed and did not like it. He didn’t want his boys involved in this matter more than they already had. Still, he settled down as the council took their seats, and Runaan stood. “Only once in an era does a dragon lay an egg. And so the Dragon King sired one before he was slain by dark forces unknown. The slayer took the egg, intending to use it as a weapon, but fate and bravery has brought it here, to us.” He pulled back the sheet and the council sat up, staring at it in wonder. “However,” Runaan continued, “We do not have the defenses here to keep the dark at bay. Soon, night will fall, and with it, this land will be consumed. The darkness will take this egg and marr its essence.”

“Then perhaps we should use it ourselves,” Soren spoke up, to the horror of the council, “If it is a weapon, then we can hatch it, have it work for our side.”

“The egg is a child,” Lujanne the elf spoke up, “It belongs with his mother.”

“Then maybe his mother should come and get him,” Claudia shot back, “And help us against the darkness while she’s at it.”

“The Dragon Queen will not come,” Runaan said over them, “Already one dragon is slain, and it is far too dangerous to risk another,” he took a deep breath, “One of you must take the egg to Xadia in stealth and silence, an return it to safe hands.”

Soren nodded and stood, “My sister and I will take it.” 

“And drop it right into your father’s lap,” Amaya said, interpreted through Gren, “We all know of his fondness for the dark.”

“How dare you accuse us!” Claudia said, “We only want what’s best for the kingdom.”

And then the argument Harrow knew was looming exploded. Elves and humans yelled at one another, and then Elf and Elf, Human and Human, until there was no silent voice. None but three.

Runaan hung his head in despair. Harrow tried to follow the arguments, mostly trying to ensure it didn’t turn to fisticuffs, and then the third silent voice finally spoke up.

“I will take it,” Callum said over the thrall, barely heard, “I will take it!” and finally the crowd simmered down into silent wonder at the teenage boy, “I will take the egg to Xadia.” He swallowed under the attention, “Though I...I do not know the way.”

“My son,” Harrow said, a forbiddence on the tip of his tongue, but then he looked into his eyes again, and saw all the determination of his late wife. Sarai would never be deterred, and neither would Callum. “My son. It would be my honor to guide you.”

“The road there will be dangerous,” Rayla said, with no sense that she was barely older than him. “I swear I will protect you on this quest. You have my swords.”

“My sword as well,” Soren said, standing.

“And my magic,” Claudia added.

Amaya stood, and Harrow knew she saw what he did in her nephew. “I must stay behind to ward off this darkness,” she signed, “But I will send with you my most trusted fighter, Gren--oh,” Gren stopped interpreting to look at her, signing for clarification. She nodded. “My most trusted fighter Gren, who will protect you in my stead. 

“Hey!” a small voice cried out, and the council turned as one to see little Ezran rushing forward, Ellis behind him, “If Callum’s going, then we’re going too!”

“Absolutely not,” Harrow said, “Ezran, you are far too young.”

“Bait and I are the only reason we made it this far!” Ezran protested. 

“And you’ll have to go through the Cursed Caldera to get to Xadia,” Ellis said, “Ava and I know that route better than anyone!”

Runaan looked them over. “They are right,” he said, against Harrow’s complaints. In that case, you all shall be, the fellowship of the egg!”


	78. Infinity War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are You Ready for some Heartbreak?
> 
> SEVERAL Major Character Deaths, just warning

Whatever this dark figure was in front of them all, it wasn’t Viren anymore. 

His skin was black as night, cracked through with lightning strikes of purple, leaking his own magic instead of blood. Smoke came from his fingertips and his mouth, swirling and coagulating until they formed solid forms, abominations of darkness that chased after his enemies. 

He faced on the first coalition of Elves and Humans the world had seen in over a thousand years. Rayla and Runaan fought back to back, no longer mentor and student, but equal warriors. General Amaya led her forces against the smoke creations, her trusted lieutenant Gren at her side (with a few more scars, and much more of a grudge against the dark mage). And there, far in the back, stood a pair of brothers, wielding magic as easily as swords. Ezran, lord of the beasts, turned the very nature of the land against the unatural abominations, while Callum controlled the sky, painting the storm clouds like it was his canvas, striking lightning and wind and thunder against his enemies. 

Still, Viren leaked his minions faster than his enemies could destroy them, “We need to take out the heart,” Runaan said to Rayla, “Or none of this matters.”

Rayla spared a glance at Viren. The lightning cracks of purple had nearly broken the shell of Viren apart. Once it was gone, there was no telling what he would do.. “How are we supposed to get to him?”

Runaan shot a line of dark minions with his bow. “You know I have learned to admire you for your restraint, for your strength to NOT kill,” he said to her, “But this time there is no other option. Can you do it?”

Rayla and Runaan locked eyes. Still, even at this point, Rayla had not killed another living creature. But for this...to save the lives of everyone here. Of everyone she loved. She nodded. 

Runaan took her arm and raised her above the smoke, which surged forward to try and take Runaan, but he ignored it, launching Rayla out of the mists and towards Viren.

Rayla rolled forward as the newest of the smoke monsters tried to take her, but she didn’t bother fighting this time, just dodging. Before she knew it, there was a body in front of her, and for the first time in her life, she didn’t think twice. She stabbed both swords into the figure of Viren with both swords.

The smoke stopped. The monsters around him disappeared. Viren croaked something out. “What?” Rayla asked.

Viren stared at her with purple glowing eyes. “You should have gone for the head.”

The remainder of his black skin fell like broken porcelain, and turned to ash on the ground. He was a figure of solid purple for a moment before he disappeared, Rayla falling forward. 

“Rayla!” she heard Runaan call and turned to him, “Are you o…” as she watched, Runaan disappeared into flakes of ash, blown on the wind.

“Get up, soldier,” Amaya signed to Gren one handed, as she offered her other to help him stand “This is no place to die.” Gren accepted the hand, but fell back, as his general and leader vanished before his very eyes. 

Marcos looked around the field of battle. The enemies were gone, but with them, he watched friends and warriors at arms disappear. “Aw, man,” he whispered, almost to himself as he felt empty, broken, and then, nothing.

Zym let out a whine, squirming as he felt something strange. Bait reached out to him, having cared for the infant since birth...and then Zym was gone. 

Callum watched in horror from on top of his field. What was going on? They had won, hadn’t they? But then...now so many people, so many of their warriors... “Callum?” Ezran said behind him, clutching his stomach, “I don’t feel so good.”

Callum turned as Ezran fell to the ground, “No, nononononono,” Callum shouted, rushing over to him and cradling his head, “Stay with me Ezran, stay here. Don’t go. Please don’t go.”

And Ezran wanted to follow those instructions, but couldn’t, and Callum was left hugging his own arms to his chest. 

 

Viren stood, in a lake of blood, the sky black with purple lightening. 

Before him stood two children, practically twins, or at least they’d always acted like it. Right up until the moment Viren had tossed them off a cliff.

“Did you do it?” the older boy with blonde hair asked.

Viren nodded, “Yes.” he said. 

“What did it cost?” the younger girl with long black hair said.

Viren took a shuddered breath. “Everything.


	79. Genderbend 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal gets misgendered trying to book a room for them and their companions to stay, sparking a conversation about gender differences with elves and humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based off the tumblr post I'm too lazy to find where when asking an elf their gender they confusedly point at themselves and say "Elf??!?!?" 
> 
> I welcome criticism from trans readers, especially nonbinary, for anything I may have gotten wrong
> 
> CW for misgendering and discussions of some gender issues.

“Don’t worry, little lady,” the InnKeeper said leaning down, “You kids can stay as long as you need. We got a couple of rooms ready for you.”

Cal forced themself to smile, and once again cursed Claude and Sorine in their mind that they had decided to be the ones to double back and make sure they weren’t being followed, while the others got themselves rooms for the night. As two members of their party were elves, and the other was 10, Cal was put forward to actually buy the room. It was far less dangerous, but still. Cal didn’t like talking to people. 

Cal took the keys from Innkeeper reluctantly and went back to the elves under their cloaks and Ezzy happily drinking some hot cocoa in contrast. “Alright, come on, we’ll wait for Claude ad Sorine upstairs,” they said. All they wanted was to get out of the eyes of the humans here. 

Raylan and Runaa followed them, Ezzy bouncing behind. “Cal,” Raylan said, “Why did the innkeeper call you ‘lady?’ I thought you were male?” 

Cal swallowed hunching over, “Well...technically I’m neither, really? I don’t...know...anyway, the point is, just by looking a lot of people assume I’m a girl, so.” They shrugged, trying to pass over the topic.

They reached the room, and Raylan and Runaa finally lowered their cloaks shaking their heads free. “I don’t understand,” Raylan said, “I thought humans had two genders? Or something?” he looked up at Runaa.

Runaa shrugged, “That’s what reports tell us. I don’t know, I usually just go along with whatever I’m told I look like.” She frowned at Cal, “What DO I look like?”

Ezzy blinked and hummed, looking up at her. “Uh...I guess female? Wait, are you telling us elves don’t have gender?”

Runaa and Raylan made “ehhhh” noises. “Some do?” Raylan suggested, “But I don’t know if they’re the same as human genders. Like, some elves will change their names when they reach of age from what their parents have given them, or stray from the roles they once had? Its hard to point out the differences from something when I don’t know what the comparison is.” she sighed, “I assumed the genders were given out at birth for humans and then you play into those roles? Males are the ones with like, beards and are warriors, while the Females are the caretakers and have no beards?”

“Am I female because I don’t have a beard?” Runaa said, in her own little world of confusion. “But I’m a warrior, so wouldn’t I be male?”

“It’s not quite like that,” Ezzy said, “Our mom, Queen Harra, is a woman, and she’s a great warrior! And our Dad...he was a man, but he cared for us a lot.”

Raylan clutched his head, “Then what is the POINT of these genders?” 

“Amen!” Cal said, having retreated to the bed, slightly uncomfortable with the discussion. 

“Caaal,” Ezzy whined, “It matters to some people! Like Grenny, remember? Our Untie Amai has a lieutenant, zer interpreter, who was told she was a boy when she was born and later found out she was a girl!”

“And…” Raylan asked, “How did she find that out? Was there a spell?”

“No…” Ezzy said, “It’s just...like, what she felt. Like the way Cal figured out they were neither, with the help of Untie Amai, who’s...Cal, what was the word?”

“Agender.” Cal said, “Without gender. Sometimes I think I might be too? Or maybe genderfluid? I don’t know?” Cal shrugged and collapsed on the bed, “I’m a mage.”

Raylan’s face was threatening to be permanently screwed up, “This is confusing.”

“Amen,” Cal repeated into their pillow. 

“So,” Ezzy said, tring to help, because that’s the kind of person she was, “According to standards, girls tend to have more female characteristics, like, longer hair, and breasts. And guys have like, beards.”

Runaa looked at herself, “What about Raylan? He has long hair, but no breasts OR beard.”

“He would be a guy,” Ezzy said, and Raylan looked surprised at this, while Runaa seemed to be getting fascinated.

“So you,” Raylan said, “You ALSO have long hair, but no breasts or beard. So you’re…”

Ezzy laughed, “I’m a girl, silly! Or at least, I think I am. But I’m still too young for breasts or beards.”

“So you’ll find out when you’re older which one you’ll grow?” Runaa asked.

“Uhh….no.” Ezzy said, now getting confused herself. “But I use she pronouns. You use she pronouns, don’t you?”

“Elves don’t use different pronouns for different people,” Runaa said, “Wait, are you saying the pronouns you use defines your gender?”

Ezzy clutched her head, “This IS confusing.”

“Amen,” muttered Cal who had buried themselves with every pillow they could find.


	80. Prisoner Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Runaan, Rayla is captured and put in a cell. But she cannot handle it like Runaan can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Body mutilation, gaslighting

“That hand’s not looking too good,” Viren said, seated across from her, chained to the wall, “It must hurt.”

It did hurt. A lot. “I’m already dead.” she muttered quietly.

“So I’ve heard,” Viren said, bored, “Your friends all said the same thing. None of them were willing to give up their secrets,” He smiled, “But you aren’t like the rest of them, are you?”

Rayla frowned but did not respond, just sat quietly as a moonshadow assassin was supposed to.

“You don’t have to pretend,” Viren said, “You’re clearly a child. Probably not older than my own children.” 

Rayla tried to keep her face steady, even. As blank as the moon, Runaan would tell her. Had he been captured too? She knew some of the other elves were. 

And it was all her fault. 

“Does it surprise you to hear I have children?” Viren said, “I am not a monster, you know. Just a person not unlike your own parents.” 

Keep your face steady, Rayla chanted to herself, steady, steady, but still she saw the glint in Viren’s eye as he caught onto something. “You know,” Viren said, “Not all moonshadow elves are ‘already dead’. There’s no shame, you know. When I came to Xadia, intent on protecting my homeland, I met some moonshadow elves. They were protectors of the Dragon King, trained just like you, but they valued their lives. I respect that. Which is why I let them live when they stepped back and allowed me to kill the dragon king.”

Rayla lunged, fighting her chains. She had no idea what she’d do with the mage if she got her hands on him, but she was ready to find out.

Viren sat out of range of her feeble attempts, unphased. “I see you’ve heard of them,” he said. 

“You…” Rayla snarled, “Know NOTHING of honor.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Viren smirked, “I know a great deal about Honor. How to control it, manipulate it, and get people who do have honor to do what I want.”

Rayla shook despite herself. She was cold and in pain and simply miserable. But what hurt more than anything Viren did to her was the guilt. She knew the mission must be successful on at least one count, given not both her hands were hurting. But it hadn’t been completely. Either the Prince or the King was still out there. And the elves were captured. All because she couldn’t do what she had been trained for.

Viren stood, coming closer. Rayla flinched, readying herself for whatever horrors Viren would inflict on her. But she would not betray her people again. 

Instead, she found her hands fall limp at her sides. She looked up. Viren had let her go. “I’ll remind you,” Viren said, “If you try to kill me, you’ll never escape this dungeon. It’s hidden, and with my children having gone away, I’m the only one who knows the exit.” He knelt beside her, “But I don’t think you’re going to kill me.”

He took her bound hand, making her wince. “Sdnib eht esaeler,” He whispered over her wrist, frowning when it did nothing. “Stubborn spell isn’t it?” Viren said, “I’m afraid we may have to amputate.” 

Rayla knew she looked just as frightened as she felt, but she couldn’t help it anymore. She was SCARED and she wasn’t trained for this.She thought she was, fought for her right to be here, but only now did she see how woefully unprepared she’d been.

“It’s alright,” Viren said, almost caring, “I just want to take away the pain. They never should have done this to you.”

He took her arm and pulled her to her feet, “You are too young. It’s not your fault. They should never have put you at risk in this way, should never have put you in danger.” He helped guide her forward, into the lab. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

He brought her to a table. She looked wildly around for an exit, but there was none, no door, no anything. “Shhh,” he said, trying to be calming, but only succeeding on making the hairs on her neck prick up. “This will only hurt for a moment.”

He grabbed her hurt hand, making her yelp in pain, and started chanting, low enough she could not hear him. 

There was another sharp pain, and then...relief. She looked down and saw a stump where her hand used to be, but it no longer hurt. It was completely healed, neat and proper, as though she never had a hand there at all. 

“Come now,” Viren said, “Wer’re going to get you to a bed where you’ll be able to rest properly. It’s my daughter’s room, so if you touch her gowns, I can’t save you from her.”

 

Late in the night, Viren returned to his lab, the elf hand on the table, with the band still growing tighter around the flesh. “We’re going to have fun with this.”


	81. How To Train Your Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is not the best warrior in town, and he's only comforted by the fact that his little brother Ezran is worse. But thats because Ezran keeps trying to make FRIENDS with the dragons.

This is Katolis. It’s a tough place, full of warriors and mages, Legendary heroes. But we sort of need those legendary heroes. You see, while some places have pests like rats or cockroaches, we have Dragons.

“CALLUM!” I winced, hearing Viren, the King’s advisor, yell at me, “What are you doing in a dragon invasion! Get inside!” 

“I can help!” I protested. My argument was not helped when a flaming ball of rubble fell beside me and I squealed like a dying sheep. 

Viren used his magic to send the rubble away. “This is no time! We can’t afford someone to look after you, now get to your home!” Viren was then distracted by a dragon screech, and went to go ward it away from the town square.

In some ways, Viren was right. The town had plenty of protections, real warriors. There was Runaan, the archer, my aunt Amaya, the strong, her lieutenant Gren, the trusted. And of course there was my generation as well, people like Soren, the youngest crownguard ever, Claudia, a mage with enough power to rival her father. 

And then there was Rayla. The...Rayla. How do you even begin to describe Rayla? She was tough, but kind, strong, but quick. I watched as she jumped up onto a bridge, tumbling gracefully down the side, sliding off rock faces to land on a roof, jump in the window of a burning building, pull out a three legged dog and carry it on her back down to the ground and hand it over to her owner, a young girl named Ellis.

Oh, Rayla.

Of course, I wasn’t the WORST warrior in town. That honor belonged to my younger brother, Ezran. But he was 10, so he gets a pass. Most of the time. 

“No, don’t!” Ezran said, hanging off the arm of the towns chief, “Don’t hurt them! Why can’t you just talk to them!” 

“Ezran!” the chief, Harrow, said surprised, “What are you doing here? CALLUM?!” He called out.

I sheepishly stepped forward, “Uh, hey dad.” Technically he was my stepdad. But that didn’t seem to matter at the moment. 

“Why weren’t you watching your brother?” Harrow demanded, plucking the boy off his arm and tossing him into mine. 

“I was!” I said, “I just, you know, got caught up, but I TOLD him to stay put!” I said firmly, like this was Ezrans fault. I had also been told to stay put and didn’t listen though. But thats not the point. 

“Take him and go back to where it’s--!” Harrow shouted, but his voice was drowned out. 

“THUNDER!” someone called, and they all saw the large white dragon they had named Thunder come out of the woodwork, flying overhead. 

“Wait!” Ezran called, trying to break my grip, “Wait, he’s not attacking! Look at his claws, he’s--”

“Viren!” Harrow said, “Do you have the spell ready?” 

“Oh yes,” Viren said, uncovering a giant crossbow, “He’s not getting away this time.” 

Ezran screamed and I watched as he shot a purple lightning bolt into the night. Thunder screamed so loud every warrior covered their ears, and the other dragons cowered. 

“No…” Ezran muttered as the Dragon fell into the distant woods. Everyone else cheered, and the dragons started flying away. 

I took Ezran’s hand again and pulled him to the house. “Come on.”

 

“Come On!” Ezran repeated to me the next morning, “If you want to come you have to move faster.”

“Slow down!” I said after him, “Where are we going?!”

“You’ll see!” Ezran called back, dashing just out of my sight. I gasped. Man, I was more out of shape than I thought. 

We reached several broken down trees, and my eyes went wide. Whatever did this must have been huge. “Whoa…”

“Hurry up!” Ezran said, not slowing at all. 

He made it to a clearing, and I saw the giant white body of none other than Thunder himself. “Oh Thor…” I muttered to myself. Then saw Ezran going right for it. “Ezran stay away!”

“He’s dead, Callum,” Ezran called back, “And he wouldn’t hurt me anyway! He was just transporting something.”

“Transporting WHAT?!” I demanded, chasing him. 

Ezran stood on the other side of Thunder’s claws where it was clutched around something, cushioning it. “This,” he said, and revealed a dragons egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I guess in this version they raise the dragon?


	82. Viren's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren's wife is alive, and is the sister of Sarai and Amaya, but can she convince her younger sister to go along with her husband's plan?

Maileen found Amaya exactly where she expected to, at the grave of their sister. She waved at Gren, who got Amaya’s attention, and turned. “Heard you had a chat with my Husband today,” she signed. 

Amaya groaned low in her throat. “I still don’t approve of him.”

Maileen laughed, “We’ve been married 20 years!” Amaya just rolled her eyes. “He’s trying, you know. He just wants the Kingdom to stay together.” 

“He wants power,” Amaya signed, “Why can’t you see that?” 

“I like to think I know him better than you,” Maileen raised a challenging eyebrow. Amaya grumped. “He never wanted to be King.”

“He has a funny way of showing it,” Amaya said, kicking a rock like they did when they were young, just because she could. 

Maileen sighed, “His care has always been about what’s best for the kingdom,” she insisted, “I know you can’t always tell, but. That’s because what he does isn’t about looks. He does what he has to, because he knows Harrow could not. Not then, anyway.” 

“Harrow was a great king,” Amaya insisted, “Now there’s a brother in law.”

Maileen smiled, and went over to brush Amaya’s hair back, to keep it from falling in her face, just as they did when they were little. “You looked up to her so much,” she said, “I was jealous, you know. I was the Oldest, why couldn’t you look up to me?” she bowed her head, “But you two...you were special. You were a team.”

Amaya sniffed, pushing her tears back by force. “I failed her,” Amaya signed, one handed and looking pleadingly up at Maileen. “She’s gone. And now her husband’s gone. And her children…”

“We’ll get them back,” Maileen promised, “My children are dedicated. They will return with their cousins. If you don’t trust my husband, trust them. Trust your niece and nephew.”

Amaya hardened her jaw. “The older they grow, the more like their father they get,” she said.

“Really?” Maileen signed “I always thought they seemed rather like Sarai.” Amaya blinked in confusion, “Have you ever seen Soren on the battlefield? He has this fierceness...It’s the same as hers in every way, right down to the swing of the sword.” She smiles, softly, “And Claudia...she may have her father’s magical talent, but her aunt’s sense of humor. And a certain love for peanut butter.”

Amaya laughed at the memory. “I should have been here,” she said, “At the capitol. To spend more time with her when she was alive. You, we always knew would leave, off to great things.”

“Off to spend sometime away from the breach, you mean,” Maileen said, “It’s far too hot.” 

Amaya huffed a laugh, “But when Sarai left to marry the King…”

“You were left alone,” Maileen said, “Oh, sister,” She opens her arms for a hug, which Amaya takes. 

They stand in silence for a few moments. And if Amaya sobs a little, Maileen pretends not to hear.

When they pull away, Maileen signs, “You were needed at the Breach. You were good there. You still are.” She sighed, “Now more than ever. That’s why we, the kingdom, need you to return there.”

“But Viren is going to be King!”

“Temporarily,” Maileen assured, “Just until we find the princes. He has sworn it, and is willing to do so under oath if necessary.”

Amaya looked doubtful. “And if the Princes aren’t found?”

“Don’t think like that.” Maileen said, “They’re my nephews too, Amaya. If you think I would let anyone, even my HUSBAND keep them from me, then you don’t know me at all.”

Amaya sighed. “Alright,” She said, “I’ll talk with him again. See if we can come to some agreement.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Amaya sighed, looking up at the statue of their sister. “Would you like to stay with me for a while?”

Maileen nodded, “Yes, I very much would.”


	83. Werewolf Harrow (and Ezran)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is coming, and with it, Moonshadow Assassins. But they're not the only ones who gain power.

“What’s the moon tonight?” Harrow asked, as though he didn’t already know.

“Full,” Viren answered, knowing where Harrow was going with this but not liking it anyway, “When the moonshadow elves are at their most powerful.”

“And so am I,” Harrow said, smirking. 

“And your most vulnerable,” Viren frowned, “Please, my King, let me handle this threat, while you go to safety.”

“I have never once abandoned my people,” Harrow said, walking around the room to examine himself in the mirror. He could feel the night’s moon ready to rise, “I won’t start now.”

“And what if you harm your own people?” Viren demanded, “Or worse, what if you lose all your senses and try to ATTACK the elves?”

Harrow smirked, “Then the elves shall have to try and defeat me.” Viren sighed. “Have faith in my abilities, Viren.”

“I have faith,” Viren said, “Unfortunately, I also know you.”

Harrow put a hand on his shoulder, “Do what you can to defend this castle and it’s people. I shall do the same.”

“Of course, your majesty.”

 

“I’m telling you, I’m Prince Ezran!” Callum insisted, though the elf standing above him seemed hesitant to kill him still, despite the sword at his throat. To be honest, he was hesitant to BE killed, so, that worked.

“Callum?” the painting beside him said.

The elf looked at it. “Did that painting just speak?”

“Oh, of course not,” Callum insisted, “Because it’s NOT A GOOD TIME.”

“Is that because you’re with a girl?”

Rayla stared suspiciously at the painting, then swung it open to reveal Ezran, holding Bait and looking….furrier than usual. “Hi!” Ezran said, “Can I borrow Callum for a bit? I need him to look after Bait so I don’t eat him.” 

Rayla raised an eyebrow, “Your name is Callum?” she said, suspicious. 

“Callum….” Ezran whined, looking sick to his stomach, “It’s time!”

“Can’t you like,” Callum said, eyeing the elf and her very sharp swords, “Hold it?” Ezran whined again and Callum knew he couldn’t, but “it really is a very bad time.”

Ezran looked up at Rayla, who was staring at him more confused than anything. “Jelly tart?” He offered her. He was always hungriest on full moons. Rayla continued looking confused. “Say hello to my little friend!” Ezran held Bait out who flashed a bright light, giving Callum just enough time to cover his eyes, “Come on, I have to show you something before I change!” Ezran said, jumping out of the way and Callum on his heels. 

Ezran’s hands turned to paws even as he started pressing bricks and stones in the walls. “What are you doing?” Callum demanded, taking Bait from him. 

“Ahh, you made me lose my place, it’s hard enough to think as it is!” He kept pushing, until a stairwell popped up. Or, down, rather.

Ezran ran on all fours down the stairs, tail swishing between his legs, face slowly turning to a snout, “We’ll be safe here,” he said, his voice gruff, “I’ll transform, and you protect Bait and--”

The stairs spiraled down again, the elf riding them. “How did you find us?” Ezran asked, panting on the floor. 

“I just pressed the bricks with jelly-paw-prints.” Rayla said. 

Ezran finished his transformation, now fully dog on the ground, his ears barely tall enough to reach Callum’s hip. Callum stepped in front of him, blocking him from Rayla. “Stay back,” he said, but Ezran pranced off, “Not that far back!” rushing after the puppy and trying to guard him. 

But the puppy pranced forward, jumping up to grab a cloth in his jaws and revealing underneath it, the Dragon Prince.


	84. Wrong Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typo leads a pair of bounty hunters into a state of confusion.

“Is that them, Harnie?”

“Looks like ‘em, Barold,” Harnie said, holding up the wanted poster. It was impressively drawn of the three children, and labeled “wanted: assassin and Kidnapper of the princess of Katolis.”

“There’s one thing I don’t get Harnie,” Barold said, crouched in the tree and watching the campsite, “I always thought the King had a son. That’s what it said on all the announcements when he was born.”

“Don’t question people’s gender, Barold!” Harnie said, hitting him upside the head, “If she says she’s a princess, she’s a princess.”

“Oh, right, right.” Barold nodded, “But Harnie, I thought the birth announcements only came out like, 10 years ago! That girl has to be well into her teens.”

“I don’t know, Barold, once I hit 30, everyone under 20 looks like a toddler to me.”

Barold hummed, “Hey Harnie,”

“Oh come on, Barold, what other problems you have? I’m trying to save a princess here.”

“I know, I know, it’s just...why does the princess look like an elf?” 

They stared at the girl who was perched on a tree branch, her young captors below. “For goodness sake, Barold,” Harnie said, “when have you ever seen an elf?”

“Well I didn’t,” Barold said, “But my wife’s cousin’s husband's father saw one once, and he described it to me and I swear she looks just like it! I mean, why else would she have those horns on her head?”

“They’re decorative, obviously,” Harnie said, “I’ve seen a lot of those hair things before and I’m tellin ya, they got all kinds of weird styles up at court. Why I once saw a lady wearin a damn cage on her head.”

“Oh, ok, I get it now,” Barold said, “but what about her skin? It’s all purple-y.”

“It’s pink at best,” Harnie argued, “she’d probably sunburnt bein out here. Noble types hardly ever go outside, so she must have been pale white as her hair when she was first taken.”

“Ah, I get it now.” Barold nodded, “but why’s she only got four fingers?”

Harnie did a double take, “She don’t got no four-“ but when he looked back to check, the princess and her captors were gone.

“What do you think you’re doin?” A voice said behind them and they both yelped. The princess stood at their backs, swords out, while her captors stayed behind her.

“Princess!” Harnie said, getting to his feet, “don’t worry, we’re here to save you from these blasted criminals!”

She looked back at the boys and then to Harnie and Barold again. “Are you talking to me?”

Barold leapt into action, “stay behind me, your highness! We’ll take care of these guys for you!”

He drew his sword and pointed it at the boys. The taller yelped and the shorter ducked. “Uh, Rayla?” The taller said.

“On it!” Rayla wacked Barold‘ sword out of his hand with her own, then kicked Harnie knocking him down, “now what in Aaravos’ name do you two think you’re doin?”

Barold, not knowing what to do without his sword or Harnie, took out the wanted poster. “We just wanted the reward! For saving the princess!”

The taller boy took it from his hands, “these proportions are terrible, who drew this? The eyes aren’t even the same size!”

The smaller boy took it from him before he had a conniption. “This doesn’t say ‘princess’” he said, turning it around to show the bounty hunters, “see here? This second ‘s’ is just a smudge.”

Barold and Harnie stared at each other. “Oh.,.” Barold said.

“Yeah,” Rayla answered, “‘oh.’” And then she knocked them both out so they could escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC making is fun


	85. Dark Elves 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virens terrible experiments are released into the world, and find their way to Rayla, Callum, and Ezran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: IMPORTANT
> 
> Pet death, zombies, dark zym

What on Xadia WAS That thing!” Callum yelled as he, Rayla, and Ezran ran through the forest away from WHATEVER that thing was that had tried to attack them. It had seemed humanoid, but it’s skin was dark as charcoal, and it’s eyes were a pale white.

“It looked almost like an elf,” Ezran panted, trying to make his short legs match pace with the older kids. 

“No elf like I’ve ever seen!” Rayla said, “Could that be what the villagers were talking about?” the last village they past talked about monsters that looked like people, almost, until they started to eat the farm animals, and it was rumored some people too.

“Probably,” Callum said, “If so, we need to get out of here and--” he froze, looking back to see Ezran running in the WRONG DIRECTION. “EZRAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Zym and Bait aren’t in my bag!” Ezran said, “They might be back there with that THING, we have to save them!”

Callum whined with indecision. Rayla took his hand, drawing her sword, “Come on, he’s right,” she said, and they went to follow him, hoping whatever was out there was gone. 

It certainly seemed like it had left as they reached their campsite they’d hastily abandoned. In fact, there didn’t seem to be anyone there at all. “Bait! Zym!” Ezran called out, making Callum and Rayla both shush him violently. 

“We’ll find them,” Callum assured, “But stay quiet! We don’t want that thing coming back.”

Despite the fact he was whispering, Rayla shushed him as well, quietly, cocking her head to the side. “Do you hear that?”

They silenced, first only hearing their own breath and loud heartbeats, maybe the wind through the branches, but she was right. There was a noise there. It sounded like...munching….

Holding them back, Rayla approached the noise, concerned. It seemed to be coming from behind a tree stump.

There was Zym, or so it seemed anyway. His scales had turned a sick grey, but it was the same size and shape, and there weren’t exactly many dragons around. Zym was chewing on something, using his sharp teeth to tear into the meat of--oh no. She saw a frog leg.

“AAHHH!” Callum screamed behind her and she whipped around, seeing the ‘monster’ with ash skin clamped down on Callum’s shoulder. 

She reacted instantly, rushing over and slashing at the foe, but while she knew she’d cut it, it did not bleed, it did not move. Instead, she tore him off Callum with her bare hands, leaving his shoulder a bloody mess, but that wasn’t her concern anymore.

What was her concern was that now she was up close she recognized the figure, though he looked so different than the last time she’d seen him. “Ru--Runaan?” She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

Runaan stared back at her, no sense of recognition in his pale eyes. Instead he started charging her down. She beat him off with her swords, but no matter how many cuts she landed, he did not back away. His arm had fallen off, a hunk of rotting flesh attached to his shoulder, making her want to gag but also giving her an idea. 

With one swift movement, she chopped off his legs, so he went tumbling to the ground. He still didn’t falter, didn’t die, just crawled toward her, but he was slow enough now. “We have to go,” she said, standing close to Callum and his hurt shoulder.

Ezran tried to stand his ground, “But what about Zym and B-”

“We can’t save them!” Rayla said, “We have to get out of here, get ANYWHERE else, right now! AAH!”

More figures came out of the woods. Rayla recognized them instantly as the rest of the assassin team. 

Zym flew up and landed on one of the dark elves’ shoulders. “Run,” Rayla said, her voice barely leaving her throat. “RUN!” She shouted.


	86. Trollhunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ezran are just having a normal day, up until Callum encounters a strange glowing amulet. Then, a TROLL pops out of nowhere, talking about how he's been 'Chosen' for a 'destiny'

“What do you think it is?” Ezran asked Callum on their bike ride home, “Some kind of jewelry or something?”

Callum thought about the weird metal circle he’d found in a pile of rocks that morning. “I don’t know. I guess.” He sighed, “I could have sworn it glowed for a bit. But that was probably just a trick of the light.” He wasn’t sure if he was convincing Ezran or himself. It had looked really real. But no need to worry about that, he just wanted to get home before darkness really fell.

“Actually,” A voice came up and scared Callum he practically fell off his bike, Ezran stopping up front to see what the matter was, “It WAS glowing, it has chosen you!”

Callum yelled again, as he turned to see who was talking to him under the street light. It was a girl, or at least it kind of looked like a girl, but HUGE and purple with horns and white hair and was just...weird.

“Human,” the girl said, “Stop yelling! You’ve been chosen, and I am trying to tell you about it!”

“Callum, what’s going on?” Ezran came back and then shouted as well. The girl shouted at seeing him, and then they were all shouting at each other in the middle of the abandoned street. 

“WHAT ARE YOU?!” Callum demanded, abandoning his bicycle to stand between the THING and Ezran.

“I’m a Troll!” She said, getting some level of control over herself. “And you’re the trollhunter! I’m trying to tell you about that.”

“I’m A WHAT?” Callum shouted

“A Trollhunter!” Rayla said, “That amulet you picked up. It chose YOU. Never picked a human before, which is weird. But first time for everything, right?”

“Wait a sec,” Ezran said, “If he’s the Trollhunter and you’re a troll...is he supposed to kill you or something?”

“No no no!” Rayla said, “The trollhunter is a protector of trollkind and mankind. The trollhunter only kills bad trolls, like the gumm-gumm who killed the last trollhunter.”

Ezran snorted, “A Gumm-gumm? Seriously?”

“They’re very scary I can assure you.”

“Wait wait wait,” Callum said, holding out his arm, “Are you saying the last trollhunter DIED?”

Rayla hung her head, “Yes. He died protecting the amulet from the gumm-gumms. With it they could destroy all of the good trolls...and then kill humans too.”

Callum blinked. Blinked again. “Ok...so…” he tried to get his brain around this, “So, I think you got the wrong guy here so, uh, here,” He took the ‘amulet’ out of his bag, “You can have it! Go nuts.”

“You can’t just give this to me!” Rayla said, but Callum had already taken Ezran’s hand and was running back to their house, “YOU WERE CHOSEN! YOU CAN’T ESCAPE YOUR DESTINY!”

 

Hours later, Callum sat in his room, trying to focus on his homework, but his mind kept drifting. “Callum?” Ezran said, at the door, “You think Rayla was right? About that destiny thing?”

“Look, Ez,” Callum said, “I don’t know WHAT that was. All I know is we don’t want to get mixed up in it.” He sighed, “Just….leave it alone. It’s gone now, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Callum! Ezran!” Their father Harrow called from downstairs, “What have I told you about leaving your bikes outside?”

Callum and Ezran frowned. They had abandoned their bikes on the ride home. Rushing downstairs, they saw their bikes lying on their side on the front stoop. “But we didn’t--”

“Have time!” Callum cut Ezran off, “We were trying to rush to get our work done. Sorry, Dad.”

Harrow frowned at them, “Well don’t let it happen again. Bring them inside, they could have been stolen.”

Dutifully, Callum and Ezran brought the bikes to the garage. “You think Rayla brought the bikes here?”

“Maybe,” Callum said. That meant she knew where they lived. How did they report a purple horned stalker to the police. 

“Call!” Ezran said, “Your pocket! It’s glowing!” 

Callum frowned, but checked his pocket. Inside was the amulet, as though it had just...appeared there by magic. “There’s some writing on it,” Ezran said.

“No, thats just some weird symbols, that’s not--” but as Callum stared at them, the weird symbols turned to English, “For the honor of Merlin,” he read aloud, “Daylight is mine to command.”

With that the amulet glowed brighter, attaching itself to Callum’s chest and growing, growing, into a huge suit of armor that seemed to swallow Callum whole, a sword in the guantlet. “What the-” he muttered before the armor shrank down, now fitting him perfectly. 

Ezran’s eyes went wide, “Whoaaaa!” He said.

“I’m a knight!” Callum said, looking astonished at himself.

“Not just a knight, Call!” Ezran said, “You’re the Trollhunter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for further thoughts on this au:Runaan and Rayla are the primary trolls helping them, though they're not quite like Blinky and Aaaargh (obvies)  
> Viren is a changeling and takes Strickler's role, except he has kids, who he's been lying to to try and convince they're just normal humans, so he can give them a happy life. They'll be involved later. Claudia takes on Claire's role of eventually helping out and using the shadowstaff and stuff. Soren is more like Steve, completely oblivious to his own father's issues. 
> 
> So, here's the dealio, kiddios. I am no longer looking for suggestions, not for this 100, anyway. BUT I have 15 chapters left. Well, 14 after this one. I have a list that includes all my previous suggestions, both for singles and sequels, and a few of my own specials (like this one.) 
> 
> I will be binging all of Season 2 on Friday the 15th (what, how do you and your partner celebrate YOUR valentines day?) which means I'll be ready on the 16th for ANOTHER 100 DRAGON PRINCE AUS, which can include any and all character scenarios that may come up in season 2. There will be spoilers, obviously, but I can also take new suggestions that aren't season 2 based necessarily, AND I can do some continuations from any aus that are in THIS batch of 100. 
> 
> So keep your eyes peeled, soon I'll be making a series for which this will be the 1st part of and you can subscribe to that so you won't miss anything!


	87. Species Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human assassin Rayla ventures through Xadia, along with the elven princes Ezran and Callum, to return the human prince infant, Zym

Callum took a deep breath. The air just above the trees was always the freshest, always the most crisp. He wondered if the air in the human kingdoms would be just as crisp.

With a jump, he allowed himself to free-fall the ground hurdling up towards him, until he spread his wings, the air catching him, and he was allowed a wonderful moment of floating, his favorite part of flying. He remembered flights he’d take with his mother…

Well, the air wasn’t the same anymore, but he knew his mom would be more upset if he lost his love for flying completely.

He fluttered down and reached the campsite for his small band of adventurers. Or one adventurer, at least. Ezran was lying on a stone, basking in the light of the sun, his pet toad beside him. 

Ezran always liked being out in the sun, basking. He said he was re-energizing, even though sunfire elves didn’t really need to do that to ‘energize.’ But who was Callum to argue. 

What he COULD argue about was the lack of a certain 3rd and arguably 4th member of their party. “Where’s Rayla And Zym?”

Ezran hummed lazily, “Zym was getting fussy, so Rayla took him for a walk.”

Callum’s eyes went wide, “You just let the HUMAN ASSASSIN take the baby?!?!”

Ezran opened one eye, “the baby’s human too, she’s not gonna hurt him.”

Callum scoffed at his half brother’s naivete. He turned, feathers bristling as he went in search of where the girl might have escaped to. He thought about taking flight, but he wouldn’t be able to see through the thick trees. Besides, that would be just what she was expecting.

He stopped short as he nearly tripped over her. He thought her brown hair and tan skin was just a log at first. She was lying on the ground, baby Zym sitting at her head, the both of them watching fascinated as a stone slug made its way through the dirt, creating ripples.

“THERE you are,” Callum said, frowning down at her, “you can’t just go wandering off! What if an elf had seen you, a pair of humans wandering through Xadia?”

Rayla sighed, scooping Zym into her arms as she stood. Zym gave a short little cry, reaching out for the slug. “Zym wanted to see these weird bugs in the sky, they were like...like these little balls of light just meandering…”

“Star flies,” Callum said, “yeah, they’re everywhere. It’s a real pest on some plants.”

“Star flies…” Rayla said, enamored with the very words, “they’re so...magical..”

“Well, yeah,” Callum said, “everything’s magical here.”

“I know!” Rayla said, “it’s incredible!”

Baby Zym had changed targets, now looking to try and grab at leaves from a water willow, droplets flowing off it in streams with the wind. “Is there really no magic in Katolis?” Callum asked, hardly able to imagine it.

“Oh there’s some, every once in a while, but you have to know what you’re looking for. It’s like saying “‘oh, there’s no…’” she trailed off, trying to think of an accurate metaphor, “no gold in Xadia! Sure, there is some, but it’s rare and you have to mine for it.”

“We don’t mine for gold in Xadia…” Callum said, frowning.

Rayla made just a mild ‘huh’ sound before looking around her at the many wonders Callum took for granted as part of his home. “I wonder what kind of powers I’d have if I was an elf…” she though, “maybe I could fly, like you!”

“It’s not so much a magic power,” Callum said, “I’m a skywind elf, so like, I was just born like this.”

“But your brother is sunforged, right?” Rayla said. “How can you be brothers with two different powers?”

“Sunfire,” Callum corrected, “and we have different fathers. Our mother was skywind like me, his dad is sunfire.”

“And what about that girl who chased us?” Rayla asked, guiding Zym through the water willow branches. “The one with the long white hair.”

“Claudia, A moon shadow elf,” Callum nodded, “She’s actually a moon mage, like her father. That’s how she created the illusion of those wolves. Her brother is Earthstone, though, more tough and meant for fighting.”

“I AM a fighter,” Rayla thought, “more dexterous than a force-of-might type, though.”

“Well, there’s Oceanwater elves,” Callum said, “they’re dexterous.”

Zym splashed water from the willow all over Rayla’s face. She sneered and Callum laughed, “I really don’t like water,” she said.

Callum took Zym from her arms, laughing still as Rayla wipes herself off. “Well, all that’s left is Starlight.” He said, “they’re supposed to be really in touch with time and all wise and stuff.” Callum gave Rayla a once over, “I don’t see it.”

Rayla splashes him, making Zym giggle like crazy. “Maybe I’m better off human after all.”


	88. Voltron: Egg Defender 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin story, of how 4 kids stole a revered adult from a lab to escape from a laboratory and vanished into the desert.

“That’s Harrow!” Callum said, looking at the equipment Claudia had hacked into, “That’s! That’s the pilot of the Kerberos mission! That’s--”

“Dad,” Ezran said, sadly. Callum swallowed. He hadn’t really called Harrow his dad before but still, he WAS married to Callum’s mother, so…

“No, please no,” Harrow said, jerking around in his binds as the scientists in hazmats surrounded him, “We’re all in danger--the Galra--druids---Ah!”

“He’s too dangerous,” one of the scientists said, “Knock him out.”

“No!” Harrow struggled, “I have to warn--warn every--AAHHHH”

Ezran flinched, holding onto Callum’s hand. “They didn’t even ask what happened to the rest of the crew…” Claudia said. 

“Not to mention he deserves better,” Ezran said, “Callum, we have to get him out of there!”

“I know, I know,” Callum said, “We have to make some kind of distraction to pull them out of there, then we can break in and--AH!” Callum screamed himself as several explosions went off in the desert. “What was that?!”

“A distraction! I think that guy has the same idea!” Claudia pointed down to a figure speeding toward the site while all the other cars were going away, towards the explosions. 

Callum zoomed in on the figure on hoverbike who stopped outside, sneaking in. “I don’t believe it!” 

“Who is it?” Ezran asked.

“Rayla!”

“Who’s Rayla?” Claudia asked.

“Rayla? Are you sure?”

“Oh I’d know that Bleach job anywhere.” Callum said, jumping down, Ezran at his heels.

“Who’s Rayla?!” Claudia demanded, chasing after them. 

 

Rayla snuck into the temporary plastic shelter the Garrison had sprung up over the alien ship landing easily enough. It seemed her distraction had worked, but she knew the whole complex couldn’t have been emptied. She made it to the laboratory where they were no doubt keeping the pilot of the alien ship. 

She opened the doors, facing two scientists inside. She drew her knives as they came at her and took them each down accordingly. They weren’t the real security she needed to worry about.

She came up to the figure on the bed, “A--a human?” she said. She was sure it was going to be some sort of alien...that’s what all the signs said.

“Nope!” a voice at the door said, “No, no, no, no nope, I’m saving Harrow.”

Rayla frowned at the person, a boy and definitely not Garrison security, coming forward and taking one of the man’s arms over his shoulder. “Uh...who are you?” she asked, taking the other arm.

“Uh, the name’s Callum?” He said, blinking. “We were at the Garrison together? You know, neck and neck, fighting for the top spot…”

“Oh, I remember you,” her memory jogging, and not because of what he said, “You’re the cargo pilot.”

“Not anymore, I’m fighter class since you dropped out.”

“Well,” Rayla said, pulling Harrow forward, “Congratulations.”

“Can we resume this LATER?” a shorter person said, who Rayla belatedly recognized as Ezran, Callum’s brother, “the Garrison is coming back and we need to get our dad OUT of here!”

“This is your dad?” Rayla said, as a third person joined them, this one a girl, maybe older than her. 

“Hey, knives,” the girl said as they made it out of the tents, “This hoverbike capable of holding 5?”

“No?!” Rayla said, getting in the pilots seat, letting Ezran take over in the dragging-knocked-out-guy business.

They saw the lights of Garrison trucks incoming. “No time!” Callum said, loading up on the bike, “Get us out of here!”

“Hold on!” Rayla cried. The hoverbike protested under the weight of 5 people, but soon, it lifted off, and they vanished into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Viren and Soren were the other members of Harrow's crew. Claudia infiltrated the Garrison to save them. Soren will soon be saved.


	89. Prisoner Rayla 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is determined to not only escape the clutches of Viren, but save the elves she had gotten captured as well. Instead, she meets a different prisoner.

If you had told Rayla she would at some point be trying to sneak BACK into prison after having been captured and “released” she would have said you needed to be cut off from the moonberry wine. 

And yet, here she was. Her plan was pretty brilliant, if she had to say herself. And she did, given she had no one to talk to, except Viren. But telling Viren would ruin her plan. 

She was making a bet, you see. Elves and humans might be very different, but human women and human men had differences of their own, differences elves didn’t really put distinctions on. Staying here, in Viren’s daughter’s room, she found vials and vials of make-up powders and potions, from the most natural to the brightest and outlandish. 

One look at Viren’s face told Rayla he had no experience using any sort of make-up. To be honest, Rayla didn’t much either, but she knew some of the basics. Like the fact that the powder tended to stick to fingerprints. 

She had spent….well she didn’t really know how long, but it was definitely more than days, possibly weeks, hopefully not months….carefully following the edges of the castle walls to make her way back to the secret laboratory entrance. 

You see, Viren had mentioned in passing that the other elves refused to give him information. That might have been another lie, he was full of them, but she hoped it meant there were prisoners down below, prisoners like her. 

She took Claudia’s powder and made her way through the secret tunnels until she came to the supposed dead end. Viren should be out dealing with...she didn’t know, kingdom-stuff, so she’d be in the clear. She blew the powder all over the stones, looking to see what would collect.

(she’d even been sure to give Viren a raspberry tart that morning under the guise of being generous, but it was secretly to make sure his fingerprints were as sticky as possible.)

After a few tries, she heard the tell-tale sound of bricks moving. She looked around and found a secret staircase spinning down to a darkness below. 

With probably less caution than she needed, she jumped down the steps and looked around. “Hey,” a voice said, and she practically jumped out of her horns. 

She swiveled around to see a human standing there, a knight of some kind...but he was chained up like a prisoner. “You’re not here to assassinate the king AGAIN are you?” he said, “Because you did a pretty decent job the first time.”

She swallowed, “I’m looking for the elf prisoners that the dark mage has trapped down here.”

The prisoner shrugged, “No one down here but me. And I’m pretty sure I’m not an elf.”

Rayla frowned at him, “But that’s impossible! They have to be here, he said…”

“Hey, I don’t know much more than you,” he said, opening his hands in surrender as much as he could, “I just know Viren’s a liar, and my boss is going to probably have my head for getting captured.”

She frowned, determined. They must be here. She was sure of it. 

She tore the place apart. She found the room she had been kept in, chained to the wall. It was empty now, except for a tall mirror. 

There was a hallway that lead out to the tunnels, but she made it all the way to the sewers entrance without finding another cell, or any trace of other prisoners, so she went back. She decided instead to search the laboratory for any sign of them, any indication that they’d BEEN there. 

When still her search revealed nothing, she let out a sob. Maybe it was good news, she tried to tell herself, maybe it means they were never captured, and had all escaped. Or maybe they’d all been killed, their bodies burnt and left in an umarked grave. Either way, she was alone.

Well, not entirely alone. “Hey,” the prisoner behind her said, “Look, I know our peoples don’t exactly have the most trusting relationship,” he said, “But my boss? Is the prince’s Aunt. She’s determined to find them, and restore them to the throne, kicking Viren out. And they were last seen with an elf.”

She turned on him, hair whipping around, “An elf? Are you sure?”

“Saw it with my own two eyes,” he nodded, “Big fella, with a band around his bicep here.”

Rayla could literally feel a weight lifted off her chest. “Runaan…” At the least, he was safe.

“You let me out,” the human continued, “I’ll help you find them, preferably before Viren does. Then we can go to General Amaya, and take out Viren.”

Rayla hesitated. This could be a trap. And she was not very good at finding traps, but at least she knew she wasn’t very good at it. Still, he didn’t seem too threatening.

“I’m Gren,” the human said, “And it looks like you could use a hand,” he said, indicating her stump.

She swallowed. Making the decision to trust, she unchained him, and he lowered his arms with a groan. “Grab the bag of coins,” he said, “Those’ll be useful to get lodgings and food and stuff.”

Rayla did as asked, and they made their way through the sewers.


	90. Runaan travels with the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan has always done his best to care for Rayla, but she always finds a way to do what he least expects

“We have to tell them,” Rayla said, as she and Runaan patrolled the edges of the campsite while the humans slept, “We have to tell them about their father.”

“We can’t.” Runaan said, “You know that we can’t.”

“But!” Rayla said, trying to have more anger than she could properly muster, “They deserve to know.”

“They do,” Runaan nods, “But we still can’t tell them.”

“It’s their FATHER,” Rayla protests, “They love him. Don’t you remember that story they were telling, about how Bait was named? They’re a close family and it’s fallen apart and they don’t even know.”

“Rayla,” Runaan stops, turning to her, “You already know the answer to this.”

Rayla deflates in front of him. “We need their trust if we’re to return the dragon prince and make peace between the realms.” She swallowed, hating the answer she knew was right, “But...what if they find out and we lose their trust anyway?”

Runaan took a breath, “They will find out,” he told her, “It is inevitable. But not yet.”

Rayla hung her head. “How’s your arm?”

“I’m fine.” Runaan hushed her concern. “We don’t have time to be worrying about such things.”

“But…” she said, “We swore a vow.”

“We swore our hearts for Xadia,” he said, “And for Xadia I will lose my arm or my LIFE. I expect you to do the same.”

“Of course!” She said, “I didn’t mean...I mean, I’m glad we didn’t go through with it, it’s better this way. Both for the realm and for Ezran.”

Runaan continued walking, expecting her to keep up. “You’re growing fond of the humans.”

“And you’re not?” Rayla said, “Come on, they’re...they’re good. Well, Callum’s annoying. But Ezran’s very sweet. I can’t imagine trying to take his life anymore.”

Runaan hummed. “What?” Rayla asked, “Are you saying you would?”

“It doesn’t matter how I feel,” Runaan said, “I do what is best for my duty.”

“So, what,” Rayla said, “You can’t tell me your this like....emotionless person.”

“Of course I’m not,” Runaan said, “I just put aside those emotions for my job.”

“Even with Takaan?” Rayla asked.

This time when Runaan stopped it wasn’t to turn to her, only to freeze. Rayla tried getting a look at his face, something to read him, but he refused. “My personal life…” he said, slowly and deliberately, “Is separate from my work.”

“How?” Rayla asked, “I don’t understand how you can just...not feel like that.”

“Of course I feel,” he said, “I just have control. Someday, you will too.”

Rayla swallowed, “No,” she said, finally earning a look from Runaan, “No, I don’t think I will.”

Runaan frowned after her as they went back to the campsite. The boys had woken up, and were talking amicably. “Where have you BEEN?” Callum said.

“Making sure the area’s safe, checking out our route,” Rayla said, “Honestly, what did you miss us or something?”

“Yes!” Ezran said, “Look at this cool thing Bait can do!” Ezran started scratching Bait’s hindquarters and Bait licked the air in front of him. Ezran stopped, and so Bait stopped. Ezran started again, and Bait started again, getting Ezran to giggle, “Isn’t that cool?”

“Just keep his tongue away from me,” Rayla said, patting Ezran on the head.

Runaan watched from the shadows just a moment longer, not hidden, but unnoticed. Rayla’s parents had entrusted him with her safety and training. Now it seems he has failed, on at least one of those accounts. 

Rayla was growing up, and finding her own way. Runaan was both proud and disappointed in ways he didn’t understand. Proud of her for growing, but disappointed she wouldn’t need him anymore.

“Come on,” Runaan instructed, “We have a long way to go before we reach the breach.”

Callum sighed, “Can’t we rest a little more?” he said, “We’ve barely had breakfast.”

“No.” Runaan said. Rayla may not need him anymore, but the other two were still young, and he could boss them around all he wanted.


	91. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 2 am and students/roommates Callum and Rayla are still up, each with their own fears about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel for "Callum paints with music"

“Go to bed,” Rayla said.

“Nnnngh,” Callum said, not looking up from his project. 

Rayla didn’t look up either, tossing a berry from her hoard at him. It knocked him smack in the cheek. “Go. To. Bed.”

“Raylaaaa,” Callum whined, “You nearly got berry juice on my watercolors!”

“It wouldn’t have happened if you would GO TO BED!”

“Can’t,” Callum said, barely moving his hand over the paper so as to control the paint as much as possible, “this is due at 9 am tomorrow and it has to be perfect.”

“It is perfect,” Rayla said, “But it won’t be if you pass out in the paint and smudge your face all over it.”

Like he’d been struck by lightning, Callum’s back went rod-straight, carrying his head as far from the paper as he could. This was too much for him, as he closed his eyes feeling dizzy. Rayla snorted at his dilemma. “Why aren’t YOU asleep?” 

“Advisor meeting tomorrow,” She said, “But it’s not ‘til 10 am, so I have time.”

Callum frowned, rubbing his eyes. God, he was more tired than he had thought, “You’re studying for an advisor meeting?”

Rayla winced, “I’m supposed to declare my major soon.”

“So?”

“SO,” she said, “I have NO idea what I want to major in. It’s not like I can major in soccer.” Rayla was one of the best soccer players on the team, and her skill in the game was a big reason she went to Katolis College at all. But still, she didn’t want to go pro as she once had. This left her floundering for a reason in life and one or two existential crises. 

Callum smothered back a yawn, “Isn’t Lujanne your advisor? She’s nice, you’ll be fine with whatever. MY advisor is Viren,” he shuddered.

Rayla sighed, “I KNOW. That’s the problem, she’s so NICE and has so much CONFIDENCE in me,” she let her head fall on the table, “I don’t want to let her down.”

“Hey,” Callum said, “You don’t have to figure yourself completely in like, one night, you know? Isn’t that what your advisor’s FOR?”

“I’ve had 19 years to figure out who I want to be,” Rayla said, “And I thought I KNEW but...I just can’t play soccer full time. It’s fun, but the more I play it to be like, something important, the less fun it is and the more awful it feels. And now it feels like all that time I spent TRYING to make those skills into something is wasted.”

“Hey,” Callum said, “It’s not wasted. You’re not alone in not-figuring-things out yet. I LOVE art, and I may have picked a major, but I don’t know if I’m going to make a CAREER out of that. I don’t even know if I can. And I’m terrible at everything else…” he looked off to the side, eyes hollow. Then he shook his head, “No, no, we can’t have us BOTH having existential crises.”

“I just don’t know what I’m going to tell her,” Rayla said, “‘Sorry, Lujanne, I spent the last year and a half not thinking about anything or trying to figure out what I like or don’t like and now I’ve trapped myself into a corner!”

“Hey,”Callum said, getting up just to sit back down beside her. “Look, adulthood is weird and confusing, and no one has any idea what we’re doing. But we’re lost together, alright? 

Rayla did not seem convinced, choosing instead to grump. “Here, I know what’ll cheer you up,” Callum said, getting up to pull a case out of the corner. 

“Your violin?” Rayla said, “Callum, you’re going to get chastised from management again.”

“Let them chastise away,” Callum said, “You need it.”

He pulled the violin out and set up, only bothering with a couple notes to tune. Then, he started with a calming Xadian melody Rayla had shown him and he’d been practicing. 

It wasn’t perfect, but it was worth the small smile on Rayla’s face as she lay her head down on the table, listening.

By the time Callum finished, Rayla’s breathing had evened out and she was fast asleep. 

And that’s when Callum realized his mistake because she was going to get a back ache sleeping on that table, and he did NOT have the strength to carry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a college student, or anywhere a young person, but ESPECIALLY college students: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO FIGURE YOUR WHOLE LIFE OUT RIGHT NOW. I don't care what your teachers or advisors or parents tell you. You can find a path if you'd like and do your best but one of the worst things you can do is paint yourself into a corner and push yourself towards something you're not ready for. Take your time, the real world is a lot messier than we'd like to think. You're doing great.


	92. Callum encounters Runaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum runs away from a ruthless elf assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH/DARK AU

Callum ran with all his might away from the assassin who had tracked him down in the hallway.

An arrow whizzed by his hair, without him having ducked at all. It assured him that he had not successfully dodged the hit, but rather it was a warning shot. 

Well consider himself warned. He was still running though. 

He made it to the bridge where two guards stood on patrol. “Help!” He cried at them, “He’s after me! It’s an elf! An elf in the castle!”

The guards had just enough time to draw their swords before a pair of arrows landed in their chests, piercing straight through their thick armor to lodge into their hearts, and they fell. 

Callum turned to see the elf assassin, bow raised, and only a few steps from him. “Stop running, youngling,” he instructed, “You needn’t die today, but I won’t shed a tear if you do.”

“Yeaaahhh, I don’t think I trust your whole honor deal considering you just KILLED TWO GUYS.” Callum shouted, backing away and shutting the door to the bridge behind him, locking it, and then running full force down the hallway.

He heard the bang and knew the door hadn’t held, but it didn’t matter. He had decided instead to hide in an alcove, hoping the elf would pass him by. He controlled his breathing as best as he could. 

“They were warriors,” the elf said into the hallway, “They knew the risk they took when they donned their armor the very first time, and every night since,” There was the sound of something being flipped over. The elf knew he was here, and he was searching for him. Callum put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any noise.

“You, however,” the voice said, “Are clearly not a warrior. All I want from you is information, and then you’ll be free to go.” 

For some reason, Callum just didn’t trust the murderous elf assassin who was clearly here to kill his step-father, and even if he was telling the truth, Callum had no intention of helping him. 

But then again, he didn’t have a whole lot of choice.

A hand grabbed hold of his tunic, pulling him out of his hiding place and dropping him on the floor. “There you are,” The elf said, pointing a bow and arrow at him. 

“Please, I don’t...I don’t know anything,” he said, “The king left for his own safety, I don’t know where he is, please!”

“Liar,” The assassin said, making Callum flinch, “But that’s ok, I don’t need information on the king. My team is already handling that. What I need is information on the location of prince Ezran.”

Callum looked up at him in shock. “The prince?” He asked, “But...but why! Ezran hasn’t done anything! He’s not a warrior either!”

“The humans killed two dragons that night,” the elf said, “The Dragon King...and the Dragon Prince. So the human king and the human prince must pay the price.”

“But you said,” Callum said, breathing heavily, “YOU said you weren’t killing me because I’m a child. Ezran is a child too!” 

“The child of a king,” The elf said, “Who will one day be king himself, and live to force horrors onto Xadia the same as his father. So,” The elf pulled back on the drawstring, “Tell me, child, where can I find Prince Ezran?”

Callum heard the sound of footsteps. No doubt the elf had too, but Callum was willing to bet he didn’t recognize them like Callum did. It was Ezran’s skip through the hidden corridors. Meaning he was close. Soon he would see Callum from whatever hiding hole he was behind.

“Ok,” Callum said, doing his best, defeated voice, “Okay, you want the prince? Here he is.” He looked the assassin straight in the eye. “I am Prince Ezran.”

The footsteps stopped. The elf stared at him quizzically, but Callum stayed firm, trying to show no hesitance or doubt. “If you insist,” The elf said, and loosed the bow.

It was very quick, and very quiet. Callum did not utter a peep, just lay back. Like a prick at the healer, a brief moment of pain, and then it was over.

Runaan looked at his wrist, where the band clearly stayed in place, “Liar,” he told the corpse of the boy, though he had no regrets. He turned around and marched off in search of the real prince, hoping not every child would sacrifice themselves for him. 

 

It was several long moments before Ezran could bring himself to open up the painting, to face the sight he knew was on the other side. He buried his face in Bait’s skin and ran off, frightened and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah this has been sitting in the list for a while and just...been trying to figure out how Callum would even survive without Rayla's reluctance to kill.  
> Turns out the answer is: He didn't! glad Rayla was there folks


	93. Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum has escaped from the storm troopers and looks for a small ZYM droid on a desert planet, meeting a strange woman while there.

Callum struggled, wandering through the desert, and regretting all his life choices. He knew leaving the empire would be risky, but he thought maybe he had the skills to live beyond a couple of days, or even one day.

Shining in the distance was some type of metal, rippling in the desert heat. Callum had been tricked before, there were a number of shipwrecks on this planet, but seeing no alternative, wandered closer.

The metal grew into a tower and then a town full of buildings, and people….and where there was people, there was water.

The very idea gave him a burst of energy as he half ran, half fell down the dune and through the gates. He tried to speak to the people passing, to ask where there was water, but they paid him no mind. He wondered if people wandered in lost from the desert all the time here, if maybe that’s how several people got here.

The sound of waves was the most beautiful music Callum had heard and he followed it all the way to a feeding trough. He dunked his head in and then spat most of it out, as it was mostly beast backwash at this point, but water was water and he needed it.

Once he wiped his face, he got a better look around. Ok, this was a shipyard. There had to be a ship here to buy, if he had money. Maybe steal, instead. He didn’t like the idea, but hey, he was a wanted man.

He didn’t see a ship, but his eyes DID land on a ZYM unit droid, blue and white just as had been described to him. It was rolling along next to a woman, an alien with horns and purple skin. 

The woman caught his eye, listening to the beeping from the droid….and then charged Callum down.

Callum attempted running, he really did, but he was already exhausted from his march through the desert, and went tumbling into the sand as he felt a kick sweeping his legs. 

When he looked back up, the woman was pointing a sword at his neck. He may have squeaked. “Where did you get that armor?” she demanded of him.

He looked down at the armor he’d used to replace the storm trooper suit he had before/ “I...what?

“That armor!” She repeated, as the small round droid beeped furiously at him. “It belonged to his master.”

Callum took a shuddered breath, looking at the ZYM. “Soren. Right? That was his name. He was captured from the empire, I rescued him, but….” Callum hung his head, “He...didn’t make it.”

Zym rolled away, head hanging low. The woman put away her swords and held out her hand. “You’re with the resistance?”

Callum blinked at her. “Absolutely,” he said, standing, “I’m Callum, a resistance man, or fighter, I mean I’m. I’m with the resistance.” He nodded, trying to be convincing. 

She smiled, “I’m Rayla. I’ve never met a resistance fighter before.”

Callum nodded again, “Well,” he said, “This is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different.” In the name of the Force why was he so bad at lying. 

They were distracted as Zym started beeping again, and looked up. A pair of storm troopers had entered the junk town...and they were heading towards him. 

Callum grabbed Rayla’s arm and pulled her away, “Let go of my hand!” she said, before the troopers started shooting.

Callum directed them into tents, looking for blasters. “WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING AT US?!” Rayla shouted.”

“They want the droid,” Callum said, flipping through junk, “And me, and now they’ve seen you with us, they’ll want you too!” 

“WELL WHO’S BLOODY FAULT IS THAT?!” She demanded, as the tent had a hole blasted through it. Callum grabbed her again and ran, “STOP HOLDING MY HAND.”

Rayla lead the way, heading for the ships, “Come on, we’re getting out of here!” she said.

“We need a pilot!” Callum shouted back. 

“We’ve got one!” 

Callum looked around at the possibilities, “What about that one?”

“That ship’s garbage!” Rayla said, “We’ll take the jumper.”

They came to a sudden stop as a tie fighter flew overhead and exploded the jumper. “The garbage will do!”


	94. Lovecraft-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum, Rayla, and Ezran make their way to the small town of Innsmouth in search of a boat, and get more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lovecraft-ish because I've never read it and am going more for the general theme

“Human Rayla’s back everyone!” Rayla said, covering herself up and faking the accent as best she could.

Ezran clapped, but Callum stopped him, “just so you know, humans don’t typically announce that they’re human all the time.” He said, handing Rayla gloves with cotton stick in the pinky finger so it didn’t flop everywhere. 

“Calm down, Callum,” she said, confidently strutting down the road, “I’ve got this!”

Callum looked out at the small fishing town, a place called Innsmouth. “Let’s just get a boat and sail out of here, ok?” Callum said, “something about this place rubs me the wrong way.”

Rayla froze. “A boat? Really Callum? Can’t we find an easier way to Xadia? Like, jumping a volcano?” She was talking in slightly raised voice, but with how quiet everything was, everyone in the square could probably hear.

“Keep your voice down,” Callum whispered, catching the eyes of passing townsfolk, “we don’t want to get found and—look out!”

A carriage passed, so silently they didn’t hear it coming. Rayla has just enough time to jump out of the way, but her cloak caught under the wheel. It was yanked off her head, revealing horns and a pointed ears.

“Heheh,” Callum said, as eyes wandered over to them, no murmurings, just silence, “Silly Rayla, don’t go showing your COSTUME to everyone just yet. Save if for the party you’re going to!”

Rayla chuckled along with him, grabbing her cloak and put it back on her head, “whoops! How clumsy! Pretend you didn’t see that everyone—ah!” When Rayla turned, she found a woman standing there, suddenly way too close for personal comfort. 

The woman had a cheery smile on her face, a little pudgy, and way too happyfor the silent atmosphere. “You’re going to the party?” The woman asked.

“Oh, uh,” Rayla swallowed, “that’s me. A...a party gal!”

“It’s starting soon,” the woman said, grabbing Rayla’s arms, “you’re new in town, let me show you to the docks.” 

The woman started dragging her away. Rayla pulled back, trying to get free, but to no avail. “Oh, that’s alright,” Rayla said, “I’m sure I can find my own way, it’s fine, really.”

“What do we do?” Ezran whispered to Callum.

Callum swallowed, and noticed several people were heading over to the docks. “Well, we have to go down there anyway. Might as well follow, and see if we can’t lose the crone.”

They wandered down at Rayla’s heel, making sure they didn’t lose sight of her. This was made difficult as the road filled up with people. Above their heads came a rumbling storm, the only sound among the gathered townsfolk.

“Callum,” Ezran whispered as they reached the creaky wooden boards of the water, “where are the boats?”

Callum looked over the heads, and saw indeed that the boats that should have been tied to the docks were gone, allowing the people to line up on the edge and look directly out into the ocean. 

Callum stepped forward, watching the waves roll in. It wasn’t nightfall yet, but the ocean almost looked black. The waves were getting bigger, splashing hard against the legs of the crowd. 

Over the sound of the ocean and thunder, they heard someone grunting. Callum turned and saw it was Rayla! Still being dragged by the old woman, down the planks of the docks toward the empty ocean. She screamed as the cold water went over her head.

“Ok, forget the boat,” Callum said, “we’re getting out of here now—“

“Wait,” Ezran said, putting a hand on his arm, tilting his ear towards the waves, “I hear something there’s...Callum there’s something in the water.” He swallowed. “Something big. And angry.”

Rayla had drawn her sword, trying to beat the woman off. She cut the woman’s arm, finally getting her to release, and ran back. The crowd tried to prevent her return, and pushed her into the sea.

“Rayla!” Callum cried, “swim here! Swim to me!” The crowd tried to prevent him helping her, but he beat them back as Ezran pulled her up. 

She swung her swords again and made a quick path through and up the road, “I TOLD you boats weren’t safe!” She yelled as they ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, the remaining AUs for this fic HAVE been set in stone, as it were. If you have any prompts, or maybe prompts I didn't get to (for whatever reason) I'll be doing another 100 Aus after season 2 hits, and you can send in prompts then.   
> The remaining prompts for this 100 are:   
> Power Rangers  
> Bodyguard Soren and Claudia  
> Barold and Harnie  
> HTTYD  
> Star Trek  
> Steven Universe  
> ALSO: These prompts, and any prompts I do are not in order. Sometimes if multiple people ask for the same prompt I'll push it up, but it is a RANDOM choice I make directly before I write the fic. These are supposed to be warmups for me, little more than writing exercises, though I am thrilled so many people seem to like them!


	95. Star Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The U.S.S. Katolis comes for negotiations on the planet Xadia, but run into hiccups as they find out about an attack on the planet.

“Captain Harrow,” Ensign Soren said, “We’re approaching the planet Xadia,”

“Hail them,” Harrow said, sitting in his chair. 

Soren pressed a number of buttons, “They’re refusing our hail, sir.” 

Harrow frowned. Relations between the Federation and the Xadians were tricky at best, no matter what the Federation did. They simply did not trust Star Fleet or the way they handled themselves, exploring the galaxy, and in the minds of the Xadians, tainting the universe. Though, it seemed to have been getting better recently, hence this meeting. 

“Harrow to Cadet Rayla,” Harrow said into his communicator, “Report to the bridge, please.”

“Captain,” His first officer, Viren, said, “The Xadians are known for their cloaking technology and attacks with it. Might I recommend going to yellow alert, and scanning for excess tachion emmissions to attempt to locate them.”

“Yellow alert seems premature,” Harrow said, “There could be any number of issues currently stopping them from taking our hail. But I agree about those scans, Lieutenant Amaya.” He said, nodding his head back to his tactical officer.

“Aye sir,” she signed, carrying out the scans. As she did so, Cadet Rayla came in through the turbolift, Cadet Callum behind her. 

Harrow raised a quiet eyebrow at Callum being there. Both he and Rayla were on their year of practice duty before they returned to the academy to complete their training and become ensigns in their own right. Callum was a good kid, but he also managed to get away with a lot by virtue of being the Captain’s step-son. Things like coming to the bridge when it was his best friend who’d been hailed.

Rayla was just as talented, if a bit more rambunctious than Callum. She was Star Fleet’s first Xadian cadet. Harrow had written the letter of recommendation himself. “Cadet,” Harrow said, ignoring Callum for the moment to let him just exist, “Can you think of any reason why the government might be ignoring out hails?”

Rayla frowned, “Planetary isolation is customary if they believe there is a threat currently against them. They will typically ignore any passing ship, and if they probe closer, then they will attack under the guise that they have been threatened.”

“Captain,” Amaya signed, “There are high levels of tachyon emmissions, especially concentrated at our port nacel.”  
“That will most likely be their lead Moonshadow class vessel. Captain,” Rayla said, standing by his side, “My uncle is captain of the moonshadow flag ship. He might be willing to talk with me.”

Harrow nodded, “Lieutenant, open a hailing frequency at the tachyon emmissions.” There was a chime indicating it was open, and Harrow nodded at Rayla.

Rayla swallowed, “Captain Runaan, this Cadet Rayla of the Starship Katolis. We’ve come to represent the Federation for the arranged negotiations.”

There was a long moment of silence, before the viewscreen blinked, showing the face of an angry Xadian. “Captain, transport our citizen back to our ship immediately, and then turn your ship around, and we shall not open fire.”

Captain Harrow stood to stare down Runaan. “Captain Runaan, I take it. We come in peace, there is no need for violence of any kind.”

“Tell that to the star fleet assassins that came to our planet less than a few weeks ago.” Runaan sneered. 

Harrow frowned, “Captain, we have no star fleet assassins. And I was unaware of any star fleet vessels in this area for at least several months.”

“Then explain the star fleet signatures we found on the hull of a runabout that came to our planet, killed our king and prince, before we managed to destroy it.”

Rayla gasped and Callum put a hand on her shoulder. It must have been a shock to hear such a thing. “I would very much like to try and explain it, if we could have a look at any records you have of the event. We would like to investigate immediately.”

“So that you may hide the evidence?” Runaan sneered.

“So that we may continue with the peace talks, and find whatever culprit is clearly attempting to thwart those efforts,” Harrow said. “Clearly the timing of this assassination is suspect.”

“Uncle,” Rayla spoke up, “I would like to vouch for Captain Harrow, he has always been welcoming to alien species, and has absolutely no ill will towards Xadia.”

Runaan hummed. “I will allow a meeting, on the Xadian moon colony, to share what evidence we have.. Bring no more than 3 officers, and Rayla.”

“Agreed.” Harrow said, and the feed cut out. “Ensign Marcos, you’ll pilot us in. Lieutenant Amaya will come for security, and Lieutenant Opelli to examine any scientific evidence.”

“Captain,” Viren said, “Please, allow me to go in your stead. This could very well be a trap, and a ship needs it’s captain.”

“Cadet Rayla vouched for me, Commander,” Harrow said, “So I’ll be who they speak to.”

“Captain,” Callum spoke up, trying to look as tall as he could, “They said no more than three OFFICERS, correct?” He swallowed, “Well, I’m not an officer, and I’ve been studying a great deal about Xadia with Rayla’s help. I could...help, in some way. If you would be willing.”

Harrow looked down his nose at the brazen cadet. This mission could be dangerous. But...the fact that Harrow would be willing to bring his own stepson could be an indication that he was here strictly for peace. “You will not speak unless spoken to. You’ll be here for education and observation only.”

Callum actually saluted, “Yes sir!” 

Harrow smirked, “Commander, you have the bridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No starfleet assassins" oh Harrow you innocent summer child.


	96. Steven Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran is enjoying a day at the beach with his human friend Ellis, and two of his gem protectors, Lavender Moonstone (Rayla) and Kyanite (Callum), but when Crystal Quartz (Amaya) arrives, she brings trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did more research on this fic than most of my long ones and several original things I've written. Theres a lot of info thrown fast in this so heres characters 
> 
> Callum=Kyanite (blue stone associated with storms) Looks like his normal design, but with bluish skin.  
> Rayla=Lavender Moonstone (purple and...moon) looks like normal design but without horns  
> Amaya=Crystal Quartz (white/grey, very strong) normal design, white skin grey/black hair.  
> Soren=Carnelian (yellow/red, associated with courage) Yellow skin with red stripes, red hair  
> Claudia=Onyx (black...for the aesthetic.) grey skin, black hair  
> Ezran=half human, half Sunstone, who is Sarai. Very warm, and instead of Lion, we have Bait, who has sun powers, so....sun. Stuff. Looks just like his normal design.

“You guys already practice all the time up in the training ground,” Kyanite complained, “What’s the point of training here on the beach as well?”

Lavender Moonstone, often just called Lavender, didn’t even bother scoffing at him, “we need to train on a variety of environments if she’s going to become a proper warrior.” Ellis, Ezran’s human friend, nodded sagely.

Kyanite sighed, he was no good at sword fighting and had tried many times. His weapon was an orb, very useful if you asked him, but not as flashy as Lavender’s twin swords. He went back to drawing.

Ezran came up and plopped beside him, “Whatcha drawing?” he asked.

Kyanite gave him a small glare. “Shouldn’t you be ‘training in a variety of environments’ too?” he asked, passing a glare over to Lavender and Ellis, which went unnoticed. 

“Nah, someone’s got to look out for the pets,” he gestured to Ava and Bait beside him. “Ava gets excited and tries to join in on the fighting.”

“Huh,” Kyanite said, looking at the weird 3-legged earth dog. What a strange creature. But Ezran had a knack with them, just like Sunny. Kyanite shut his eyes for only a brief moment before continuing his drawing. 

“Is that my mom?” Ezran asked, looked at the pages. Kyanite jerked, realizing in the moment he’d closed his eyes, Ezran came over to look over his shoulder. 

“Oh, uh, yes,” Kyanite said, “Sunstone.” He portrayed a beautiful sun behind her. She always loved this star in this solar system. “She was incredible,” he muttered, partially more to himself than Ezran.

Ezran’s head fell on Kyanite’s shoulder. “Dad talks about her a lot,” he said, sadly.

Kyanite swallowed. He had a strange relationship with Ezran’s father, Harrow. While he was a gem, therefore ageless, Sunstone often acted towards him the way an Earth mother might act towards her son. Before Sunny died, Harrow would treat him like an Earth child too, which was weird, but not always unwelcome. He was far more interested in Earth things and customs than Lavender or Crystal. 

Speaking of her, at that moment, Crystal Quartz walked out of the ocean. Lavender and Ellis stopped their fighting to turn to her. She signed at them all. “What did she say?” Ellis asked.

“Trouble…” Lavender answered, and they all looked up. 

In the distance was a giant hand, floating steadily downward pointed at the beach. “Everybody, Defenses NOW!” Lavender yelled, and the gems went scattering.

They tried everything. Ezran activated his mother’s Solar Flare cannons. “If you’ve got no snow, you can always go mudsledding!” he said, a strange saying of his father’s that somehow activated the canons into a brilliant light. The ship only paused. 

Lavender Moonstone and Kyanite danced, Lavender spinning him around with grace, while he did a slightly more dignified version of his patented ‘jerkface dance’ he used to entertain Ezran as a baby. Together they fused into Chalcedony. Chalcedony had Lavender’s long flowing hair and gemstone over her heart, Kyanite’s scarf and eyes, and his gem on his head, not to mention a second pair of arms one set with Lavender’s dextrous and calloused hands, one with Kyanite’s delicate artist fingers. Chalcedony summoned Kyanite’s orb and Lavender’s swords, fusing them into a set of serrated disks Ezran liked to call ‘ninja stars.’ They threw the stars at the approaching ship. The fingers just flicked it away. 

Crystal tapped one fist over the other in the sign for ‘stone, and pulled from the gem at the back of her hand a giant tower shield. She pulled back and tossed it, intending to spear the ship in two. It lodged itself in the ship, but did not push divert it.

Crystal put a hand on Chalcedony’s leg. Chalcedony took it and fused with her as well, forming Angelite. Crystal’s tower shield grew large, like a pair of wings on Angelite’s back. With two faces, they drew Lavender’s swords and Kyanite’s orbs, crackling with lightning energy, and flew up towards the ship, trying to fight it. 

They managed several good hits, they really did. For a moment, it seemed as though Angelite would win the fight. The lightning seemed to be having an effect, and the swords created gashes in the giant hand. But then, the hand hit it with a blast of a strange smoke that clouded around Angelite, and caused her to fall. As she collapsed into the sand, she separated into Kyanite, Lavender Moonstone, and Crystal Quartz once again. 

The ship landed in front of them. Ellis sat astride Ava, Sunsword at the ready. Ezran held up Bait, ready to blind the enemies with a flash of light. 

A finger lowered and the door opened, revealing a pair of gems. The first was pitch black, with only highlights of gold on her clothes, and purple at the ends of her long hair. The second was yellow and red stripes, wearing armor. They each had a gemstone on their eye, black on the right, yellow on the left, as if they were mirrors of one another.

“Is that what I think it is, Onyx?” the yellow gem asked.

“It’s just like I told you it would be, Carnelian,” the black answered, “The legendary crystal gems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the wrong name for characters SO MANY times.   
> Also, Onyx and Carnelian are the two eyes of Black Diamond (Viren). Hence they're the SEARCHers.   
> Yeah.


	97. How To Train Your Dragon Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla catches Callum sneaking off into the forest, and decides to follow him and find out what in Odin's name is going ON with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has tickets to see HTTYD3 Early tomorrow?! THIS BITCH
> 
> Its nice having friends in animation.

“You caught me!” Callum said, “I’m...making outfits! It was supposed to be a secret…”

Rayla frowned at him, clearly not buying it and trying to push past. Callum kept trying to block her way, hoping Ezran had gotten Zym to a hiding place by now, but the infant dragon was growing fast and more rambunctious, it was getting harder to have him do what they wanted.

“Are you doing some...some special dragon hunter training?” Rayla asked, “Did your aunt set this up for you?”

“What? No! I mean…” He gulped, “Uh, yeah that’s definitely what it is. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get back to it and--”

Rayla changed targets quickly, grabbing Callum’s journal out of his hand and flipping through the pages, “What IS all this?”

“Oh, you know just some doodles.” Callum tried to get it back, “I’m a doodler.”

“These pictures...they almost look like Thunder. But, a lot smaller.”

“Yeah, uh,” Callum said, “It’s a drawing exercise. Trying to imagine what Thunder would look like as a baby. I’m gonna do it with all the really infamous dragons, you know, eventually.”

“These notes….” Rayla said, “These...these are CHEATCODES for defeating dragons!”

“What?!” Callum said, “No they’re not.”

“This is how you’ve somehow been good in class!” Rayla said, “Where did you learn these? It’s NOT in the official dragon hunter text, so Where. Did. You. Get. Them?”

“Look out!” 

That was all the warning they got before a blue and white streak nearly decapitated them, cracking branches of nearby trees until they fell like rain on their heads.

Rayla and Callum looked up after they’d ducked, seeing Ezran on the back of Zym, grown to the size of a small carriage, and trying to navigate the low areas of the forest. 

“DRAGON!” Rayla cried out, pulling free her swords and knocking Callum to the ground in a ironic means of defending him.

“WAIT!” Callum cried back, trying to get up as Zym stumbled through the trees, Ezran clinging to his dorsal spikes for dear life. Rayla stood at the ready, about to charge the dragon down. 

Zym made an ungracious landing, creating pitfalls in the dirt and approaching Callum. He had never seen a sword before, Callum realized, so he didn’t understand that Rayla was threatening him. 

Just before Rayla was about to lunge forward, Callum made it to his feet and stood in front of her, guarding Zym from the swords. “Wait.” He urged again.

“Callum, either help me or get out of the way.” 

“He’s not vicious. Come here, look.” He said, walking calmly towards Zym.

“Callum no!” Rayla shouted, accidentally revealing her concern for him as she thought he was about to get eaten in front of her eyes. 

But instead, Callum just reached his hand up. Zym eagerly licked at it, before leaning his head in for scritches, which Callum gladly gave. “See? He’s friendly.”

Ezran got off from his back, unstable on his own legs and fell over. “That. Was. Amazing.”

“What did I tell you about flying on Zym?” Callum frowned at his younger brother.

“I know, you want to wait until he’s big enough so you can hook him up with a proper saddle, but Callum,” Ezran whined, “He wanted to go flying! And YOU said I shouldn’t let him leave the valley unsupervised so I thought I should just go with him.”

Callum sighed, clearly disapproving. “Well, don’t come to me when your legs are chafed to kingdom come tomorrow.”

“It’s really--” Rayla said softly, coming up slowly and reminding the brothers of her presence, “It’s really not going to hurt us?”

Callum smiled. “He. He’s Zym. Ezran and I have been raising him, ever since his father died.” Zym eagerly licked up his face, reminding Callum to keep scritching. “Here come on.”

Rayla flinched back, hands instinctively going back to her swords. Callum just calmly held his hand out, inviting her closer.

Finally, Rayla came close enough for Callum to take her hand. He pulled her closer, taking her hand and resting it on Zym’s nose.

Rayla took a breath of amazement, staring deep into the dragon’s eyes, shaking with both fear and wonder.


	98. Barold and Harnie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bounty hunters look for jobs from Claudia and Soren, but have a critical misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the absence yesterday but am back. Only two more left! I guess tomorrow we'll figure out which is which.

“I don’t know about this, Harnie,” Barold said, walking a step behind him into the Inn, “I know we need the work, but maybe we should like. Get a temporary job at a shop or something honest.”

“This is honest work, Barold!” Harnie insisted, looking around the room and looking between the patrons and the flier in his hand. The supposed employers were supposed to be here. “These people work for the king! How much more honest can you get?”

“The King died though,” Barold reminded him, “And these guys were supposed to be his guards, right?”

“One of them,” Harnie corrected, “And he did his best. The other was busy, probably.”

“Actually, Harnie,” Barold said, “It’s the other one I’m more worried about.”

“What? Claudia? The King’s Advisor’s Apprentice and daughter?!” Harnie said, “Come on, she’s supposed to be one of the prettiest and kindest young ladies in court, what’s your problem?”

“My PROBLEM,” Barold said, keeping his voice low as he could while still sounding urgent, “Is she’s also supposed to be a Dark Mage.” 

“And what’s wrong with that!” Harnie asked, “Why, this country was FOUNDED on Dark Magic. You sound downright Anti-Katolosian if you ask me.”

“But Haaarnniiiiee,” Barold asked, “The whole point of Dark magic is to use the life force of other creatures to fuel your own!”

“So what?”

“SO,” Barold said, “What if this whole job is just a ruse, and the Dark Mage is going to use OUR life force for her spells!”

“Barold, you have less magic in your whole body than a slice of bread.” Harnie said, “relax, will you? They just need a couple of awesome, powerful, handsome hunters like us to help them on their quest! You know what I heard?” He leaned in to conspire, “I heard they’re on a mission to bring back the princes themselves!”

“Oh, you mean the princes we accidentally lo--”

He was cut off as Harnie clapped a hand over his mouth. “Dammit Barold!” Harnie hissed at him, “Don’t go saying things like that so loud! We’ll never work again.”

Barold got free by licking Harnie’s hand. “Alright, but we DID see ‘em,” He argued. “And they didn’t seem to be too trapped. Are you sure we’re doing the right thing by saving them?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of Stockland syndrome?” Harnie said, “They’ve been all manipulated and stuff, thinkin’ their kidnapper’s a good person. But we’re gonna work with them and set them straight.”

He nodded definitively and marched over to a desk with two people behind it, one in armor, the other all in black. “Excuse me, are you Sir Soren, and the Sorceress Claudia?” Harnie said in his most charming voice.

Claudia looked up from where she’d been writing on parchment. “We are indeed. I see you’ve gotten one of our fliers. What are your credentials?” 

“Well, Barold here and I have been fighting ever since we can remember,” Harnie said, “Fists swords, dramatic wordplay, whatever sort of danger you find yourselves in, you can rest assured we will protect you!” 

Soren and Claudia exchanged a quick glance. “I’m sorry,” Soren said, “You ARE here about the position of waiting on us during our travels, correct?”

Barold frowned, looking at the flier in his hand, “No, no, this says “To help Sir Soren and Lady Claudia with their Quest and--”

“Let me see that,” Soren asked, and Harnie handed over the parchment, “Oh, I see what happened, there’s a hole right here. No, you see, this says to help us with our REST. You know, making us food and setting up camp while we’re doing the dangerous work and what not.” 

“Ohh….” Barold said, hanging his head, while Harnie clutched his temples, muttering “not again..” 

“You know what?” Claudia said, “Why don’t you come with us anyway. We’ll make sure to pay for your meals, and give half now, and half once our quest is complete.”

Harnie and Barold beamed, instantly signing up. “Are you sure about these guys?” Soren said, “I just don’t want them to interfere with our mission in any way, especially with what you told me.” Claudia raised an eyebrow, “About how the princes took the egg and went with the elf lady WILLINGLY?”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Soren,” Claudia said, “Haven’t you ever heard of Stockland syndrome?”


	99. Power Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 students find 5 glowing coins that gives them extraordinary powers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I've only seen the 2017 movie. Oops?

“Look at me!” Soren said, looking down at himself, “I’m black!”

“Wha?” Ezran said, frowning, “No you’re not?!”

But he was GLOWING black, or had some kind of strange black aura around him, just as Ezran had blue, Callum had red, Claudia yellow, and Rayla pink. 

Everything had been strange since a couple days ago, when they’d each found strange coins matching the colors they were glowing now. Ever since, they had miraculously survived a car accident, gained incredible strength, and couldn’t get rid of the damn coins even if they tried. 

So here they were, at the scene of the crime, as it were, having jumped off a cliff that DEFINITELY would have killed them just a few days ago, and landed in a strange underground lake. 

“UGGH!” Rayla cried out, “I HATE water! I hateitIhateitIhateit!” 

“Calm down, will you?” Claudia said, floating, “I don’t think it can hurt us, but let’s explore, shall we?” 

Claudia grabbed hold of Rayla around her middle and dived down into the waters below. “Rayla!” Callum cried out, reaching for her, but Claudia had already pulled her down into the depths where he could no longer see.

Soren just laughed like there hadn’t been an attempted drowning. “Bon voyage!” He said, and dived down himself. 

Callum and Ezran looked at each other. There wasn’t a clear way out, not by going up, at least. They shrugged, took large breaths and swam down. 

The water didn’t sting their eyes like it had when they usually went swimming. Maybe it was something with the water, or maybe it was something with them. Either way, they followed Soren, who followed Claudia and Rayla, down, down, down, but somehow never getting darker. 

Quite the opposite, in fact, it seemed as if there was a bright shimmering light somewhere down below them. It almost looked like the surface….except the surface was above them, not below….right?

Callum and Ezran met Soren, Claudia, and Rayla at the edge of the shimmering light. They could make out something beyond it, but couldn’t see what it was. Rayla had even stopped struggling to examine it. Slowly, she reached out her hand attempting to touch it…

...and fell right through. 

Soon, the others came tumbling through as well, landing hard on a metal floor. “What the-” Callum asked, “Where are we?”

“AH!” Soren yelled out, pointing at the hall, “ALIEN! IT’S AN ALIEN!!”

They all turned, scattering away from the small object rolling towards them. “I’m not an alien!” It said, “Well. I’m FROM an alien planet. But that’s not the same thing. Is it?” It raised its small arms in what might have been a shrug. “Anyway, I’m a robot! Name’s Zym! And you...We’ve been waiting for you for a long time!”

“‘We?’” Rayla demanded, “Who’s ‘we’?” 

“Yeah, and how have you been expecting us?” Callum demanded.

“You--” the little robot said, “You don’t--” It clutched its head, “Aye yi yi yi.” He sighed, “Come on, Runaan will explain everything.”

The robot whisked away, leaving the kids to look at each other hesitantly. “Should we, uh…” Claudia nodded at where the robot left. 

“Not many other places for us to go,” Callum said, looking at the water above them. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, the others falling in step behind him. 

They came into a large room, looking awkwardly around. “Come on, file in,” Zym said, urging them forward. “Runaan! Hey Runaan!” 

A projection came on the screen in front of them, and they all backed up a second. “Zym, I’m resting,” the image said, this the image of a strange purple alien with horns. 

“You’ve been resting for eons!” Zym said, “Come on, it’s time! They’re here!” Zym rolled over to the 5 kids, “Meet the new Power Rangers!!”

The kids all blinked at each other. “The who in the what now?” Claudia asked.


	100. Bodyguard Soren and Claudia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Claudia are tasked with taking Ezran and Callum to the winter lodge, but after Ezran pulled Callum aside to show him something, they were attacked by an elf assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it people! I was going to make it double length because its the 100th, but I'm sick as a dog. See y'all after season 2!

“I am,” Callum said, standing in front of Ezran, “I’m Prince Ezran.”

“Ca--” Ezran started, but Callum cut him off with a wave of his hand.

The elf narrowed her eyes at him, and he wondered if she believed him. “Are you here to kill me?” Callum asked, trying to seem braver than he was.

She set her jaw, trying to decide what she would do now. Whatever it was, it would happen soon.

Not soon enough. “Callum, Ezran, don’t stray too--” Soren said, following them off the path, freezing at the sight of the elf. 

The elf glanced back, breaking her threat against Callum, charging down Soren instead, who drew his sword just in time for it to clang against hers. Callum backed away, protecting Ezran from the fight.

“Wait,” Ezran said, “Wait, I can stop this!” 

“Stay back, Ez,”

“No, but please!” Ezran cried out as Soren and the elf continued to fight. She was more dextrous, easily dodging and jumping off the trees to try and manuever past Soren’s defenses. But Soren was a brick wall, Callum knew this from practicing with him. “There’s no need to fight!”

“Tell that to her!” Soren cried out, knocking back one of the elf’s attacks, but she recovered. She was about to launch herself at Soren once again, when Ezran took something out of his bag. 

Callum, Soren, and the elf all stared in wonder at the glowing egg in Ezran’s hands.

“It’s--” Soren began.

“The dragon prince…” The elf said, mouth hanging open. “But it was destroyed. The Dragon Prince was destroyed!”

“Ez, where did you get that?” Callum said, reaching his arm out to it. 

“From my father, I assume,” Claudia said, coming to join them as well. She held out her hand, “Give it to me, Ezran.”

Soren’s gaze flickered from Claudia to Ezran and back. “Claudia, you knew of this?”

Claudia’s eyes did not move from Ezran, “Father confiscated it from the elves,” She answered, “It was to be used as a weapon against humankind.”

“A WEAPON?” The elf said, frowning, “It’s an egg! A child! It belongs with his mother.”

Claudia ignored her, her attention focused on Ezran. Ezran clutched the egg to himself, protectively. “Give it to me, Ezran.” she said, “I’ll take care of it.”

Ezran gulped, “He wants it’s mother,” he he said, definitively, “He needs to be brought back to her.”

“So what?” Soren said, “You want to take the egg past all the way through Katolis across the Breach and into Xadia to find the Queen of Dragons and just hope she doesn’t EAT you?!”

Callum looked at them, at how the egg had stopped the fighting. “It could be a sign of peace,” Callum said. “Just think of it, Princes of a human kingdom bringing back the dragon prince. It could end this war!”

“Or begin it,” Soren argued back. “Besides, who’s going to take you, her?” He pointed his sword at the elf, “The one who tried to kill you 3 seconds ago?”

“I want this war to end as much as anyone,” Rayla said, “If you want to go, I will take you.”

Callum looked to Claudia and Soren, “We could use your help too,” Callum said, “My father did ask you to protect us. So do it.” 

“Callum, the best protection for you would be if I took the egg back to my father,” Claudia said, “and let Soren take you over to the Winter Lodge.”

“Claudia,” Ezran said, “It’s not a weapon. I can hear it. You have to trust me.”

Claudia frowned at him, his determination not wavering even a moment. 

The staredown was interrupted by the sound of Soren sheathing his sword. “Alright, fine, but we’re stopping at the winter lodge first. I want to sleep in a bed once more.”

Claudia finally looked up at him. “...Fine,” she said. Her gaze turned back to Rayla, “I will protect you. From whatever comes our way.”

The elf narrowed her eyes, but fell in line with them as they got back on their horses and rode forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: We already have some aus ready for the next 100 (some suggested, a couple of my own) so here's a fun preview of where we'll start with next time:  
> Delinquency AU  
> Dragonriders of Pern  
> Modern technology  
> Viren--Section 31  
> Doctor Who AU  
> DBH AU

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! my tumblr is dork-empress
> 
> I'm always open to AU suggestions!
> 
> Edit: au suggestions are currently closed for THIS fic, but there will be another 100 aus once season 2 hits, and then suggestions will be back open!


End file.
